Ambivalence
by Ninufua
Summary: Sakura is ordered to nurse Kakashi at her apartment. Mixed feelings stir their hearts.Would they be able to sort those ambivalences out or they'll be lost in the grey zone between being teammates or something more?
1. The begining

_Hey, folks! This is the first chapter of my new **Kakashi** x **Sakura** Fanfiction **"Ambivalence"**. I hope you like it because your previous support on **"Future without past"** has inspired me to start up a second **KakaSaku** ff. I would love to recieve feedback and reviews to tell me your opinion. I'm going to try to update more often but considering that my final exams are drawing closer it may not be so easy. So be patient! I'm doing my best :P**  
**_

PS It's rated **M** for possible further mature content._  
_

PPS I do not own **_"__Naruto"_** it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©

* * *

_**When doubts arise the game begins  
The one we will never win...**_

"_**Pretending" by HIM**_

* * *

Sakura let out a deep sigh and arched her back against the chair to crack her stiff spine. It's been eight hours since she last took off her tired eyes from the book and looked through the window in front of her. Now the sun was barely shining hidden behind the mountain in the distance. Its golden – orange rays penetrated Sakura's medical room at the hospital and spread out the amber light over the charts hanging on the walls. The girl's eyes lingered on the yellow shabby pages ripped from her notebook with some scratched phrases and equations written on them. The fact that she wasn't able to figure out the resolution was driving her out of her skin.

The sample of the poison Tsunade-sama had been given few days ago by the patrolling ANBU squad was nothing like Sakura's ever seen. None of the antidotes known to Konoha would work successfully on it. The toxin had complicated but still sophisticated structure, consisting a very strange range of herbs. The kunoichi ran her fingers through her long pink hair, trying to recollect her thoughts. The man, from whom the sample was extracted, according to ANBU captain, had died in five to ten minutes from the time of the intoxication. After the autopsy it became clear that he died from strong dehydration. It looked like as if the blood and every other liquid had evaporated from the body until he was left as wizened pile of skin.

Sakura shivered from the image that arose in her mind. As a medic she faced terrifying eyesores every day, it was a part of her job but the fact that she accepted it didn't mean that she liked it. The kunoichi stretched her arms in front of her and closed her eyes. Suddenly her thoughts travelled to Naruto. "_Damn!_", she was supposed to meet him at six. The girl jumped from the chair, almost overturning a pile of books, stacked on the desk, and run out of the room in a hurry.

"Sakura-chaan, you're late!", the blond frowned displeased at his panting teammate.

"Naruto, I'm sorry, I lost track of time analyzing the poison that Yamato-taicho's team brought back.", the kunoichi let out another deep breath, hoping that this would calm down her fast-beating heart.

"If I didn't know you better, I'd say that you start to remind me of Kakashi-sensei.", the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki laughed and the foxy whiskers on his cheeks trembled.

"Very funny, Naruto –", Sakura pinched him on the arm; "Let's go to eat. I'm starving."

"Sure, but since you were late, we're going to Ichiraku's, dattebayo!"

Sakura only closed her eyes in acceptance and nodded, making a mental memo next time to leave a sticky note on the wall in her consulting room which would remind her about her appointments.

The meal passed smoothly and now Sakura was dragging her feet on the street toward her apartment. Somewhen between the fifth and the ninth bowl that Naruto was devouring the kunoichi felt the exhaustion crawling under her skin and making her bones doubling their usual weight so she decided it was for the best to go home and get some sleep after a nice hot bath. By the time she reached her apartment's door Sakura was almost sleepwalking. She even missed the huge heap of pasteboard boxes arranged between the door of her neighbor and her own. Oblivious for everything except her sole purpose to reach the bathtub, Sakura missed the opening of her neighbor's door and the weird stare that Yamato sent her while picking up one of his boxes to bring inside his new lodging.

The hot water was caressing her skin and it was relaxing her sore muscles and stiff bones. Tomorrow was her day off the clinic and she would gladly enjoy it in bed or cuddled on the sofa with a cup of strong black coffee, reading the book she started few months ago but didn't have the time to finish yet. Sakura cracked her neck and with a displeased sigh she rose of the warm water. The sudden tension in her muscles made her lose balance and she slipped on the bottom of the bathtub, falling on the wet floor. With a dull sound her butt hit the tiles and she immediately gave out a cry of surprise and pain. "Great – ", the kunoichi cursed and stood up, massaging her bruised bottom.

Sakura realized that she had no strength for drying her hair and most likely because of her laziness tomorrow she won't be able to move her stiff neck. But none of this mattered now. She just walked to her room and dropped down on the bed, burying her face in the nice cool pillow, already snoring quietly.

* * *

A man slowly appeared from the shadows in the corner of the spacious hall. Its dark hooded figure was moving tardily, if someone was observing him, its pace would remind them about the one of a wounded wild animal – cautiousness transformed into fear and rage. The man stopped at the center of the room and stamped his foot, the hall was immediately lightened up by the gas lanterns, hanging on the stone walls. In the middle of the chamber there was a simple wooden bed without even mattress or blankets. Only the shabby white pillow was tale telling that this sole piece of furniture served to the purpose of someone to sleep in it.

The man was wearing a black cloak printed with red clouds; its posture was abnormal, as if he was in pain. The mysterious shinobi slowly walked toward the bed and carefully sat on the edge of it, removing his cloak. Under it, his right arm was pressing against his abdomen but this didn't stop the blood that was coming out of it. His whole body was covered with wounds and scratches. Small trickles of blood were flowing out from under his eyelids, forcing him to keep his eyes closed.

Suddenly the air trembled and twirled as another shinobi, wearing the same cloak and covering his face with an orange mask, appeared in front of the first one.

"Sasuke – kun, no offence but you are a mess. Look at yourself, is this the way that an Uchiha should look like after a battle?", there was a hidden sarcastic tune in his voice which made Sasuke's body tense, "How do you expect to crush the leaf and defeat the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki when you can't even get the hachibi?", the masked man smirked and Sasuke let out a growl of silent fury.

"I will avenge my brother's death and restore my clan. You can be sure of that.", the Uchiha's words echoed in the empty hall.

"My, my! I think I stepped on a bleeding wound.", the other one chuckled, "How bad are your injuries?"

Sasuke didn't utter a word, afraid to acknowledge the fact that probably his eyes were lost. He knew that there was still a chance for them to be saved but the only one capable of doing so was now the Hokage.

"I heard something very curious few days ago.", the masked shinobi smirked, "I believe you still remember the village we attacked in Lightning country in order to draw the hachibi's attention and make him crawl out of his mouse hole.", Sasuke nodded slightly recalling the ruins that were left after they were finished, "It miraculously happened that Konoha had a team in the area –"

Sasuke frowned not sure if his conclusions that formed in his mind were correct.

"And the team had a medical ninja, a kunoichi to be precise – ", the other shinobi continued teasingly, "She healed every one of the wounded villagers. Alone. I heard them talking about how lucky they were that Konoha's elite team happened to be there at this moment because not only that the kunoichi saved their lives but a noisy blond shinobi and a silver-haired jonin helped them restore their houses."

Sasuke now would be staring at him shocked if his eyes weren't wounded. Could he mean..?

"Oh, and some of them were very charmed by the kunoichi's appearance, they were constantly talking and discussing her exotic green eyes and pink hair.", the other shinobi chuckled at the reaction of the man before him who was clearly shocked and stunned.

"Sakura is a medic?", Sasuke murmured.

"She's Tsunade's apprentice and it's said that she's already at the same level as her teacher.", the orange-masked man laughed, "Sasuke – kun, are you still sure that you don't want to meet one of your ex-teammates?"

A devilish smile curved on the Uchiha's successor's face.

* * *

The morning for Sakura came incredibly fast, too fast, actually. When she opened her eyes and searched with them for the clock on the night table by her bed, she growled. "_Eight thirty… I can't even oversleep when I have the day off –_". She stretched tightly her legs and arms and stood up from the bed with a sigh, covering her naked body with the silk wrapper lying on the floor alongside with her other clothes. As she predicted her neck was stiff from the wet hair from last night. Sakura noticed that the balcony's door was left open which only helped for her stiff bones. The kunoichi dragged her feet to the terrazza and eased her arms on the parapet, letting the morning sun rays to sink in her marble skin.

Suddenly her eyes snapped open as she realized that someone was watching her. Her head turned to the right and her green eyes locked with black ones, popped with a mixture of shock and embarrassment.

"Yamato-taicho! What are you doing here?", Sakura almost shouted in surprise.

The man standing on the balcony with a cup of coffee gulped and blushed, "I moved in yesterday in the apartment next to yours. This morning I found out that our balconies were stack to each other."

"Ah, welcome then.", Sakura blushed pulling her robe to cover her exposed cleavage and ran her fingers through her hair in a unsuccessful attempt to put the jutting out locks in their place.

"Um, thank you. Treat me kindly.", the young man bowed politely, pouring some of his coffee on the cement floor.

Sakura smiled warmly and waved at him, "Would you care to join me for a coffee and a light breakfast since you spilled out yours?"

The man was obviously feeling uneasy to accept her offer and was wondering how to decline it politely when Sakura smiled even more widely and teased, "I know you're not very keen to social interactions but still we are neighbors and teammates so I don't see reason for you refuse."

"Not that I don't like hanging out with people it's more like I don't know how.", Yamato looked to the other side and scratched his head with finger.

"Oh, don't worry. I think I can handle you. After all we have Sai in out team.", Sakura chuckled and waved at him before disappearing in the apartment again, "Let me put on some clothes and wash up myself and you can come over."

Yamato sighed and pulled the hem of his T-shirt down nervously and went inside to grab a mop and clean up the coffee puddle on the balcony.

The pink-haired kunoichi was humming the kitchen, bustling around the oven when she heard a light knock on the door, "It's open! Come on in!", she shouted.

Her substitute sensei walked in cautiously and looked around himself. The door led exactly to the living room and he guessed that the room placement in the apartment was the same as in his flat. So he headed directly to the kitchen, trying to avert his eyes every time his eyes lingered over something more continually. When he entered the kitchen he found Sakura pouring coffee in two mugs, placing them next to the plates with fried eggs and sausage, arranged with few slices of tomato and cucumber. He saw her waving at him to sit on the chair, "Make yourself at home."

The kunoichi joined him, sitting across the table, pinning some of the eggs with her fork, "So, why did you decide to change your apartment?"

"Well, last week Kakashi-senpai had his thirty-second birthday and somehow we ended up celebrating it at my house. Let's just say that things got a little out of hand and the next day the landlord asked me to find another place."

Sakura wondered what were they doing so they'd actually force the landlord to kick them out, "I didn't have the impression that either you or Kakashi – sensei were heavy drunks.", she chuckled imagining her ex-senseis hiccupping and lisping.

"I am not. I actually have never tasted alcohol. I consider it a waste of brain cells.", Yamato frowned apparently recalling some accident that occurred after someone got wasted and Sakura had this tiny feeling that it was her fast and loose playing ex-teacher.

"Well, as a medic I can assure you that you're completely right.", Sakura laughed followed by Yamato.

The shinobi gulped the last bit of food in his plate and wrapped his hands around the still warm coffee, "Thank you for the breakfast. It was delicious."

"No problem, actually I can't cook that well. I never had the desire nor time to learn anyway.", Sakura smirked, "I was too busy bringing nearly dead fish to life or studying medical books. And of course doing Tsunade-sama's paperwork with Shizune."

Yamato smiled and nodded in uderstandment. He didn't know Sakura before she started her medical training but he heard a lot of stories by Naruto about how fast she grew up to be strong and reliable teammate, leaving behind her obsession to preserve her good look and abandon the fear to get some dirt under her nails. Yamato had witnessed the death of a lot of kunoichi caused by their attempt to look good on the battlefield. Beauty during fight wasn't a weapon but a liability and distraction.

During the two years he'd known Sakura he observed how she gradually balanced her natural girly desire to look good with her duty as a kunoichi and he could firmly say that she found the perfect ratio of the both – beauty and skill.

"It's getting late, Sakura-san. I'd better go because I have to report in Hokage tower.", the man stood up and bowed, "Thank you again for the meal."

Sakura stood up as well and chuckled, "It's just Sakura. You are not much older than me after all, Yamato-taicho."

"Then call me Tenzo.", the man changed the weight on his other foot nervously.

"Ah, so Yamato was a code name.", the kunoichi saw him nodding, "Ok, then have a nice day, Tenzo!"

The man waved for a goodbye before disappearing in a dispersing smoke, much like her ex-teacher.

Sakura sighed and started clearing the table putting the dirty dishes in the sink. She wondered how she should spend her off duty day. Her thoughts were interrupted by a hurried knock on her door and a man's voice echoed in her apartment.

"Haruno Sakura! The Hokage ordered us to escort you to the hospital in a case of emergency."

The kunoichi ran to the living room picking up her weapon and first-aid holster and opened the door worriedly, "What happened?"

"Hatake Kakashi has been brought back in critical condition. The Hokage requested your assistance."

Sakura's eyes popped out and she ran out of her apartment followed by the two ANBU.

At first when she saw her ex-teacher and current teammate she couldn't recognize him. There were deep cuts near all of his main arteries, his skin wasn't usually paler than hers but now it looked like the one of a dead man – marble, cold and dry. The bed sheets were crimson and soaked. Two medics were trying to close his wounds and stop the bleeding. Then the thought stuck Sakura's mind. Considering the size of the cuts and the absence of other type of wounds there was only one logical conclusion that she could make. These cuts were self-inflicted. She noticed that despite the work of the healers Kakashi's condition wasn't getting any better in fact it has become worse. Wrinkles now wrapped his face and his skin was shriveled. His body reminded her of the victim's body from a week ago. Her eyes widened.

"STOP! Don't close the wounds! Leave them bleeding and get a bucked with leeches and five blood banks – type 0!", Sakura took off the rubber band from her wrist and tied up her long hair. By the time she reached the bed her hands were already glowing green.

She had no idea that Kakashi was out of the village on a mission, more over that he had been sent by the Hokage to investigate the case of poisoning. Probably he encountered the culprit and ended up intoxicated. He must have acted driven by despair, knowing that there was no antidote for this poison. Sakura couldn't even begin to imagine what it would be to cut your own body with the kunai, to force yourself to bleed to death. The kunoichi was absolutely sure that she would have died if she was in his place.

She was covering his chest with glowing hands, artificially supporting his unbeating heart, pressing it with her chakra, forcing it to beat, to keep Kakashi alive. She didn't know if this would work. Leeches would help her with the blood cleansing from the poison and Kakashi's heart failure. But the medic wasn't sure that simply attenuating the blood with a clean one and leaving the poison the flow out by itself from his body would be enough. The nurses entered the room with the ordered items and waited for further instructions. They noticed the tense posture of the kunoichi before them.

"Why isn't Tsunade-shishou here?", Sakura asked hurriedly.

"She's at the laboratory, trying a few new antidotes she came up with earlier this night.", the petite blonde answered.

"Good. Prepare the blood transfusion. I'll tell you when to open the exhaust valve of the IV drip.", Sakura switched her place, making some room for the bucket of leeches. The kunoichi moved one of her hands away from Kakashi in order to grab the first leech. The worm-like animal twirled in her grip and she hurry to place it on Kakashi's chest. The leech immediately started to grow, sucking the blood from Sakura's ex-sensei's body. Suddenly the animal curved in a ball and stopped moving. It was dead. Obviously the poison which it took with his blood killed it. The kunoichi put another one on his chest and continued to support his heart with chakra. "Start the transfusing.", she ordered and continued with the treatment.

Sakura didn't know how much time has passed since she started or how many leeches the poison killed. The nurses have gone twice to the hospital's warehouse to bring more leeches. The pink-haired kunoichi has worked over Kakashi's body, trying to save his life and just when she was about to give up hope she felt a weak pump from under her hand. At first she thought that she was starting to hallucinate but after the second and the third beat she was absolutely sure that it was Kakashi's heart.

A weak and tired curve appeared on her face and she removed the swollen leech from his chest. She sighed and started closing up the wounds on his body. By the time she was finished and she looked out of the window in front of her Sakura noticed that the night has fallen over Konoha. "_So much for my relaxing and leisure day._", she thought with a slight smile on her face.

The kunoichi stretched her back and cracked her neck. Every part of her body was hurting her. She moved to the other side of the bed and tuned the IV drip, adding some vitamin B12 and a small amount of analgesics considering the number of wounds that Kakashi had. She should probably go and report to Tsunade-sama but she didn't want to leave him alone in the room. More over the nurses didn't have time to undress him and they only tore his jonin vest, black shirt with rolled-up sleeves and his trousers. Sakura went to the cupboard in the room and pulled out a hospital PJs and a wash basin with a yellow sponge.

It wasn't the first time she was washing a patient in the hospital but it was her first time she was doing it for her ex-teacher. Not that it mattered but for six years she's been waiting to see his face and now it felt a little bit like cheating to use his weakened state to peek under this famous mask. At this moment Sakura was grateful to Naruto who helped her to master the kage bunshin jutsu. She made a hand seal and after a quiet _pop_ one more Sakura was standing beside Kakashi's bed. The real one grabbed the patient and lifted it using a small amount of chakra in her arms so that the bunshin could change the soaked bed sheets. Then she and the shadow clone took off the leftovers of his clothes leaving only his mask and boxers on. It was hard to wash an unconscious patient without causing him pain from his injuries. Only if she could make more that one shadow clone it would have been so much easier.

After washing off the dried blood from his body, Sakura noticed that Kakashi's skin has returned some of its previous color and state. There were no more wrinkles and now it was completely smooth, wrapping gently his muscles. She even let herself enjoy the view of the perfect six-pack on his abdomen. It wasn't something rare considering that she lived in a ninja village but that didn't mean that she didn't enjoy the sight of it whenever she had the opportunity. The kunoichi tied up the laces of his hospital pajamas and covered the Copy nin with a warm soft blanket, readjusting the abocat in his hand.

Now she could peacefully go and report to the Hokage. Sakura send her teammate one last concerned glare and walked out of the room, heading toward Tsunade-sama's office.

* * *

"Naruto, are you completely sure that the attacker was an Akatsuki?", Sakura could hear the voice of Tsunade echoing in the quiet office as the pink-haired kunoichi stood before the door.

"I'm positive. He was the strange plant-looking guy.", the voice of her teammate sounded strangely tired and down.

Sakura was shocked to hear that Naruto went on the mission with Kakashi. She wondered when exactly they left Konoha, because she was with the blond shinobi yesterday almost the whole afternoon. And why didn't he say something about his mission. Even if it was a top secret one, he should have told her. He knew that this case was extremely dangerous considering the lack of antidote for the poison. Naruto could have died out there and Sakura wouldn't even know that he was out of the village.

On the other hand, Tsunade must have had a very good reason to send the Jinchuuriki with the Copy nin. Sakura was absolutely sure that Kakashi was included on the mission list because of his abilities and that he was the most likely candidate that wouldn't be hit by the opponent and therefore wouldn't be intoxicated. But Naruto? Why him? Akatsuki were after the Kyuubi for such a long time that Sakura couldn't even remember when this whole ordeal started. Naruto was going on missions only including full four-cell team consisting Kakashi, Sai and herself. But if Kakashi had been hit with the needle how come Naruto was fine. It was true that judging by strength and overall power the blond shinobi has surpassed his teacher long ago – after he mastered the Sage technique and learnt the control of the Kyuubi, but the Copy nin wasn't a shinobi to be taken lightly. On daily basics he still kicked Naruto's ass while they were sparring. Kakashi had the superior experience and intelligence needed for strategy planning and he was way faster than the young jonin when the litter one didn't resort to desperate measures such as using Kyuubi chakra. Sakura smiled at the thought of Naruto's expression when he loses to a Kakashi in sparring match. Her teammate and best friend still after all these years hadn't learnt to lose.

Suddenly the kunoichi heard footsteps on the staircase in the Hokage tower. Knowing that if somebody saw her eavesdropping in front of Tsunade's office questions would arouse, Sakura knocked on the wooden door and entered the room. She was welcomed with a curious stare from both Naruto and Tsunade. The Jinchuuriki stood up and walked out of the room, pinching Sakura's cheek as he passed her by. Obviously he didn't want to discuss the mission now with her. The pinkie frowned.

"I just wanted to report that Hatake Kakashi's condition had been stabilized. His life is now out of danger but I believe that he should stay in medical care for at least three more weeks.", Sakura bowed politely and carefully suppressed a yawn, "If you don't need anything else from me I think I'll go at home and rest."

The Hokage smiled and waved at her, "Sakura, sit!"

The kunoichi dragged her feet to the chair in front of the desk and lumped in it, sending a strange questioning glance at the blonde woman.

"I have a favor to ask from you. A huge favor.", the Hokage's lips curved in a crooked half smile, "You know that the hospital staff and most of the nurses are sick with the flue. I don't have enough subordinates to run the hospital normally and for sure I can't afford to put one of them in care of Kakashi."

"I don't get your point, shishou.", Sakura frowned, "If you want me to help you out with the clinic, you can just say it straight. I will devote myself to you next few weeks and I won't take any missions until the personnel are back."

"That's not the point, Sakura. I mean that you as well need a holiday and a quality time to spend at home and I need someone to take care of Kakashi.", Tsunade folded her arms on the desk and awaited the thought of her student babysitting Kakashi to sink in Sakura's mind.

"You want me to nurse, Kakashi-sensei?"

Tsunade nodded, "In your apartment."

"In my apartment?", the kunoichi's mouth snapped open in disbelief, "He wouldn't agree.", she argued with the first excuse that came up in her mind.

"He won't have the word for it.", Tsunade cracked her fingers and waved at Sakura, "Now go home and prepare his bed. I'll send the medical team in thirty minutes to bring him to you with an IV drip and some antibiotics and painkillers in case you don't have enough."

"But Tsunade-shishou – ", Sakura tried to object and the adamant stare coming from her sensei's eye stopped her in the middle of the sentence. The kunoichi knew that even if she tried to refuse the Hokage would only turn her request into an order. Today was definitely not the day she expected it to be. Not at all.

* * *

A cool tickling feeling reached Kakashi's mind. A strange weight rested on his chest and the Copy nin could only define it as hands. He kept his eyes closed not sure whether he was brought back home or the attacker had decided to spare him and now he was held captive. He felt that the ticklish sensation faded away and one hand moved onto his abdomen while the other carefully crawled from under his mask to lift so that the person could examine his neck. The touch was gentle but experienced. "_A medic. A female medic. A young female medic_ – ", the Copy nin thought and almost smiled under the mask, he hated hospitals but that didn't mean that he didn't love the nurses there, some of them were really _caring_. So he was at home after all. Naruto managed to escape and bring him back. Kakashi's head felt heavy and he decided that he would enjoy the pleasant feeling of a woman's hands on his body for a little longer. After such mission he deserved at least this much.

After the physical examination was over he decided that it was for the best to finally "wake up". Someone was adjusting his pillow and he let out a weak sigh, slowly opening his eye. He expected a pale green walls light yellow with curtains between hospital beds and a nurse in a white short uniform. But the view that revealed before his eye was much better even if he didn't want to admit it. He was lying in a double soft bed next to a huge window with opened velvet curtains in nicely arranged room. And just in front of his eyes was the sight of Sakura's cleavage. Long pink silky locks were falling over his face while she was trying to lift a bit his pillow. She smelled of a shampoo and her blouse was wet in some places. Probably she decided that it wasn't necessary to dry up her body with a towel due to the hot weather.

Sakura grunted quietly in annoyance, most likely she couldn't move the pillow and the girl tried again this time with a little bit force. The movement caused her breasts, tightened in a black bra, to waggle a bit. Kakashi gulped and closed his eye immediately. This wasn't something he should be seeing, even less enjoying. But obviously his body did consider the view a pleasure to the eye and it was responding adequately, sending gradually amount of blood to his groins. The Copy nin stirred slightly as if he was waking up and felt how the girl bending over his head pulled back slightly. He thought that now it was a safe time to open up his eye.

He was greeted with a wide bright smile and glinting green eyes, "Welcome back, sensei!", Sakura's voice sounded cheerful but somewhat tired. Kakashi guessed that it was his former student that brought him back from the dead.

"Nice to see you, Sakura.", his voice was rasped by the time he spend not talking and the shinobi cleared his throat, "Where am I?"

"Well, in my apartment.", Sakura turned her head away from his face, "Last night, Tsunade-shishou told me that I should take care of you in my apartment because half of her hospital personnel was sick with the flue and she couldn't afford to put another medic to nurse you."

"And why your apartment?"

"Se claimed that I need rest.", Sakura played with the hem of blanket and turned to face Kakashi again, "I told her that you wouldn't agree but her respond was that you wouldn't have the word for it."

"I see.", the Copy nin let out a deep sigh and tried to stood up from the bed but Sakura was faster and pushed him down with a strict stare.

"No getting up until I say so.", her tone was low and Kakashi knew that he'll end up with some other injury if he tried to disobey.

"But I need to use the toilet.", the Copy nin murmured.

"Kakashi-sensei. You know the drill, don't you? The fact that you are in my apartment doesn't mean that you can do as you please.", Sakura frowned and a tiny wrinkle appeared on her forehead between her eyebrows.

"No way I'll use bedpan.", his voice suddenly sounded uncharacteristically high.

"But in hospital I've never heard that you complained about using one!", Sakura objected with annoyed voice. She started to get the feeling that this whole process will end up with someone in pain.

"Because it wasn't _you_ who nursed me then!", Kakashi shouted in disbelief to her boldness.

"And what's wrong with _me_?", she suddenly sounded offended. It wasn't everyday when somebody refused her medical and nurse support to them.

"You are my student! I won't let you see me shi – ", Kakashi silenced and looked the other way in defiance.

Sakura growled and took a deep breath, knowing that she had to use her last trump card, "It's either bedpan or diaper. It's your call.", the kunoichi put her hands on her waist and waited his response.

Kakashi's mouth gaped open under the mask and both of his eyes opened. That wasn't a fair play. He felt like crying. When he looked at her, the silver-haired shinobi saw the smug victorious smirk on her face. "_Damn you, Tsunade!_" Kakashi sighed and murmured defeated, "Bedpan it is."

* * *

**TBC**


	2. Be your friend

_Hey, guys! I wanted to thank you for the amazing reviews on the previous chapter. I'm really happy that you liked the story. Here's the second chapter of the FF. **  
**_

_PS I do not own ****__"__Naruto"_ it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©

* * *

_**And when the world is upside down,  
The sky is full ot clouds,  
They always come around.  
It feels like home, like home…**_

"_**Friends" by Aura Dione**_

* * *

A quiet whisper reached Kakashi's ears. Sakura was talking with someone in the kitchen or in the living room; the Copy nin concentrated on the noise, trying to make out words from this murmur.

"…I have some extra. I can give you.", Sakura's voice sounded light and he could tell just by hearing it that she was smiling.

"Thank you very much, Sakura! You know that I hate my coffee black.", a man's voice answered and the shinobi lying in the bed noted the sound of closing the door of the kitchen cupboard, "You're a life savior."

"Don't even mention it, Tenzo.", Kakashi heard them walking pass his door, probably Sakura was saying goodbye to her unexpected guest, "Have nice day and be careful!", the silver-haired jonin heard her shout after him, closing the door.

Since when Sakura and Tenzo were such good buddies? Kakashi wondered how much he didn't know about his ex-student or should he think about what he _did_ know about her? Probably it's going to be easier that way. But this didn't matter now. Even if he didn't know her, the Copy nin knew Tenzo and that was enough to make him interested. He never thought that his younger kohai knew how to interact with girls, not counting Anko at least. Those two seemed on pretty good terms with each other. But was it normal for Tenzo to come to her apartment for sugar? Not that Kakashi knew where he lived after he got him kicked out from his previous place.

A smile trembled on the Copy nin's lips under the mask as he remembered Temzo's reaction to Genma's gift for Kakashi. The young ANBU didn't expect eight duennas to show up on his doorstep – two for each of the men. Too bad that Gai and Tenzo refused the fun but Kakashi and Genma somehow managed to substitute them.

The jonin's thoughts were interrupted by Sakura entering the room with a cup of hot herbal tea, "I see that you're already awake.", she smiled tenderly at him," Lift your pajamas so I can do a small check up."

Kakashi immediately obeyed knowing that an objection would only cause him another headache or worse. Sakura placed her hands on his chest and sighed obviously relieved, slowly her fingers moved over the bandages on his cut wounds. With a light touch she unstuck the adhesive tape that was holding the lint and traced the rosy, still recovering, skin with her finger. She felt Kakashi jerking under her caress on the skin. "_It's still too sensitive but at least the scab had fallen."_

"I think it's fine if we stop the whole bedpan ordeal.", she smiled at his surprised expression, "I guess it's safe for you to go to the toilet at least with my help at the beginning. You mustn't overexert yourself. If I see you walking around I'll tie you up and I'll put you a diaper. Deal?", she pointed her finger at his face and stared at him strictly. Kakashi knew that she was usually a comforting and sensitive person but when the medic in her took over, she was as merciless as Tsunade, so he nodded in acceptance.

"I can at least read a book in the bed, right?", the Copy nin murmured hopefully.

Sakura rolled her eyes and pulled out the orange book from the drawer of her night table. The moment when the object appeared in Kakashi's eyesight, the kunoichi knew that she was already forgotten so she just gave it to him and watched the cautiousness with which he opened the first page. Sakura could bet that there was a drool flowing out of his mouth now.

"I'm going out to buy some groceries so I'll be out for approximately thirty minutes. Drink your tea while it's hot! Do you want me to help you go to the restroom now or you'll wait for me to come back?", the only answer Sakura got was an absent waving with hand, she sighed and walked out of the apartment. At least she wouldn't be worrying about how he'll tear his hand with the abocat, trying to stand up.

When she came out of the building, the kunoichi noticed the unusually crowded street for this part of the day. There were guards on every corner; groups of foreign shinobi passed her, talking lively, obviously discussing something important and exciting. She saw the symbols of Suna, Kiri, Iwa and Kumo. The kunoichi was absolutely sure that the chunin exam this year was held in the Sand village. Even Tsunade sent Shikamaru there as ambassador to help Gaara and Temari with organization. Maybe she'll stop by the Hokage's office on her way back; she had to report for Kakashi's condition as well. Sakura sighed and entered the store.

A week had passed since Kakashi was living in her apartment. It wasn't such pain in the ass as she thought at first it would be. The only difference was that she was sleeping on the sofa and that she was waking up with an ache in her back every morning. Her couch wasn't exactly made for sleeping in it. A yellow label with huge red letters on it caught her attention. The chicken legs were on sale. Maybe she could help him reach the table and surprise him with a normal dinner tonight.

It wasn't exactly easy for him as well. Lying all day wasn't he used to do and she could only guess how hard it was for him. His recovery rate was fast but she still needed to do a regular check ups on him. The poison was a tricky one and she didn't know if it was completely out of his system. More over the new antidotes that Tsunade had worked on all failed. It would be a horrible to find out in ten days or so that you were actually dying from the inside out without you knowing. Sakura sighed and wondered if she should start giving him the antibiotics and the vitamins orally so she could get rid of the annoying IV drip and the abocat. It was hard to sleep with an abocat and tubes coming out of it. She knew from experience and Sakura always tried to relieve her patients from it when she saw them recovering faster than expected.

On her way out of the grocery store she came across Naruto who was walking cockily on the street, "Oi, Naruto!", Sakura shouted after her best friend. The litter one turned around immediately and ran toward her.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't see you!", the boy scratched his neck apologetically.

"What happened? You walk like a peacock in a breeding season – ", the kunoichi teased grinning.

"I put my name in the Ark of the Preacher of Doom.", the shinobi explained proudly.

"Do enlighten me, please – ", Sakura frowned confused. She was staying at home for a week only and she already missed something important.

"You should probably ask Tsunade-baachan. The opening ceremony of the tournament was held yesterday at noon.", Naruto gave her a tight hug and started walking away, "I should hurry and train a little. You know, to get into shape in case I'm the chosen one.", the boy waved at Sakura and ran away.

"_Great –_", the kunoichi let out her breath and headed to the Hokage tower.

Sakura knocked on the wooden double door and entered the office of her shishou. She found the blond woman bended over some piles of paper, stamping and signing documents furiously, which Shizune was handing to her.

"Good morning, shishou!", Sakura greeted the older kunoichi and closed the door behind her back.

"Morning, Sakura. You come just in time. I was about to send ANBU to summon you here. Sit, please.", the Hokage stopped her activity and looked at her student, waving hand for her pointing the chair.

Sakura had improved incredibly fast during the last two years and she was proud of her. The young pink-haired kunoichi had mastered the highest level of Shōsen jutsu and Tsunade had taught her everything she knew about poisons. Now her protégé was as good medical ninja as she was and more over, considering Sakura was a natural genjutsu type, the young jonin had the potential of becoming even greater kunoichi than her master. The only difference between them was the experience. She was still too young and at some point too naïve in her blind faith in the person standing before her. Sakura was a caring person and this quality wasn't something admirable in the shinobi world. Ninjas were rising as tools, sharp killing tools without feelings that would jeopardize their missions.

Sakura was different than that, from the first time the little twelve year old girl came crying and begging her to teach her, Tsunade knew that exactly feelings drove Sakura to seek greater power. The blond kunoichi has lived for half a century, spending the greatest part of it on the battlefield. Exactly the strong emotions as love and compassion were defying the outcome of the fight. The bonds that shinobi created weren't something to be taken lightly. Jiraiya and Orochimaru. They reminded her so much of Naruto and Sasuke. And Sakura was standing at the same place between those boys where Tsunade stood years ago.

"What is it that you wanted me to hear, shishou?", the girl in the armchair stirred uneasy, starting to worry about the man in her apartment. She had told him thirty minutes and it's been an hour since she left him there alone.

"It's about the Ark of the Preacher of Doom and the Revelations Tournament."

"I've heard about it from Naruto but he didn't give me any details.", Sakura suppressed an yawn and her eyes got teary from the effort.

"I'll explained it now – ", Tsunade glanced strangely at her student, "Is everything OK, Sakura?"

"Yes. It's fi –", this time she couldn't hold the yawn back and the girl gaped at her teacher with few tears coming out of the corners of her green eyes.

"I assigned you the task of babysitting Kakashi in order for you to rest from your work at hospital and your regular missions. Is he giving you troubles?", Tsunade narrowed her eyes, knowing how stubborn sometimes the Copy nin could be.

"No, no, shishou! His behavior is excellent if I may say. He even surprised me how obedient he can be.", Sakura chuckled at the thought of the ultimatums she had to put in order for him to listen her.

"Ok. But if he gives you hardships let me know. I haven't paid him a proper visit, yet –", Tsunade folded her arms on her desk and cleared her throat. "So, a week ago the Mizukage sent a formal letters to the other Kages, suggesting establishing a traditional tournament for the shinobies from the Great five nations. So at the meeting we convened we discussed the rules of the game and the prize for the winner.", Tsunade shot Sakura a weird stare, "There will be only one shinobi representing the nation and the person who wins the tournament will be awarded with the title _The Orator of Revelations_ and their country will be named as the strongest among he five great nations and would be given the privileges of governing the trade taxes and the number of shinobies in each of the nations."

"But, Tsunade-shishou! That's declaration of a world war! But this time the Mizukage tries to legalize it and boil the losses to a minimum. As far as I heard from Naruto the election of the representative participant is based on a absolutely random method.", Sakura raised from her chair with wide open eyes, "This is equivalent of betting the war outcome on a luck!"

"I know, Sakura. I bet that the other Kages know it as well. But when we discussed it, only me and Gaara voted against the tournament. So we won't be able to avoid the consequences of this game.", Tsunade sighed, "But the problem lies elsewhere."

Sakura stared at the caramel eyes of the woman before her, "You want me to get Kakashi ready for battle, don't you?"

"You know better than me, Sakura, that I can't afford not to put the name of one of the strongest shinobi the Leaf has in the Ark.", Tsunade sighed heavily and handed a sealed scroll to the girl, "Give this to Kakashi."

Sakura knew that as Hokage, Tsunade has been put under a lot of pressure. The life of her people lied within some rusty chest, "Let me join the tournament as well, shishou.", Sakura's voice echoed in the room.

"You can't, Sakura.", Tsunade glanced at her.

"I promise, I won't disappoint you if I am to be chosen!", Sakura understood completely that the burden put on the shoulder of the chosen one would be too heavy but as far as it concerned protecting the people she loved, she'd wear it with dignity and devotion.

"You can't, Sakura, I already told you.", the Hokage frowned.

"But, shishou, why are you doubting my strength now of all times? You've always said how much I have improved!", a glimpse of sadness flashed in the pink-haired kunoichi's eyes.

"When I said you couldn't, Sakura, I meant it literally!", the blonde bumped her fist in the desk in front of her, "There is a age limiter. Only shinobi eighteen or older can participate. The Raikage demanded the rule. I believe he has some crucial Intel about the shinobi of other countries which allowed him to take precautions. "

"But, Tsunade-sama, I'm turning eighteen in two weeks! Just two weeks!", Sakura couldn't believe her bad luck.

"It's been put seal on the Ark. You can't, Sakura.", Tsunade stood up from her chair and turned to face the window, "The tournament begins in three days. I want Kakashi ready for battle in two. You're dismissed."

Sakura sniffed from the disappointment that was burning her soul. It wasn't fair. It's not the age that defines shinobies strength it's their ability to judge the situation correctly and to take the best course of action according to the conjuncture. The kunoichi turned around and left the room.

* * *

Kakashi heard her feet stomping on the stairs long before she put the key in the lock and entered her apartment. Her chakra was bursting and he guessed that something had unsettled her. The Copy nin closed his book and put it on the night table next to the bed, waiting for her arrival in his room. Minutes passed but she didn't come. The silver-haired jonin started to worry. Not that she couldn't take care of herself but more like that he was worrying that her temperament could cause her problems. She usually came to check up on him first before doing something else. Few days ago she even came in with the groceries in her arms, forgetting to leave them in the kitchen beforehand.

Kakashi stood up slowly, carefully not to reopen some of the wounds. Cautiously, he opened the bedroom door and peeked into the living room. Sakura was sitting on the couch, supporting her head with arms, resting on the glass coffee table. He couldn't see her face but from the posture he could tell that she was crying. Usually at this point he would just turn around and pretend that he didn't see her or didn't notice anything but some unknown feeling made him to open the door widely and enter the other room. The first step he took made the floor crack and Sakura jerked instantly jumping on her feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUT OF THE BED? GET BACK THERE NOW!", screaming she pointed out the bedroom, tears were flowing out of her eyes wetting her blowzy face, "Can't I have just a little time for myself? Or I'm destined to carry out every one of your whims but when I want to do something on my own I _**CAN'T**_? Suddenly I'm not allowed to protect whomever I want and leave everything to _luck_? BULLSHIT!"

Kakashi never expected such an outburst and honestly he was taken little aback from all of that screaming and shouting and tears. When he saw her lumping on the sofa again, covering her face with hands, the Copy nin assumed that it was safe to drew closer. Carefully sitting next to her he wrapped awkwardly his arm around her shoulders, "_It's going to be fine_ – ", he whispered. The shinobi had absolutely no idea what would be fine but somehow he felt that he should comfort her, after all she saved his life. That was the least he could do for her.

Unexpectedly Sakura clenched her hands at his pajamas and buried her face in the nape of his neck, sobbing heavily. Kakashi felt weird, he wasn't used to this kind of things. The girl in his arms was sniffing and sobbing quietly, holding his upper part of the PJs with tight grip. The copy nin's body moved on its own and he placed his hand over her head gently patting her. They stood like that for a while until Sakura's heart calmed down and her tears stopped falling. With blushed face she pulled back and sat in the further part of the couch looking at the floor embarrassed.

"I'm sorry.", the girl dried the last of her tears and put some pink locks behind her ear, "I shouldn't have yelled you like that. I mean, It's not your fault – "

"Sometimes you just have to unwind the steam and let the whole tension out.", Kakashi eased his back on the sofa and stared at her with his single open eye, "So, will you tell me now what's so frustrating that you lost your composure?"

Sakura sighed and pulled the scroll out of her bag, giving it to the shinobi sitting next to her, "Everything is in here. Read, I'm going to prepare the lunch. I'm sorry you missed breakfast because of me.", Sakura came closer to him and lifted his legs on the couch, putting pillow behind his back.

"I wasn't that hungry and will you stop treating me like an invalid, please?", Kakashi glanced at her annoyed but instead of irritation in her eyes as the shinobi expected, he only saw sadness and regret. The girl placed her hand over his shoulder for a moment as she passed him by.

"As you wish.", Sakura murmured and entered the kitchen to unpack the groceries.

Sakura felt left behind once again. It's been six year since she last felt that way. Six years while she thought that this time she wouldn't be a burden to her friends, that this time she'll protect them instead. And now she could only stare at their backs from behind and watch them fight for their home. She would sit in her tiny medical office and wait worriedly as they were fulfilling their duties as shinobi and citizens. Taking care of them was the only thing that was left for her to do. And Kakashi's words stabbed her deep in her already wounded heart. She wasn't overdoing looking after him, wasn't she? The last thing she wanted now was to be thought of as some kind of _need-to-take-care-of-someone_ freak.

Holding a plate with cheese grilled sandwiches, Sakura entered the living room to find Kakashi sitting on the sofa staring at the opened scroll, placed on the coffee table.

"So, war, huh?", the Copy nin sighed and eased his back at the soft couch.

Sakura only sat next to him and put the plate on the table, moving away the scroll, "Tsunade-sama wants me to prepare you for battle in two days.", the girl sighed and shook her head, "It's too early. Even if I heal you completely with chakra, the danger of the poison not been casted aside from your body is real!"

"You have no choice, Sakura.", Kakashi glanced at her, noticing the wrinkle between her eyebrows, formed by her frown, "You know that I can't just sit this out."

The kunoichi was quiet for a moment and then she let out her breath, handing him out a sandwich, before she cut her own with a knife and pinned a slice on her fork. They ate in silence, trying to ignore the burning presence of the scroll, lying on the table. The parchment was screaming loud and clear in both of their ears, not allowing them to forget its existence even for a moment. Suddenly Sakura threw her fork and knife on the table.

"I can't participate. I'm turning eighteen in two weeks. Ten days to be precise.", the kunoichi sighed deeply finally able to spill the bean out, "I can only watch you, boys, fighting my part of the battle instead of me."

Kakashi slowly pulled his mask up before bending in front so he can take a full view of Sakura's face. He was mistaken; it wasn't sadness in her eyes earlier, it was frustration and rage that she couldn't stand by their side. The desperation drove her to her current state, the inability to help her friends, the helplessness that was consuming her soul. Kakashi knew this feeling very well. Standing on the edge of the crater, staring at his best friend and teammate, half crushed by a rock. He remembered trying to save him but his power was just not enough. He was called a genius but that didn't help him to figure a way out of that situation. He wasn't strong enough.

That memory had always tormented him, waking him up in the middle of the night, sweating, panting and reliving the same story again with the same tragic end. Wasn't it enough that he was there once, right next to him but his guilty consciousness just _had_ to torture him with this? And there was Sakura, sitting next to him feeling the same despair and dread that she won't be there to help her dear ones.

"Sakura, how do you think Naruto will feel if you were to be chosen to fight?", Kakashi smiled under his mask.

"I don't know. May be a little bit jealous and angry that it wasn't him?", Sakura turned her face to her ex-sensei.

"No, Sakura. He's going to die worrying about you and not because he thinks you're weak but because he loves you.", Kakashi put his hand on her shoulder, "No matter who is chosen, someone will end up worrying about that person. Fight is not a game; it's not a sparring match. During battle people die. So don't take away my sole purpose of living this life. I should have died many yeas ago, crushed by a rock, but my teammate saved me, losing his life in the process. I don't want to witness one more time the people that I care about getting hurt when I could have taken their place." Kakashi's eye glistened and Sakura noticed that for the first time since she met him, this man before her was stripping off the layers of protection that he has been building around his heart for so many years.

She had always thought of him as cold-hearted, merciless shinobi, unable to feel normal human emotions. She couldn't even once peek under the surface and see that there was so much under the hard, prickly shell. If she had noticed years ago or even months ago, maybe, just maybe, there would be a change in him. He would have found another purpose for living. She would have _given_ him a reason to stay alive. Now Sakura jerked at the thought of losing Kakashi. She lost Sasuke before, because she wasn't observant enough to see his demons and help him fight them. But this time, it would be different. It wasn't too late. Kakashi was still here next to her. The kunoichi pulled him in a tight embrace and whispered in his ear with a shaken voice, "But, you know, if you go there… someone's going to worry about you too."

Kakashi wrapped his arms around her petite body and tightened his grip, "There is no such person –"

"I will.", Sakura smiled and clenched her fists on his back, "That's what friends are for."

* * *

"Zetsu, is it done?", the shinobi with the orange mask asked quietly, continuing to hone his kunai.

"The seal was fooled. You were right that it was checking the participant's blood and chakra levels, not only its name. Thank God I'm a bit older than eighteen.", the short pink-haired girl walked from the dark corner and smiled devilishly.

"Good.", Sasuke interrupted, "Now drop this form 'cuz you're freaking me out."

An evil laugh echoed in the stone hall and the pink-haired girl twisted and jerked as she transformed in a white – skinned man, wearing torn Akatsuki cloak on his lower body. Another identical figure entered the room but this time its skin was black. Both of the man drew closer to each other and merged in one half-white, half-black creature. Sasuke frowned and turned around.

"You will never get used to it, won't you?", the orange-masked guy chuckled.

"Mind your own business, Madara.", Sasuke growled and lied on his bed.

* * *

Kakashi stirred in his sleep and slowly opened his eyes. The clock was showing six thirty. It was still damn early but since the tournament would begin officially today and he hadn't trained in a week or so, the Copy nin decided to go to the training grounds. Probably Sakura would kick his ass for this. Yesterday when she finally healed his wounds completely after two days of excessive healing sessions, she forbad him from training until tomorrow. But Kakashi was feeling completely out of shape and he knew that he just had to hone his skills if he wanted to win this tournament if he was to be selected by the Ark.

The silver-haired jonin got up from the bed and set the blanket right, strengthening the sheets on the bed. Carefully he opened the door and entered the living room, avoiding the squeaky part of the parquet floor. His eyes travelled to the sofa as he noticed the half-fallen blanket on the floor. Sakura was sleeping peacefully on her side, with bended knees because the couch was too short even for her or anybody else to stretch in it. Has she been sleeping all these days on the couch while he was snoring on the soft double bed? He always thought that there was a second bedroom in the apartment; all of the flats in the neighborhood had one. The Copy nin frowned. Sometimes Sakura was so caring and selfless that was making him angry and annoyed. A small worm of guild crawled under his skin and reached his heart. She probably had aches in her neck and back. Kakashi doubted that this kind of sleep helped her rest, if he was in her place, the jonin would feel even more exhausted than before going to bed.

The man drew closer to the bed and sighed, staring at Sakura. Her legs were uncovered, since the blanket was semi-fallen on the floor. He saw that she was wearing a huge grey T-shirt with male black shorts. "_A strange choice for pajamas_.", he thought. But Kakashi also didn't fail to notice that since her knees were bended, the loose shorts were picked highly around her tights and it was giving quite a view of her bare leg, not that he hadn't seen it before. Sakura was wearing shorts everyday but something in her posture, the messy blanked and the small pout on her lips while she was sleeping made the view pretty exiting for the Copy nin.

He hated to admit it that he liked what he was seeing and he forcedly removed his one-eyed stare from her bare legs. Kakashi kneeled next to the couch and glanced at the sleeping kunoichi. She had called him a friend. There was even a moment two days ago while he was in her embrace, when he had forgotten about his ghosts, he had forgotten his tormenting consciousness and he just wanted to keep on living, just for the sake of moments like that. The man picked up the fallen blanket and gently tucked her in. Sakura stirred in her sleep and a pink silky hair lock fell on her face. Kakashi reached his fingers and put it back where it belonged. For a second his finger lingered on her cheek uncertain whether to caress her or to pull back. But then the Copy nin stood up and walked out of the apartment shaking his head, trying to chase away the weird thoughts suddenly appeared in his mind.

Two hours ago when Sakura had woken up and found the made empty bed in her room, she nearly crushed the building in her anger. She knew that Kakashi wouldn't listen to her. The kunoichi knew from the start that once he's able to move freely without worrying about reopening the wounds, he'd just go out pottering around. The electing ceremony would begin in thirty minutes and she just hoped that he wouldn't be late as usual. The girl stopped before Hokage tower and sighed. Te mixed feelings in her heart confused her. She didn't want any of her friends to be chosen but on the other hand, Sakura knew that Naruto and Kakashi were the best possible choice for winning this tournament.

The kunoichi stood before the door that led to the roof of Hokage tower. Once she go there, she had to put a brave face, knowing that all the Kages would be present and she shouldn't show any weakness that would put Konoha in an unfavorable position. The girl took a deep breath and went out on the roof. She expected cheerful atmosphere after all this was a tournament, not a funeral. But instead of excitement, a heavy tension was hanging in the air. The same groups of shinobi, she saw on the street few days ago, were now standing besides their respectful Kages. Sakura nodded in greeting and even smiled at Gaara who nodded back. Hurriedly her eyes searched for Kakashi in the crowed near Tsunade. He was nowhere to be seen. Naruto was stepping impatiently from foot to foot and she could tell that her best friend was a little bit nervous. The kunoichi moved to the Hokage with a smile and wide eyes, knowing that the older kunoichi was pissed at the Copy nin.

The blonde put her arm around Sakura's shoulder and bowed her hear to hers smiling and hissed, "Where the fuck is he? I told him to come an hour before the start of the election."

Sakura frowned and whispered back, "When I woke up he had already left."

Tsunade let out a quiet cursed through her angry smile, "Is he ready for fight?"

The pink-haired kunoichi nodded and murmured, "Tsunade-shishou, why are you so worried that Kakashi would be chosen?"

The Hokage smiled again, "Because only he and Naruto entered the tournament. I forbad for everyone else to participate."

Sakura gaped and her eyes popped out, instantly crossing glances with Naruto. One of her boys would enter the game. She had no idea who she should cheer for. Deep inside the pink-haired kunoichi knew perfectly clear why the Hokage did this. She wanted to ensure that the participant in the tournament would be a skillful shinobi not some brat seeking glory. But since Tsunade did this would it mean that the other Kages did the same. So the battle would be fought by the best shinobi in the five great nations.

A sudden bell rang and echoed in the air. The ceremony had begun. Sakura kept searching a glimpse of silver-hair in the crowd but she found only disappointment. The five Kages stepped in front and gave a well-prepared speech, explaining once more the rules of the game. There would be three games. Whoever finishes last on the first one ends their participation in the tournament. The second game would be between four candidates and the same rule would apply. So that meant that the last round would be a three man competition. Sakura knew that in the first two rounds the purpose wasn't winning them but not finishing last. Years of hatred between nations would now reach its peak and the rage would consume the participants.

Lost in her thoughts she missed the election of the first candidate. Sakura noticed a short black-haired girl with pink eyes, standing besides the Tsuchikage, who was grinning widely and viciously. The Mizukage placed his hands over the Ark again and murmured an incantation. Sakura saw the wooden chest trembling as if something was trying to come out of it. The leader of Kirigakure snapped the lock open and dark flames burst out of the box. The man reached his hand and grabbed a burned piece of paper that was flying above the flames.

"Darui from Kumugakure!", the Mizukage shouted and the Raikage clenched his fist victoriously. A fairly tall man with dark-colored skin and white hair stepped indifferently forward alongside with the Raikage.

Sakura changed the weight on her foot nervously and stared at the sun clock in the middle of the roof. Kakashi was already an hour late. Suddenly somebody pinched her by her forearm and she jumped startled. The kunoichi turned around just to see the Copy nin giving her an eye crinkle. Sakura rose on her tiptoes and eased her back against him so she can whisper in his ear with a smile on her lips, "Once the ceremony is over, you're a dead man."

Kakashi poked her with a finger in her ribs, followed by a sudden gasp for air from the kunoichi in front of him, "Don't be so mean, Sakura."

Sakura stepped purposely on his toes with the heel of her boots and hissed, "I am not!", the kunoichi nodded in direction to the Hokage who was now throwing burning arrows in Kakashi's direction. The litter one just scratched behind his neck and sent another patented eye crinkle at the Hokage.

"You're right. I'm so dead.", the Copy nin murmured in Sakura's ear.

Now there were four participants standing on the so-called stage in the middle. As Sakura noticed Gaara's brother, Kankuro, was elected as well as some short and thin boy with glasses holding a huge sword. So it was Konoha's turn. The chest was burning again, this time longer than the previous elections. When the Mizukage at last opened the chest's lock a strong black-purple flame came out. Sakura frowned, noticing the tension of Tsunade and Naruto's stillness. The Mizukage grabbed the small piece of parchment and his eyes opened wide forgetting to read the name out loud.

Tsunade growled and stepped towards him as well as the other Kages. When she read the name written on the small piece of paper the old kunoichi's heart skipped a beat. She grabbed the parchment and turned around to face the expecting exited crowd.

"And the last participant. Haruno Sakura from Konohagakure!", Tsunade shouted as the crowed burst in exclamations. But there were four people who were standing still and frozen.

Sakura at first thought that she misheard but then the thought gradually sank in her mind. She felt Kakashi placing his hand on her shoulder and Naruto had come closer to her so he could hug her and whisper in her year, "You should go there, Sakura-chan! Go!", the blond shinobi pushed her gently on her back directing her to Tsunade. The pink-haired kunoichi walked mindlessly to her shishou who grabbed her hand and pulled her where the other participants were standing. She missed the closing ceremony. Her thoughts were clashing at one another. Who put her name in the Ark? How did they put it? Why? What would she do now? Tsunade didn't decline the choice of the Ark but probably she and the other Kages would discuss it later.

Before she even noticed it, they were already standing in Hokage's office. The leaders and the chosen ones. Sakura felt someone grabbing her for her shoulders and shaking her, "Sakura, did you put your name in the Ark?", the voice of Tsunade was higher than usual. The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head negatively.

"Are you sure?", the Hokage insisted.

"I DID NOT put my name in the Ark. I CAN"T put it. I'm still seventeen!", Sakura lost her composure and yelled back at her shishou.

Tsunade bit her nail and cursed, turning around to face the rest of the Kages, "Are you sure that the seal wasn't broken, Mizukage?"

The old man nodded frowning, "The Ark's decision is absolute. We can't change its choice. The kunoichi have to take part in the tournament."

The other Kages nodded expect Gaara. He and Tsunade shared worried glances but in the end the Hokage turned again to Sakura and sighed, "You're going to represent Konoha in the tournament. Prepare yourself; the first game is on the day after tomorrow."

* * *

TBC


	3. Nuances of friendship

Hey, folks!

** Firstly**, I wanted to thank you for the great reviews! They really warmed my heart xD.

**Secondly**, in response to few of you who asked if Harry Potter was an inspiration for this I can only answer: **Partly**. Maybe I should have written on the first chapter a little info about how I came up with the idea of the plot. So here it is:

_Few weeks ago I decided to organize myself a Harry Potter week marathon and I re-watched the eight movies for three or four days. And after the "HP and the Goblet of Fire" I had this weird dream about me participating in similar tournament and guess what? Kakashi was there too. So when I woke up in the morning the plot was already formed in my mind. I knew that it would be hard to combine wizards with shinobi so i decided to create a similar, yet different tournament_.

I hope you don't mind this. So there it is, the truth behind the creating of the plot._**  
**_

And** thirdly**, I'm really sorry about the grammer and spelling mistakes. Ever since I've learnt to write I just can't see them when I'm doing a spell check.

_PS I do not own ****__"__Naruto"_ it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©

* * *

_**The moments died, I hear no screaming  
The visions left inside me slowly faded**_

_**Would she hear me if I called her name?**_  
_**Would she hold me if she knew my shame?**_

_** "Tears don't fall" by Bullet for my Valentine**_

* * *

"Sakura, are you even listening to us?", Naruto bumped his fist at her coffee table and shot his teammate annoyed glance.

"Yes, yes. I am, Naruto.", the pink-haired girl sighed and eased her back against the sofa where she was sitting.

"So what are you going to do?", the blonde asked worriedly and glanced at his ex-sensei that has been staring through the window for half an hour without uttering a word.

"I don't know. I will fight and I will hope to win.", Sakura bit her nail, an annoying habit she took from her shishou.

"That's your great master plan?", Naruto unbelievingly gaped at her.

"Yep."

Suddenly the door snapped open and Yamato entered panting. He scanned with eyes the room for Sakura and when he saw her, the young ANBU rushed in and grabbed her for the shoulders, "Is it true? Are you the participant?"

Sakura was staring at him with wide open eyes, startled by his sudden appearance, "How did you get in my apartment?"

Yamato was obviously taken little aback but he didn't release his grip, "Through the door but that's not the issue here!"

Sakura's face darkened and pushed Tenzo away, turning around to face the men in her living room, "Will you stop treating me like a child, please? All of you.", she pointed her finger at Naruto, "I'm not incapable of fighting nor I'm an idiot, so stop behaving like my mother!", the boy pulled back a little by her intimidating stare and cuddled in the corner of the couch, "And you –", she moved her finger at Tenzo, startling him, "How dare you break into my home while I'm inside while I can just simply open the door after your knock!", the wood-user looked embarrassed at the floor with flushed face.

Sakura glance at last at Kakashi who was observing silently the scene with curiosity, "Don't just stand there! Say something.", her anger was rising.

"I –", Kakashi shrugged his shoulders in inability to think of something and gave her an eye crinkle.

"ARGH!", Sakura growled through her teeth and pointed the door, "Everyone out! Now!"

The men headed toward the door but the Sakura growled devilishly, "Not you, Kakashi. You stay just where you are. I still need to give you a check up.", Naruto and Tenzo smiled compassionately at their comrade and hurried to leave the apartment before the pink-haired girl changed her opinion.

Sakura lumped on the sofa and sighed, closing her eyes. She felt Kakashi sitting next to her.

"Don't worry.", he murmured and she opened her eyes, searching to find his. The Copy nin lifted his gaze as he felt her staring at him, "Don't look at me like that. I know that you're trying to cover your worries with anger but inside you're just afraid."

The kunoichi eased her elbows on her knees and turned her face to him, "I can see that you're disappointed.", his open eye flinched at her words.

"To be honest. A little.", the Copy nin let out a deep breath, "You shouldn't take your opponents lightly, Sakura. They were chosen for a reason."

"I know. That thin guy, he's a member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist, right?", the girl saw him nodding.

"The other kunoichi – Kurotsuchi – she has a Bloodline limit – Lava Release. And Darui… He's a fearsome opponent. I never had the chance to fight him personally but he's in the Bingo book since like forever. He's kekkei genkai user as well.", Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair and she noticed his lips trembling under the mask.

"You know, I've always known when you're nervous or worried during a mission.", Sakura smiled and looked at the table before her, embarrassed by his questioning glare, "You always do this thing with your mouth – "

"What thing?", he asked her intrigued.

"That thing – ", she tried to imitate the movement. After a moment of silence Kakashi burst out laughing, "It's not funny – ", Sakura blushed even more heavily, "It was my personal way to find out how bad our position against the enemy was."

"How often your interpretations were correct?", Kakashi asked her still trying to suppress his laugh.

"Every time.", Sakura smiled and looked at him, "But there is one more thing – ", Kakashi stared at her green glistening eyes expecting.

"No matter how hard the battle was, how fearful opponents we faced...in the end we are still breathing, aren't we?", the kunoichi grinned.

A slight smirk appeared on his face under the mask, "I guess you're right."

Sakura stared at the silver-haired jonin next to her. She trusted him completely; if he told her to leave her life in his hands, she'd do it without hesitation, but did she trust herself – her own abilities and judgments? In the tournament there wouldn't be a Naruto who will charge forward to clean her road, there wouldn't be a Chiyo-baasama who would guide her through the battle, nor someone like Kakashi who would protect her from her own foolishness. The man sitting next to her had saved her life countless times, so she had saved his, but the tiny worm of doubt just wouldn't let her believe in herself completely.

At least she was glad that he or Naruto wouldn't be in danger. That was the most important part of everything. After all, protecting and supporting her friends was the reason she became a medic. Tsunade-sama had taught her the most crucial rule for the medical nin – never get hit, if you die the whole team dies. Sakura knew how to look after her life but she had never faced such admirable opponents, at least not alone. And the fact that Sakura wouldn't have support behind her back wasn't the worst part; the absolute horror was that she would be fighting against all of them at the same time.

"Will you tell me what's going on in your head?", Kakashi gave her an eye crinkle.

"Nothing important.", Sakura stood and walked in the kitchen to prepare the dinner. She still had those chicken legs in the fridge.

Kakashi followed with eyes his former student and sighed, relaxing his body on the couch. Something was tormenting her and she was hiding it pretty well. He could guess what was it but he couldn't be hundred percent sure. When Sakura yelled at him the other day about not being able to participate in the tournament, he thought that it was for the usual _I-want-to-prove-myself_ reason. But obviously today it turned out that her grounds were lying elsewhere. The Copy nin regretted that he didn't argue with the Hokage about re-electing the candidates. They were all formidable shinobi and he was worrying about Sakura's well being. He didn't want to see her getting hurt or even worse. After his discussion with Tsunade it became clear that there was no rule against killing your competitors. Suddenly something caught Kakashi's attention and dragged him out of his thoughts. Sitting on the couch, he could clearly see Sakura moseying along the kitchen.

The girl rose on her tiptoes and tried to reach the upper level of cupboards. Her movement made her red blouse with zip in front, to uncover her flat stomach. Kakashi followed the line of her figure with enchanted eye. Sakura reached her hand to open the kitchen cabinet's door when suddenly the zip flung open and the copy nin was awarded a luscious view of her breasts. Sakura cursed and zipped her blouse again, this time dragging a chair to help her reach the cupboard.

The Copy nin was still staring at the empty space where Sakura's breasts were a minute ago even long after the kunoichi was gone. He had fucking dog's luck. The same image again and again invaded his mind. The silver-haired jonin shook his head, chasing away the inappropriate thoughts. That was Sakura. His former student and current teammate. He shouldn't be excited by the view of her breasts. He had noticed that she had changed but the jonin hadn't realized how much. Kakashi had missed the whole process. Now he had to figure out a way to treat her adequately. She wasn't a small genin girl any more, before him was standing a beautiful young kunoichi. An extremely tempting woman. "_And extremely young one_ – ", Kakashi thought.

The voice of Sakura calling him for dinner woke him up and the Copy nin dragged his feet to the kitchen. A delicious smelling steam was descending upwards from the plate with grilled chicken legs and stewed vegetables. Kakashi took a deep breath and sat on the chair, staring at the food. Soon Sakura joined him, pouring some sake in the small cups.

"What's the occasion?", he asked smirking.

"The occasion is our last night as roommates.", Sakura smiled at the jonin, "Starting tomorrow you can move to your place again."

Kakashi nodded and raised his cup, "To the best roommate and nurse ever!"

"To the most obedient patient!", Sakura smirked and her cup touched his with a dull knock.

The hours were slipping fast as well as the bottles sake. Soon the kunoichi was joggling on her chair, fighting the gravitation which was pulling her to the floor. On the other side of the table Kakashi was chuckling and giggling like a young teenager at Sakura's attempts to sit straight. His cheeks were pink so were hers. Suddenly the female jonin swung a little too much and she fell on the floor with a dull _thump_. The kunoichi started giggling as Kakashi rushed to pick her up. Lifting her and forcing her to stand straight they started lugging along to the bedroom.

The distance between kitchen and bedroom seemed awfully long for Kakashi; the kunoichi in his arms was stumbling on every single thing on her way even sometimes without an apparent reason. Her petit body was stuck to his and he could feel the breasts through her blouse bumping at his chest. Sakura didn't stop laughing even for a second and Kakashi made a mental note not to let her drink more than one bottle of sake again. The drunken kunoichi made it amazingly difficult for him to maintain his composure and his common sense. The alcohol had clouded a little his mind and had made him a little too happy but that didn't change the fact that he was responsible for the girl as her senior... "_And a friend_", he smiled in his mind.

When they reached the bedroom and he pushed her on the bed so that she can lay down, Sakura stopped laughing and frowned, "You are sick – _hiccup_ – you need the bed – _hiccup_", the girl tried to stand up but Kakashi pushed her down again.

"I'm fine. You healed me. Remember?", the jonin smiled softly.

"No! – _hiccup_ – you will sleep – _hiccup_ – here – _hiccup_ – ", Sakura grabbed his black shirt and pulled him down.

Kakashi lost balance and fell on top of her. His face was now only inch apart from hers and the silver-haired ninja could smell the aroma of her shampoo from her hair. Knowing that probably she won't remember any of this, Kakashi reached and caressed her cheek. The skin was as soft as it looked like. His hand moved and let a long pink hair lock to slip through his fingers. The hair left a strange tickling feeling in his palm and the Copy nin smirked. When he looked down at Sakura's face, he noticed her staring at him. Her eyes were glistening under the light coming through her window and the girl unknowingly parted her lips, licking them with her small tongue. It left wet traces which were reflecting the moonlight. Kakashi, suddenly realized his desires, bowed his head down gently pressing his masked lips against hers. Sakura murmured something and pulled him closer, tightening her grip.

Becoming aware of his own actions the Copy nin pulled back instantly, breaking the kiss. He couldn't believe that he did this. Running his fingers through his hair he headed towards the door when a weak trembling voice stopped him.

"Don't leave me – _hiccup_ – alone – "

Kakashi stopped and sighed knowing that probably he'd regret his decision later. The jonin turned around and slowly came closer to the bed. Sakura moved aside to make some room for him and shrank to one side facing the window. Kakashi laid behind her and wrapped his arm across her petite body. He felt her sobbing and sniffing, "It's going to be ok.", he whispered, "I'm not gonna let them hurt you."

"That's what friends are for – _hiccup_ – right?", Sakura answered quietly.

* * *

Sakura sighed and glanced at the boiling coffee. It was ready. The kunoichi turned the hot-plate and poured the caffeine beverage in a big porcelain cup. Half an hour ago when she woke up the girl found out that Kakashi had left her apartment. The memories of last night were still foggy in her head, obviously he put her to sleep in her own bed but in the morning she noticed that the sheets were tumbled on both sides. Sakura decided not to overthink that and she sipped from her cup, enjoying the vapour rising from the coffee. The pink-haired jonin glared at the eight bottles of sake arranged on the floor, undoubtedly by the Copy nin. At least she didn't have a hangover. That would get her killed, literally. If Tsunade found out that she got wasted a day before the tournament, Sakura was as good as dead.

She had to do a little digging on part of her opponents. Kakashi mentioned something about bloodline limits. The girl new that she was at disadvantage, she may be a jonin but Sakura hadn't started her nature manipulation training yet. Her only ninjutsu was the healing one and she doubted that healing the opponents would help her. Yes, she could always reverse the technique and cause some internal damage or even press some nerves which would paralyze the enemy but in the end all of her abilities would be useless if she couldn't get close to her opponent. The kunoichi sipped again from her coffee and cursed. She needed to think of something. What was her advantage? Strength? Maybe but she had no idea what others are capable of. Speed? There were other shinobi who were definitely faster than her but she could take care of herself. Sakura remembered her fight with Sasori. His attacks were definitely faster than she expected but her ability to analyze his patterns and tics helped her to evade them. Then she remembered something else. Poison. All of his blades were poisonous. That would be her advantage. Sakura smiled devilishly as she stood and placed the half-empty cup in the sink. Maybe she should pay the hospital's storehouse a visit.

Rummaging through the clinic's supplies of ingredients, Sakura missed the tale telling noise that came behind her. The kunoichi felt someone grabbing her shoulder and pinning her to the wall with hand covering her mouth and another one, pressing a kunai at her throat. Sakura's eyes were wide open and she tried to scream startled but the hand above her mouth prevented her from doing so. Finally when she recognised the man that caught her she growled and kicked his ankle but Kakashi didn't loosen his grip.

"Sakura-chan, tomorrow you'll face four formidable and strong opponents who will not stop from slicing your throat. Stay alert, please.", the Copy nin gave her and eye crinkle and let her go.

The girl shot him a bloody glare and just turned around continuing to look for something interesting that would help her figure out what kind of poison she's going to use. A little blush spread on her face. She felt the embarrassment invading her body. It's been always like that when her ex-teacher caught her off guard.

"So you decided to poison your enemies, ha?", Kakashi stood behind her chuckling, "I was wondering if you'd try it. But you know that a simple general poison wouldn't work right? Especially with Kankuro. You remember his puppets, don't you?"

Sakura stopped and turned around taking a deep breath, "And why wouldn't a general and simple poison work?"

"Because they know your ability with toxins, Sakura-chan.", Kakashi chuckled and headed to the exit. On the doorstep he turned and waved, "And in case you wonder what if they know it: they'd prepare all of the antidotes they know about. Trust me I know.", the Copy nin gave her another eye crinkle and disappeared behind the corner.

He was right. "_Of course, he's right! He's Kakashi after all_ – ", Sakura closed her eyes thinking. What poison she should use? There was no time for her to experiment with creating new one, so she had to use some of existing. The girl thought for a second and biting her nail she walked to the last row of shelves. Sasori's poison. Only Kankuro will be aware of it and she doubted that he'll have the antidote for it. When Sakura got her sample of the poison she made sure to dispose of the rest which she didn't need. The venom was fast-working and deadly in case it's not treated immediately. She'll inform Tsunade to prepare antidotes for the rest of the participants but of course that wouldn't mean that they'll be aware of that. Sakura grabbed a test-tube with dark purple liquid in it and headed to the laboratory.

After two hours of working on the toxin and the antidote, Sakura was finally ready. The kunoichi had prepared twelve small hypodermic injections and only three antidotes for her own use in case something goes wrong. The pink-haired girl walked out of the hospital and sat on a bench in the nearby park. The summer was in its prime and the temperatures were deadly. The young jonin pulled out her tanto and started honing it with the whetstone. She felt someone's presence near her and Sakura lifted her gaze to meet Tenzo's eyes.

"Hi! What are you doing here?", the girl smiled openly, tapping on the bench with hand to invite Tenzo to join her. The young ANBU sat and glanced at her.

"I was passing by and saw you. I figured that you could use a little company."

Sakura tilted her body and bumped her shoulder into Tenzo's, "You guessed correctly."

The man smiled not sure what to say. Sakura didn't mind the silence that spread between them but she noticed that he was feeling awkward. So she just handed him a kunai with another whetstone.

"Will you help me?"

"Sure.", the ANBU started sharpening the weapon when suddenly he stopped and looked at her, "Be careful tomorrow, ok?"

Sakura lifted her eyes and nodded, "Ok." They smiled and this time both enjoyed the silence that spread between them. It was peaceful and the kunoichi for the first time today felt the tension leaving her body.

It was a bliss.

* * *

The Mizukage, wearing his traditional white – blue robe, was sitting on his bed with an empty stare locked at the door in front of him. His eyes were black almost without pupils. Suddenly something in them flinched as the projection of a hooded man with an orange mask and Akatsuki cloak appeared in the room. The shinobi drew closer to the sitting man and placed a hand on his head, forcing him to look at his eyes.

"You did a great job, Mizukage.", his voice had a sarcastic tune as he patted him on the head, "I think you're the most obedient pet I've ever had under my control."

The leader of Kirigakure stood still and unmoving. The hole in the orange mask of the Akatsuki nin moved and switched its place, now revealing his right eye. A small glimpse of crimson red passed through the hole. The sitting man trembled and his eyes lost focus completely.

"You're going to place this cloaked summoning seal on the Trophy.", slowly Mizukage nodded his head as he took the small parchment scroll that the masked man handed him, "Good. Now one more thing...where is Chojuro?", the hooded man's voice was quiet but intimidating.

"Training ground three.", the man wearing white – blue robe shivered and passed out on the bed when the Akatsuki member's projection disappeared twirling in the air.

* * *

When Sakura climbed the stairs to her apartment she noticed Naruto sitting on the floor in front of her door. The girl sighed and smiled.

"What do you want, Naruto?", Sakura drew closer to him and helped him standing up.

"I wanted to wish you good luck.", the boy frowned which was very unusual for him, "Take care of yourself, Sakura-chan."

"You know I always do.", Sakura grinned and opened her arms, "Come here.", the Jinchuuriki bend down so he can put his head on her shoulder and hugged his best friend tightly. Sakura swung him a little and patted him on his blonde hair, "Do you want to stay for dinner?"

"Sorry, I have to hurry.", the boy pulled back and waved at Sakura, grinning, "I have a date."

The kunoichi grinned as well, "Say hi to Hinata from me!", Naruto ran down the stairs laughing. The pink-haired jonin shook her head, chuckling, and unlocked her door. "_I guess I have all the time for myself only_.", she thought sighing.

The rest of the day she spent reading her unfinished book. It was relaxing and even a little refreshing. She hadn't had so much time to herself for ages. So, she had to be chosen to participate in a lethal tournament in order to get a day off. Nice. Sakura smiled to herself. Suddenly the thought of Kakashi appeared in her mind. It was kind of empty in her apartment without him. She had gotten used to him living with her very quickly. Too quickly actually. The kunoichi couldn't remember what they were talking about last night and she believed that it was for the best to stay that way. Who knows what was she babbling about? If she found out she'd only feel embarrassed. Sakura smiled slightly and bit her lower lip, thinking about the Copy nin. She was glad that they got closer, it took her six years to achieve that and maybe now she could ask him to peek under his mask. The girl was a ninja she shouldn't have played fair and square the other day when he was still in the hospital.

The kunoichi had heard so many stories about her ex-teacher and most of them were about his bed partners. At first Sakura was shocked and embarrassed but as the years passed she became curious. Who knew that her ex-sensei was such loose fish? She didn't know what other women saw in him. Well, he was tall and his body was very well-build but apart from that Sakura couldn't see anything else. Well maybe his bottom, yeah, he had nice butt. The kunoichi nodded her head in a _not-bad_ expression and a slight smug appeared on her face. She'd definitely ask him to show her his face.

"What's so funny?", a man's voice startled her and Sakura jumped from the sofa, dropping her book.

"Kakashi!", she opened her eyes wide, "How did you get in?"

"Have you seen my copy of Icha Icha? I think I left it somewhere around here this morning.", the man was grubbing about the cupboards in her living room. When he realized that it wasn't there he kneeled on the floor and looked under the couch.

"_Yeah, he definitely had nice butt_ – ", Sakura chuckled to herself, "It was in the bedroom last time I saw it."

In instant the Copy nin was gone and back with his precious orange book, looking at Sakura, "You didn't answer me what was so funny."

"Oh nothing. It's just that I remembered that I haven't seen your face. Yet.", the girl grinned at her ex-teacher who only smirked under the mask.

"Only qualified people are allowed to see it.", the Copy nin chuckled.

"You mean only the girls in your bed are allowed?", Sakura's eyes glistened.

"Well, it's not necessary to be my bed, you know – ", Kakashi gave her an eye crinkle.

"Technically, you slept in _my_ bed where _I _sleep now, so we _have slept_ in the same bed.", Sakura rubbed her chin, looking at the ceiling.

"Nice try, Sakura. Nice try.", Kakashi laughed and waved, "But I gotta go now. Bye-bye. See ya tomorrow.", the man made a hand seal and disappeared in a dispersing smoke.

"Next time, Kakashi. Next time.", Sakura murmured with a smile and went in the kitchen to prepare her dinner.

* * *

Spying on his former student wasn't exactly his expectation of a normally spent night. He was sitting with a bottle of hot sake on the roof across the street. The window in her bedroom was glowing lonely in the surrounding darkness. Probably she couldn't sleep as well. It was understandable considering the dangers she'd put herself in tomorrow. He'd like to help her but no matter how long he thought about it the Copy nin couldn't figure out a way how. Suddenly the velvet curtains opened and Kakashi held his breath, hoping that the kunoichi wouldn't notice him. He saw Sakura opening the window and easing her folded arms on the handrail. The light summer wind tousled her hair and she tried to fix it by putting it behind her ear. Kakashi noticed the shoulder-straps of her top. So she was wearing the loose shorts and T-shirt because he was in her apartment. The Copy nin smirked at the memory of her sleeping on the couch, "_Oh, if you thought you'd looked less tempting in those clothes you were wrong, absolutely wrong _– ".

Kakashi sipped directly from the bottle and felt the alcohol burning his insides, spreading nice warmth in his body. He noticed Sakura sighing, and wished he was there with her to give her the support and comfort she needed. The silver-haired jonin looked at the orange book lying on the roof next to him. What a lame excuse he used to see her. How could he even forget his precious Icha Icha somewhere? But why? Why he wanted to be with her even now instead of flirting with the pretty, tall brunette in the bar or even resting at home with book in hand?

Kakashi cursed and drank a large gulp from the bottle. She saved his life for the umpteenth time and he was grateful to her but gratefulness wasn't enough to cause this kind of obsession. Ever since Sakura called him her friend, he suddenly changed the way he looked at her. It's been years since he had a true friend and he was just being overpossessive. Her intentions were completely pure and innocent and Sakura probably didn't even realized what she did for him. She brought back his reason to keep living with one simple sentence and embrace. She showed him that there were people who cared for him, not for the genius shinobi, the son of the White Fang, no, they cared for Kakashi. He was once again needed, trusted and the wound in his heart that had been eating him from the inside for more than twenty years had finally begun to heal. The Copy nin smiled sadly and looked up to the night sky. "_I think I found someone precious. She gives me hope that I might be actually able to live fully once again ... Obito... Rin... Sensei... I won't let you down this time._"

* * *

The crowd around her was rejoicing noisily at the lined up participants. Darui, Kurotsuchi, Kankuro, Chojuro and Sakura were standing straight on a small podium, facing the audience. An hour ago under the orders of the Kages, the competitors and the watchers moved to Konoha's outskirts. They were waiting for the start of the tournament in front of the gates of the Restricted 44th training ground a.k.a "The forest of Death". The weather was nice with a light breeze, giving them the coolness they so much needed. Sakura had gotten up with a terrible headache and clenched stomach. She knew that she had to have breakfast but only the thought of food was making her sick. The pink-haired girl had packed a sandwich with thermos with hot coffee along with her other usual items. She tied her hair in a long pink plait and stuck a few hairpins so that they can keep the shorter locks away from her face. The hardest part was deciding her clothes. She could always use her usual outfit for missions but something inside her was rebelling. The kunoichi spent whole thirty minutes deciding what to wear. Maybe the nervousness was making her too capricious and freakish. In the end she pulled out some forgotten black tight shorts and white sleeveless top. By the time she was ready, Sakura had noticed that she was almost late.

The pink-haired kunoichi observed the shinobi next to her. It was Chojuro – he was almost as tall as her and somehow the atmosphere around him made Sakura shrieked. His sword had an enormous wide and flat blade with two indentations near its base, creating a sort of guard, and two handles connected to each other by a short length of cord. "_So, that's why it's called __**twin**__ blade_. _It looks like a flounder fish to me_ – ", Sakura smirked. Soon her thoughts were interrupted by Tsunade's voice. The Hokage welcomed the competitors and the observers and kindly asked them not to try and follow the participants in their games and tasks because it may end badly for them.

"And now…The first test!", she silenced for a moment in order for crowd to ceased its exclamations, "As most of you know the chosen shinobi are all jonin class so it's expected from them to take care of their lives adequately. There won't be a rule preventing killing. The lives of your opponents are in your hands only. Also there won't be a rule which will encourage team work and fair play. If you decide to help somebody, that doesn't mean that he has to help you too nor that he won't attack you once you turn your back at them –", Tsunade's eyes shot Sakura a warning glare before she continued with the explanation, "The test today will be held in this training ground. It's been slightly modified according to the requirements of the given task. Your job is to locate, obtain and bring back an object. In this case it's a ribbon with attached note to it. Read the note carefully or you may not be able to finish your task. There are four braids in different colours hidden somewhere in the training ground.", the number of the items stirred up controversy among the crowd and the participants who started to chatter quietly.

"As the Mizukage announced on the opening ceremony, there would be eliminations after every game.", Tsunade continued, "There is only one rule: you are allowed to use only taijutsu! No genjutsu or ninjutsu. And if you think that you'll pass unnoticed when you are in the forest, you're awfully wrong. Every attempt to walk past this rule will be treated as cheating and you'll be disqualified from the whole tournament. Understood?", the Hokage stared at every one of the five shinobi's eyes before her until they nodded, "Good! Now, you have fifteen minutes to rearrange your necessary things. Think carefully."

Sakura opened her eyes wide, ribbons? Colourful ribbons? Of all other things they decided to choose this one? In this forest it would be impossible to locate a motley object. Sakura slowly moved to the tents, designed for the participants and sat on the small folding chair, thinking what the best way to find them was. Suddenly the tent's door moved and Kakashi and Naruto entered. The Copy nin was holding a plastic bag and gave her an eye crinkle.

"Hello, Sakura-chan!", Naruto smiled and scratched behind his neck.

"What are you doing here?", the kunoichi stood up and stared at them quizzically.

"I'm bringing you a gift.", Kakashi handed her the bag, "I think your outfit is a little bit too light for this kind of task."

Sakura peeked in the bag and pulled out grey arm protectors and a vest in the same color, she lifted her gaze and met Kakashi's, "This is part of the ANBU uniform!"

"But it would keep you a little bit safer. It's light and won't tire you out. It may not seem like it but the vest can actually stop a shuriken or two if you can't evade them all well.", the Copy nin patted her head, "Put them on. I didn't have much time to go and ask for a female arm pads and vest so I'm just giving you mine. I bet you'll look even hotter in them than in your male sleeping shorts.", Kakashi teased and bowed his head down despite the strange look he received from Naruto and whispered, "I wonder how will you look in the whole ANBU uniform – "

Sakura blushed, already putting the new accessories, "I look stupid...", she murmured still blushing.

"I think it suits you. Maybe you should apply for ANBU, Sakura-chan!", Naruto chuckled.

Sakura didn't have the time to answer since the summoning bell rang and she knew that she had only five minutes left. Naruto only glanced at her worryingly and hugged her tightly before disappearing from the tent. The kunoichi looked at the man still standing inside.

"Aren't you going to leave?", she drew a little closer and smiled at him.

"Nope. I'm going to wait here.", Kakashi stepped back and sat on the folding chair without averting his eyes for hers.

"Why?", Sakura now only stood inches away from him with bowed head so she can gaze into his black eye.

"I don't want to see you going there.", Kakashi sighed and his head fell down, "It should have been me."

Sakura smiled and put her hand on his cheek gently caressing it, "I'm going to win this stupid tournament, Kakashi, no matter what – "

The Copy nin raised his chin and glanced at her glittering green eyes with an empty stare, then his arms reached and wrapped around her waist, placing his head on her stomach, "This is exactly what worries me –"

Sakura's smiled disappeared, not sure what she should make of those words, but then she let out her breath and wrapped her hands around his shoulders, "I – ", her words were interrupted by the second bell, ringing, "I have to go.", the kunoichi pulled back from the embrace and ran to the exit, on the doorstep she stopped and turned around, "Wait for me.", she smiled at the man sitting on the small folding chair before disappearing outside.

"As if I had other choice.", Kakashi murmured under his breath and supported his elbows on his knees, burying face in his palms, sighing deeply.

* * *

TBC


	4. Deluded thoughts

_**EDIT:**_** I want to thank Hidan'sLoyalGirl who showed me the lyrics I used in this chapter. I was never really pleased with the previous song "Contradictions", so her proposal came as a gift from heaven! Thank you *bows*** ^^_  
_

_I'd like to apologise for the late update. I had a slight mind block and sooo many final exams to take. I passed two of them ^^ only four to go! I hope you like the way the plot is developing. I took into consideration your comments about where the idea for the fiction came from so I'm going to change the plot drastically and it won't be anything like the HP so rest assured :P I'd be waiting for your reviews._

PS It's rated **M** for possible further mature content._  
_

PPS I do not own **_"__Naruto"_** it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©

* * *

_**The whole thing begins  
And I let you sink into my veins  
And I feel the pain like it's new  
Everything that we were,  
Everything that you said,  
Everything that I did and that I couldn't do  
Plays through tonight...  
**_

_** "Come wake me up" by Rascal Flatts  
**_

* * *

Sakura jumped on the ground from the tree branch she was standing on and frowned. That was completely insane. There was no way she should find a ribbon in this forest. It could be anywhere: in the den of some animal, tied on a tree branch or hidden in the bushes. She sighed. It's been almost four hours since the test began. It turned out that the other participants had different starting points so at least Sakura didn't worry that she'd run into one of them soon. The girl sat on the moist ground and eased her back on a tree trunk. She should probably be looking for it but her stomach was rumbling and she rummaged in her holster and pulled out, packed in nylon pouch, sandwich.

Munching quietly, Sakura looked around her. It was peaceful and relaxing. If she didn't know that this was the Forest of Death, probably she'd be fooled that it was safe to let her guard down. The kunoichi swallowed her last bit and reached to get her bottle of water. When her hand couldn't find it, Sakura turned hastily around and stared at the empty spot. She had forgotten it. A silent curse escaped between her lips. The girl stood up and glanced at the trees around her. They were mossy on one of the sides. "_There is north, as far as I remember the river was in the east part of the forest_.", Sakura stretched her arms and legs, preparing for another long run. The girl focused a small amount of chakra in her feet and jumped on a branch again, heading east.

The pink-haired kunoichi wonder how other participants would try to find the ribbon. Maybe they had some kind of secret strategy or something. Sakura was scanning the area with her eyes but she couldn't see anything unusual. Suddenly she realized that if all of them were starting from different points that meant that the four ribbons were somewhere in the middle of the forest. Because if the Kages put them somewhere in the outskirts, four of the shinobi would be at disadvantage. Sakura smirked slightly because she was almost hundred percent certain that Tsunade was the one who set them in the forest. Her shishou must have given her some kind of hint or tip. But then what if other Kages knew the location of the items and had told their representatives where to look for it. Sakura shook her head. She shouldn't think that way. Even if they knew where to look for the ribbons, there would be some kind of trap or protective jutsu which would slow them.

"_That's right_!", the girl smiled openly now. There must be some trace of chakra left lingering around the place from the jutsu that was put on the ribbon. That's how she would locate it. Sakura ran faster toward the river. She'll collect some water in her nylon pouch, left from the sandwich, and she'll start the ribbon-hunt. The more she drew closer to the river, the more cautious she became. Probably the other participants were headed there too. She didn't really want to fight them at that point of the tournament. If she got hurt and wounded, the kunoichi would be at disadvantage in the other games.

Suddenly a piercing female cry of despair and pain echoed in the forest and Sakura froze on one of the branches. Her eyes were wide open and, the pupils were moving chaotically. What should she do? Should she go there and help the other kunoichi or she should just let her die? "_Damn!_", Sakura cursed and ran in direction to the scream. She was a medic, the last few years she had spent healing and saving people's lives. That was just a stupid tournament. Who were the Kages to decide if the participants should live or die? Sakura knew that even if she got there in time and manage to help her. The other kunoichi would probably kill her immediately when she got a chance.

Jumping from branch to branch, Sakura was hastily searching for the wounded shinobi. The forest was silent again and the girl couldn't determine exactly from where the scream came out? Suddenly, Sakura's senses twitched as she noticed a small lingering chakra signature. It was weak and fading. The Leaf kunoichi frowned and ran towards it, praying to make it in time.

Something caught Sakura's attention. The bushes below her were in disorder. Something was lying in them. The girl jumped on the ground and drew closer to them. The kunoichi's heart fastened and carefully with a measured chakra, focused in her hand she grabbed the nearest bush, pulling it out with its roots. As she thought behind it a short girl was lying on her side with her back against Sakura. The Leaf shinobi held her breath and kneeled next to her body, gently putting hand on her shoulder. The moment when Sakura touched the lying girl, her body shivered and hastily turned around, revealing her face.

Sakura covered her mouth with hand to suppress the scream in her throat. He eyes got teary and her face reddened. The girl before her was staring at her with wide open hollow eyes; her skin was wizened and dried up. Sakura sobbed quietly when the other kunoichi reached her wrinkled arm to her. The pink-haired kunoichi popped her eyes out even more when the hand of the other participant grabbed her for the ankle. Her zombified look was terrifying Sakura and it was sending chills all around her body. Despite her being a medic, the girl couldn't force herself to draw closer to the dying kunoichi.

The Earth participant was poisoned, with the same toxin as the one which killed the man two weeks ago and almost killed Kakashi. But why Sakura couldn't make herself to go near the girl. She didn't feel disgusted when she saw Kakashi in the same condition. Her only thoughts back then were to save him, to give everything she had to bring him back to life. Was it because he was a comrade, a friend? Or was it because that girl was an enemy? No, Sakura had never been a person who judged people according to their origin or the village they came from. It wasn't like her to just leave her there to die.

Suddenly the Stone kunoichi opened her mouth and tried to say something. Sakura couldn't understand the mixed syllables and she tried to suppress her inner disgust and came closer to the dying kunoichi, placing her hand on her shoulder.

"The field…with crimson…clovers…", Sakura frowned confused, "Ribbon…is there…"

The pink-haired kunoichi gasped for air and her face curved in apologetic grimace, slowly nodding in gratitude. She couldn't do anything to save her. It was too late, "Who did this to you?"

The dying girl opened her mouth but the answer didn't come. One last breath escaped her lips and her head fell on the side. Sakura's eyes got wet again and she reached uncertainly her hand to close her staring pink eyes.

Sakura was jumping from branch to branch, her eyes were teary and they were clouding her vision. She angrily wiped them off and continued running. When a single tear escaped from her the corner of her eye, the kunoichi cursed and her eyebrows curved in frustration. She jumped from the branch furiously not measuring her chakra output and the branch cracked loudly before it broke and fell down. Sakura fell on the ground and slowly rose, sitting on the moist forest floor. Her shoulders were shivering and the kunoichi wrapped her arms around her knees, burying her face in them. Her tears were openly falling now.

She didn't care if somebody saw her or if somebody tried to kill her. This whole stupid tournament was staring to look like a sick game. It wasn't right to kill people for amusement. It was _inhuman_. They were all shinobi. They were tools, trained to kill. Yes. But not for someone's perverted perspective of fun. It was supposed to have a meaning, all of this. Sakura's sobs became stronger. When she became shinobi she had a purpose – to protect what's dear to her. And now what? All of her idealistic imaginary thoughts and hopes were shattered to pieces. She just couldn't continue to do this. She needed a cause to fight for, a reason – good enough – to make killing other people an acceptable measure.

But Sakura knew very well that there was no such reason. Nothing could make taking someone's life reasonable. She just had to learn to live with all those ghosts because in the shinobi world there is only one unbreakable, unwritten rule – _"Kill or be killed"._ The girl sobbed and her hands clenched into fists. She couldn't let herself be killed; she should keep on living for the sake of all those friends and comrades who lost their lives in battle. She should continue to fight for the sake of those who are still living and protect them with her life. She should continue this fucking game and win the tournament for the sake of her village, her home and she would do anything, give up everything in order to preserve the life in Konoha as it was now.

Sakura stood up, wiped her tears and jumped on the branch again, heading to the hill.

* * *

Sai frowned and opened his eyes, releasing the hand seal. Naruto and Tsunade glanced at him questioning. The boy rubbed his temples and sat on the small folding chair next to the Copy nin. The silver-haired jonin lifted his gaze from the orange book which he had been reading the last four hours without uttering a word and stared at his team mate.

"Hokage-sama, you were correct. Sakura did follow the scream. She just found in the bushes the Stone kunoichi poisoned.", Sai's words were indifferent, accompanied by his empty facial expression, "Sakura couldn't help her and she died."

Kakashi and Tsunade shared a confused look, "How come Sakura wasn't able to save her?", the silver-haired shinobi snapped the book closed, "Why did she even try to save her in the first place?", Kakashi stood up, nervously walking in circles in the tent.

"I believe the poison was the same we encountered a week ago. Sakura might have been able to save you, Kakashi-senpai, but the kunoichi wasn't so lucky.", Sai answered.

Tsunade stared at the ground. So the one who was using the poison was among the participants or at least among the people from the other villages currently staying in Konoha. The Hokage bit her thumb's nail and tsk-ed, "What is Sakura doing now?"

Sai hesitated a little obviously wondering if he should tell them everything. From what he saw through the eyes of his ink snake, his teammate wasn't exactly looking good.

"Sai! Tell us!", Naruto grabbed him for the clothes and shook him, "Don't you dare to hide anything from us!"

"Before I released the jutsu, she was sitting on the ground.", Sai scratched his head, "She looked in pain even though she didn't seem to be injured."

Naruto cursed and lumped on the ground, folding his legs under him, "She's losing it – ", the blonde Jinchuuriki sighed and glanced worriedly at the Hokage. The older woman had a frustrated expression on her face.

Suddenly a loud crash echoed in the tent. The three shinobi turned and saw Kakashi's fist bumped into the wooden beam, supporting the tent, "It should have been me –", the words almost hissed through his clenched teeth, "_**I**_ should have been the one who is out there! Not _**her**_!", the Copy nin bumped his fist once again, feeling few slivers digging into the skin covering his knuckles. Probably bruises would appear in few minutes. But the silver-haired shinobi didn't care. They would remind his guilty consciousness for this day.

"Kakashi, I think Sakura is capable enough to finish her task – ", Tsunade glanced at him with warning glare.

"You have no idea what she is capable of – ", Kakashi's words were like a piercing whisper.

"And you do? The sensei who didn't even bother to try and train her?", Tsunade was on the verge of an emotional outburst. Her timbre was now few tones higher.

"Yes! As a matter of fact, I do.", Kakashi walked closer, staring at her caramel eyes, "I have no doubt that she would complete her duty. But I doubt that she'll get out of this forest as the same Sakura we knew. You are a medic. You know how it feels to lose a patient but what you do not know is how Sakura's compassionate personality multiplies the intensity of these emotions. She was always temperamental, driven by emotions and feelings. They are her greatest strength as well as her scariest weakness. And now she's desperate that whoever that guy is, he can kill her with a single blow, no, even a single scratch…she's lonely and scared because Sakura doesn't give herself enough credit that she can win. She never does. And may Kami strike me with a lightning bold right now, if she will ever do.", Kakashi curved his brows and turned his back to the other shinobi, "I wasn't the best sensei, but I think I know my friends pretty well.", the silver-haired man walked out of the tent leaving the Hokage speechless.

"Somehow I feel that they have grown closer.", Naruto mumbled, "But I have no idea when or how –"

Tsunade only smirked slightly and slapped Sai behind his neck, "Good job, Sai. Rest a little and you'll continue with the observation when I come back.", the blonde woman headed to the exit, "I'm going to check on the other Kages and inform them about the death case."

As Tsunade walked out of the tent, she felt Kakashi's chakra signature nearby. Quietly she drew closer to the nearest tree and eased her back casually on it, knowing that the jonin was standing on the other side, "It's been quite some time since I heard you talking so much about someone, apart from your mission targets." The only answer she got was a quiet humph. Tsunade smirked and walked away.

Kakashi cursed under his mask and slid his back against the tree trunk, sitting on the ground. He wondered if she really was OK or she was on the verge of losing her common sense. And Kakashi perfectly knew that losing focus on the battlefield was equal to death. The Copy nin ran his fingers through his hair and his lip trembled. Since when he became so obsessed with somebody's well-being? It was true that he deeply cared for his comrades but the feelings he had for Sakura were stronger. He couldn't even lie himself about that. Was it because she saved him so many times? No, the answer laid elsewhere.

It was that first moment when he opened his eyes in her bed and saw her smiling at him. She was just illuminating, with those green dazzling eyes and long pink hair. Her smile was radiant and it was giving away her innocence and pure intentions. She wasn't looking after him because the Hokage asked her, she did because he was her friend. Those words she told him, warmed his heart and Kakashi felt it beating for the first time in twenty years. They didn't grow closer quickly, it was just Kakashi who lowered his walls and let her in. She's been reaching out to him for all these years. But the only thing that was preventing him from realizing it was he himself. The Copy nin smiled under the mask and chuckled, letting his breath out of his lungs. The feeling of having somebody close to you was comforting.

"Senpai, you're blushing.", Kakashi jumped startled and lifted his gaze to see Tenzo coming closer to him, "It's rare to see you flushed while you're not reading Icha Icha."

The Copy nin cleared his throat, "I was thinking about it."

"I see, so that's how you call it – ", Tenzo sat next to him and closed his eyes, easing his head on the trunk.

Kakashi glared at his kohai and murmured, "Shut up."

* * *

Sakura pulled herself up on the top of the mountain and wiped out the sweat of her forehead panting. It took her two hours to reach the hill. It wasn't the length of the way that tired her, it was the constant listening for any kind of sound, different than the usual for the forest. It was strange that she didn't meet other participants. It was true that the forest was bigger than the usual training grounds but still it was just a simple circular area. Sakura was thirsty and the lack of water exhausted her even further. The weather was awfully hot and the kunoichi glanced with narrowed eyes at the sun, trying to figure out the time. It was probably around 3 or 4pm. It would be impossible for her to return back whilst it was still light outside. Most likely she'll have to either build a shelter or run during the night which was almost as dangerous as staying in the Forest of Death at after sunset. But now she had to focus on finding the ribbon.

The kunoichi looked around carefully, remembering the day when Konohamaru and Naruto came here to search for the four-leaf crimson clover. She drew closer to the small monument and laid on the grass, trying to look under the stone statue. The last time, the clover was hidden there. A slight glimpse of pink caught her eye and the girl reached out her hand to pull out whatever was under there. The slit was narrow and the crude rocks on the bottom of the statue scratched her hand but Sakura just reached deeper. Her fingers touched something which she could only describe as paper. A scroll. Sakura grabbed it and pulled out her hand. What she didn't know was that as soon as the scroll left its place, the tiny button which it was pressing stood out from the ground and some mechanism was put in motion.

The pink-haired kunoichi grinned as she saw the scroll tied up with a ribbon. Quickly she removed the precious item and put it in her holster, opening the scroll. She remembered Tsunade's words. She would read the text and follow the instructions. Her eyes lingered on the elegantly written words:

"_Out of place and a little bit misused_

_by its sweet colour they are seduced._

_Put it where it is meant to be_

_or forever you will sleep beneath the lea."_

"What the fuck is this?", Sakura murmured under her breath, she expected instructions not rhymes. Was is some kind of riddle she was supposed to figure out? The kunoichi read the stanzas once again more carefully. It had to refer to the ribbon. There was no other logical explanation. "_Out of place and a little bit misused_ –", Sakura repeated the words in her head. Well it was true that ribbons didn't usually serve as tools to tie scrolls under stone statues but it was just hidden there. The pink was _sweet_ colour indeed but who were "_they_"?

Suddenly the ground under Sakura's feet tumbled and the girl fell into a hole under it. Due to the surprise Sakura couldn't avoid the hard landing and she could only use her arms to protect her face from the hit. She could tell just by feeling the pain in her left shoulder that probably it was removed from the joint. It was partly expected since her arms received the whole weight of her fall. Sakura frowned in pain. She couldn't move her arm. Probably some of the nerves were damaged as well. Damn, those rules. The kunoichi couldn't heal it as well. She just had to endure the pain. But first she had to figure a way out. Her eyes looked around. It was pitch black and the only light that was entering the room was coming from the hole she fell through.

The kunoichi crawled back cautiously and brushed her right hand on the ground around her, searching for some sticks that can help her start a fire. Suddenly her fingers sank into a greasy liquid and the girl instinctively retrieved her hand. It had a specific, familiar scent but Sakura couldn't recall what it was. It was smooth and relatively thick. Almost like…_oil_. The kunoichi rummaged in her holster and pulled out an explosive tag, placing it next to the puddle. Sakura pulled away from it and kneeled on the ground with back turned to the tag, holding her arm. Quietly the girl whispered "Kai!" and a small explosion illuminated the hole. The fire from the explosion ignited the oil and Sakura saw the flames travelling across the room. Obviously there were other oil puddles in the hall, connected by tiny canals.

Soon Sakura could clearly see everything in the hole. It was quite spacious and completely empty. The floor was muddy due to the higher level of moisture in the lower levels of the earth. The kunoichi glanced up and wondered if she could chakra climb the walls without further hurting herself. The batter of the wall near the exit was almost reverse and she'd have to walk completely upside down. With her hurt shoulder she wasn't absolutely sure that she could do it.

Suddenly something caught Sakura's attention. There were multiple mud bubbles forming on the ground, it looked like as if the soil was boiling. The bubbles were multiplying and climbing one above another. In only few seconds the mud-bubbled figures started to take the shape of a humanoid creatures. The kunoichi popped her eyes and crawled further back until her back touched the wall. There was no escape. Before even her brain could start to process the current events, the figures were now looking exactly like soldiers – wearing uniforms and swords. Sakura gasped for air and carefully pulled out a kunai, grabbing it with her right hand. It would be hard for her to defend against them with only one arm. But she was a jonin kunoichi, Naruto would most likely succeed, Kakashi would definitely survive and win against them. What was stopping her from doing the same? She had been training for the last six year exactly for times like that. Sakura promised herself that she'd never again rely on others to protect her and the kunoichi intended to keep that vow.

Sakura tightened the grip on the kunai in her hand and frowned. Was that a jutsu? Maybe it activated after she pulled the scroll from under the stone statue. The something flinched in her mind. "_They_…" These soldiers were mostly likely the ones that the rhyme was referring to as _they_. What was the text saying once again? Sakura narrowed her eyes in attempt to concentrate, "_By its sweet colour they are seduced –_ ". Pink. Ribbon. They were after the ribbon. Kunoichi's eyes snapped open and she rolled on the floor, trying to avoid the strong blow aimed at her from one of the enemies. A sharp pain ran through her arm. So they _were_ meant to attack. Sakura jumped on her feet and clenched her fist, focusing her chakra in it. The girl took a deep breath and punched the ground before her. The strength of the hit sent piercing pain in her hurt shoulder again. It was no good. She couldn't use her extra force to fight them. The ache was too much to bare and to keep her mind clear and sober. She saw some of the mud soldiers crashing down but soon she saw the ruins of their bodies, trembling and starting to recover.

"You've got to be kidding me – ", Sakura almost screamed in higher than usual voice. If they were really summoned by a jutsu protecting the ribbon, maybe if she throw it to them, they'd let her escape. But that would mean that she'd lose the tournament. So basically, it was her life or the tournament. The kunoichi smiled and her lips almost trembled. What would Kakashi do if he was in her boots? Sakura smirked wider. For her white-haired friend, missions came before his life. It's been always like that. The only thing that the Copy nin placed above mission and orders were his comrades and friends. It was a good thing that Sakura didn't have a partner in this game because probably she'd chose to run away. Being the cause of death to somebody else was a burden that her shoulders couldn't carry.

The kunoichi took a battle stance and raised her kunai, expecting the next attacks. One of the soldiers aimed a powerful blow and Sakura had to jump aside to avoid it where she met another mud enemy swinging his katana at her. The kunoichi could barely evade and she felt the blade tearing the ANBU vest and her top, slightly cutting the skin on her ribs. A sharp gasp for air escaped her lips. They were too many and no matter how many of then she took out, they were still coming back. Sakura tumbled on a fallen stone and lost balance. The mud soldier which was closer to her aimed his strike at her. Instinctively the girl raised her right arm in front of her face. The katana stack at her forearm protectors, only scratching her skin. The exhaustion was making her distracted and easily to kill. She had to think of a way to stop the jutsu before her strength was gone. And with that wounded shoulder, the latter one was just a matter of minutes. What was said more in the note? "_Put it where it is meant to be – _". Where was the fucking right place to put a ribbon? Ribbon. Ribbon. Sakura repeated the word in her mind, trying to think of associations. Ribbon. Present. Gift. Bouquet. Roses. The girl ducked and jumped aside to evade another powerful blow. Date. Clothes. Make up. Hair cut. Shoes. Suddenly Sakura's eyes popped out, "Hair. That's it!"

The kunoichi gathered a huge amount of chakra in her fist and clenched her teeth expecting the pain and smashed the ground before her, crushing the floor, forcing some huge stone blocks to emerge from below, forming a barrier between her and the mud soldiers. Sakura pinned the kunai next to her and sat tiredly on the ground. She saw the first wave of rocks cracking. She needed to hurry. Quickly the kunoichi pulled out the ribbon, placing it on her knee, thinking how to do it. Tying her hair with one hand was difficult. Sakura slowly formed a hand seal and after a silent _pouf_ her kage bunshin appeared behind her. The leaf kunoichi saw the rocks, protecting her from the attacks of the mud soldiers, collapsing. The enemies were drawing closer to her. Soon she'd be in their attack range. Her shadow clone plaited her hair, tying it up with the pink ribbon. The moment when the knot of the ribbon was made around her silky pink locks Sakura saw the mud army dissolving before her eyes. A laugh threatened to escape her lips. Whoever thought of this game had a very sick mind.

The bunshin disappeared and Sakura eased her back to the wall behind her, letting herself finally to take a normal breath. She needed a break and more over she needed to pee. She's been holding up for few hours already. The kunoichi licked her lips. Her body was starting to get dehydrated. She should have gone to the river. Instantly the memory of the dead kunoichi appeared in her mind. Sakura suppressed the urge to throw up. As medic she'd seen far much worse but she had never witnessed such horrible and repulsive death. The memory of the dried up face of the young girl was messing with her insides, sending jerking chills to her heart and stomach. The pink-haired kunoichi sighed and closed her eyes. It could have been her.

Sakura glanced up and saw the dark sky, pushing the bad thoughts away from her mind. The night had fallen outside. She had to get moving. Sakura would have plenty of time to deal with the post-traumatic stress later. The kunoichi had no idea whether the other participants finished the test so she just had to hurry and go back. She was two and half hours away from her starting point. Sakura smiled and stood up. But before anything else, she had to pee.

* * *

Kakashi sipped from his hot coffee and sighed. It was past midnight already and there were neither signs of Sakura nor the other participants which was a good sign, probably. Sai tried to track her down again but this time it was as if she had disappeared in the abyss, so the ninja artist gave up on trying. Tsunade had gone to talk with the Kages again. Most likely they were discussing the next test. The Copy nin watched Yamato packing his things, preparing to leave for the mission under the orders of the Hokage. There were still incoming missions for the village and Kakashi knew that Tsunade couldn't afford not to accept them. The only thing that bugged him was why she didn't send him off too. Well, he was fine with this. Right now his mind was full only with Sakura which wasn't exactly the best thing for doing missions. The silver-haired jonin sipped again, letting his breath out. Naruto was nowhere to be seen and he started to worry what the young troublemaker could be doing right now. But after all the boy was already a young man and a capable shinobi, he should stop overreacting. Kakashi smirked under his mask, imagining what would Sakura's reaction be if she was here. Probably the kunoichi would have gone looking for him already. The Copy nin once again caught himself thinking about her. The last twelve hours she barely left his thoughts. The jonin shook his head. That was because she was currently doing extremely dangerous job. He nodded reassuringly, trying to convince himself.

Suddenly outside the tent a loud commotion took place. Everybody was rushing and Kakashi immediately jumped from his chair and went outside, followed by Tenzo. The copy nin shoved away the gathering crowed, trying to reach the front line. Everybody was pushing forward the gates. The silver-haired jonin finally could see the reason for this entire ruckus kneel. The thought that Sakura had returned alive and unharmed exploded in million pieces as he saw Darui indifferently staring at the cheering people. Kakashi noticed a black ribbon tied on his forehead. He had won the first game. No big deal but where was Sakura. Why she wasn't coming back? The jonin glanced at the black calm forest, feeling the hand of Tenzo on his shoulder.

"She's gonna be fine.", the young ANBU patted his senpai, "I'm leaving. I can't prolong the mission any longer. Send me a hawk when she's back."

Kakashi only nodded. The crowed, accompanying the winner, moved to the centre of the camp. The Copy nin was left standing there, staring at the dark trees. His chakra tickled weirdly, somebody was closing up to the gate. They were may be a kilometre or so away from the camp. Kakashi sharpened his senses and gave a whistle, announcing the presence of another participant to the observers who were now babbling about Darui's victory. Immediately their chatting stopped and they moved back to the gates. The jonin felt Tsunade standing next to him. The chakra signature was coming closer and closer. Suddenly Kakashi's eye narrowed. It wasn't only one signature, they were two separate and different, but due to their weak state he couldn't distinguish them. The crowed of observers held its breath in anticipation and excitement.

As soon as Kakashi realized that one of the signatures belonged to Sakura, he saw her coming out from the forest running, only seconds after that Kankuro appeared behind her, preparing the attacked of his puppets. The Copy nin's muscles tensed and his heart skipped a beat. Sakura's running was slowing down, something was delaying her. He noticed the abnormally sagged shoulder and his brows curved in a worried frown. The Sand jonin sent his two puppets after her but the kunoichi managed to evade the attack, falling on the ground, interrupting her run. Before even Kankuro could realize what happened, Sakura stood up and stomped her foot on the ground. The land below the puppet master grumbled and few large rocks jammed his movements, as the earth collapsed under his feet.

Kakashi watched the fight with clenched trembling fist. He saw Sakura slowly walking toward the gate, her legs were shaking and she was pale, covered in dirt and blood. The arm protectors and the ANBU tank that he gave her were hardly recognized from all the scratches and cuts on them. A small blood stain had appeared between her waist and ribs. Her hair was dishevelled and ruffled with muddy locks wrapping her face. The Copy nin drew closer to the gate with toes standing only inch away from the finish line. The crowd was silent.

Sakura's eyes were staring directly at his black eye, he could read the shock, the fear, the terror in them, but alongside with them a tiny sparks of victory were flaring in her emerald lakes. A tortured smile was curving her pale dry lips. Kakashi couldn't believe that she was there only few meters away from him, alive and mostly unharmed. When the kunoichi stopped just behind the finish line he heard her letting out a deep and tired sigh. The pink-haired girl reached with her right arm and untied her plait. Sakura raised up her hand and the crowed burst out in exclamations. A pink silky ribbon was blowing slightly in her fist. The kunoichi stepped over the finish line and stared at Kakashi's eyes.

"I did it.", her voice was weak and cracked, probably from the emotions clashing in her heart. Sakura's lower lip trembled and she sniffed, holding her relieving tears back, knowing that all of Konoha's shinobi force and civilians were looking at her.

Kakashi knew ever since she left this morning what he wanted to do when he see her next time. But now under the eyes of Konoha somehow he couldn't make himself to wrap his arms around her. It was too personal and privet to let these old bastards witness this. The Copy nin noticed her inability to hide her tears anymore and he just sighed. Fuck gossips. The silver-haired jonin bowed down and with a single move he lifted her up. For a second he noticed two green glistening eyes glancing at him before Sakura buried her face in the nape of his neck. Kakashi heard her whispering "Thank you." And a small smiled appeared on his face, knowing that he made the right thing.

Ignoring the whispers and glares from the crowd, the Copy nin walked to her tent, followed by Tsunade and a medical team. Tomorrow there would be probably gossips, calumny and slanders but they would fade away like every other lie before that. Sakura was his ex-student and friend. Nothing more. The silver-haired jonin put Sakura on the small bed in the tent, realizing that she had either fallen asleep or lost consciousness. He stroked her hair and smiled at her peaceful expression, "I knew that you would do it." His voice was nothing more than a whisper but a slight smile formed on Sakura's lips in her sleep.

Kakashi stood up and walked out of the tent, noticing Tsunade and the medics waiting patiently outside. The Hokage's face formed a smug expression, "Are you finished?"

The Copy nin sent her a blank glare and disappeared in a dispersing white smoke.

* * *

TBC


	5. Safe with you

_Hello, folks! I'm sorry for the late upload but I had so many things to take care of :S. Here's the next chapter. I hope you liked it. It's longer than usual to make up for the lost time :P Have fun and I'm awaiting your reviews!_

_PS I do not own __"__**Naruto**"_ it belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto ©**

_PPS. ChibiVampireQueen had asked me if stealing other participant's ribbon was allowed. The answer is YES! Everything was allowed as long as it was restricted to taijutsu.**  
**_

* * *

_**Chaos in my head  
The whole universe is at rest  
When I'm in your arms  
Is when I feel the best  
Locked inside your creative being  
Whirling about your unfailing truth  
Attacked with power by ferocious love  
Salvation alone belongs to you**_

"_**Safe with you" by Skillet**_

* * *

Sakura stirred her coffee, frowning at its bitter taste and cracked her neck, twelve hours sleep weren't enough, obviously. Her body ached, especially her shoulder. Tsunade had set it last night but it was still sore. The kunoichi sipped from her hot beverage and stood up, heading to the fridge. There should be some milk left in there. Sakura rummaged and finally found the bottle, left in the back, behind the pineapple juice. Without realizing that the white drink was way past its expiration date the kunoichi smiled. "Yosh!", she bit her lower lip and poured it in a bigger coffee cup, adding the remains of her coffee.

Lumping heavily in the sofa in the living room, Sakura closed her eyes and eased back her head. There were still few hours till the formal lunch with the Kages and the participants. Passing out right after she crossed the finish line wasn't exactly her idea of magnificent performance. Sakura was eager to find out which place she took. Third? Definitely not first. She knew it because of the look in Kakashi's eyes when he saw her coming back. There was a flickering spark of worry and relief in his look. Almost as if he had given up on her returning. Was his trust in her and her abilities that low? Something clenched in Sakura's heart. No it wasn't that, it couldn't be that. He was just being over-protective. Sakura knew it best. Spending years with him in the same team, she knew at least that much about her old ex-sensei.

She pressed the edge of the cup to her lip, without sipping, inhaling the rising steam from the hot coffee. Remembering the moment before the start of the tournament in her tent, when he had given her that frustrated, almost sad expression, before hugging her, Sakura smiled at herself. That was the closest thing to emotional that the silver-haired jonin had ever been during those six years. But what caused him to be that _normal_? Feelings weren't something that Kakashi let in his heart, yet alone allow to cloud his sober view of things. He always wore that blank stare above his mask, hiding his thoughts, making you wonder if he even had any to begin with. But Sakura knew better. He had thoughts, and they were probably too many and too self-destructive to be healthy for the Copy nin.

Spending hours in front of the memorial stone, staring mindlessly at the carved names in it, wasn't something that brought good and cheery thoughts in your head. He did say that he had lost a friend back in time and Sakura knew that Kakashi was blaming himself for his death, but was the loss that great to cause him twenty years of misery and permanent, probably irreversible, psychological damage? Curving her lips in something similar to a sad smile, Sakura bowed her head. It was possible, hell, she knew it from first hand experience.

When Sasuke knocked her out unconscious on a side walk bench and left the village, Sakura definitely felt heartbroken. The pain in her chest was so strong that she only tried to live through it during the first few days after his departure. And after that the realization of him gone, had crushed her with its full force. Even now she remembered the ache and tearing in her chest. Further he went, longer she cried, the pain just never seemed to stop; only it was getting stronger, sharper. Weeks after that she felt consumed by it, not wanting to live, desperately trying to bring back time, but the only thing she succeeded in was to make Naruto feel guilty and give him a burden to wear all his life. Years after that, even now, her best friend had this ashamed flicker in his eyes when he saw her. But he wasn't the only one. It wasn't he who disappointed her; it was Sakura herself that she was ashamed of.

Was she that blind not to see the true face of her teammate, to see his lost in darkness and revenge soul? She claimed that she loved him, but when you love someone you actually try to get to know them. Hell, if you loved them, you should have known them beforehand. But no. Sasuke was just so cool back then, everybody loved him. He was the Uchiha's successor, the only survivor. The genius boy who excelled in everything he wanted. Blindly in love, Sakura had missed the arrogance, selfishness and indifference. Now, looking back in time, she hated herself for what she had felt, she even hated herself because she had been manipulated to think that she was just good for nothing, weak and a burden to her team.

If his departure could make her so fucked up in her head for years why wouldn't the loss of a dear friend be a lot more disastrous and ruining than getting your heart broken at the age of twelve? Sakura could always search for Sasuke, find him and punch him in that pretty face of his but Kakashi would never be able to bring his friend back. She never actually lost a teammate before; there was always some lucky coincidence that saved their asses.

Sakura heard a knock on her door. She wasn't expecting anyone. The kunoichi stood up and opened it. Immediately a blonde girl stormed inside her apartment.

"Ino?", Sakura closed the door and turned around to see her already sitting comfortably on the sofa, "What are you doing here?"

"I just got back from my mission with Shikamaru and Choji. And what do I find out? Forehead had entered a tournament!", the girl grinned widely tapping on the seat next to her, "Sit! You have a lot questions to answer." Sakura sighed and obeyed, knowing that nothing good would come out of this conversation.

"So, why you?", there was a flicker of excitement in her blue eyes.

"Bad luck, I guess.", Sakura shrugged and folded her legs under her on the couch.

"Bad luck?", Ino gaped, "Forehead, you're going to be famous in the whole five nations! You might even get in the bingo book soon."

"And how is that of any good to me?"

"Isn't that all you ever wanted? Someone to acknowledge your abilities, to prove yourself strong enough!", the blonde chuckled.

"You have no idea what this whole tournament is really about, Pig. Things are far more difficult and important than just famous and glory.", Sakura looked down at the folded hands in her lap, "This burden is heavier than I can carry."

"Then why did you participate?", her friend glanced at her confused.

"I didn't. And I couldn't even if I wanted. I'm under the age limit."

"Than how…?", Ino stared.

"I don't know.", Sakura sighed and growled, "Hell, I don't even know why Tsunade let me participate?"

Her blonde friend silenced looking at the pinkie next to her. There were dark shadows under her eyes and her skin was covered in cuts and small scratches. She was definitely looking exhausted and worried. Ino reached her arms and pulled her in a tight embrace. Sakura glanced weirdly at her companion but soon she relaxed in her arms. It was comforting. It's been a long time since she had been with her friend like this.

"What else did I miss?", the blonde grinned, placing her chin on Sakura's head, knowing that further talking about the tournament would only cause her headache.

"Nothing much.", the girl murmured, burying her nose in Ino's chest. It was a kind of a perverse habit of hers when they were huddling up. Sakura loved to snuggle in her friend's breasts; they were much bigger than hers and so soft and Ino didn't mind it at all, for which Sakura was most grateful.

"Really?", she pulled back a little so the kunoichi could glared suspiciously at her friend's face.

"Yeah."

"Then probably the rumours I've been hearing since I came back this morning are wrong.", Ino eased her head once again on the girl's.

It was Sakura's turn to pull back, "What rumours?"

"Oh, nothing much.", Ino waved reassuringly with hand before her face, "Just people gossiping around about you and Kakashi."

Sakura's mouth snapped open in disbelief, "You're messing with me."

"No, really. The whole town is talking about…what were their exact words…ah yes: how he "_gently, worriedly and possessively grabbed you in his arms and carried you in your tent_", where according to rumours you spent quite some time alone with him and the Hokage waiting outside." , Ino grinned as she saw the paled face of her friend.

"It can't be true.", Sakura shook her head, "Nothing happened! They are wrong! Completely out of their gossiping minds."

"Is that so?", the blonde smirked, "Then I guess Kakashi didn't leave your apartment suspiciously early in the morning three days ago too."

Sakura didn't answer, how she was supposed to explain everything to her friend. When she agreed on this nursing thing she never included people's thoughts about them in her calculations. A slight blush appeared on her face.

"So, he did was in your apartment!", Ino chuckled, "How was it?"

Sakura got ripped out of her inner disorder at her friend's question, "How was what?", the devilish sparks in the blue eyes of Ino answered her, "It's not what you think, Pig! Really. We haven't done anything!", excusing and defending herself wasn't exactly helping her convincing the girl before her, "I just nursed him – "The moment words came out of her mouth Sakura realized their double meaning, blushing even more at the thought that arose in her head.

"Ohhoo – ", Ino grinned and wrapped her arms around Sakura's head, pressing her in her chest again, "If that's how you call it."

The pinkie gave out a cry of desperation and frustration. She knew nothing good would come out of this conversation. It never did when Ino and gossips were involved. Further more if Sakura was the food for these rumours. Her friend would be mercilessly teasing her for probably months after everything. Another growl escaped her lips as Sakura heard Ino still chuckling; the pink-haired kunoichi frowned and poked her finger in her breast where her nipple was supposed to be. Her friend screamed startled and pushed her away gaping at her.

"Oh, you just didn't do that!", her voice was a mixture of pawkiness and playfulness, the blonde reached her hands forward in very intimidating, according to Sakura's vision, way. The pinkie pulled back in the corner of the couch grinning devilishly, knowing that Ino would probably tickle her to death. Suddenly the other kunoichi jumped over her and straddled her hips, "You should have seen that coming –", the words escaped her lips as a mere whisper but Sakura gawked at her, shaking negatively her head.

"Don't! Pig, don't even think about it!", the pink-haired kunoichi screamed as her friend grabbed her boobs roughly from under the blouse, pinching her nipples. Sakura couldn't help but burst in uncontrollable laughter, as she felt Ino's fingers tickling her teats.

Both girls rolled over and fell from the couch on the hard floor but that didn't seem to stop them from fighting. Both of their faces were reddened and hot from the efforts they were putting into this struggle. Sakura's hands counter-attacked Ino's tits and grabbed them, teasing her nipples. Her friend rarely wore a bra and now the pink-haired kunoichi was so happy about it. Suddenly a quiet knock on the door echoed in the air. The girls silenced and stared across the room. Sakura knew she had to get up and open it but if she moved now the kunoichi straddling her would take advantage of the situation and she'll be assaulted with another wave of tickling. Another knock was heard and the pinkie cursed, letting go of Ino's boobs, rising on her feet. She knew that the kunoichi behind her was trying to reach her again and Sakura rushed to the door laughing. Once her hand was on the handle and the girl pressed it down Ino jumped behind her, wrapping her hands around her chest mercilessly squeezing the small perky breasts. Startled by the attack Sakura screamed surprised and opened the door unknowingly.

Kakashi and Naruto froze in their places at the picture before them. The blonde boy popped his eyes and gaped at the two girls. The Copy nin just smirked at them and cleared his throat, "I hope you haven't forgotten about the formal lunch."

Sakura blushed heavily trying to push away Ino's hands, "No I remember but what are you two doing here?", the kunoichi for some reason couldn't look her teammate at his one eyed gaze. Was it because of the rumours? Why was she affected by those lies and gossips? She forced herself to look at his face.

"Tsunade appointed us as your an her escorts.", the Copy nin scratched behind his head indifferently and entered Sakura's apartment, followed by Naruto, "I suggest you start getting ready."

The pinkie glanced at Ino who was grinning widely. Damn her! She was thinking about the rumours again. Her friend grabbed her bag from the coffee table in the living room and passed by Sakura, whispering in her ear, "Nursing, ha?" As the blonde girl exited the flat, she shouted to the other kunoichi, "See you later, forehead! To finish what we started – "

Sakura blushed even heavier as she noticed Kakashi's curious look in his eye. She knew that her friend was referring to the conversation but still considering the situation who knows what her teammates were thinking right know. Especially that pervert Copy nin, "Um…, I'm going to change my clothes and we'll be going.", the pinkie murmured under her breath before disappeared in her bedroom.

Naruto sent a questioning glance at his ex-sensei, "What was that all about?"

Kakashi gave him and eye crease and patted him on the head, "You're just too innocent to understand it." The Copy nin pulled out his orange book and buried his nose between the covers, chuckling to himself.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki knit his brows and murmured something about "_just like Ero-sennin_" and shook his head. He saw the half-empty cup with coffee and the boy reached out to drink it, before the beverage touched his lips Kakashi's hand was already grabbing his wrist.

"It's spoilt. I can smell the milk in it from here.", the silver-haired jonin put the cup back on the table, "That's why Sakura probably left it anyway." Naruto frowned and crossed his legs on the sofa waiting for their teammate.

* * *

Deep, threatening but still quiet rumble in Sakura's stomach arose and sent a dreadful warning to the kunoichi. She bit her lower lip and pinned another piece of tomato on the tip of her fork, looking around to see if anybody noticed the sound. Everybody on the table was discussing the recent event and Sakura tried to focus her mind on in as well. The Kages and their participants were currently laughing about something which Sakura couldn't understand as she wasn't following the conversation. Sipping from the water to suppress another quiet growl of her stomach Sakura missed the strange glare the Kankuro sent her. Sitting across her at the rectangular table, the Sand shinobi hardly was taking his eyes from the kunoichi in front of him.

The pink-haired girl took a deep breath and tightened her abdomen to silence another stronger gurgling. She needed to go to the restroom, but Sakura knew that Tsunade would kill her if she moved right now. She had to endure it at least until the main meal was over. The girl shifted uncomfortably in her chair and crossed her legs under the table, trying to focus on the talking and to distract her mind from the sudden stomachache.

"Where is Chojuro, Mizukage-sama?", Tsunade asked the old man before gulping from her wine glass, emptying half of it.

"He's still recovering, Hokage-sama.", he smiled formally and turned his head away from the emerald stare of the blonde.

"I can probably help him with the healing, if you want?", Tsunade narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the desire of the other Kage to close the subject.

"It won't be necessary. Our medics can take care of him.", the Mizukage once again smiled and cut the steak in his plate.

"I'm sure, I'm a little better than your medics, Yagura-san.", Tsunade glared at him with a cocky smile. Sakura bit her lower lip at the arrogance of her master. Probably the alcohol was already starting to cloud her mind.

The Mizukage stared at her with blank expression, "I'm well aware of that. But as I said our medics can take care of him. He needs some special attention."

Everybody on the table turned their eyes on the Kirigakure's leader. Only Tsunade was smirking under her nose, soundly munching her pork steak. Then Sakura realized that it wasn't the alcohol talking but her shishou deliberately asked those questions, she was suspecting something and obviously her suspicions were confirmed. Only Sakura and maybe Kakashi, who was standing right beside the Hokage, noticed the look that the blonde kunoichi shared with Gaara. Sakura made a mental note to talk about that with her master.

The pinkie took a deep breath as once again her stomach clenched in sharp pain, threatening to growl louder. A small drop of sweat appeared on her forehead and the kunoichi frowned. She won't hold it much longer. They were in the middle of the lunch at least one more hour before they serve the dessert. An hour! That was hell a long time for her swollen and gurgling belly. In her mind she imagined her embarrassment and humiliation if she didn't leave the room now.

Naruto and Kakashi behind her shared confused looks. The Jinchuuriki drew closer to his ex-sensei and whispered under his breath, "What's wrong with her?" the only answer he got were the shrugging shoulders of the Copy nin.

Sakura's mind was running wild. What could have caused her that stomachache? Suddenly she remembered pouring milk in her coffee. She cursed in her mind. Probably the drink had been spoilt. Great. Just great. The kunoichi pulled Tsunade's sleeve and murmured under her breath, "Shishou, I need to go to the bathroom."

The blonde shot her a dashing smile, covering the bloody flame in her honey eyes, "We're in the middle of a formal lunch, Sakura. Hold it."

"But, shishou, exactly because we are in the middle of a meal, I should go to the restroom –", almost growling through her teeth but still with a sweet smile on her lips, Sakura glared at her mentor.

"Big breakfast?", Tsunade chucked and cleared her throat, realizing that giggling in the middle of a formal lunch was something inappropriate for a Kage to do.

"Milk in coffee.", Sakura felt a bead of sweat rolling on her temples.

"I see."

The pink-haired jonin brushed gently the corners of her mouth with the purple velvet napkin and prepared to stand up and excuse herself when the Mizukage loudly cleared his throat to catch the attention of the attendees, "I think it's time to announce the ranking of the previous test."

Sakura desperately moaned under her breath and pressed a hand on her stomach. She had to leave now. The girl turned around and waved to Naruto to come closer. The blonde curiously bent down to her best friend expecting.

"Get me out of here.", Sakura whispered in his ear.

"Why?"

"Just do it!", the pinkie growled intimidating and pinched him on the arm.

"But – "

"I need to go to the toilet, idiot.", Sakura blushed and turned around to face the other people. Thank God they were listening to the speech of the Mizukage and nobody paid her attention.

"Ah – ", the boy placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded seriously, "I know what it's like. Poor you. But no worries I have an idea."

The pink-haired shinobi sighed in relief and concentrated on the announcement, as the boy behind her executed the summoning jutsu and a small jumping toad rushed under the closed doors as soon as it appeared on Naruto's palm.

"Each participant will receive a certain amount of points each game. That's how we're going to determine the winner in the end. That means it's not necessary to win all of the games.", the old man, wearing blue-white robes made a pause and looked the participants in the eyes, "So…Last place takes Chojuro of the Kirigakure! 10 points." Applause echoed in the room. "Third place is Kankuro of the Sand – 20 points!" Sakura smiled at the boy across the table and nodded in respect, remembering their outrun to the final, "Second place – Sakura of the Konohagakure – 35 points." Tsunade grinned and slapped her on the back proudly, the pink-haired girl, bit her lip, sweating, trying to hold her composure and not run to the bathroom, "And first place – Darui from the Kumogakure – 50 points!"

The winner just nodded indifferently and Sakura noticed how his eyes slowly averted to her. There was something in them that sent chills down her spine. That man was dangerous and she was glad that she didn't have to fight him in the first part. A sudden sharp pain pierced Sakura's tummy and the girl gasped for air, frowning, not able to retain her poker face. And before Sakura could anticipate it or take precautions for it, a humiliating and loud noise, similar to the one of a deflated balloon, echoed in the hall. Everything suddenly became deadly quiet and all eyes started to look curiously around, searching for the source of the noise.

Sakura's mind started working at full capacity. She had to do the same. She had to stay calm and not blush. Tsunade next to her had definitely known that she had done it but her mentor purposely chuckled while looking around to the other people. The pink-haired kunoichi did the same, cursing in her mind that Naruto had been late. Nobody dared to say anything afraid that they would be accused of this embarrassing event. Suddenly the doors opened with a bang and Shizune entered panting.

"Sakura-san. We need you to come in the hospital. There is an emergency that requires your immediate attention."

At first the pink-haired kunoichi jumped from her seat startled and stared the other people on the table and slowly her eyes moved to Naruto's. The boy winked at her and the kunoichi put a worried expression on her face turning around to the Kages and participants, "You'll have to excuse me. I have a life to save." Sakura rushed after Shizune through the door and left the confused attendees speechless.

"Well, that's my Sakura! Selfless and always ready to help the others!", Tsunade raised her hand in a toast and then drained her full wine glass, thinking, "_Crisis averted_."

Naruto was still grinning as Kakashi bent down to him and whispered with seemingly indifference, "Did she just fart in the middle of lunch with Kages?"

The blonde grinned, "Milk is unforgiving and merciless."

Kakashi only sighed, "She won't stop amazing me sometimes."

"Like a true member of Team 7."

"Yeah."

* * *

"Would you be ready till the next test?", Madara growled at the plant-looking man before him.

"I had already sent my Chojuro-clone back to Mizukage. Everything should be fine by now.", Zetsu smirked, "I never expected that Lava-user to wound the previous one so bad that I would almost lose the henge. I barely kept it until I hid in the tent."

"I'm completely aware of that. You almost blew my plan.", the Uchiha narrowed his eye, through the orange mask, "Never fail again or you will join the kunoichi."

The plant guy frowned and a wrinkle appeared on his white half. Obviously he didn't like the other shinobi but considering the difference in their strength he kept quiet and only nodded in agreement. A time would come when he'd be able to get his revenge on him. But now wasn't that time. Zetsu turned around and walked out of the room, passing by Sasuke who was waiting at the doorstep. The young Uchiha glared at the other Akatsuki member in disgust and entered the hall.

"Remind me once again why are we doing this whole ordeal when we can just kidnap her?", Sasuke sat heavily on the bed in the middle of the room.

"Because it's amusing to play with their lives as a puppeteer with his puppets on the stage.", Madara chuckled and drew closer to his face, "Aren't you having fun, Sasuke-kun?"

"I'm getting impatient to have my eyes healed.", the dark-haired boy growled and grabbed him for the collar of his Akatsuki's cloak, "Just teleport in her room, and then teleport back here with her. No matter how strong she had become, the little Sakura-chan is still no match for me. With or without my sight."

"Easy. Easy, Sasuke-boy.", Madara chuckled again and ripped his hands from his clothes, "And what would happen if we kidnap her? Do you think she would willingly heal your eyes?" Sasuke remained quiet, knowing that the older man was right, "We need something that would make her play by our whistle. Something that would keep her mind away from planning escape or completely destroying your eyes.", the orange-masked guy patted Sasuke's head, "You are an Uchiha. Your eyes are your most dangerous weapon, without them, you are as good as fighting naked."

The dark-haired boy cursed and spat on the ground, "Just make sure that I get my eyes healed. Or you're dead man."

"My, my. Don't be a swank.", Madara laughed openly and his attitude changed, "You're way too green for me, boy.", the older shinobi drew closer his masked face to the Uchiha's, "You're not even worth soiling my blade." His voice was dreadful and low.

Sasuke didn't even winked at the threat. A small smug appeared on his lips, "Your song had been sung, geezer. You're nothing more than a breathing museum artefact. Deal with it.", the boy shoved his shoulder at Madara's and passed him by with a cocky smile.

The latter one narrowed his eye and clenched his fist, "_I need to put up with this spoilt brat just a little longer. Until my plan is ready_."

* * *

Sakura stretched on her bed and put the book on her night table. It was barely ten o'clock but the kunoichi was feeling tired. The whole afternoon she spent sulking alone in her apartment about the embarrassing situation at lunch. Thank God Tsunade and Naruto covered up everything. Her thoughts once again turned in direction to the tournament. So she had finished second. Unexpectedly good performance, in her opinion. It could have been much worse like for example Chojuro. He had finished six hour after Kankuro. Probably he was fourth because the other kunoichi died. Her dried face appeared before Sakura's eyes and sent cold chills down her spine, making her shiver.

Will she be ever able to forget that image? Or it had been burnt in the back of her mind permanently? Sakura glanced through the open door of the balcony across her bed. The moon was high in the sky and a transparent reddish ring was circling it, gently wrapping it in its silky trail. She remembered Kakashi telling them that a moon ring was very bad omen. Someone somewhere was suffering right now. The same night when their teacher told them about it, they were attacked by sound jonin shinobi. The three of them, Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke, were only twelve, just finished their first higher-ranked mission where they encountered Zabuza and Haku. Kakashi somehow managed to keep them from harm once again. But the attack stayed in the kunoichi's mind and every time she saw the kind of moon, something in her jerked and trembled.

Sakura smiled softly. Those were good times. Carefree and full of laughter. And how could they not be? Team Seven was still whole. Not ripped apart and later mended by Danzo with putting Sai in it. Not that Sakura didn't like Sai. He was her friend, true friend but he became one only by coincidence, only because Naruto managed to show him what bonds were. Since then he had been loyal and reliable and now two years later, he could call himself not Sasuke's replacement but a rightful member of Team Seven. But in the kunoichi's heart nothing could replace the feeling of completeness, when Sasuke was with them. Even for a very short time that cocky bastard was their friend, her and Naruto's. Especially Naruto's. The pink-haired girl shook her head. Now it wasn't the time to think about him. He was gone and Sakura hoped…no…she prayed not to see him again. It took her six years to pick up the pieces of her heart and to sew it again whole. But even after six years she wasn't completely sure that all pieces were in their respectful places. What if some of them were missing? What if she falls apart again when she sees him again?

A single small tear-drop escaped from the corner of her eye. Startled Sakura dried it with the back of her hand and stared at the wet place on her skin. Why was she crying? Why was she even letting the thoughts of him affect her? Why after all this time she couldn't erase his existence?

"Why couldn't I just forget him?"

"Because you let yourself to remember him."

A man's voice whispered in the room. Sakura jumped out of her skin and turned her head to the balcony just to see Kakashi standing on the doorstep. The kunoichi eased her back against the pillow behind her, "What are you doing here?"

The man entered her room and sat on the edge of the bed, "Came to see if you were OK."

"I'm fine.", Sakura couldn't dare and look him in the eye. She was ashamed of herself. After all these years to still cry over Sasuke.

"You don't look fine.", the man gave her an eye crease, "Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really."

"Wanna talk about your gassing of the Kages?", Kakashi chuckled, "Girl, that was strong – "

Sakura blushed kicked him in the shoulder, "I had drunk spoilt milk!"It's not like I wanted it to happen."

The Copy nin rubbed the sore place and laughed again, "At least it wasn't smelly, you know…"Another kick but this time the silver-haired jonin grabbed her foot and pinned it to the bed.

"Stop it.", Sakura blushed even more and crossed her arms on her chest, "So, really…What are you doing here?"

". . ."

"Lately, you spend quite some time in my apartment and how to put it…it's rather unusual for you.", Sakura continued after she didn't get an answer on her previous question, "I doubt that you even knew where my apartment was before Tsunade put you here for nursing…"

Kakashi glared at her offended, "I did knew where you live, Sakura."

". . .", it was her turn to be silent.

"And maybe I like talking to you, that's why I keep coming to see you.", the man whispered and glanced the kunoichi. He noticed the sharp flicker in her eyes disappearing and her gaze softened.

"Come on, join me.", Sakura lifted another pillow next to hers an moved to make a room on the bed so he can relax next to her, "I'm too lazy to get up and be a proper hostess."

Kakashi smiled and took off his ninja sandals, stretching on her bed next to her. He placed his arms behind his neck and eased his head on the pillow, "This is actually kind of nice."

Sakura nodded smiling, enjoying the silence, "Yeah."

"Just don't fart, OK?", the Copy nin glanced at her seemingly worried.

The kunoichi growled and pinched him on the arm, "You're never going to let this go, aren't you?"

"Not until you at least burp." , the man laughed and gave her an eye crease.

Sakura didn't say anything just lifted her face so she could look at his black eye, "Have you heard?"

"About what?", he seemed confused.

"Rumours."

"Ah, that.", Kakashi sighed and cleared his throat. He didn't pay them attention at all, after all they were just lies and gossips. But he knew that Sakura would be affected by them. Deeply affected, "Don't mind them.", his voice was carefree and light.

The kunoichi next to him kept her serious look on her face for a few seconds but then her expression changed and she gave him a bright smile, "If you don't mind them. I won't as well." It was true, why should she care what others were saying? The important thing was that she, Kakashi and their friends knew the truth. They were friends, nothing more than that. Sakura slid lower, almost lying on the bed and turned on her side facing Kakashi, "It's not that easy to force yourself not to remember.", her voice was just a mere whisper but she knew that her ex-teacher had heard her.

"You don't have to _**force**_ yourself…you have to _**choose**_ not to remember.", Kakashi answered quietly.

"Then why did you choose not to forget, Kakashi?", Sakura lifted her head from the pillow slightly, staring at his blank one-eyed gaze.

The man beside her stirred uncomfortably at her question. Why indeed? Because he couldn't? No, because he didn't want to. Because he deserved to live with this pain and these memories. Because he was the cause for Obito's death, because he didn't protect Rin, because he was weak and those memories kept him running, breathing, fighting.

Sakura saw the pain that flicked in his black eye, she shouldn't have asked that question. Not now. She had time, she could wait until he was ready to answer because she would be right here next to him when that time comes, "You have to let it go, Kakashi. No matter what's holding you, it's in the past and it's pulling you back there. You are here. With me. Live now not in the past.", her eyes were glistening from the light that was coming from the balcony and the lamp on her night table. They were watery and she knew that any minute tears would start falling on her cheeks.

"I'm not someone you should cry for. Neither is Sasuke.", Kakashi pulled her closer to him. Sakura cuddled in his body and placed head on his firm chest, wrapping arm around his waist. As soon as she buried her face in his shirt, the tears escaped her eyes and quiet sobs came out between her slightly parted lips.

The Copy nin watched the crying girl amused. Nobody had cried for him. Nobody had ever been sad for his sake. The only emotions he saw in people's eyes in the past were pity and ill compassion. He hated his father for what he did to him, for making him go through all that misery and shame. Taking your own life was cowardly thing to do, just another easy way out. It wasn't something the great White fang should have done. He was hero yet he was treated like trash. And what for? For keeping his teammates alive. For not completing the given mission. It was all thanks to Obito that Kakashi was finally able to see the reason why his dad overlooked the orders. It was Obito who taught him to respect and cherish his teammates and friends.

How could he not remember his friend, his first real friend? How could he forget his death when that meant forgetting that he lived too? It wasn't right; it would be a disgrace to his memory. Before dying, Kakashi promised him that he'd become his eye for the world. He just couldn't closed that eye, it would severe too deep the bond he still shared with the Uchiha boy. It would stain his bright image in the Copy nin's mind.

The silver-haired jonin frowned and his lower lip trembled under the mask. He realized that the girl in his arms had stopped sobbing and sniffing, she was breathing slowly and evenly. Sakura had fallen asleep. Kakashi smiled softly and reached to turn the night lamp off. As soon as the light faded, a pleasing darkness surrounded the couple. A silver glow was penetrating gently through the window and the balcony's door, reflecting on Kakashi's hair making it glitter. The Copy nin looked down at the sleeping kunoichi on his chest and moved aside a fallen pink hair lock, blocking the view of her calm, puffy from the crying face. His arm rested wrapped around her petite body, keeping her cuddled in him. Sakura stirred slightly in her sleep at his touch, snuggling up more comfortably in his body. A weak sigh escaped her parted lips and small hand, gripped Kakashi's black shirt.

Jonin's lips curved in a soft smile, "I'm not going anywhere.", he almost breathed out the words, caressing her bare shoulder.

It was becoming a habit of his, more like a ritual, to grab a bottle of sake and sit on the roof of the building across her bedroom window and watch her. He felt like a dirty stalker but couldn't help his desire to observe her movements, to see her expressions change when she was lost deep in her thoughts. It was amusing and at the same time aching to be able to be so close, yet so far away from her. But tonight when he saw her crying something in him cracked. He knew Sakura needed a friend now, he also knew that tomorrow she'd put her fake smile again and nobody would have known for that moment of misery and sadness. Not even Naruto. Hell, even he wouldn't know if he didn't see her.

Personally, Kakashi had thought that she had forgotten all about Sasuke, that she had turned him into an unpleasant memory, nothing more. But when he heard her asking herself that question, the Copy nin realized she was far from forgetting. She may have learnt how to live with the pain but that didn't mean that it was gone. She was too kind, too caring and genuinely compassionate when it came to people she held dear and close to her heart. It wasn't a usual thing for a shinobi to be so dependable on their feelings. They were considered unstable and dangerous to rely on them. But Sakura had managed to turn them into a source of unlimited power, strength, no matter if it was rage, love or even stubbornness.

Kakashi wondered if she still held somewhere in her heart love for the Uchiha. Somewhere deep in the Copy nin something jerked as if a monster in him spiked its nailed in his insides. What if she did love him? What if someday Naruto succeed in bringing him back to Konoha? Would she still run into his arms? And what if this time Sasuke held them open for her? And why the fuck was he even thinking about that? He shouldn't be thinking about her love life, yet alone be irritated by thoughts of her and Sasuke. She was his friend and he cared deeply for her. That was the reason he felt sick and in pain when he saw her cry for that bastard. That was the reason for which he wanted to rip his neck apart.

Because they were friends.

That was the reason as well why he held her tightly in his arms right now, to sooth her pain and sadness. Because she needed someone to be with her, to keep her away from those miserable and frustrating thoughts about Sasuke, and Kakashi was glad that he could be that person. A smile appeared under the mask on his face. The man remained gazing at the sleeping girl, not moving trying not to wake her up. This moment was too perfect to be interrupted. Because it felt so right to be here with her, because he felt as a normal man again, a man without ghosts from the past, haunting him in his sleep, only happy memories, occupying his tired mind, pulling him into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

"_Sakura._"

A voice was calling her but she felt too tired to answer it. Here in the darkness it was peaceful and relaxing. The girl didn't want to reply only to keep sleeping next to the warm male body. The tranquillity that it was radiating was flowing right in her, making her even sleepier.

"_Sakura!_"

It was a man that was calling her name. Probably it was for the best to open her eyes and just tell him to shut up and leave her undisturbed. He was ruining the best sleep she had in years.

"_Wake up. You'll be late for the tournament_."

Ah, the tournament, right. She was one of the participants –

Wait a minute. What tournament?

Sakura's eyes snapped open and she jumped taken aback, looking hastily around her. When she noticed Kakashi lying beside her, she screamed startled, forgetting for a moment that he came to visit her last night.

"You should probably get ready.", the Copy nin murmured sleepily, "The start of the second challenge is in two hours."

"And you're telling me this NOW?", Sakura jumped hastily, sending a burning glare at the masked jonin in her bed, ignoring the fact that they had indeed slept together.

"I forgot. Sorry.", Kakashi gave her an eye crinkle and stood up from the bed as well, stretching up, "Do you want me to make some coffee and breakfast while you're preparing yourself?"

"That's the least you can do – ", the kunoichi grumbled and pulled out a clean pants and a matching bra, "There are some eggs in the fridge. Can you make an omelette?"

"Sure thing.", the Copy nin headed to the kitchen, leaving her to take a quick shower.

How could he forget something as important as the tournament? Well, it could have been much worse – for example if they overslept. Letting the hot water to caress her skin Sakura recalled falling asleep, cuddled in him last night. A slight blush formed on her cheeks. It wasn't something unusual for her to share bed with another one of her teammates but to snuggle up with them was different, completely different. But she couldn't lie that she didn't like it. It was emollient and it was making her feel at ease, forgetting all about Sasuke even for only one night. Sakura never thought that she'd use her sensei as a cry-pillow. Yes, he was always there when she needed him to be but he was somehow emotionally detached from her every time she was comforted by him. The words of consolation were mechanically escaping his mouth, without the slightest bit of compassion or any other emotion.

What had changed in him? Or what had changed in her to think that he had changed? What caused that alteration in the attitude of both of them? They had gotten closer for reasons too hard for her to understand. She liked it. Sakura had tried for years to demolish the wall that her ex-sensei built around him. Finally, the metal armor he was wearing in front of everybody started to crack, at least in front of her. He could use a friend and Sakura could use one as well. Naruto and Ino were really great and understanding but she couldn't talk with them for everything, some things were just better off unsaid. And Kakashi, he was different. He was mature enough to understand her reasons and give her a proper respond, or just to keep silent and let her whimper like last night. He was there with her but he wasn't crossing her emotional personal circle she had drawn around her with asking questions. He was just Kakashi and that was all that Sakura needed.

* * *

"The next challenge – ", the Mizukage paused to wait the exclamations fade away, "Would be held in two parts. One later today and the other one would be tomorrow."

Sakura turned slightly to her right and observed Tsunade's reaction. Her shishou looked completely lost in her thoughts. Something was worrying her and the younger kunoichi bit her lip nervously. What would be so bad to make the Hokage worry?

"Everybody knows that gathering intelligence on your enemies is a crucial part of shinobi's job.", the leader of the Mist paused again, "Your goal in the first part would be to ferret out an information, given to another shinobi from other village."

Kakashi averted his eye in direction to Sakura, watching her staring at the Hokage. Something was troubling her and the Copy nin jerked inside, knowing what would follow in the second part of the tournament. Probably she'd hate him for that but he preferred to be hated by her for what he had to do than to let someone else do it.

"As I told you for the first task, there is only one ground rule. This time it's called: "Your best weapon.", Mizukage smirked as he continued, "You can use whatever means necessary to get the information. Whoever gets it, passes to the second part, if not – he's disqualified. It doesn't matter if you finish first or last. Take your time. You have three hours to prepare yourself. Anything you need would be provided by your respectful kage. Any questions?"

Darui raised his hand and murmured lazily as the Mizukage nodded in permission for him to speak, "Usually when you gather intel from a particular person you have his background checked. It's just normal to have some info about our targets as well."

The Mizukage rubbed his chin and shared looks with the other leaders, "Fair enough. The files for your targets would be handed in thirty minutes. But…", the old man smirked, "Don't expect full background and a list with their weaknesses, you have to think of the best way to treat your source of information."

Sakura narrowed her eyes and let them travel to Kakashi's place. He was looking right at her but something in his eye made her think that he wasn't telling her everything about this challenge.

Naruto change his weight to his other foot uncomfortably as he saw Kakashi looking at Sakura. His best friend was hiding something and according to the disturbance in his sensei's chakra he was as well. The Jinchuuriki snorted and scratched his neck. Whatever. It was none of his business. If Sakura decided to tell him – fine. If she doesn't – it was her own choice. The blonde snorted again obviously annoyed when he felt someone's closing to him.

"You're curious, aren't you?", Ino chuckled behind the young jonin.

"What do you know?", Naruto whispered, looking back above his shoulder.

"Right now, I know that Kakashi-senpai is staring at her."

"I can see that.", Naruto grumbled.

"What was he always saying…. Look underneath the underneath or something – ", the kunoichi poked him in the arm and passed him by, heading towards Sakura.

"Yeah. Yeah. Right.", the boy murmured and teleported from the square.

Sakura waved at her friend and rushed to her, "Where have you been? You missed the announcement of the second test."

The blonde smirked, "I heard it all. Do you have a plan?"

The pink-haired kunoichi just shrugged, "I'm waiting to see my target's file. Then I'll start thinking."

Ino chuckled, "Come with me. I have a better idea."

The two girls ran away from the crowed, heading to the nearby hotel. When they reached the entrance, Ino stopped Sakura and made a hush sign, "Earlier, while I was doing my morning ritual on the balcony – "

"You mean, peeking at the Jonin HQ's changing room – ", Sakura chuckled.

"It's not my fault that my terrace is just across their windows.", Ino whitewashed with a smug expression.

"Pig, you had your whole apartment reconstructed – "

"Never mind this now.", the blonde waved her hand in front of her face, "So, while I was at the balcony – "

"Peeking at the jonin – "

"Drop it, Forehead. I'm trying to help you here.", Ino poked her annoyed.

"Ok, ok. Sorry. What were you saying?"

"I heard two men talking about the tournament. They were passing just below my balcony. One of them mentioned that he was participating in tonight's test."

Sakura's eyes popped out, "But he could be other participant's target."

"His exact words were, "_Man, I'm so lucky to have this chick interrogating me. I heard she was hottie. I'm ready to tell her everything if she let _**me**_ interrogate her.._."

The pink-haired kunoichi frowned and narrowed her eyes, "Oh, he won't know what had hit him."

Ino chuckled, "Pig, you're a kunoichi and he's a shinobi."

"So what?"

"You remember the motto of the challenge: "_Your best weapon_"?", Ino's lips formed a devilish smile and she raised her hand up.

Sakura smirked and gave her friend quiet high five, "But I'm gonna need a lesson or two."

"Oh, no you don't. You have a natural talent for this, especially when you know what he likes.", the blonde grinned as Sakura pinched her on the arm.

* * *

Kages and their escorts were seated in the hall where the formal lunch was held. But this time the windows were darkened and a large screen was placed on the wall in front of the observers. The second challenge included the possibility of inappropriate scenes for the younger population of Konoha, so the Kages took a decision to record it on a tape and then give it to the media which will censor it enough for publishing. A small camera was put in one of the corners in the room and it was transmitting directly in the hall with the Kages.

Tsunade was smirking and the other leaders as well as Kakashi were beginning to worry what exactly her student requested. The Copy nin bowed down to the Hokage and asked with an even voice, "Do you mind telling me what's so funny, Hokage-sama?"

"Oh, well. You'll see.", the blonde kunoichi grinned, sending chills down Kakashi's back, "Sometimes it's better not to know everything. But I suggest you to take a seat. You'll spoil the fun if you pass out during her turn.", the elder woman chuckled.

He had never understood, nor liked the Hokage's sense of humor, "I've seen quite a number of unpleasant interrogations, Hokage-sama. I think I can handle few more."

"Don't say that I didn't warn you, Kakashi."

The silver-haired jonin kept standing next to the Hokage, ignoring the empty chair next to her. What was Sakura up to?

A bell rang and announced the beginning of the challenge. The first to enter the room was Chojuro. The boy looked a little bit insecure when he began his interrogation as if he was scared of the person tied in the chair. He was just asking random questions, not even connected to the information he was seeking and his target was answering wholeheartedly with a little smirk on his face. Obviously, he was thinking that the boy was too afraid to do him any harm. Suddenly Chojuro drew closer to the chair and bowed his head next to the ear of the "prisoner", whispering something that the camera couldn't catch. As soon as the words were said the man in the chair paled and stared terrified at the camera, everybody could see the plead in his eyes. The Mist participant smiled softly and whispered something else. Instantly the other shinobi started pouring out all of the needed information.

Kages were watching amused. Just in fifteen minutes, the little boy managed to get all of the intel. Kakashi stared shocked. What the hell did he say to him? He wondered if that little boy was as innocent and weak as he looked like, or he was just hiding his true power.

There was no time to wonder about those things because it was Darui's turn in the room. Unexpectedly his target was a girl, a small blonde girl may be fourteen or even younger. Kakashi couldn't believe that they had placed so young kunoichi to do this job. The white-haired participant uncovered a small metal table, and pulled it next to the chair. There were all kind of tools on it, from needles, pincers and extractors to two pair of pliers; Kakashi even noticed a bunch of scalpels and small pocket saws. The Copy nin quickly glanced at the Hokage to see her reaction but his leader's expression was as blank as in the beginning of the challenge. Her smirk was gone and Kakashi noticed a small wrinkle on her forehead. So, she was indeed against the participation of the girl. Only a monster would allow this.

Darui was silent, not uttering a word to the girl. At first the kunoichi was calm but as she saw him, cleaning the tools one by one, the girl stirred uncomfortably in the chair. The shinobi thought for a second with a straight face and then kneeled before the blonde kunoichi.

"Would you please tell me the information I need?", Kakashi could hear him talking through the speakers.

The girl gulped and licked her dry lips. When Darui realized that he won't get an answer, he smiled at her, "I really don't want to hurt you. But you see…I don't want to lose either.", the man grabbed a needle from the table and in an instant, the sharp tool was stabbed under the pinky's nail of the girl. A sharp scream of pain echoed in the room. Kakashi's heart clenched. This was cruel. The small girl was crying and the Copy nin saw a small tickle of blood flowing from her mouth. She had probably bitten her tongue.

"See? If you had told me this wouldn't have happened…", Darui sighed. His expression hadn't changed, his eyes hadn't flickered. He was emotionless, "Will you tell me now?"

Girl tightened her lips and closed her eyes. The older shinobi shook his head, "You never learn…", another needle was driven under her pinky's nail. A cry of despair and pain resounded in Kakashi head. The silver-haired jonin closed his eye. He couldn't bear to watch it. Something in him cracked with the third scream of the girl. It was enough. Someone should stop him. Someone. When the fourth cry came Kakashi snapped his eye open and without thinking grabbed Tsunade's shoulder. When the Hokage raised his sight at him, the Copy nin saw only regret. The blonde woman shook her head negatively. She couldn't do anything. He couldn't do anything.

Suddenly his thoughts traveled to Sakura. Was she watching this? Did she hear the screams? Kakashi's insides twitched as he imagined the innocent and compassionate kunoichi watching this. He had lived though two wars, he had been held captive, he had been tortured. Hell, he had even tortured people himself. But she, she was still pure, unstained. She hadn't even attended to interrogations. This may scar her for the rest of her life. Kakashi realized that there were no more screams, when he lifted his gaze to the screen, he saw Darui smiling at the girl who was spilling everything out.

"It's her turn.", Tsunade whispered, knowing that Kakashi had heard her.

The Copy nin noticed a second chair brought in the room, facing the one where the target was held captive. Until now a bright light was emanating from the bulb, hanging from the ceiling in the middle of the room but now two shinobi, who Kakashi recognized as Kotetsu and Izumo, installed two other lamps, looking more like a spotlights. The Copy nin frowned as the bulb was turned off and the room drowned in the darkness. Suddenly the spotlights lightened up in a soft red glow. The man in the chair looked around confused. He had been expecting an interrogation and that was nothing like it. At least not for now.

Kakashi felt curiosity eating him up from the inside. The Copy nin heard a quiet slow music starting to sound as background. Its sensual tune was sending chills all over his body. A leisure motion in the back of the room caught his attention. Then he saw her. Wearing the most tempting underwear he'd ever seen. The purple texture of her cheekies was wrapping gently around her rear and the black lace was only emphasizing on this exclusive sight. The man in the chair as well as Kakashi were speechless. When Sakura turned around, the Copy nin could see almost through her bra. There were no pads or additional layers to cover her breasts.

The kunoichi drew closer to her target and placed her right foot between his legs, staring at his wide-open eyes. With her back against the camera, Kakashi could fully enjoy the view of her bottom. And that little purple-black lace attached to her tight was somehow completing the overall view, making her look even more naughty. The Copy nin was shocked by her look that he even forgot why she was in that room, until he heard her murmuring in sweet voice.

"Why are you so scared?", Kakashi saw her finger traveling on the chest of her target. The man before the kunoichi was still speechless, "I won't hurt you…unless you don't want me to – "

The silver-haired jonin felt his throat dry and tried to gulp but it didn't help much. He felt his temperature rising and suddenly he wished they were somewhere in the open. He reached his hand and half-unzipped his jonin vest. He couldn't tear his eye from the screen. The image of Sakura was too tempting not to watch.

He saw her unbuttoning her target's shirt, causing a slight flush on his lips, "Do you want to make a bet?", her voice was almost like lisping. The man before her nodded quickly, "If I win, you're going to tell me all of the information I need."

"And what if I win?", the man asked with a cracked voice.

"I'm going to let you interrogate me as much as you want – ", Sakura purred.

Kakashi's jaw almost dropped on the floor as he heard the words that came out of Sakura's mouth. Was she for real?

"Agreed. What is the bet?", the man smirked, his initial shock was obviously gone as soon as Sakura mentioned the bet.

"I'm going to make you cum only by watching me. No touching."

The Copy nin chocked on his own saliva and felt his head spinning. This was crazy. She was absolutely insane. How could she make him…Why would she even try to… he needed to sit down. The silver-haired jonin lumped in the empty chair next to him, missing the amused expression on Tsunade's face.

Kakashi saw the man before Sakura grinning. Obviously he was absolutely sure that she couldn't win her own bet. Then the kunoichi pulled out a small pocket knife and cut the ropes which were keeping the man's hands tied. "_Where the fuck she pulled that out from?_", the Copy nin's eye widened and he ran his fingers though his hair.

"You can touch yourself if you want to, but you know, I'll be the one who's going to benefit from it.", Sakura smirked, "Shall we start?"

"Whenever you're ready, pinkie.", the man's voice was a mixture of excitement and nervousness.

Sakura clapped her hand and another girl entered the room, carrying a wine bottle and a glass. Kakashi popped his eye even more when he realized that the other girl was Ino, who was wearing a maid's uniform. The pink-haired girl smirked at her friend and poured some wine in the glass, handing it to the man, "You might get thirsty."

The silver-haired jonin gulped and tried to close his eye. That was Sakura on the screen, he shouldn't be drooling over her. On the other hand, probably every man in this room was doing the exact same thing. Why couldn't he as well? Because she's your friend. His consciousness screamed but Kakashi couldn't hear it because of the pumping of his heart, sending blood to his groins. It was wrong but the Copy nin just couldn't help it.

Tsunade smirked as she saw the shocked expression on the shinobi besides her. He hadn't expected it and he was caught completely off guard. The Hokage only grinned and turned her eyes at the screen again, enjoying the scene.

The silver-haired man saw the two girls chuckling about something in front of the man, they were moving slowly with the music, caressing their bodies. The shinobi in the chair licked his lips and gulped the wine at once. He was completely spellbound by their movements, so was Kakashi but the difference was that he could only see one of the girls.

The pink-haired kunoichi brushed her hand on Ino's cheek and her forefinger drew the outline of her lips, the blonde mimicking the movements of her friend, stroke her cherry lips. Kakashi's breath hitched as he saw Sakura licking and then leisurely taking the finger in her mouth. That was so sinful that almost felt like torturing to the Copy nin. The face of the man in the chair had reddened he noticed that his hand was slowly unknowingly rubbing the swelling on his trousers. If he wasn't in a room full of VIPs he would be doing the very same thing. Damn. A familiar itch appeared in his pants and Kakashi knew that only scratching wouldn't make it go away.

The girls have fallen on their knees when the silver-haired man realized that Ino's hand was cupping Sakura's breasts, making her nipples hard. His mouth snapped open under the mask as he heard the blonde girl lisping to her friend, "I'm devoted entirely to you, my mistress. Let me show you my love for you." Ino's hand traveled down to Sakura's body and stroke her tights. A slight moan escaped the pink-haired girl's lips as her friend's fingers caressed her between her legs.

Kakashi choked and started coughing, drawing the attention of the whole room, "I'm fine, don't mind me.", he murmured and slid lower on his chair embarrassed as he heard Tsunade chucking next to him.

His eyes were back on the screen just in time to see the two kunoichi colliding in a sensual kiss. The silver-haired jonin felt the throbbing in his pants. He was hard and he was completely sure that anyone who looked at his lap would see it too. Damn, that Sakura. She was torturing him, instead of the man in the room. Kakashi noticed that the shinobi in the chair had closed his eyes. He was fighting with his own body, trying not to lose the bed but when he opened them again and saw the blonde over Sakura, slowly kissing, the man cursed loudly and a small wet stain appeared on his trousers. Both girl stopped immediately and the pink-haired kunoichi drew closer to the man with a smug on her face.

"It's your win.", his voice was weak as he began to tell the information. Kakashi could see the serious look on Sakura's face. She was probably wondering if he was telling the truth but then the kunoichi grinned and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks.", she shouted before disappearing through the exit, followed by Ino.

Kakashi raised on his feet immediately as the chatter began and bowed to Tsunade, "Excuse me but I need to go to the restroom. For a while."

The Hokage grinned, "Say hi from me to the poor man.", she nodded in direction to the screen, "He'll be there too, probably. Even though that his work was finished."

Kakashi's face flushed above the mask, "My deepest apologies, Hokage-sama. But it's not what you think."

"Oh, really. I'm a medic, Kakashi, I think I can tell the difference between a boner and a flashlight in the pocket.", the blonde chuckled.

The Copy nin gasped for air at her words and disappeared in a pouf of smoke.

"My, my.", the kunoichi settled more comfortably in the chair, "At least he outran the others.", Tsunade murmured as she saw all of the men in the room excusing themselves for going to the restroom.

* * *

TBC


	6. Forgiven

_Hey, folks! Sorry for the late update but my university finals were just killing me! I hope you like the chapter. I'm really sorry about the grammar and spelling mistakes but I don't have time to check it more than once. And I can't just possibly prolong the posting because it eats me up from the inside :D I don't know if any of you feel the same way.**  
**_

_PS I do not own ****__"__Naruto"_ it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©

* * *

_**Face it, you need to know  
Faith is running low.  
Ain't no good to you  
I'm your anti hero.  
The chances that I've blown,  
The love I could have known  
Can't do this to you…**_

"_**Anti Hero" by Marlon Roudette**_

* * *

Kakashi raised on his feet immediately as the chatter began and bowed to Tsunade, "Excuse me but I need to go to the restroom. For a while."

The Hokage grinned, "Say hi from me to the poor man.", she nodded in direction to the screen; "He'll be there too, probably. Even though that his work was finished."

Kakashi's face flushed above the mask, "My deepest apologies, Hokage-sama. But it's not what you think."

"Oh, really. I'm a medic, Kakashi, I think I can tell the difference between a boner and a flash-light in the pocket.", the blonde chuckled.

The Copy nin gasped for air at her words and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"My, my.", the kunoichi settled more comfortably in the chair, "At least he outran the others.", Tsunade murmured as she saw all of the men in the room excusing themselves for going to the restroom.

Kakashi ran down the hall in the Hokage tower, trying to suppress the throbbing in his pants. He passed by a few puzzled employees, who gave him curious stares. The Copy nin quickened his pace and prayed the men's restroom to be empty. Finally, as soon as he opened the door leading to the antechamber before the toilets Kakashi bumped into a short girl. The Copy nin cursed and stepped back to see her. His eye widened and instinctively he put his hands in the pockets, trying to cover the swallowing in his pants.

"Are you OK?", the voice of Sakura startled him even more and the jonin stepped back, nodding. The girl pulled the hem of the wrapper she was wearing, trying to hide her neck opening, which now was generously rewarding the man in front of her with a full view of her cleavage. She had taken off the bra.

"Nice performance.", Kakashi murmured and passed her by, entering the common hall, heading to the door for men's toilet, appointed with a small boy figure.

Sakura's mouth snapped open, "You saw?"

The silver-haired ninja froze in one place, slowly turning around and whispering, "Everybody in the room did.", he wondered why was she so surprised, Sakura knew that he was Tsunade's escort. Then it hit him, "You didn't know that the Kages were watching…". The look of embarrassment on her face gave him the answer.

"I thought that we had to extract the information. I had no idea that our methods were observed and evaluated", her voice was shaking, subconsciously covering her exposed skin with the robe, "If I knew, I would never…do this…"

Kakashi saw her face changing colours – from light pink to deep dark purplish red. He should have kept his mouth shut. "Sakura…", his words were interrupted by the opening of the door.

Both, Sakura and he, turned around, watching how the Raikage, Mizukage and the Tsuchikage entered the hall, followed by some of their escorts. All of them stopped and stared at the pink kunoichi. The silver-haired jonin glanced at his teammate and cleared his throat as he noticed how the blush on her face spread over her ears and neck as well. Suddenly, the awkward silence was broken by another shinobi entering the room.

Darui's eyes travelled on the gathered people and stopped on the petite girl in the middle. Passing her by, the other participant slowed a bit and bowed down to her eye level smiling, "Marvellous show.". He pinched her cheek playfully and disappeared into the men's toilet.

Sakura yelped and rushed to the exit, pushing away the silent men gathered in front of the door. When the kunoichi was gone and the door banged closed again, Kakashi gave the Kages an eye crease, "So…about the queue…who's in a hurry?"

* * *

"How could you not warn me about the cameras?", the voice of Sakura echoed in the office and her clenched fist bumped into Tsunade's desk. The pink-haired kunoichi was standing straight in front of it with eyes burning with anger and embarrassment.

"Calm down, Sakura.", the blonde woman smiled and crossed her fingers on the desk, "I thought you noticed it, more over why do you even let yourself to be bothered by what happened? You finished your task excellently without any remarks."

"But…"

"That's all that it matters, Sakura.", the Hokage eased her back on the chair, "You are a kunoichi. You shouldn't be embarrassed about showing a little skin. Being modest can cost your life."

Sakura's eyes fell. That was right, her body was just a tool. It was her best weapon, "Yes, Hokage-sama."

"What did you want to talk about?"

The pinkie sighed, chasing away her previous disturbances, "You suspect that something's going on under the cover of the tournament, aren't you?"

Tsunade bit her red polished thumb nail and nodded, without looking at her student, "The death of the girl troubles me."

"Do you suspect anyone of the participants? Do you think one of them is responsible?", Sakura's eyes narrowed as she sit in the chair next to her.

"This poison… I don't know who could possibly use it. The toxin is giving a great advantage to the village possessing it.", Hokage's caramel eyes crossed with Sakura's.

"Could it be Suna?", the pink-haired kunoichi whispered, "They are quite experienced with poisons."

"No. They are out of the equation. The question lies within Kiri and Kumo.", Tsunade sighed and stood up from her chair, turning her back to the girl.

"So you are sure that the tournament and intoxications are connected.", when Sakura didn't receive an answer, she went to her mentor. Her shishou was plotting something; she knew it, "What do you want me to do?"

"Investigate Darui and Chojuro.", Tsunade narrowed her eyes and clenched her teeth, "But don't do anything reckless and suspicious which could disqualify you from the tournament or worse. If one of them is really indeed the killer and he notice you sniffing around him, your life could be in danger. I want you to get to know them. Spend a little time with them. Nothing more."

"Understood.", Sakura nodded and turned around to leave the office.

"One more thing…", Tsunade's voice stopped her in her steps, "Don't tell this to anyone. And when I said anyone I really did mean it."

"I understand about Naruto…but even Kakashi?", Sakura bit her lip. Her shishou was dead serious about this thing if she didn't even let her to tell this to the Copy nin.

"Even him."

"May I ask why?"

"Because when it comes to you I've noticed that his decisions aren't exactly rational. And I'm pretty sure that he would be against it.", Sakura could sense the half smile on Tsunade's mouth.

"We're just friends.", the young kunoichi murmured.

"I never said anything about you two being more than that."

Sakura blushed and bowed formally before disappearing through the door.

Walking down the crowded street, the pink-haired kunoichi stared mindlessly around her at the shop windows when suddenly a young boy's shouting caught her attention. When her emerald eyes travelled to him she saw him giving away newspapers.

"A special edition! Only now! See what happened yesterday on the first part of the challenge!", the blond boy was shouting with a smile, "We'll have another edition tomorrow with the results of the tonight's task! Don't forget to get it!"

Sakura drew closer and grabbed a copy of the newspaper. Probably it would be better if she read it at home. Who knew what did they write about her? Heading to her apartment, her clenched gut just didn't let her to breathe easily. The curiosity was eating her up from the inside. No, she had to see. Now.

"_**Whispers, needles, temptation and fear fill up the first part of the test**_!"

Sakura bit her lip anxiously. Quite a headline for the front page. The pinkie started reading the resume of the main article with clenched gut.

"_The participants of the four nations finished yesterday's test outstandingly, absolutely living up to their leaders' expectations, even the young ninja from Kirigakure, Chojuro, who has been referred to as the weakest among them, collected the required information fastest than the other participants. _

_The test reached its peak and the air in the small dark room got heavy from all the tears and screams of the small innocent little girl, who was interrogated by the merciless shinobi of the Lightning country, Darui. The ninja extorted the information from his target by sticking needles under her fingernails. For readers' reassurance we talked with one of the medics in the clinic and she said that the physical and mental conditions of the girl were stable._

_A nice change of the pace came with the performance of our representative in the tournament. The Hokage's apprentice, Sakura, used very unique, yet absolutely alluring, productive and responsive to the motto of the challenge method of interrogation, considered with the desires of her prisoner._

_As well as his female competitor, the Sand shinobi, Kankuro, managed to collect the needed intelligence after a deep and detailed background check which allowed him to use the target's claustrophobic issues against him by trapping him in one of his war puppets… _"

Sakura sighed in relief. At least there weren't any flourishing epithets about her performance. The kunoichi turned the first page and her eyes widened as she saw two huge pictures, filling half of the page. One of them was of a little girl in a chair with needles stuck under her nails and Darui who was kneeling before her. Sakura felt sick. How could he do this? He was a monster. When she read in the article, the pinkie assumed that the journalist was just hyperbolizing by his statement that the target was a very young girl. Her face was curved in almost unrecognizable frown. Even on the screenshot of the camera, the kunoichi could see her tears and the small tickle of blood, coming out of the corner of her mouth. She must have bitten her tongue or inside of her cheek. Whose sick mind would come up with the idea of putting a little girl for this kind of interrogation? Was she even a kunoichi? And for what? A stupid tournament? There was no excusable reason to do this. Ninja may be tools but they were people above everything else. They still felt the pain, fear and despair. They still bled when someone cut them. They still cried. Just because shinobi were supposed to be emotionless didn't mean that they indeed were. They were just good at hiding their feelings. Some better some worse. And they who claimed not to have emotions and use it as a reason to do such cruel things are just pure evil.

Sakura forced herself to move her sight away from the picture. Her eyes lingered on the other photo. It was her and Ino on the floor making out and the poor guy in the chair with a hand in his pants. They sure have chosen the best angel to capture the image. And it was supposed that the media should censor it. Bullshit. And on top of that Kakashi saw the whole thing. How was she expected to look him in the eye now? What would he see when he look at her? Would anything be changed?

Her thoughts were interrupted by a hard bump in her shoulder. Sakura turned around to curse the idiot who ran into her but when she recognized him, her only reaction was, "Oh."

"I'm sorry. I stumbled upon a rock on the street", the short boy with glasses murmured and blushed slightly, readjusting his huge sword on his back.

"No problem. Chojuro was it?", the kunoichi smiled. Now it was the perfect time to talk to him.

"Yes.", he quickly answered nodding, straightening his posture.

"I'm Sakura.", she grinned. Why was he acting that way? She wasn't going to hurt him or something, "So, where are you heading?"

"I'm looking for a smithy. But I still can't find my way in this village.", the Mist participant smiled slightly, revealing his shark teeth.

"If you want me I can show you one. He's really good."

"That would be a great help, Sakura-san."

"It's just Sakura.", the girl rewarded him with a bright smile, "So, I heard you finished your challenge yesterday first."

"It was some lucky coincidence.", the boy glanced to her face with a blank expression.

"How so?", the kunoichi shot him a confused and curious stare.

"An acquaintance of mine had some unfinished business with my target a long time ago. I just happened to know about it and just reminded him. That's all."

"I see. That friend of yours must be really scary.", Sakura smirked under her breath.

"He's not exactly my friend. We met just few times that's all.", Chojuro secretly grinned, taking a full view of the girl besides him, "But yeah, he is quite scary."

"Really? Can you tell me his name?", a smug appeared on Sakura's expression, "I'd like to meet him some day and see exactly how scary he is."

Chojuro chuckled uncharacteristically and smirked, "I'm pretty sure you will. He appears to like spending time with sweet kunoichi like you…judging by the last time I saw him. I'm certain that when he sees you, he will just want to eat you up. At least I do."

Sakura's steppes froze in one place and she stared at his back. What did he just say?

"I'm joking.", the shinobi giggled and pointed at the near building, "Is this the blacksmith?"

"Yeah.", the voice came out shaking of the pinkie's mouth, "I remembered I still needed to do some stuff for the challenge later tonight. See you there.", the kunoichi waved and turned around, trying to walk casually when in the inside she wanted to run, run away from him. He was giving her goose bumps but not those goose bumps you get from excitement of happiness but the type that make your blood freeze and your heart skip a beat. It wasn't only Darui she should be scared of. Chojuro was far more terrifying than the lightning participant. It was almost as if he had split personality. At one point he was shy, normal almost sweet guy and in the next…he turned up to be a freak. But she couldn't just accuse him for the poisoning cases. She didn't have any proof, just her guts telling her to stay away from him.

Sakura was always relying on her instincts and now they were yelling her to run as fast as she could, to never turn back. The kunoichi sighed and brushed the drops of sweat from her forehead. She had to think about the upcoming challenge. That was her priority number one now. Nothing else.

* * *

Sakura's heart jerked as she noticed the apologetic look in Kakashi's black eye. There was no escape, no other way but for him to cast the genjutsu. And the Konoha's kunoichi understood it, she knew he had no choice, the Kages forced him to use it on her, on all of the participants. Sitting, tied up in the chair, the pink-haired girl gulped difficultly, subconsciously recalling in her mind, the images of the other shinobi before her. They were screaming, begging, pleading and even she could swear that Darui was crying. Only Chojuro kept suspiciously silent through the whole ordeal and interrogation. But in the end they all spilled out everything – the names of five ANBU squad captains and their backgrounds.

Sakura had guessed as much that the second part of the test would be again about gathering information. But this time they had to keep it. Every shinobi at some point in his life could be captured by the enemy, it was crucial for them to keep their mouths shut. That was even one of the first things that they were taught in the Academy. She never expected her first interrogation to be at such circumstances, nor that Kakashi would be the interrogator. Would it hurt? The question wasn't leaving her head. Once again the cries of pain and despair of the participants before her invaded her thoughts. It would definitely hurt. The right questions were how much and if she would be able to withstand it without uttering a word. The Kages made it realistic enough by giving them a real top secret information. Sakura had no option but to keep silent. Even if she had to bite her tongue off, she wouldn't say a word.

But why did it have to be Kakashi? Why him? She never wanted to have a memory in which he cause her pain, no matter if physical or psychological. Once again she looked at him, failing to keep the fear and misery from her green gaze. She saw him twitching and jerking slightly under her glance. It was hurting him too. She knew because it would kill her from the inside if the roles had been reversed. Her emerald eyes travelled to the mirror wall in front of her, knowing that right now behind that mirror the Kages and their escorts were probably sitting in comfortable chairs, enjoying the sick show. There was a lump stack in her throat.

Sakura's sight lingered on Kakashi's figure again. The Copy nin drew closer to her and bowed to her eye level, whispering, "I'm so sorry… Forgive me.". Then the man raised a finger in a sign and a quiet ticking echoed in the room. The silver-haired jonin lifted his headband, uncovering his sharingan. Sakura gasped as she saw the three small commas, twirling, hypnotizing her. The girl smiled lightly, reassuringly to the jonin before her, her expression was telling him, "_It's fine. I'm going to be OK._" If she showed him her true feelings, he'd be devastated and even if she did forgive him, he wouldn't forgive himself. The kunoichi saw him doing some fast hand seals and slowly the world twisted and blurred, whirled and in few moments cleared again.

_It was a peaceful spring night in Konoha, the wind was blowing gently, ruffling her long pink hair. She was standing on a side road in the park, leading to the gates. She knew that path. Her green eyes widened as she saw her twelve-year-old self staring at boy's dark eyes. The boy suddenly vanished and appeared behind the young girl, knocking her out unconscious. Sakura gasped for air and covered her mouth with hand. Why was she seeing her past? And why this moment exactly? _

_Then the surroundings once again changed and Sakura was now looking at the beaten Naruto, lying in a hospital bed. She remembered this. It was just after his fight with Sasuke in the Valley of end. Her younger self entered the room and sat beside the sleeping boy, "Oh, Naruto, I'm sorry.", she heard herself saying, "I'm sorry for giving you a burden to bare for your whole life." The emotions from that day flooded her, she felt the sorrow, the guilt and the heartache once again with their full power, as if it was yesterday. The time she spent healing her soul wounds had disappeared and she was once more the hurt, weak, crying girl. Sakura felt drawing near to the hospital bed without averting her eyes from the blonde boy. The presence of her younger self faded until it was only a shadow on the background._

_Suddenly Naruto's eyes snapped open, startling her and the kunoichi stepped back, "Why did you let him leave? It's your fault.", Naruto's words were bitter and stinging, stabbing her right through her heart, "Only if you were stronger…only if you loved him a little bit more…"_

_Sakura yelped and her eyes got teary. It was just a genjutsu. She was aware of it, but still it hurt. It hurt so bad to hear the words she feared the most, coming out of the mouth of her best friend. A tear escaped her eye._

"_Not enough…Not enough.", Naruto continued, staring motionless at her, "You never do enough…"_

"_Stop…", her voice come out weak and shaking._

"_Not enough…"_

"_Don't…", she grabbed hair locks with her hands, pulling them, bending down, curling into a ball._

_When Sakura lifted her head she was standing in front of the memorial stone. Her cheeks were wet and the tears were still flowing out of her reddened eyes. The girl sniffed and sobbed, trying to calm herself. This was only a genjutsu, it wasn't the real life. She was stronger than that. Her eyes unknowingly travelled over the carved names on the stone._

_Suddenly her heart skipped a beat… Why was Ino's name there? Tsunade and Shizune's as well? They were alive, breathing. The girl kneeled in front of the memorial and traced with her fingers the names. That wasn't the past, she was seeing. It couldn't be. But could it be the future? She noticed how slowly another word was being carved by an invisible hand on the stone. She yelped as she read the names of her team mates – Sai and Tenzo. No, not them. She shook her head, choking on the lump in her throat, as she saw the carving of the next name on the plaque._

"_Naruto… no, please, no.", she was openly crying now, staring at the name. Her mind was aware that probably that was the whole purpose of the genjutsu, to break her, shake her so badly that she wouldn't mind spilling out every word. But her heart knew different. It was jerking, trembling, beating irregularly, fastening her pulse. Some things just couldn't be ignored. And one of them was the sight of the gravestone with your friends' names carved in it. Probably it was because she knew deep inside her that some day one of them might not come back from mission, or it was just the constant fear for their lives that enhanced magnificently the horror of the image. When she looked again at the memorial another one was already there. Sakura cried out in despair as she read it. She couldn't take it any more, drops of sweat and tears were mixing on her face. Desperately she brushed her fingers over the rough surface, trying to erase it._

"_He was the sweetest kill, I've ever had in while. Except Naruto, of course.", a boy's voice echoed behind her._

_Sakura turned around and popped her wet eyes as she saw Sasuke standing with a smirk on his face. It took her awhile to realize that he was holding something, the kunoichi moved slightly and the blood froze in her veins as she realized that it was Kakashi's head, severed from the body, with blood, still dripping from it. The hand of the rogue ninja before her, was gripping the soft silver locks tightly, which now were dyed in blood. The black eye of the Copy nin was still open, but the usual flickering light had faded away. And now it was staring blankly at her, sending shivers down her spine._

"_NO!", the girl lumped fully on her bottom on the moist ground, with widened in terror eyes, "Stop it, Kakashi! This is a lie! A genjutsu. You don't have to be so cruel! Kakashi!"_

"_Oh, please, don't you like it? I prepared it as a gift for you. After all we haven't seen for such a long time.", Sasuke smirked viciously._

"_No…", Sakura shook her head in defiance, "He's not dead."_

"_I guess you don't like the present. Thank god, I've gotten you another one. Here…it's still beating…for you I guess…", the Uchiha shinobi pulled out something from his pocket and threw it in Sakura's hands, "He gladly gave it away when he heard that you're the receiver…well he did put up a little fight in the beginning but later everything came into a place…or should I say out of place…"_

_The girl screamed horrified as she realized that it was a human heart, still trying to pump the blood. She dropped it in her lap with shaking convulsing body. Her pupils were widened, chaotically moving, staring at the blood on her palms. Kakashi's blood. _

"_You see… When I shared with him my idea for a present he claimed that he didn't have a heart… He had given it to someone…", Sasuke continued, observing the horrified kunoichi, "I just had to prove him wrong."_

_Sakura sobbed and brushed her hands in her clothes, trying to remove the blood. But it was soaking in her skin, leaving permanent trails. The kunoichi sniffed and started breathing irregularly, continuing to try and get rid of the blood. Her strokes were becoming harder, faster and even more desperate as she realized that the red life liquid just won't come off._

"_Do you know what his last words were?", the Uchiha smirked as he saw the girl in front of him going numb, still looking down, "He said: "**Don't…hurt…Sakura**". Can you believe it?"_

"_No!", Sakura whispered and a wrinkle appeared on her forehead, "He's not dead. He can't be dead."_

_Sasuke's face lightened up and the boy moved aside, pointing something on the ground behind him – a pile of limbs, clothes, flesh and bones, "I heard you were the best medical ninja after the Hokage, Sakura-chan. Can you fix him?"_

"_Kakashi!", the kunoichi screamed with rasped voice and widened eyes._

Kakashi bit his tongue, feeling the rusty taste of blood in his mouth as Sakura screamed once again his name. He knew it was hurting her, and if he could he would have cancelled the jutsu already. The face of the tied up kunoichi was curved in a terrified grimace, it was painful to just look at her, knowing that he was the one who was causing her suffering. The Copy nin was seeing in the back of his mind everything that was happening in her head. That was thanks to the sharingan. The jutsu that the Kages requested from him to execute was complicated and it was possible just because of his left eye. It was a fearsome genjutsu, a one that trapped the person, you use it on, in a parallel world, where their deepest fears are real and even worse, they are haunting them. There was no escape from them, and the worst part was that the genjutsu used the person's own sub consciousness to lure the fears out. Kakashi didn't need to know the participants so that he could use it.

But now with Sakura it felt different, more personal, even more when he found out that he was taking part of it. There was this sick part of him that liked what he saw. The fact that his death was one of Sakura's greatest fears was serving him as a huge ego boost. Another scream from the petite kunoichi tore him from his thoughts. The Copy nin stared at the clock, it's been two hours and thirty three minutes since her interrogation had started. A little more and she'd beat Darui's record of two hours and forty two minutes. Ten more minutes and he could release the genjutsu that was tormenting her.

"Kakashi, stop.", her voice was weak and the Copy nin's fingers twitched barely seen. Sakura's eyes were unfocused and wide open. Kakashi knew that it was time that he should start asking questions.

"I will. You only need to tell me what you know.", his words came out of his covered with mask mouth indifferently, rehearsed uncountable times, over and over again.

"Don't do this to me…", the silver-haired jonin saw a small wrinkle appearing on her forehead as she frowned.

"Just tell me and I'll make this all go away.", he continued with his lines.

"It's not true. It can't be real…", her lower lip trembled and Kakashi swore that he heard her sobbing. She wasn't even listening to him, there was no point in asking further. The Copy nin glanced at the clock, two hour and forty minutes. Three more minutes, he should keep it going for another three minutes.

"Come on, Sakura-chan. Tell me.", he drew away from her chair, facing the mirror wall, aware that he was looking straight into Tsunade's eyes. He turned around again, knowing that he had to keep this going.

Two minutes.

"No…no.", the kunoichi shook her head, repeating the same word again and again. That was her first movement since he casted the genjutsu, "No!No!", her voice was getting higher and she was now almost shouting.

One minute.

A cramp jerked her body, "NO! Kakashi you can't be dead!", she screamed and her head dropped down. With hidden face from his sight, the jonin could only hear her sniffs and sobs. She was crying. His Sakura was crying because of him. Unforgivable. The Copy nin glanced quickly at the timer. Thirty seconds left.

Suddenly she lifted her head, openly crying with tears, wetting her reddened skin, the girl yelped, "You said you'd always be here…"

The Copy nin's eye popped out and he froze in one place. He didn't expect her to say this. Not now. Not ever. At this moment a jiggling ring echoed in the room, announcing the end of the session. The Copy nin rushed to the girl and tore the ropes, carefully placing a palm on her wet cheek, sending a little chakra in her, breaking the genjutsu. She gasped for air but the light didn't come back in her eyes, her pupils were still wide and moving chaotically. The jonin heard a medical team entering the room but he didn't moved away, pushing away one of the nurses, trying to make him stand. There was no one in this world right now that could separate him from the girl.

"I'm here. I'm sorry.", he carefully pulled her in his embrace, lifting her motionless body, carrying it out of the room, "I'm not going anywhere. Forgive me."

On the doorstep, he saw Tsunade hurrying towards them, "How is she?", the voice of the Hokage was tense.

"I think she's in shock.", Kakashi whispered, looking at the terrified, crying face of the kunoichi, without averting his eyes.

"She is.", the blonde waved to the nurses to go back to the hospital and turned around again to the jonin besides her, "Take her to the clinic. I'll be right over once I finish the business with the Kages."

Kakashi nodded and walked down the corridor with the girl in his arms. She'd come to her senses eventually and when she does, he'd be right there next to her, amending for his sins and mistakes.

* * *

"How long has it been since he's inside?", Naruto asked, biting his lower lip, looking at Sakura's bed through the glass on the wall.

"He brought her here.", Ino answered and sat in the chair next to Naruto's in front of the door of the hospital room, where her best friend was lying unconsciously, "Kakashi-senpai hasn't moved an inch since he sat in that chair. It's been ten hours already."

Naruto followed the blonde's gaze through the glass. His ex-sensei was sitting motionlessly with closed eye. His head was bowed down, supported by his hands. His fingers were buried in his messy silver locks and Naruto could see how the grip was crushing some of them, "I'm going in. This can't continue."

The Jinchuuriki tried to stood up but Sai's hand stopped him from doing so. His teammate had been reading a book the whole time but now he averted his black eyes from it, glancing at Naruto's, "Leave them be. You can't do anything to make him leave."

"I agree with, Sai, Naruto.", Ino put her hand on the boy's shoulder, slightly pressing him down in attempt to make him sit again.

"But why?", the troublemaker sent the Yamanaka girl a confused look.

"Can't you see that he's feeling guilty about what happened to her?", Ino smiled sadly, "Do you remember the time when the kyuubi hurt Sakura? Well, Kakashi-senpai is feeling the same now."

"How do you know about that…?"

"Oh, please. I know everything."

Sai _hmm_-ed and the other two shinobi turned their heads to their comrade. He once more had buried his face in the huge book. Obviously, something was amusing him. And Naruto and Ino shared a puzzled gaze.

"I can't fully understand that part…", the former Root agent scratched the back of his head, "What "_friends with benefits_" means?"

"Sai! What the hell are you reading?", Ino awed.

"_Handbook of relationship initiation__._", the black-haired boy turned the cover to the girl's face so she could look at the title.

Naruto cleared his throat and scratched his tight even though it wasn't an itchy place.

"So,…what does it mean?", the boy looked at his two friends expecting an answer. When he saw that the blonde shinobi was too busy fixing the hem of his jersey, his black eyes averted to meet Ino's blue one.

The kunoichi rolled her eyes and took a deep breath, "It's used when you and your friend share a certain _privileges_. It's not just simple friendship."

"Like using one another's combs or receiving presents without a occasion?"

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, still playing with the hem. The girl sighed tiredly, she just had to spell it out for him, "No, Sai. Under privileges or benefits it's understood sex."

The blonde boy choked and covered his face with hands, trying to suppress the burst of laughter.

"But isn't that called a "_romantic relationship_" ?", the shinobi folded the edge of the page he was reading and closed the book, looking confusedly at the blue eyes of the kunoichi , who was now bowing her head, shaking it in defiance.

"You know what…? Why don't you ask, Sakura about it? I think she knows better what that means.", Ino stood up, opened her mouth to say something more but then frowning walked down the corridor, leaving the two boys alone.

Naruto followed with his blue eyes the figure in the distance when he felt Sai fixing him with his eyes. Slowly the Jinchuuriki turned his head to him, "What?"

" Sakura can't answer me right now and I need to understand it before I can continue with reading the book…"

Naruto stood up without uttering a word and walked away, shaking head in disbelief, leaving Sai alone in front of the hospital room.

* * *

"The results of the analysis are good, there isn't any visible damage to the brain or her neurotic system as a whole.", the Hokage turned the next page of Sakura's patient's card, "The irrigation of her blood cells is back to normal as well as her blood pressure. I think she will wake up soon."

"What was the reason for this?", the Copy nin glanced at the blonde kunoichi.

"Well, when someone is under a genjutsu, their brain activity is increased, so they can "catch up" with the surreal events that they're living. So in Sakura's case, she couldn't cope with the images in her mind and her brain just overworked and at some point it stopped the access of the oxygen to her brain cells. It's like an instinct of self-preservation of her body.", Tsunade raised an eyebrow and glared at the man sitting in the chair sceptically, "You're not allowed to blame yourself for this."

"But…"

"No buts, Hatake! _**We**_ ordered you to execute the genjutsu and more over it was the jutsu itself that brought the images in her mind, not you. You couldn't have known how this whole thing could work out.", the old lady sighed and placed Sakura's chart on the night table beside the bed, "Would you mind telling her something? I need to go to an official lunch, again, with the Kages and participants as well and probably won't be here when she wakes up. "

Kakashi nodded.

"A themed festival would be held tomorrow night. The theme is: "_Moonlight_". Tell Sakura that her presence is strictly required. And also that she needs to find a date.", the Hokage turned around and walked out of the room, leaving Kakashi staring at the closed door, "_A date_?", the word echoed in his head.

The man shook his head, chasing away the disturbing thoughts. He eased his back on the chair and closed his eye. A separate, torn images were clashing in his mind. What Sakura saw under the influence of the genjutsu was horrific and cruel. Seeing the names of your closest friends, carved into a memorial stone and in the end it turned out that her ex-teammate had killed them was enough to break her down. And Sasuke's words were pestering him.

"_Should I take the meaning hidden behind their conversations or just the whole context is important_?", the thought just couldn't leave him in peace. Kakashi didn't find much meaning behind the violation of his dead body. In Sakura's eyes he was still one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha, no matter that she was now in the same category. It was natural for her to think that he would be the last man standing after a fight with Sasuke in which Naruto had failed once again to bring him back to Konoha. The only thing he couldn't understand was why would Sakura even consider him, giving his heart to anyone? Couldn't she see the self-loathing aura that was haunting around him everywhere he went? He didn't deserve love and he couldn't give any to anyone.

She may be able to make him feel a little bit alive and worthy for his beating heart but nothing more. His sins were still there, hovering above his existence and with every single minute that he spent besides Sakura's bed, they were multiplying. He vowed that his teammate and friends would never be hurt because of him and now that oath was broken. The silver-haired jonin ran his fingers through his hair.

Suddenly a smaller hand covered his. Kakashi immediately lifted his head and saw the pink-haired girl sitting in the bed, smiling at him, "Sakura…", his voice was shaking.

"I wish I could sleep a little more but your sulking and dark self-accusatory chakra woke me up… ", the kunoichi grinned and patted him on the head, " So, did I pass the challenge?"

The Copy nin sighed and bowed again his head, hiding his face from her.

"Hey, hey. What is it?", Sakura sat on the edge of the bed and reached to grab his chair. With a loud scraping and a small amount of chakra, she pulled the chair with Kakashi in it to her. The sudden movement of his chair made him lift his head startled. Sakura smiled softly, and pinched his cheek, through the mask, "So…?"

"Are you OK?", he murmured, unsure of what to say.

"Of course I am!", the girl smirked, "A weak genjutsu like that can't possible drive me crazy."

"But you…"

"Hush!", she silenced him, "I'm fine now, aren't I?"

"But I…"

"You did a great job.", the kunoichi opened her arms, "Come on, gimme a hug. "

Kakashi frowned slightly but obeyed and settled in her arms, placing his head on her chest. He felt Sakura burying her face in his hair.

The girl took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of his hair, "I forgive you.", she whispered and felt how his body suddenly relax.

"Thank you.", a small smile formed on Kakashi's lips.

"We're friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah."

* * *

"Friends…my butt!", Naruto exclaimed, "There's nothing friendly in their behavior towards one another."

Ino smirked, "Well, I certainly don't behave like that with Shikamaru and Choji but you know Sakura… She's really _affectionate_.", the blonde kunoichi grinned, "But I wonder what Kakashi would make of her actions." Ino grabbed Naruto for his sleeve and pulled him away from the glass, "We'll come back later."

"Someone need to talk to her about her bearing.", the Jinchuuriki snorted, "It'd be really troublesome if Kakashi-sensei misunderstood it."

"You sound just like Shikamaru…", Ino growled, "And I think that even if Kakashi-senpai does misunderstand her, he'll just pretend that it's nothing."

"Yeah, because they are _**friends**_…", Naruto rolled his eyes at the word.

"Exactly."

* * *

TBC


	7. Just friends

_****Hello, guys! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it and I'm awaiting your reviews!  
_

___PS I do not own ****__"__Naruto"_ it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©

* * *

_**But I set fire to the rain  
Watched it pour as I touched your face  
Let it burn while I cry  
'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name…**_

"_**Set Fire to the Rain" by Adele**_

* * *

A date? She had to bring a date to the festival? And who exactly? Naruto, who was going with Hinata or the dead men in the morgue? Because they were the only male companions she had for the last year or so. The possibility of her and Sai going to the festival popped out in her head but immediately afterwards a frown appeared on her face. Maybe showing up with a mummy wasn't so bad after all.

The only ones left were Tenzo and Kakashi. Her new neighbor was still on a mission out of the village so the only choice she had was to ask the Copy nin. It would be a disaster. After the first stage of the challenge, she couldn't look him in the eye and Sakura did her best to avoid him. Especially after their heartwarming moment in the hospital room. And more over, her eccentric ex-teacher hated that kind of social events, crowds and dances. He would never accept. Could he dance anyway?...

Her face flushed at the image in her mind how she was asking him out. Impossible. She could never do it. Yes, they were friends but the kunoichi wasn't sure exactly how close they were. Close enough to go out together, have some fun at the festival without affecting their relationship in any way? Or the things between them weren't as innocent and platonic as she thought they were? Sakura shook her head, chasing the disturbing thoughts away. She shouldn't doubt him, she trusted him to see her only as a friend. Nothing more…

"Those must be pretty dirty thoughts you have in your head…", Ino's voice startled her and the pink-haired kunoichi cursed under her breath, settling comfortably again on the bench .

"Why should they be dirty?", Sakura frowned at her friend.

"You're flushed.", the blonde grinned, "So, what were you thinking of?"

"How epically screwed I am.", the pinkie sighed tiredly, "I need a date for tomorrow's festival…"

"Ooh, yep, I heard.", the other kunoichi smirked, "What are the choices?"

"That's the problem. There are no choices, except for one but I'm not very keen on asking him out."

"I'm pretty sure Kakashi-senpai isn't the worst possible companion.", Ino blurted out with a smug expression.

"Why would you ever consider…."

"Oh, please. Your love life isn't exactly complicated.", the blonde waved her hand in front of her face.

"My love life has nothing to do with him. It's about the tournament only."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever…", Ino patted her on the shoulder, "You can always ask him out on a date as friends. I doubt that he would reject you. Me – almost for sure, but you – never."

Sakura shifted nervously in her spot.

"Oh, I see. That's the real problem, isn't it? You like him and you're afraid that he'd turn your invitation down.", Ino nodded slowly in understanding, sending her a compassionate glance.

"No! That's not it…", Sakura objected, slightly rising her voice, "I mean I _am _a little scared of inviting him…", the pink-haired kunoichi shook her hands in defence before her, "Not that I like him or anything…"

"So, you don't like him…", Ino glared at her confused.

"No! I do like him, but not like "**like**" him, more like "_like_" him. You know…", Sakura silenced and interrupted her passionate explanation, blushing a little.

"So you "**like**" him but you don't "_like_" him…", Ino scratched the back of her neck.

"No! I "_like_" him but it's not liking as to "**like**" someone…"

"Who do you "_like_", but not "**like**"?", a voice behind the girls echoed, forcing them to jump from the bench and turn around to see to whom it belonged.

When Sakura recognized the familiar eye crinkle, something clenched in her gut, forming a lump in her throat.

"Yo.", Kakashi murmured, raising his hand in greeting.

"Kakashi-senpai!", Ino's face brightened, "Sakura was just about to look for you."

"Really? Why?", his head turned to his former student, whose face now was colored in deep red.

Sakura changed the weight of her feet and cleared her throat, sending burning glares at Ino; her friend only shook her head in Kakashi's direction, encouraging her, "Well, I wanted to ask you something.", the pink-haired kunoichi sent a terrified look to her blonde friend before forcing herself to look at Kakashi's eye, "About the tournament…"

"Ah, what about it?", the Copy nin raised his brow questioningly at his teammate's uneasiness.

"Um, would you like to…", Sakura cleared her throat again because the lump in it was causing her to lose her voice, "I mean, I thought that since we're friends…maybe… you could…", her words faded and she kicked a small rock on the ground with her foot, "Anyway, do you want to _comewithme_ to the festival?", her green eyes searched for the small stone on the ground, not able to look him in the face.

"Ha?", the Copy nin frowned confused. Ino slapped her palm on her face, silently, shaking her head in disbelief. Her friend could be so retarded some times.

"I wondered…", Sakura took a deep breath and lifted her eyes to meet his, "If you would like to come with me to the festival. As friends."

Kakashi's black eye widened and he stared at the girl before him. Was she really inviting him? She wanted him to be her date? He didn't see that coming, not at all. If he wasn't the always rational and reasonable Copy nin he would have said _yes_ as soon as she asked him, but Kakashi knew what would happen if they did go to the festival together. People would start talking. No, they were talking now, they would be literally yelling. It was against the social principles of the community. But, fuck the people, he could deal with them. The part which stopped him was that if he did accept her invitation, Kakashi wasn't sure that he'd be able to retain his feelings about her as they were now. Purely platonic, friendly. He didn't trust his will. Not after seeing her like that on the screen during the challenge. Sensual, teasing, hot…

"Won't you say something?", the pink-haired girl whispered quietly with blank expression, still staring at him.

"Sakura, I…", Kakashi murmured, looking down to her green eyes.

Suddenly a shout echoed and the three shinobi turned around to see Darui coming closer to them. Sakura turned her back to Kakashi and faced her opponent.

"Hey, Sakura-san.", the white-haired shinobi smiled, ignoring the other people around the petit kunoichi.

"Hello.", the girl answered uncertainly.

"Would you like to be my date at the festival?", the lightning shinobi blurted out bluntly.

Sakura's and Ino's mouths dropped open and probably Kakashi's too but the fabric, covering his face, prevented them from seeing it.

"Why me?", the pink-haired kunoichi answered puzzled.

"Because I'm an elite shinobi, I can't just show up at a social event in a foreign country with some random chick.", the young ninja smiled, "You're easy on the eyes, strong and intelligent as far as I saw during the challenges. Moreover, I'm first on the temporary ranking and you're second. It's almost expected of us to go there together."

Sakura chuckled at his reasons to invite her. It was a while since anyone asked her to be his date and it was even longer since she received such compliments from a stranger. It was nice to be liked because of her own abilities. When she explored his face little more relaxed than usually when she was in his company, Sakura realized that he was almost at her age and he was quite good-looking. The kunoichi bit her lip. She really wanted to go with Kakashi. No matter what she wanted to think, her real inner desires were about him. But he was about to reject her. She saw it in his look. There was this regret in his warm coal eye that revealed his intentions.

The kunoichi turned around and sent Kakashi an expecting glare. She was staring at him, he was looking at her but the Copy nin didn't utter a word. A shadow passed through Sakura's eye. Kakashi could swear that for a second a hurtful, pained expression appeared on her face before she turned around again at her opponent.

"I accept.", the pink-haired kunoichi rewarded Darui with a sparkling, bright smile.

The shinobi returned the smile and offered his arm, "Can you help me to chose my outfit for tonight?", Sakura nodded, catching him by the arm, "I have no idea what _Moonlight_ means as a festival theme."

They moved slowly away, "May be we should consider wearing clothes in colours that represent the moonlight…", the voice of the pink-haired kunoichi gradually faded completely as they walked further away from Kakashi and Ino.

The Copy nin stared motionlessly after them in shock.

"I think she wanted you to stop her.", Ino murmured quietly, knowing that he heard her, "Whatever…He isn't quite bad himself. Damn, that lucky, Sakura.", the blonde kunoichi shook her head, "She's going to have him wrapped around her pinky in no time."

Kakashi only snorted and disappeared in poof of smoke.

Ino grinned and murmured to herself, "Sometimes it's too easy."

* * *

A loud knock echoed in Sakura's apartment.

"I'm coming.", the kunoichi shouted from her bedroom, adding some finishing touches on her makeup. The pink-haired girl tapped her right forefinger lightly on her lips to spread the pink lipstick more evenly, smiled at her reflection on the mirror and fixed one silky hair lock which had fallen before her outlined with black eyeliner green eyes. The pale silver eye shadow was giving extra lustre to her already glistening emeralds.

With one swift motion Sakura readjusted her short pleated black skirt, making sure that it was hiding her rear well. She tampered in her bosom and fixated her bra with extra padding. She wasn't used to wear that kind of underwear, considering it uncomfortable but desperate times called for desperate measures. Earlier today when she rummaged in her clothes' archive, Sakura found out Ino's long lost present for her sixteenth birthday – a sleeveless satin light gray top which to Sakura's horror turned out to be made entirely from holes. The garment was meant to show not hide. When she tried it on, the kunoichi felt as naked as when she was only in her bra. There was no way she could wear only this.

So now standing in front of the mirror, the pink-haired girl was admiring her creativeness. She had refashioned an old black singlet and sewed part of it under the blouse in the area where her bra was showing, so now the satin garment's holes were revealing only a large part of her stomach. The kunoichi sighed deeply and nodded, giving herself a courage at her reflection in the mirror. She could do it. Now was the perfect chance for her to get to know Darui as well.

Sakura walked out of the bedroom and headed to the door. Standing before it, she took a deep breath and opened it wide with a smile, "I'm sorry to keep you waiting.", the kunoichi bowed slightly while apologizing.

The shinobi's eye travelled all over her body, drinking the sweet view with a slight smirk, "It was worth the waiting. You look stunning."

"Thank you.", Sakura blushed and locked the door behind her, "You look quite good too."

The kunoichi wasn't completely surprised by the look of her date, after all she helped him to pick up the clothes. But now dressed up and with changed hair style he looked completely different. He had changed the way he wore his white shirt as well, comparing to the way he tried it in the shop. Now his sleeves were rolled up a little above his elbow and the first five buttons weren't clasped, revealing his smooth firm chest. The thing that grabbed her attention at first were the bracers he had attached to his black trousers. They shaped him quite well, giving a strong sense of the western fashion in the more developed foreign cities.

"Oh, I almost forgot.", Darui pulled out of his pocket a small box. The shinobi opened it and pulled out a tiny black leather bracelet with a white flower on it, covered with silver brocade. He reached for her hand and buckled it gently. Still holding her wrist his thumb traced the plastic ornament, "It's a m…"

"Moonflower.", Sakura finished instead of him, looking at the bracelet. Then she lifted her eyes and stared at his to see the amusement in them, "I'm quite familiar with plants and herbs."

"I guess I'm not that surprised. You specialize in poisoning, don't you?", the man smiled at her as she caught him by his arm and they walked down the stairs to go to the festival.

"You can say that but my real speciality is the healing. Not that I'm some kind of prodigy or something. I just enjoy what I'm doing.", the pink-haired kunoichi returned the smile, pretending to ignore the fact that her date had made a deep background check beforehand.

"I've heard quite a lot about you.", the lightning participant held the outside door of the main apartment building open for her and offered his hand for support when Sakura was walking down the stars on the stairs, leading to the street.

The kunoichi rewarded him with a dazzling smile as she took his hand, "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"Don't believe everything you hear. About me at least.", Sakura glanced at him with a smug expression, "I'm not as good as they think I am."

"I deeply doubt that, Sakura-san.", Darui grinned, "I saw your outrun with Kankuro. That was some nice strength."

"Please, call me Sakura.", the kunoichi bowed her head to one side silently. She could swear that someone was following them, "As for that time, I think I got lucky that I hit some geophysical weak point in the earth crust or whatever it's called."

"I see.", the man besides her stopped for a second and looked around. Then he bowed and stack his mouth to Sakura's ear as if he was kissing her on the cheek, "We're being followed."

"I know.", the kunoichi smiled whispering as if they weren't aware of it, "Do you recognize the chakra?"

"He's hiding it pretty well.", Darui chuckled fakery and placed his hand on her waist, winging her playfully, allowing her to scan the area.

"I can't see anything.", Sakura laughed at the gesture of her companion, "We're almost to the festival's grounds, we should hurry."

"Why don't we check it out?", the shinobi whispered with a smirk on his face, and eyes lock with Sakura's.

"I can't fight in this clothes, especially in those shoes.", she grabbed the hem of her skirt on the both sides and span, sticking her tongue at him.

"I can handle him alone. There is no reason to put you at risk too.", Darui offered his arm again in a sign to continue walking.

"Absolutely not. We can't know who this might be. If they're really an enemy that means they had passed under the noses of all the guards here, which requires quite amazing skills. It'd be too dangerous to face them alone.", the kunoichi shook her head and pulled him slightly in direction to the tournament.

"What do you mean if they're really an enemy?", Darui shot her a confused look, "Why would your comrades spy on you?"

"My teammates and friends are such worry-heads. They don't trust you. It won't surprise me if some of them is the one following us.", Sakura smiled at her date reassuringly, trying to keep his mind away from their stalker.

"I understand.", the man smiled and nodded, "Let's enjoy ourselves then, without worrying for such minor things."

"Couldn't say it better.", Sakura winked at him.

They both laughed.

* * *

"They almost saw us!", Ino poked Naruto in the ribs.

"I'm sorry…", the blonde boy rubbed the sore place, sending a killing glare at the kunoichi, "How long do we need to spy on them? Hinata is waiting for me…"

"That was your idea!", Ino hissed, crawling to the edge of the roof they were standing on, carefully peeking, "Oh, god! Look at them! He just won her a plush rabbit…", the girl exclaimed, "How sweet!"

"Let me see…", Naruto crawled a well and peek just in time to see them both laughing at something, "Cute…", the Jinchuuriki murmured with dark expression.

"You don't trust him?"

"He's nothing more than some cocky sham, who's good with the ninjato.", Naruto growled, "I think he's up to something."

"You can't accept that maybe he liked Sakura and that's why he invited her?", Ino frowned annoyed, moving aside to follow the couple, who was heading to the dance floor now.

"It's not that. I just don't like him. That's all.", the blonde boy whispered.

"You don't like Kakashi-senpai being around Sakura, either.", Ino grinned, "If I didn't know you were with Hinata, I'd say that you have a crush on your best friend."

"I'm just scared that if she falls for the wrong person again it would be too difficult for her to get over it. Not after what happened with Sasuke…", Ino didn't answer and Naruto stood up, "I'm leaving. You should too.", the boy jumped from the roof in the back street.

The kunoichi peeked once more at the festival when something caught her attention and she grinned widely, "So predictable, Kakashi-senpai…". The Copy nin was lying on the roof across the street, scanning the area, "I guess I can go back without worrying about Forehead.", Ino smiled and jumped off the roof, heading home to change her clothes and enjoy the rest of the festival.

* * *

Kakashi couldn't believe himself. Why would he abandon the Hokage to go and stalk his former student? This was absurd. He shouldn't have listened to Tsunade-sama. Even though she told him that he could leave her. It wasn't right. But the Copy nin doubted that she would have allowed him that if she didn't know that the thing distracting him was her protégée. Somehow the Hokage always managed to see right through him. Honestly talking, the blonde kunoichi was able to see right through everybody she knew long enough. It was serving her well as the Hokage.

The silver-haired jonin saw the couple walking towards the dance floor. Something glistened on Sakura's wrist. When Kakashi narrowed his eyes he realized that it was a bracelet. The kunoichi didn't wear bracelets, he had never seen her wearing one and he even doubted that she had any. Did he give it to her? Why would Darui do this? And why was he getting irritated by it? The jonin jumped on the next roof for a better view. The hand of Darui was gently pressed on Sakura's lower back as he guided her to the dance floor. A silent growl escaped the Copy nin's mouth, how dared he touch her?

Kakashi cursed. He should have accepted her invitation; she was probably hurt because of his behavior. She was blushing heavily then, probably it took all of her will and courage to ask him out and like a jerk he just stood there without uttering a word. Why wouldn't anything work out fine when he took decisions concerning Sakura? He was always wrong, irrational and childish.

The shinobi saw Darui swaying Sakura in the rhythm of the music. The bastard was dancing well and obviously Sakura was enjoying herself. Kakashi mustn't do what he wanted to do right now. The idea was not just bad it was apocalyptic and it would cause the end of the world for him literally if it ended up badly. What were the odds for Sakura to forgive him what he wanted to do?

"Fuck.", Kakashi cursed and made a few hand seals. In a second a brown pub appeared next to him.

"Yo, Kakashi-boy.", the dog barked.

"Pakkun. Can you please do me a favour?", the jonin tried to smile and act carefree but in the end probably his expression only cause the dog to worry.

"Whatever you want.", the pub raised his paw and placed it on Kakashi's foot.

"Go to my apartment and fetch me the plastic bag with clothes inside it, that is on the sofa.", Kakashi whispered, "Can you do it fast?"

"Be right back.", the pub barked for a goodbye and ran away.

The Copy nin sat tiredly on the roof. That was a bad idea indeed but he'd think about the consequences later when they occurred.

* * *

Sakura laughed as Darui swung her around him and then pulled her to his body, "You dance quite well."

"Same goes for you.", the white-haired man shot her amused look and traced her waist with his big hands, ensuring her stability, "I've always admired the girls who can dance while wearing high heels."

"It's a nice balance training.", Sakura chuckled, and span in harmony with the music, "Especially when you dance on a smooth marble floor like this one.", the boy grinned and supported her as she slightly slipped.

"If you ask me, this looks more like sliding than dancing…", Darui laughed and pulled her close to him again when the music slowly died away.

Sakura placed her hands on his shoulders and lifted her gaze to look in his dark eyes. For a moment they reminded her of Kakashi's but then she realized that they weren't as black as the Copy nin's. These ones were blank, empty and a little bit cold. These were the eyes of a trained killer. She suddenly missed the warmth and the playful flicker in her ex-sensei's eye.

A new song sounded around the couples on the dance floor. Sakura watched with amusement how the boys and the girls separated in two groups and moved to the sides of the stage. She loved this dance. Smiling she let go of Darui and winked at him, "We'll meet on the dance floor." The pink-haired kunoichi hurried to join the girls' group.

The music became clearer and louder, filling the air with jingling tones. Sakura aligned her movements with those to the other girls and noticed the amazed look Darui shot her. They swayed, turned and span, following the rhythm of the song. When the tune changed the girls froze in one place and watched how the boys started dancing. For her amusement, Sakura saw Darui, dancing the complicated moves flawlessly. The both groups on the dance floor were dancing, spinning and playing with one another, teasing and bantering. Soon the boys and girls mixed and everyone found themselves a partner.

Sakura was laughing with dazzling eyes to the young boy who was in front of her now. It was her turn to change her partner. Spinning she found herself in Darui's arms again, "I didn't know you knew this dance."

"There are many things you don't know about me.", the man grinned and his hand travelled from her lower back to her bottom.

Before Sakura had the chance to do something, someone pulled her away from Darui's hands, spinning her in time with the rhythm. Startled the kunoichi lifted her wide open eyes and met a coal one, looking down at her with irritation flickering in it.

"Kakashi…", she whispered. The man pulled her closer and turned her around, just in time to avoid the changing partners part, "What are you doing here?", she managed to ask between the moves.

"Dancing.", the Copy nin stared at her popped green eyes.

"You shouldn't have ripped me off from Darui like that!", the kunoichi frowned, still dancing.

"You shouldn't have let him run his fingers over your butt.", Kakashi replied with caustic voice.

Sakura's mouth snapped open in disbelief, "It's my butt! I can do whatever I want with it."

The Coy nin slowly turned around and headed to the end of the dance floor still dancing, ignoring the curious looks of the skipped men who should have been Sakura's partners, "Yes, you can. But he _**can't**_ because as you said, it's _**your**_ butt, not his."

The pink-haired kunoichi growled annoyed but still continued to follow his lead, not wanting to cause a scene, "You're being childish."

"I know.", Kakashi laughed fakery, "Lets go to the Ferris wheel next!"

"Unbelievable!.", Sakura sighed. When they reached the edge of the dance floor, Kakashi jumped down and grabbed her for the waist, forcing her to go to him as well, "Where are you taking me?", she asked annoyed when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him.

Kakashi stopped and turned around to face the kunoichi. His eye was glistening but except for anger there was something else too that Sakura couldn't define, "Did he give this to you?", the Copy nin reached and grabbed roughly her wrist.

"Yes. You got a problem with that?", Sakura straightened he back and raised her chin, challengingly.

"Take it off.", the silver-haired jonin bowed his head down to her eye level.

"Why? No!", she exclaimed confused. An illuminating lightning split the night sky in two, filing the air with nervous anticipation for the thunder.

"I don't like it.", the Copy nin said bluntly, "It doesn't suit you.", the thunder echoed above their heads.

A large drop fell on Sakura's nose and the kunoichi lifted her gaze up to the sky. Only a second later another million raindrops fell from the sky. Kakashi cursed and looked around to find shelter. The Copy nin noticed a small alley between two houses, his eyes raised a little and he saw the roofs overlapping above it. With one swift motion he pulled Sakura there and pinned her to the wall with his body.

His eye fell down to meet hers. She was looking at him with a weird, unexpected composure, "Why are you angry about the bracelet?", her voice was nothing more than a quiet whisper.

Kakashi silenced for a second, forming his logical answer in his head, "Because he's your competitor."

Sakura sighed and took a deep breath gazing at his black eye, "Are you jealous, Kakashi?"

The Copy nin averted his face from her and looked at the night sky, flashing with lightnings, "I don't have the right to be…", he whispered and slowly faced the petit kunoichi before him, "We're just friends."

Sakura stared at his coal eye and saw the truth behind the lies, his mouth was telling. There was jealousy, anger and desire in there. She realized just how much the man before her had suppressed his true feelings and itches, and he was continuing to do it. Just for her sake. Because he knew that she wanted him as a friend nothing more, because they could only be friends. Sakura frowned at her thoughts, still staring at Kakashi's eye. Why wasn't she pulling back from him? Why didn't she pushed him away at a safe distance where their relationship won't be compromised? Because Sakura knew that deep inside she liked that feeling. The warmth,… no,… the heat, his body was radiating, the strength and security that was surrounding her when he was close to her, the tension and the eagerness. She liked it all, but she was too stubborn to admit it to herself.

But now when he was so close to her, when she could feel his firm, strong body stack to hers, her will was wavering, her wall, built around her inner desires was cracking. His heart was beating in time with hers as if they were one and the same. The kunoichi opened her mouth to say something but her voice couldn't come out. She cleared her throat.

"Your shirt is wet.", Sakura whispered, "You're gonna catch a cold."

Kakashi let out the breath he was holding and pulled back a little, unfastening his tie. His eyes averted from Sakura's face and he focused them on unclasping his shirt buttons. Avoiding her gaze, the Copy nin eased his back on the opposite wall and bowed his head.

Sakura glanced at the bracelet on her wrist and slowly her fingers traced the silver lock. With one swift motion the jewellery was gone and the kunoichi threw it aside on the street. Her green eyes stared at it. The rain was pouring down on the bracelet, and soon the runnel formed from the flood rain washed it away from her sight.

"I'm sorry.", she whispered lifting her gaze at Kakashi.

The Copy nin raised his chin and his black eye met hers, "I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have kidnapped you like that."

Sakura smiled slightly and eased her head on the wall behind her, still looking at him, "You didn't answer my question…Are you jealous?"

"I did answer you.", he whispered.

"No, you didn't. You said you shouldn't be, not that you aren't.", her words rolled on her tongue with a slight smile, "There is a huge difference. That's why I'm asking… are you jealous?"

Kakashi pushed back from the wall and stood before her, only inch away from her face, "And what if I am?"

"Then we have a serious problem.", Sakura raised her eyebrow, "Because I kinda like you when you are ."

A spark flickered in Kakashi's eye, "Then definitely, I'm jealous."

"Is that so?", the kunoichi traced with fingers his unfastened tie and stroke its satin surface. Her fingers worked her way up to his face and she partly opened her lips as she felt Kakashi's hand, caressing her waist, pulling her closer to him. Her face flushed and she ran her finger slowly at the edge of the mask, "Can I?"

A little anxiously the man nodded and gulped the lump that had appeared in his throat. Sakura's finger slowly pulled the hem down, revealing his face centimeter by centimeter. His skin was smooth, obviously he was shaving his beard regularly. When she pulled it down completely exposing his features, Sakura took a deep breath. He was completely gorgeous and he looked so young. She never imagined that he could look this way.

"Holy cow…", the words rolled from her mouth mumbling and she saw him smirking slightly. He had a great smile. Sakura's eyes looked up to his and removed the eye patch he was wearing. Suddenly another black eye gazed at her. Her emeralds popped out and she was taken a little aback.

"I put a contact lens to cover the sharingan if I somehow lost my eye patch.", the Copy nin explained and pulled back a little, suddenly realized their proximity.

His hand fell from her waist and Sakura felt weirdly cold at the spot where his palm was just a second ago. Her heart was beating fast and she could tell that her body temperature was higher than normal. She reached and grabbed the silver satin shirt of Kakashi and lifted her green dazzling eyes to meet his, "Why did you pull back?"

The Copy nin took a deep breath, "What are we doing, Sakura?", there was a pained tone in his voice which stung the girl's heart, "This isn't something friends should be doing. _Most_ of the things we do aren't appropriate for us to do..."

"I don't know what we're doing, Kakashi...", her eyes fell, "But what I do know is that I only love you like a friend, a really close friend but at the same time when I look at your eyes, I see a desire, a passion, that shouldn't be there. And the worst part is… that I like what I see..."

"Tell me what do you want me to do, Sakura.", Kakashi sighed and straightened his posture, "Tell me what you want and I'll fucking do it. Just don't look at me with those big green glistening eyes of yours expectantly because I don't even know what I am supposed to do when you stare at me like that. The only thing I can think of at times like that is that I wanna…", his voice silenced; the Copy nin cursed and ran his fingers through his hair. When his eyes met Sakura's he saw the confusion in them, the same ambivalent feelings he felt right at this moment.

"What do you want to do, Kakashi?", she whispered.

"Nothing. I wanna do nothing.", he murmured and turned to the side, facing the pouring rain.

"Kakashi…", his name rolled on her tongue and when the kunoichi didn't get an answer she pulled him for his sleeve and forced him to look at her, "Tell me what you want to do!", she cursed at his silence, "Tell me!", her yell as if triggered something in the Copy nin because his eyes widened and he roughly grabbed her for her shoulders, shaking her.

"I WANT OT KISS YOU...", the shinobi cursed under his breath and let go of her, turning his back to the girl, running his fingers through his silver locks.

Sakura stood there shocked and then she opened her mouth trying to form the words but she couldn't. The kunoichi whispered with a raspy voice, " Then do it."

Kakashi slowly turned around and glared at her, "I can't.", his eyes fell and the Copy nin left the penthouse, walking mindlessly under the pouring rain away from Sakura.

The kunoichi watched him going further and further away, she wanted to do something, to stop him. The girl ran after him, not caring for the rain, the thunders or her dripping clothes and shoes. She caught up to him and yelled, trying to outshout the noise of the storm, "Why?"

Kakashi stopped in the middle of the street without turning around to face the girl. Sakura saw him slightly moving his head, showing her his naked face profile. His mouth opened but he closed it again, obviously suppressing a nagging sarcastic comment. The only words that came out of his mouth, made Sakura's heart jerk, "Because we're only friends." The silver-haired jonin continued walking under the rain, leaving the girl standing there alone in the storm.

The kunoichi lifted her face upwards and tried to stare at the dark, crying sky but the power of the falling drops didn't allow her to keep her eyes open. Her hair was dripping wet and it was sticking to her body and the short locks clinging to her face. She brushed them away with her hand and tried to dry up the pouring water from her face._ Because they were friends._ Sakura felt a warmth on her cheeks and burning in her eyes. No, she mustn't cry, not again. The kunoichi squatted in the middle of the street, and buried her face in her knees.

How could this happen? Why now of all times? When everything was coming into place…she always screwed things up. She admitted she was attracted to the silver-haired jonin but only this. They were friends, nothing more, a physical attraction wasn't always a sign of real feelings. And he…why was he even jealous? Could it be that he liked her? No, it couldn't be that. He was a man and she was young woman it was a natural for them to feel sexually drawn to each other. More over their deep feelings and long friendship just multiplied this attraction. That was it.

But then… why did it hurt so bad when he called her a friend? Why did it hurt so bad to see his pained expression? Why was her heart crying and her chest burning when he left her there all by herself? Why did she feel the fear crawling under her skin? What was she afraid of?

Sakura stood up with a blank expression on her face. The girl looked around. There were no people. The rain had forced them to hide and the kunoichi was grateful for the tranquillity of her surroundings. The windows of the houses she passed were glistening in soft warm yellow light. Laughs and songs could be heard from the bars and the taverns. A door opened and a girl came out of the nearest club but Sakura ignored her. She didn't really wanted to talk with anyone, she wanted to be alone, like Kakashi left her. She deserved it.

A arm wrapped around Sakura's shoulders, but the kunoichi just slowly turned her empty stare at the person who touched her.

"Sakura! What happened?", Ino's voice was higher than usual and the girl shook her friend when she didn't receive an answer, "Are you ok?"

"Leave me alone, Pig."

"Hell no, Forehead.", Ino hugged her tightly and tried to lead her in direction to her house but Sakura didn't move an inch, "Tell me what happened!"

The pink-haired kunoichi glanced blankly at the blonde girl and her lower lip trembled. Sakura knit her brows and wrinkled her nose in a sad grimace. The medical nin yelped and buried her face in Ino's nape, sobbing and sniffing.

"It's OK. Everything's going to be fine.", the blonde caressed her cheek and patted her on her wet hair, "Let's get you home. We'll talk about everything once you get rid of those wet clothes.", Sakura slowly nodded still crying and the two girl headed to her apartment.

* * *

TBC


	8. Delusions

_Hello, folks! I'm really sorry for the late update but i suffered a terrible art block O_O. Anyway, I hope you like the new chapter and I'm awaiting your reviews.**  
**_

_____PS _I do not own "**Naruto"** it belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto ©**

* * *

_**Everyone of us was made to suffer  
Everyone of us was made to weep  
But we've been hurting one another  
And now the pain has cut too deep…**_

"_**Walking On Broken Glass" by Annie Lennox**_

* * *

"Today, we've gathered to complete two tasks: first is to announce the temporary ranking of the participants and other is to explain the next, last challenge.", the voice of Mizukage echoed in the hall and the old man made a short pause so that the applause could fade away, "Straight to the point… Since the second challenge was divided in two parts, the amount of received points will be proportionally distributed between them as well."

Sakura bit her lower lip and tried to focus her eyes at the Mizukage, ignoring the glares that Darui was shooting at her. She purposely came in the hall in the last minute, so that she could avoid speaking to the Lightning shinobi. After a sleepless night, spent crying on Ino's breasts and eating cookies, the pink-haired kunoichi hadn't figured out what to say to her _date_.

"For the first part of the challenge the participants will receive 10 points each because all of you succeeded in passing the test. Kankuro and Sakura will receive additional five points because they were the only ones who actually took into consideration the weaknesses of their targets included in their backgrounds.", the Mist leader nodded in their direction approvingly and the shinobi smiled slightly in return, "As for the second part… Considering the success rate of the used genjutsu we concluded that all of you would give away the information at some point and we decided that the standard for the evaluation would be the amount of time you managed to remain silent.", the old man shot Tsunade blank stare and continued, "Surprisingly, Sakura managed to endure the interrogation the longest and without uttering a word. She is rewarded according to her merits with first place – 40 points. Second is Darui with 25, third is Chojuro- 10 points and last is the Sand shinobi, Kankuro – without points."

Sakura shot a compassionate glance at her foreign comrade who only responded with a slight curved smile.

"So, to sum up, until now the temporary ranking of the participants. First place: Sakura – 90 points, second is Darui – 85 points, third is Chojuro – 40 points and last is Kankuro – 35 points. As you may remember after every challenge there would be someone who must end their performance in the tournament. Kankuro, since you have the least points, You have to leave.", the Mizukage murmured uneasily under the strict stare of the Kazekage. The Mist leader gulped and waited for the boy to leave the seats, arranged for the participants.

Sakura saw Tsunade bending down, whispering something in Gaara's ear. The small gesture of her shishou's hand didn't escape her green glare. The Hokage patted the young boy's shoulder with a soft, reassuring smile. Distant phrases like "don't worry" and "definitely win" passed by Sakura's ears, making her bite her lower lip unconsciously. The pink-haired girl lowered her gaze and played with the hem of the white tablecloth. She knew that her shishou was talking about her. She was consolidating Gaara that Sakura would win and the safety of the Sand village as well as any other village won't be compromised. Again her teacher put a too heavy burden for her to bear.

A familiar tickling sensation filled Sakura's chest and the girl lifted her emerald gaze, searching hectically for its source. Her green eyes met a black one. Her heart skipped a beat and she gasped startled for air, bowing her head again. Kakashi had come after all. Of course he'd show up. It was his duty to protect the Hokage. He never neglected his responsibilities, his inner clock might run a little slow but he always came. The memories of last night emerged in her mind once again. And a silent sob drowned in her throat. She couldn't look him in the eye. She couldn't even dare to stand in front of him face to face. She couldn't bear to breath the same air he breathed, the anger and the venom, Kakashi was emitting, were making it heavy and poisonous.

But deep inside Sakura knew that she was the one at fault and she had to face him and talk to him. Make things right again. But how could she explain to him her actions and reasons when she couldn't even define her real feelings in her heart? What exactly was she feeling? Friendship? Only purely platonic love born and raised by their past? Or was there something more, something primal, a spark ignited by their recent, newly developed attachment to each other? Sighing deeply, Sakura shook her head, missing the finalizing speech of the Mizukage who announced the lunch break before continuing with the explanation of the next challenge. The kunoichi took a deep breath and frowned, she had to talk to him now. She might be confused, but so was he. They just had to get to the bottom of their desires and feelings together. The pink-haired girl clenched her fist and headed in Kakashi's direction.

Suddenly a white-haired man emerged in front of her, "Darui!", Sakura gasped for air and instinctively stepped back a little, sending a immediate glance at Kakashi's place. The Copy nin had nailed his coal eye on her. The kunoichi gulped averting her green gaze to meet the one of the shinobi standing before her.

"You disappeared last night…", the man raised an eye brow with a slightly frowning face.

"I'm really sorry! I can explain.", Sakura bowed formally, "My team leader needed me for something. So I couldn't get the chance to tell you good bye."

"I see.", the shinobi's lips curved in a smug expression, "Is he always trying to sneak out with you from the dancing floor and hide in a dark alley when he needs you for _something_?"

"It's not what you think.", Sakura waved negatively her hand in front of her face, "We hid ourselves from the storm there."

"You know…", Darui placed his hand on her shoulder, "You should have told me that he'd get jealous.", his face drew closer to hers, "I would have saved him the trouble to kidnap you from the festival.", the shinobi grinned, "Or maybe you purposely wanted to make him jealous by accepting my invitation…"

Sakura blushed instantly and she lowered her gaze. Her motives for accepting might have been born by Kakashi's reluctance to answer her question in the beginning but later when the doubts in her soul arose and she asked herself if that was the right thing to do, the kunoichi remembered the mission Tsunade gave her. She had to take every possible opportunity and that one was perfect for her purpose.

"I think this is none of your business.", her voice suddenly came out sharp and angry, "My relationship with my team leader… I don't owe you any explanations for that."

Darui's eye narrowed and darkened, "As you wish, cherry.", the man winked at her sarcastically and left her staring in front of her in the empty space.

Sakura slowly closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She needed to calm herself before she could go and talk to Kakashi. When the kunoichi opened her green gaze and looked for the Copy nin she realized that he had left before she could get the chance to confront him. Did he really want to avoid speaking to her that much? Did she really destroy everything they had between them? Sakura slowly went back to her seat and fell in the chair heavily, burying face in her palms.

* * *

Sasuke slid the kunai over the rough surface of the small block of wood, cutting some of it. The shinobi traced the peeled wood with his thumb, sighing heavily. He hadn't whittled in years, ever since he deserted Konoha six years ago to be precise. The sense of relief that was flowing in him every time the kunai caressed the wood made him feel lighter, as if the burden on his heart was slowly lifting bit by bit. The Uchiha didn't think that he was still capable of feeling remorseful or ambivalent about any of his decisions. But there he was – sitting on the edge of a cliff by himself, whittling with a depressed expression on his face. And all that because of something that Madara said.

"_After she's no longer useful to us we'll kill her_." His words were still echoing in Sasuke's head. Cold and carefree. Although, he shouldn't have had any objections nor doubts about it, the former leaf ninja just couldn't agree to that. His heart clenched and jerked. To kill Sakura. After six years not seeing her he still couldn't accumulate the thought. She was clingy, annoying, lovesick girl but Sasuke couldn't recall even once that Sakura had chased after him during the period he was a missing nin, unlike Naruto. She had been always obedient and considerate of his desires. The girl had protected him during the chuunin exam, risking her life for his sake, knowing that probably he wouldn't do the same. Sakura had never seen good from him but she didn't stop loving him, bathing him with her affection and compassion. And now what? She was going to die because of his selfishness, because of his desire for revenge. Because he just couldn't let go of the past.

The boy frowned as a tiny stick stabbed him in his forefinger. Sasuke indifferently moved his eyes on the sore spot and tried to unstuck it with his other hand. His vision blurred and the shinobi winked few times disoriented before it became clear again. His sight was getting worse. If all that didn't come to an end soon he'd lose his eyes. Sasuke couldn't afford this to happen. At least not before he killed Danzo and the Elders. Not until Itachi's name was clean again. If he had to choose between his revenge and the restoration of the Uchiha clan and Sakura's life, his decision was more than clear. He couldn't afford some foolish dependant kunoichi who once saved his life to prevent him from fulfilling his goal in life.

The Uchiha survivor clenched his teeth as he plucked the stick off, watching the small drop of crimson blood forming over his forefinger. A small chuckle escaped his lips, so there was still red hot blood running through his veins. The past few months he honestly thought that there was only ice in his heart. Coldness, loneliness, distance and constant fear of receiving a knife in his back were the only things around him. He no longer recognized himself. From time to time Sasuke allowed himself to reminisce about his past. The time when he and Itachi were training together, when his older brother helped him with his homework. When his parents were still alive and breathing, when his heart was full of joy and warmth. But lately even those lonely memories of his bright past had become dull, blurred, and were starting to fade away. He couldn't recall the faces of his parents anymore. They were just dark figures lying on the floor in a constantly increasing puddle of blood.

Sasuke let out the held breath in his lungs and dropped the kunai and the piece of wood. His eyes lingered on the falling objects into the abyss before him. They were getting smaller and smaller until he couldn't distinguish them anymore. They were gone, just as his feelings of regret about using Sakura to cure his sight. He was going to force her into healing him and then she would die. Naruto would start to hate him undoubtedly and finally his last bond would be so deeply severed that it would only need one last pull and it would fall apart. Killing Kakashi would be just perfect for that pull. A vicious smile formed on Sasuke's lips. The boy stood up and slowly dragged his feet back to their hideout.

* * *

Kakashi uncovered his sharingan eye, removing the forehead protector and pulled down his mask. His fingers ruffled the silver locks, trying to put them in order. The Copy nin shook his head and lifted his gaze. A pair of mismatched eyes met him in the mirror. Leisurely, turning the water in the sink on, he poured some in his handfuls. The jonin bowed down over the marble sink and splashed his face, lifting his head up to stare at his own reflection. A few sparkling drops were threatening to fall from the tip of his straight nose. Kakashi took a deep breath. How long had it been since he felt that way – shaken, unable to control his own thoughts, feelings and desires? Twenty years? More?

A flash of memory blinded his vision. He was once again the eleven-year-old boy, freshly graduated to jonin, leading his first team. Once again he saw his best friend crushed by the rock, once again he wished that Obito would have been late as usual, not making it in time to push him away, taking his cursed place, taking his cursed fate. Kakashi remembered the feeling of frustration, despair and regret. The anger had been pumping in his chest, aligning itself with the beating of his heart. Every second spent staring at Obito's crushed body had been years of torture on Kakashi's soul. Everything that happened later that day was a black spot. He couldn't even remember how he had come back to Konoha. The rage that had been burning in him had taken control over his common sense, blinding him completely. Yeah, that was the last time he ever let his feelings to get the better of his mind. At least until last night.

She somehow managed to get under his skin, crawling gently, opening the locks he had put around his heart with precision, without activating any of his defence mechanisms. Keeping him in the dark, he didn't realize the influence she was exerting on his poor soul just until it was too late. Being friends with Sakura somehow lightened his world, made it more colourful, full of anticipation and newly found desires. He never allowed himself to _want _because when life gave him one huge _FUCK YOU _he wouldn't be disappointed. But since the pink-haired kunoichi entered his life, occasionally Kakashi caught himself "wanting", daydreaming if you like. Wanting to see her flushed with anger face, wanting to see her eyes glistening with joy, wanting to be the reason for that smile on her face.

And she, unknowingly or not, gave it all to him. Every time they met her lips curved and chin trembled, her cheeks blushed in reddish pink and she was rewarding him with the most illuminating smile anyone could posses. Sakura brought back the meaning of "life" in Kakashi's existence. He had forgotten what it was like to wake up early in the morning, look through the window and welcome the new day with a bright face.

Friends…He loved her like a friend, nothing else…

The Copy nin repeated the sentence in his head like a mantra, as if he was trying to convince himself with it.

The more he desired to be around her, the more dangerous it was getting for him. Kakashi was fully aware of his tale telling symptoms. How his fingers betrayed him and caressed her sleeping face on the couch in her apartment; his eye committing a dreadful treachery every time it lingered longer than usual on her body, enjoying the view of her curves; or lips gently pressed against hers through his mask with fingers buried in her pink silky locks. He knew all of that; he wasn't stupid, or oblivious. But he just decided to ignore the signs. It was more convenient for him that way. It was too good and too beautiful to end, he was addicted to their ambivalent relationship and cutting her off was something he couldn't do. At least not today. That was what he had been telling himself the past week.

The Copy nin understood that Sakura's behaviour was something normal for her. She was relaxed, open and loving around everybody but he was a man after all, a human being. Last night when her body was close to his, allowing him to feel every curve, his heart went crazy. Against his will, his body responded to hers. He deeply doubted that it was her intention to arouse him but she did it nevertheless. It had cost him all of his self-control not to take advantage of her right there in the dark alley. The only thing that managed to cool off his head was that thought that she trusted him completely. She was sure that he didn't look at her as a woman. "_She's right_.", the jonin thought.

Then why did it hurt so badly when she called him _only friend_? Why did it hurt so much when he saw her today with Darui? Why did he get the feeling that nothing good would come out of his feelings?

Kakashi sighed, stopped the running water and glanced at the mirror one more time. He shouldn't avoid her. Few minutes ago he could swear that she was going to confront him. Next time he's just going to behave as if nothing happened. The shinobi nodded reassuring himself and then gave out a quiet cry of despair, bumping his forehead into the mirror as he realized it was easier said than done.

"Fuck.", the silver-haired man growled under his breath and rubbed his sore forehead.

* * *

Sakura sniffed and shivered, her nose started running and she felt on the verge of sneezing. That was just perfect, first she farted in the middle of a formal lunch and now she was going to sneeze during the ceremony. She looked around. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, so was her shishou. Sakura scanned the room for Naruto but he was missing as well. Where the hell was everybody? A silent crack announced the opening of the double door. The kunoichi's head turned immediately in direction to the noise. She saw the Copy nin and Naruto accompanying the Hokage. The three of them entered silently. Tsunade sat on her respectful place next to the Raikage and the Mizukage and the Jinchuuriki stood behind her, chewing something which Sakura defined as a strawberry gum, judging from the pink traces that it was leaving on his lips.

Another cramp jerked her nose and she moved her nostrils quickly to prevent the sneeze. Rubbing her nose the kunoichi looked around her. The Mizukage had taken his place in front of everyone. It was time for the next challenge.

"Next stage of the tournament would be the last and the most difficult and dangerous one. Fortunately, you won't be alone in that. Each of the participants would be partnered with another shinobi and they are going to complete the task as a two-man team.", Sakura gasped for air and frowned as another tickling sensation ran in her nose, "But…It won't be you who would decide your partner. Your partner will choose you."

The pink-haired kunoichi bowed her head and clasped her palm on her face, missing the strange look that everyone sent her. Suddenly the tickling in her nose became too much for her to bear and she opened her mouth widely, taking a deep breath. The embarrassing sneeze echoed in the hall and interrupted the passionate explanation of the Mizukage. A dark reddish blush covered Sakura's face and spread on her neck and ears. Her hand was still covering her nose and the girl knew that if she was to move it, everyone could see the snivels that had come out of her nose. Just as Sakura was about to rush out of the hall to the bathroom, a male hand holding a napkin appeared before her face. The girl immediately took and wiped her nose. With reddened face she looked up behind her and her green eyes popped out as she saw Kakashi giving her an eye crease.

"Thank you.", she mumbled and turned her back to him, focusing on the explanation of the Mizukage.

"Anytime.", his voice was light and carefree.

Sakura bit her lip and stepped back a little closer to him, "Do you always carry paper napkins in your pouch?"

"Well, yeah. Reading Icha Icha causes me some unexpected nasty nosebleeds. I can't be unprepared."

The kunoichi shook her head with a slight smile, "Why aren't you guarding the Hokage with Naruto?"

"Change of plans. I'm your new escort.", Kakashi whispered and poked her in the ribs, nodding in direction to the Mizukage, putting an end to their conversation.

"Where was I? Ah, yes. Choosing partners.", the old Mist leader murmured scratching behind his neck, "The shinobi who want to be teamed up with any of the participants must bid for them.", the Mizukage grinned, "Have you played Bridge-Belote, my dears?", when he saw the men in the room along with Tsunade nodding, the Mizukage's smile became wider, "You will follow the rules of making announcements in the Bridge. Meaning… 1 heart, 2 diamonds, 4 spades and so on up to 7 no trump. But mark this…! Whatever call you make you have to carry it out. If you say four clubs that means you and the participant in your team will have to make at least 4 + 1 hands. Of course that only applies to the team whose bid is the highest. The other two teams will only have to share out what's left of the other hands.". The Mizukage cleared his throat, "In your case, the number of hands you take is equal the number of kills you make."

The room became quiet. Sakura widened her green eyes and glanced at her shishou and the averted her gaze to meet Kakashi's. What she saw in his black eye made her shiver. That wasn't the same eye which she was used to see. His sight was serious, focused and as Sakura noticed later - his hands were clenched into tight fists.

After the short pause the Mizukage continued, "The challenge will be held in three parts. First is called _The Tag _– the three teams will be put in the coliseum where there would be 14 men. Your task is to place a mark on them. Remember, the number of people you tag will be the number of people you'll fight in order to take your hands later. So if you tag less than your needed number you won't be able to continue to the second part, which is called _The Harvest. _This is the part where the actual fighting begins. You and your chosen participant will have to confront all of your tagged men. At once. The only way to escape from the death is to fight. The only way to win is to fight. Every possible jutsu you know can be used, whatever you may think of. No limitation. Every strategy or cheating methods are allowed.", the Mizukage's eyes travelled on the participant's faces, "Each team will be given the same amount of weapons, they will wear the same clothes. Only the participants will be allowed to have one extra item of their choice. About the points you receive. The higher the bid the more points you get, for every hand taken above the announcement you made will bring you double points. Any questions?"

Darui raised his hand and the Mizukage nodded in his direction, "What's the third part?"

"When you finish the second you'll understand.", the old man looked around and his eyes stopped on the pink-haired kunoichi who was raising her hand as well, "Yes?"

"Who are the people that we must fight with?", the voice of Sakura came out shaken and weak, she cleared her throat.

"Ah, yes, yes. The opponents. They are former shinobi gathered from all of the five great nations who were sentenced to death. Among them are mostly traitors. But you can find one or two who were just nuts and the kage decided that they were no longer useful to the village. I must say, avoid tagging them.", the Mizukage grinned and lifted his chin, "If there are no other questions I suggest we finish our desert and the start preparing for the challenge."

The room filled with murmurs and whispers. Everyone was talking to someone enthusiastically. Sakura suppressed another sneeze and lumped heavily in her chair. Great, just great. Now she was going to be sold in an auction. Some imbecile shinobi would put her head on the guillotine. Suddenly a male hand appeared on her shoulder.

"Don't worry.", the voice of Kakashi startled her and she looked upwards to see him staring at her with his one-eyed gaze.

"Same goes for you, you know.", the kunoichi answered sighing.

"I'm not worry."

"I saw you doing that thing with your mouth.", Sakura narrowed her eyes and covered her mouth and nose with hand to silence another sneeze.

"You've caught a cold.", Kakashi's voice whispered behind her. She could feel the accusation in it.

"And whose fault do you think is that?", she murmured and rubbed her nose.

A silence spread between them and Sakura chopped a piece of the cake in her plate. She shouldn't have said it.

"I'm sorry.", their voices interlaced with one another and they both stared at each other faces.

"I shouldn't have said it.", Sakura continued first.

"I shouldn't have left you there alone in the rain.", Kakashi's eye fell.

"Why? So we can be both sick today?", the pinkie grinned and poked him with her elbow as hard as she could, considering the chair back that was between them. An awkward silence spread between them, "Do you want the cake? I'm not sure I like the brown chocolate. It has nuts in it.", Sakura handed him the small porcelain plate over her head, ignoring the looks of other people in the room.

"Thank you. But I can't really pull my mask down here.", Kakashi murmured unsure, taking the cake .

"Don't be silly. Come sit next to me. That way not everybody can see you.", Sakura tapped on the empty chair next to her where Kankuro used to sit and smiled brightly at Kakashi.

The Copy nin looked around and saw the curious expressions on everyone's faces. Tsunade was smirking and nodded slightly as a response to the questioning glance of Kakashi. The silver-haired jonin sighed and sat next to Sakura. He was probably going to hell for this… The man looked around him and saw everybody staring at him, waiting to remove his mask. Naruto's mouth was wide open and a slight pinkish drool was flowing of its corner. Suddenly Kakashi grabbed a smoke bomb from his pouch and threw it to the opposite corner of the room. Immediately the guards of the Kages jumped on the table with drawn kunai, looking at direction to the explosion. Only Sakura was shaking her head in disbelief as she saw Kakashi pulling up his mask already eaten the cake.

"You just had to do it, didn't you?", her voice was trembling from the suppressed laughter.

"Of course.", he gave her another eye crease, "It was delicious."

"Glad you liked it.", Sakura smiled and raised her glass of fuzzy water indifferently.

"HAAAA! Kakashi-sensei!", Naruto screamed pointing his finger at the older jonin across the table, "That's the second time you've done this! It's not fair."

"There, there, Naruto.", the man gave him an eye crinkle as well, "One day you'll see it too."

The blonde Jinchuuriki growled through his teeth and took his place behind Tsunade as he saw the other guards doing the same. The young shinobi bowed down to the blonde woman and whispered, "Tsunade-baachan, can I have the cake too?"

The Hokage punched him in the face with blank expression, sending him back a few steps, "Back off, Naruto. The cake is mine.", the Konoha's leader licked her cherry coloured lips and stuffed a huge piece of the cake in her mouth.

* * *

"You didn't have to walk me home, Kakashi.", Sakura turned around to face him, after unlocking her front door to the apartment.

"I'm your escort. It's my duty to protect you, especially now of all times.", his voice sounded indifferently, "It's the last challenge who knows what the shinobi from other villages will try to pull out on you. You are first in the ranking for now."

"Ah, yeah. Right.", her eyes fell. It was all about the duty and responsibilities. It was never because he wanted or because he just felt like it, "In that case… Good job.", she smiled fakery and raised her thumb up.

Kakashi's eye narrowed but then he gave her an eye crease with a slight nod, "I'll be right here."

"Oh, no. By all means don't. Please.", Sakura shook her head enthusiastically. The thought of Kakashi outside by her apartment was enough to make her nervous and right now she wanted just a little peaceful time for herself before the Grand Finale.

"Why?"

"Well…", she bowed her head, glancing at the floor, "I'll feel uncomfortable having you hanging in front of my door."

"I see.", Kakashi stepped back a little, heading to the stairs, "I never thought about what would your neighbours think of that. Sorry", he bowed and walked down the stairs.

Sakura's heart clenched. So distant. He could always suggest waiting her in her apartment but no. Even if he was considering it as a possible option, Kakashi wouldn't ask for it. He felt so far away from here, her lips tightened and she shouted after him, "Is this how it would be from now on?"

The Copy nin froze in his steps, slowly turning around, "How, Sakura?"

The kunoichi's eyes glistened with the unfallen tears from the night before, "I feel like I've lost you. You're next to me but I can't feel you anymore."

"We're teammates, Sakura. Only friends.", Kakashi gave her an eye crease which stabbed her right through the heart.

Those were her words. The pink-haired girl knitted her brows in painful grimace, "We're not even friends right now. I thought we were OK. During the lunch, everything seemed fine. Why are you behaving this way all of sudden?"

"Because, Sakura, during the ceremony, other Kages and participants were present, we can't afford to show them any weaknesses. And right at this moment, our relationship is a sick, unhealthy one for our team. If they knew about it, they would use it undoubtedly.", Kakashi's voice was sharp and stinging.

The kunoichi felt like the twelve year old self again when she was constantly lectured by the older jonin, "I'm sorry.", the pinkie's lips curved in a sad smile, "I forgot it was all for the sake of the village. Everything is for the village."

Kakashi didn't answer, he just turned around and continued walking down the stairs when Sakura's voice stopped him again, "But, you know, I'm not an empty shell, I have never been and I certainly won't become one now. I am a person, _Senpai_. A real living girl and I need those feelings that I have in my heart. It's vital for my existence to keep the relationships I've built but if you're so persistent about cutting the bond we shared…I'll respect your decision.", Sakura bowed formally and entered her apartment, leaving the silver-haired jonin staring at the empty space in front of him.

The kunoichi placed her back against the door and slowly slid down until her bottom reached the floor. So it really was over between them. Everything she had tried to build for six years, every second they shared together the last week, all of that was gone. And she wasn't sure why exactly. Kakashi seemed jealous and angry whenever she was with another guy, he started sulking when she called him a friend but at the same time he was annoyed of their closeness, displeased by the time they spent, by the moments they shared. He was confusing her completely. What did he really want? To be friends with her or to try and be something more? And on the top of that today he declared that their relationship was nothing more than the one between teammates. No strings attached after everything that had been.

Were his feelings for her that confusing? Were they that disgusting and unwanted so he was prepared to fight with his own self against them? The kunoichi sniffed. Her nose was still running. Perhaps she should take some pills before getting a fever too. Looking at the clock on the wall she calculated that there were still few hours before the beginning of the challenge. There was enough time for a quick hot shower. Sakura took off her clothes and entered the bathroom. Before thinking about Kakashi's feelings, probably she should sort out hers for him first.

* * *

The Copy nin sat on the lowest star and ruffled his hair with fingers. Once again he behaved like a jerk. Once again he did something he didn't intent to do. How stupid was he to tell her that their only relationship would be purely professional? Seriously? How stupid? There were so many more ways to make up with Sakura, without deepening the conflict. Because instead of solving the problem he created another. Practically speaking, that way was better for the challenge. After he and the Hokage had a long discussion, it became clear that he was going to bid for Sakura. Tsunade wanted him to be her partner. So if now Sakura behaved like he expected her to, there would be no problems. But only if… Kakashi knew he hurt her. He was aware that she cared for him whether she realized it or not. Sakura was the type of person who gave everything to the one standing in front of her. All of her attention, all of her compassion, all of her love and affection. And now Kakashi didn't feel as if he was any different than Sasuke. Abandoning her after she gave him so much. It was for the best. It was really for her sake. Not the village, not the tournament. Only for her.

"Kakashi-senpai! What are you doing here?"

The Copy nin jumped startled and faced Yamato, "Ah, well… waiting for Sakura."

"Oooo, you are going out with her?", the young ANBU sounded disappointed.

"Don't be an idiot.", the silver-haired jonin frowned, "I'm her escort for the tournament."

"I'm glad.", a slight flush spread over the younger man's face, "I'm sorry."

A silence spread between them, "Is she resting?", Yamato asked mumbling.

"Why are you asking?"

"I wanted to pay her a visit before the final challenge. She ran out of sugar and I doubt that she had the time to go shopping. I bought some."

"Oh, of course you'd buy her sugar. Silly me.", the Copy nin moved aside to let him pass by, "I don't think she's sleeping."

"Great!", the voice of the ANBU member came out livelier than before, completely ignoring the sarcasm in Kakashi's words, "I haven't seen her for such long time.", Yamato bowed slightly, "I'm going then. I don't want to distract her too much."

"Tenzo…" The voice of the older jonin stopped the young man in his steps, "Exactly how close are you with Sakura?"

After thinking for a few seconds the brunette shinobi smiled, "I think you should let her explain that to you later. I'm not good with those things."

The young ninja ran upstairs, leaving Kakashi dumbstruck. That Sakura…what the hell was she doing?

* * *

Tsunade grinned at the Raikage, "How are you feeling, Raikage-sama?", the blonde raised her glass of water and stirred the ice cubes in it slightly by swaying it.

"I still don't know why you invited me here, Hokage-sama.", the dark-skinned man raised slightly his eyebrow.

"I think you know the reason perfectly.", Tsunade's grinning face frowned and she sent the man before her a mysterious glare.

"I already told you. I did not order Darui to get close to your girl. I have no reason to do that."

"Oh, please. Try to fool somebody else, old man.", the kunoichi pft-ed and shook her head, "You want to find out if my apprentice is the one using the poison that killed the Tsuchikage's granddaughter during the first part of the tournament."

The Raikage kept quiet for moment and then after sipping from his glass he whispered, "I get it that you're looking for the culprit as well."

"I'm not stupid, Raikage-sama.", Tsunade smirked, tapping her red-polished nails on the glass' edge.

"If it's not us then there is only two possible options.", the white-haired man murmured, "First is that someone outside of the five nations is using it or…"

"…the Mizukage is involved.", the blonde finished instead of him.

"Yeah."

"But…", the Hokage crossed her fingers before her face, "What if they are both correct?"

"What do you mean?", the Raikage frowned, narrowing his eyes.

"Have you met the Mizukage before this tournament?"

"No, he was appointed shortly after the last Kage's meetings."

"Well, I've met him before that.", Tsunade paused looking around her, "He's not the same man…"

"You think someone managed to fool us with a simple henge?", the Kumo leader's jaw snapped open.

"No, I think that someone is controlling him."

The Raikage attempted to speak but Tsunade's palm covered his mouth. Surprised, the shinobi saw her making a hush sign and shaking her head. The kunoichi slowly quietly stood up, followed by the Raikage. They both stood before her cabinet's double door and after sharing a small nod they opened it in one swing. With a huge ruckus Naruto and Darui fell on the floor.

"What the hell is this?", Tsunade's voice echoed in the Hokage tower.

Naruto sat on his bottom on the floor grinning nervously and scratched behind his neck, "I trimmed."

"You trimmed too?", the Raikage shot a blood stare at Darui's direction.

The lightning shinobi gulped and then sighed heavily, "No, Raikage-sama. We were eavesdropping."

Naruto's mouth gaped, "I trimmed he was eavesdropping _alone_.", the Jinchuuriki widened his eyes, "Actually, I trimmed on _him_!"

Darui's head turned to him in disbelieving expression, "Is _this _the best you could think of?"

Naruto pinched his tight and shot him terrified look, "C'mon man, don't sign my death sentence. Tsunade-baachan will beat me to a pulp."

Darui's eyes averted to look at the blonde kunoichi, stamping her foot on the floor. Her eyes were burning, sending bloody sparks at them. Suddenly the Raikage grabbed him for his collar and made him rise on his feet.

"You and I…we're going to have a small talk.", the voice of the leader was low, "Excuse me.", he slightly bowed to Tsunade and dragged Darui down the corridor.

Naruto followed them with his blue eyes and said a little pray in his mind for the shinobi. When he averted his gaze to the woman before him a cold drops of sweat appeared on his forehead. Well, it could be nice if someone prayed for him too.

"Anything to say?", Tsunade smiled at the boy, a vicious angry smile.

"I'm sorry I trimmed?", with a slightly raised hopefully eyebrow, Naruto laughed nervously before his laugh hitched as Tsunade's fist collided with his nose, sending him few meters back.

* * *

TBC


	9. Let it go

Hello, folks! Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it!

PS **Whytegriffen **thank you for the reviews! Everytime you post one, it makes me extremely happy ^^ And considering your last comment, I can assure you that Kakashi doesn't die in this chapter. Actually after I got the idea for the tournament from HP and didn't really followed the script of the story as you might notice. So, you shouldn't fear the death of our beloved Copy nin.

PPS I do not own **_"__Naruto"_** it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©

* * *

**_When all the love has gone away?_**  
**_ And passion stares me in the face_**  
**_ Could I walk away?_**

**_"Devotion" by Hurts_**

* * *

Sakura stood silently in the crowded room. People were staring at her with hungry eyes as if she was for sale, then she remembered…she _was_ on sale… A pained grimace appeared on her face; every damn thing in this tournament was decided by sheer luck. The choosing of the participants, the outcome of the challenges… and now that. Up until now, except for maybe the second test, the reason for the victory lied not in participant's particular ability but in their luck. Well, sometimes luck could be bad as well. The dead face of the other girl suddenly emerged in Sakura's head and the pinkie shivered. It's been a while since she had thought of her. Her mind was always occupied with something else and the Leaf kunoichi didn't have time to dwell on her death and what caused it.

Sakura smiled to herself. In the beginning of the tournament she was scared the shit out of the possibility to fail or be killed, now she realized that there is no point in worrying about something that she couldn't change. She couldn't change her fate or her luck. She could only hope they were good enough to save her ass. The pink-haired kunoichi bowed slightly her head and smirked."_Since when have I become such torpid person?_" She slightly turned her head around and glanced at the man standing behind her with her peripheral vision, his mask was covering as usual the lower part of his face but, once seen, the image of his bare face was sealed in Sakura's mind and now she could mentally retrace his lips, nose, and chin. The kunoichi expected to feel the stabbing pain in her chest as she experienced before in the same situations but nothing happened. Was it because she didn't care? No, it was probably because nothing changed. She still considered him a friend, even a little bit more than that, just a little bit more, she still trusted him with her life, she still respected him. And no matter what he had said or done, nothing was going to change the way she felt for him.

The sudden ruckus startled her and she forced herself to pay attention. Every single eyes was turned in her direction, a heavy silence was lingering the air. She heard a curse coming for behind her and she turned around to see Kakashi's narrowed eye.

"What's wrong?", she managed to force herself to speak, despite the inner reluctance she felt.

"Aren't you listening? You'll be first to bid for.", the man behind her hissed angrily.

"And that is a bad thing?", she couldn't follow him quite well.

"It's the worst possible.", the Copy nin whispered and his chin trembled.

Sakura tried to say something the voice of the Mizukage interrupted her, "Is everyone who want to bid for Sakura ready?", a loud positive responses echoed in the hall, "In that case…Begin."

As soon as the voice of the Mizukage faded away a man raised his hand in attempt to bid but in instant Kakashi was already next to him, tightly clenching his forearm, pushing it down. The silver-haired jonin looked slowly around at the surprised shinobi and said with indifferent voice, "7 no trump."

Everyone including the Kage's raised from their seats with wide open eyes. Only Tsunade was sitting comfortably in her chair. Sakura's mouth was gaping open. The kunoichi couldn't believe that just now Kakashi declared the highest possible announcement. He was out of his mind or he made it on purpose probably? The kunoichi stepped forward to the Copy nin with unwavering gaze nailed on him. His black eye was staring at her blankly. None of them said a word, standing side by side, looking at one another. Then Sakura's lips trembled.

"I'm once again in your care, senpai.", she bowed formally and sent him a bright smile.

The Copy nin nodded dryly and gave her an eye crinkle, "I look forward working with you, Sakura-chan.", she could fool everybody in this hall but she definitely couldn't fool him. He saw her real feelings that she put behind her words. The anger and frustration that once again she'd be protected. That's how she looked at this situation. They were again comrades. He was once again the more experienced and skilled one. But how could he just let her life to be depending on some horny perverted teenager ninja, just graduated to jonin. No way. That was better.

The Mizukage said loudly, "First pair: Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi.", the hall didn't fill with applauses as usual, there were many displeased faces among the crowd and everybody knew why. After a few seconds the Mist leader continued, "You both may leave. This outcome was unnatural but there is always a solution for a problem. There won't be a bidding for the other participants' partners. They will be selected randomly by a lot."

Kakashi and Sakura sent the Hokage a empty stares and left the hall without uttering a word. Walking down the corridor to the room prepared for them, none of them looked at the other. The kunoichi's eyes were nailed right in front of her, on the soft dark red carpet.

"Won't you ask why I did it?", Kakashi murmured without looking at her.

"No need."

"Why?", the man insisted, confused by her unordinary nonchalance.

"I trust you."

Did she mean it? The Copy nin stopped and stared in her back as she continued walking, "Sakura…", the girl turned around and looked at him questioning. That was the first time today she looked him in the eye since she came out of her apartment. The silver-haired jonin sighed heavily and drew closer to her, "I did it because Tsunade wanted me to be your partner at all costs. I couldn't let everything to luck and hope that nobody would be stupid enough to call the highest bid.", Sakura's eyes flinched and suddenly a cold sparkle appeared in her emerald lakes but Kakashi continued, "Every man in the hall was ready to announce the highest declaration possible, just like I did. In order to be your partner I had to talk first.", his hand attempted to stroke her shoulder but Sakura slapped it.

"Don't touch me again, senpai.", the pink-haired kunoichi glared in Kakashi's coal eye, "It may cause some unwanted consequences and blow off the challenge. What are we going to do then?", her eyes widened in terror and her voice lowered in dread, "What are we going to say to Tsunade-sama?", her fingers buried in her hair worriedly, "I get chills down my spine just thinking about it.", Sakura bit her lower lip, shaking her head in refusal. Then the kunoichi turned around and left Kakashi staring at her silenced.

"I think it's appropriate time to raise a huge sign with written _SARCASM_ on it."

The Copy nin turned around and saw Jiraya smirking at him, "When did you come back?"

"Few hours ago.", the old shinobi laughed and supported his back on the wall next to Kakashi, "But I guess I've missed quite a lot."

"No, you didn't."

"Well, with a behavior like yours, no wonder.", the Sanin shook his head disappointedly, "Minato would have been so ashamed. He was the perfect student. Like a dry sponge. Whatever I said or did he absorbed it and then reproduced whenever he needed. How do you think he managed to get such wild cutie for a wife?", Jiraya poked him in the ribs. Kakashi only frowned as the old shinobi continued, "Too bad you didn't learn anything from Minato in that aspect…Kushina and Sakura are more alike than you think."

"You think Sakura should be kidnapped and then I should go and save her, claiming to be following her strands of pink hair?", smirking the silver-haired jonin murmured.

"No, all I'm saying is that there is always something you can do to change things.", the legendary Sanin chuckled, "A kiss or two, maybe more, always help. Who knows? There are rarely quarrels between men and women while they're in the bed. Problems start when they get up…"

"Just go and see Tsunade, you horny ancient prick.", Kakashi sighed and headed to the room where Sakura was. There were still things they needed to discuss about the challenge.

* * *

Sakura went through the lists with instructions for the first game. Each of the teams would receive fifty balloons filled with paint. They had to tag their targets by hitting them with a balloon. The dye will splash over them and that's how they would be marked. The kunoichi sighed and peeked in the cardboard box on the floor beside the table. A small electric blue rubber balls were showing from under the semi closed-cover. At least the color was cute and easily distinguished. Suddenly the door snapped open and Sakura turned around.

The Copy nin slowly entered and quietly closed the door. Without looking at her he sat in the armchair next to the table, "So, did you come up with a strategy?"

The pink-haired girl frowned, "I was reading the instructions."

"I see."

"Do you have any ideas?", Sakura growled at him.

"Probably."

"So? What is it?", the girl raised her voice, "Don't make me pull out your words with a hook, please."

"First answer my question.", the silver-haired jonin nailed her with his gaze, "How many people do you want to tag?"

"Eight.", she answered without hesitation.

"Wrong.", Kakashi replied annoyed and send her angry look, "The correct answer was 8+."

Sakura narrowed her eyes, "Why do you want to make our task even more difficult? There is no point in that."

"Again wrong.", the Copy nin sighed, "What is the difference between us fighting 8 people and us fighting 14?"

The kunoichi bit her lower lip. He was right, again, they were in disadvantage in both options. No matter how many people they tagged their battle strategy would be the same – them against many. A frown appeared on her face, "The difference is in the points you receive."

"Exactly. There is one more thing as well…", Kakashi tilted his head thinking, "Don't think that the other teams will stay still until you tag your people. They will try to sabotage you. Only one person less and we're doomed. We need to think fast and choose the most suitable candidates to become our hands. We shouldn't underestimate them. Among the prisoners there might be very strong shinobi. If we misjudge their strength we might end up fighting against an S class ninjas or even higher."

Sakura was staring through the window on the opposite wall without uttering a word. Her sight was wavering and Kakashi frowned under the mask, "Are you even listening to me?"

Startled the girl looked at the shinobi beside her, "Do I dare not to?"

The Copy nin sighed tiredly, "This can't continue any more. At this rate you'll fail us."

"Of course I will! I wasn't even supposed to be in this tournament!", the kunoichi raised her voice nailing her cold stare at the jonin, "But don't worry, I will give my best not to embarrass you, or at least I'll die trying." After the words came out of her mouth, Sakura walked out of the room and closed the door with a bang.

* * *

The spectators were countless and the clamour they were making was deafening Sakura's ears. The kunoichi didn't come back to their consultative room and now she had no idea what was the plan, what they were going to do. Her action was the most unprofessional thing she had even done in her career since she was an academy student. Kakashi was emitting a deadly aura and he refused to look at her, probably after the challenge, Tsunade will tell her off so bad that she might not be able to show her face in the open again. After so many years of service she was ashamed of herself. Sakura cursed in her mind, she mustn't let her feeling to take the better part of her sober mind.

The kunoichi glanced at the man next to her. He was standing leisurely with hands in his pockets, but the pinkie knew him long enough to notice the nervousness, anger and anxiety in his body. She wanted to apologize but her pride didn't let her utter a word and Sakura only bit her lower lip, tasting the blood on the tip of her tongue. Suddenly the gates of the Coliseum opened wide and a group of people slowly entered. They were all men, some of them were short, some - too tall. Sakura noticed that each one of the prisoners was wearing pure white clothes and that their hands were clasped in handcuffs. "_So, the Kages decided to hide their chakra from us for now_…", the thought passed through her mind, "_So much for the wise choosing_…"The girl took a quick glance at the other corners of the arena, trying to see the enemy teams but the distance was too much for her eyes and she could only distinguish small dark figures.

With a single waving from the Hokage's hand , the spectators silenced and Tsunade turned to the Mizukage in a sign to announce the beginning of the challenge. Sakura felt the panic crawling under her skin and she nervously stroke the extra leather pouch hanging on her waist. Kakashi had given it to few minutes ago without saying anything. Naturally, Sakura checked its contents and realized that he had separated the balloons in half – 25 for him and 25 for her. She sighed heavily, trying to calm her beating heart. There was no point for her to panic, she needed to think soberly in order to pull this off. Suddenly, a hand roughly grabbed her for her forearm and she instinctively gazed at Kakashi's face. He wasn't looking at her but she knew it was him who was holding her.

"When the event starts I want you to separate the prisoners from other teams.", his voice was quiet and she barely could hear him, "I'll be tagging the people, you'll keep the others from getting any."

"Firstly, how exactly I'm supposed to keep them away. You're the one with doton jutsus, not me. Secondly, even if I manage to keep them away for a bit, you won't have enough time to tag everybody alone…", her speech was interrupted by the irritated voice of the Copy nin.

"_Firstly_, I don't _care _how you will keep them away. If you had stayed in the room maybe you could have had enough time to think about it but you chose to behave like a third-rate shinobi. _Secondly_, don't dare to tell me what I can or cannot do. This is entirely my problem."

Sakura's teeth were tightly clenched as she was trying to swallow the anger that was rising in her. She knew she was the one at fault but he shouldn't have said it like this. Then the fury in her chest was replaced by the frustration that she had no idea how to keep the others away long enough for him to finish his job. The pink-haired kunoichi looked around and stopped slightly her foot at the ground. The earth was hard but as far as she knew there were sewer tunnels just under the arena. With few precise kicks she could easily make the ground collapse. Her eyes lingers on the arena. There were white lines, separating it into quadrants – one for each of the teams and one in the middle for the prisoners. Suddenly her gaze stopped on some strange unevenness on the ground few inches away from her feet, the kunoichi looked carefully around, everybody was busy listening to the Mizukage. Sakura smirked and stepped closer to the jog. The kunoichi ploughed up the ground with her sandal and gasped for air as she realized that was a pumping-shaft. Quickly she lifted her gaze tracing the arena for another roughness. Her eyes popped as she found another one, then another one... Soon her mind had made a mental image of the sewerage. Perfect. Sakura grinned, missing the strange look that Kakashi sent her.

"1 minute till the beginning of the challenge. Prepare yourselves! A whistle will announce the start. Please, stand still until then!", the Mizukage glared at the teams with a evil grin on his face and returned to his chair in the baignoire next to the other VIP guests.

Kakashi let out his breath and took his hand out of his pockets. He felt Sakura looking at him but he ignored her. Right now he shouldn't distract himself with her. Then a small pouch emerged before his black eye and the Copy nin looked quickly at his comrade. The kunoichi was handing him her portion of the balloons, "What's the meaning of this?", his voice came out rougher than he wanted to.

"You're gonna need them more than me.", the girl pushed them in his chest, forcing him to accept them.

"But…"

"There's no time for buts.", Sakura said with a blank stare, sighed and crack her fingers.

Before Kakashi had the chance to argue with her a loud whistle echoed in the coliseum. Immediately Sakura rushed to the furthest line, defining the quadrant of the prisoners. The girl froze into a place as she notice Chojuro and some short black-haired girl rushing at her. The leaf kunoichi only smirked and clashed her fist into the ground under her legs. A deafening crackle concussed the arena, the earth cracked and few moments later it collapsed leaving a deep and wide pit, separating the team from the prisoners.

Only seconds had passed since the beginning of the challenge and Sakura could feel the sweat drops on her forehead. As she made sure that this would hold them up for a while the girl rushed to the second line. Darui had already managed to reach it and he was just about to throw a bright red balloon when suddenly from only God knows where appeared Pakkun and bumped into his hand, forcing him to drop the paint. Sakura's eyes immediately travelled in direction to Kakashi and they widened in surprise as she saw his dogs jumping from man to man, leaving electric blue paw-like prints on their white clothes.

The kunoichi averted her eyes from his teammate and stared in front at her enemies. Darui and a strange looking young man were rushing at her in an attempt to eliminate her. A sudden rush of panic passed on her nerves but she quickly recovered and bumped her fist in the ground. Another hole appeared, colliding with the first one. The targets in the middle quadrant were looking around shocked, sending terrified stares at the petit pink-haired kunoichi.

Sakura rushed to the third side but then before she could even try and demolish the ground a high mud wall raised from the earth before her, just in the place where she wanted to create the pit. Her head immediately turned around and saw Kakashi kneeling behind her, tossing a paint balloon in his right hand and the left one placed on the ground. His dogs were near him, surrounding a terrified prisoner. The Copy nin gave her an eye crinkle, "I saved him for you.".

The kunoichi's face curved in a smug expression as she pulled out a shuriken from her pouch. The silver-haired jonin stood up and tossed the balloon above the head of the prisoner. Sakura threw the weapon, piercing it right in the middle. The electric blue paint splashed over the man's hair and the spectators burst out in loud exclamations. Sakura drew closer to the Copy nin and kneeled down on the ground to pet his dogs, ignoring the look he gave her.

"You did a great job, guys. Especially you, Pakkun. Thanks for stopping Darui.", Sakura bowed down and stroke the tip of her nose to his small black moist nozzle. The pub wagged his tail excited.

"Anytime."

Sakura stood up and faced their owner quietly. She was completely aware that he expected an apology, "Look, I'm sorry I bailed out but I got angry and I knew that if I stayed even a minute longer I'd probably say things that I don't mean.", she crossed her fingers and changed the weight to her other foot.

"I know. And I understand.", Kakashi sighed, "But that doesn't mean that you can use this as an excuse for your unprofessional and completely imbecile act. You are the Konoha's representative, Sakura, you can't just think about winning, you must consider keeping and improving the prestige of the village and the Daimyo. I can't lie and say that I'm not disappointed in you.", the kunoichi's eyes fell ashamed, "If you didn't finish your part of the challenge accordingly to my plan I would have been forced to report to the Hokage-sama."

Suddenly Sakura's gaze raised and she glared surprised at Kakashi, "You mean, you didn't tell Tsunade-shishou?"

"I would have signed your death sentence if I did."

"Thank you.", Sakura bowed politely and tried to say something else but the Kages had come down to the arena to greet the participants and announce the results.

The Mizukage grabbed the Copy nin's and Sakura's wrists and pulled them after him. When they stood in the middle quadrant, where few other shinobi were repairing the terrain, the Mist leader shouted looking around at the spectators, "Team Konoha had tagged 14 people. Their next challenge would be fighting against these, selected by them, targets. If they managed to finish the second stage that would mean that they will receive additional double points for each one of their six extra hands.", the Konoha's population among the crowd on the stands burst into happy exclamations, "Also,…the other two teams: Team Kiri and Team Kumo won't participate in the second part because they don't have any tagged people. Their teams will join in the third last challenge without receiving any points from these two parts.", the Mizukage finished his speech with an evil smile on his face.

Sakura took a deep breath and headed to the exit of the Coliseum when Naruto grabbed her hand and stopped her. The blonde was panting and the kunoichi could easily guess what was the reason for that, "Did Tsunade send you to summon me?"

Naruto only nodded grinning and they both headed to the Hokage's tower.

* * *

"Do you have some new information about the mission I gave you?", the blonde kunoichi glared at her student, "You hadn't reported to me since I gave it to you."

"I'm really sorry, Tsunade-shishou. But my mind was occupied with the tournament and I barely had time to report to you.", the pinkie bowed slightly.

"You're excused.", the Hokage waved to the armchair before the desk and Sakura sat in it, "Tell me what you've learnt."

"I don't know if you're informed but my date on the festival was one of the participants, Darui.", Sakura frowned as she remembered the events that occurred after that, "I was able to spend some quality time with him and I don't think he's involved with the poisoning cases."

"I know."

"How…?"

"I suppose he invited you, didn't he?", Tsunade grinned at Sakura's nodding, "He had the same mission as you. The Raikage asked him to research the other participants."

"I see. So, he invited me because of the mission.", Sakura narrowed her eyes.

"Sakura, you don't really…"

"No, no, no, shishou. I don't have any… feelings… for him if that's what you wanted to ask.", Sakura interrupted the blonde.

"Good. Then Chojuro?"

The pink-haired kunoichi gulped and averted her eyes from the woman before her, "I don't have any proof that he is the one poisoning the victims. But…"

"But…?"

"My instinct tells me that he is quite different than what everyone thinks of him. I mean. I don't want to accuse him of anything but I find it strange that he always finishes last in every challenge. If he is selected by the Ark then he should have some remarkable abilities, but up until now we haven't seen any.", Sakura sighed.

"My exact thoughts, Sakura.", Tsunade's face frowned in a serious grimace, "Thank you. Go and rest. You need to be at full strength for tomorrow's challenge."

"But I didn't really help much.", the kunoichi bit her lip.

"You did a great job. I didn't send you for proofs, Sakura. I needed another point of view on the case.", Tsunade smiled gently.

The kunoichi returned the smile and nodded slightly, "I'll be going then.", she stood up and walked to the door when the voice of the Hokage stopped her.

"One more thing, Sakura…Pay Kakashi a visit. You two need to discuss the strategy for tomorrow."

The girl scratched her neck uneasily, "I'm feeling tired, shishou, I really wanted to go home and rest."

"Fine, I'll tell him to go to your place then…", Tsunade grabbed a pile of papers from her desk and threw it in the waste basket on the floor next to her desk.

"Oh..No, no I'll go…", Sakura bowed once again and went out of the door with frustrated expression on her face.

* * *

How was she supposed to face him? Different plots played in her mind but the end of every one of them wasn't something she was particularly fond of. The girl took a deep breath and raised her hand, clenched in loose fist. She didn't have the courage to knock. Why was is so difficult? Sakura frowned at her cowardice and hypocrisy. In front of everyone she could easily force herself to behave normally but when she was alone with him, her feelings took the better part of her and she couldn't control her reactions. The pink-haired kunoichi shook her head to chase away any thought in her mind. She came here because she needed to discuss their plan for tomorrow's challenge. Sakura couldn't risk again and go there unprepared.

The girl sighed and knock on the wooden door two times. She looked around herself while waiting. That was the first time she had ever come to her ex-sensei's apartment. The building was old and at some places the grayish yellow plaster had fallen, revealing the bricks under it. Sakura could swear that her teammate received fatter paycheck than her and yet he lived in such seemingly abandoned place. The kunoichi sighed again and stared at the door. He hadn't answered yet. Maybe he wasn't at home or he was just absorbed in one of his naughty books, grinning under his mask. She knocked again and made a step back still wondering if she should leave and just visit him early in the morning. The girl sent the door one last glance and turned around to head toward the exit of the building.

Suddenly and silent crack was heard behind her back and Sakura immediately turned her head, noticing Kakashi half-naked with a towel on his neck. The mask was nowhere to be seen. The girl's eyes lingered on his bare firm chest, she couldn't help but smirk in her mind. There were still few sparkling drops of water, rolling down on his abdomen and the kunoichi traced them with her green gaze until they were lost from her sight in his loose black trousers. Sakura cleared her throat and smiled at the expecting expression on Kakashi's face. She was far from used to see him without his mask. "I wanted to talk to you about the challenge…but if the moment is inappropriate I can come by early tomorrow."

The Copy nin gave her a blank glare and stepped aside with a casual gesture, inviting her in. The kunoichi nodded slightly and entered his home, looking around curiously. The walls were naked, no pictures, photos or any other kind of decorations. As she noticed he didn't have carpets and furniture. Except for the small coffee table and two seated sofa which she saw in the living room. The girl cleared again her throat and sat on the edge of the couch, feeling uncomfortable. There was a strange tension hanging between them.

"I don't have anything to offer, expect for water – ", his voice came out lazily and he eased his shoulder at the kitchen's door-casing.

"No, thank you. I came for work anyway.", Sakura swallowed the lump in her throat and forced herself to smile, "So, did you think about our strategy for tomorrow? We have to fight against 14 shinobi."

"Actually, to be honest, I didn't.", he let his breath out and ran his fingers through his silver wet hair. Some tiny locks fell in front of his sharingan eye and the man reached to put them in place.

"Is something wrong?". Sakura asked, raising her brow.

"Nothing's wrong."

"Are you sure?", she insisted.

"I'm fucking damn sure, Sakura. Period.", he raised his voice and she tilted her head slightly back.

"Sit here, Kakashi.", the kunoichi shot him a worried, yet adamant stare, and tapped on the couch next to her.

"I'm fine."

"Don't be so stubborn… Please?", she looked him in his eyes pleading and after a deep sigh the man obeyed, joining her on the sofa, "Talk to me."

"Why should I?", his lips curved in a sad grimace.

"You know perfectly well, why.", Sakura took a sharp breath and her eyes travelled on his face, looking for his. When they met, the green emeralds glistened from all the things left unsaid between them, "We need to solve this. We need to make it as clear as possible for the good of both of us. It's ruining _yours_ and _my_ life, Kakashi. I can't sleep, I can't even think properly, my mind is full of those crazy thoughts and I don't know if you experience the same but if all this doesn't stop anytime soon, it will drive me crazy…"

"It's worse – ", the Copy nin smiled sadly, interrupting the girl. He stared a her with darkened eyes – she looked so small, so fragile and so damn tired right now. He hadn't noticed till now but there were dark shadows under her eyes, "I bet it's way too worse for me than it is with you…"

"Why?", Sakura's lips trembled at his words, she didn't know why but she was on the verge of crying.

"Because I have no idea what to do. I know what I want to do but I also know what I mustn't do. At any costs.", the man let out his breath and closed his eyes, "I'm being tormented from the inside. So tell me, Sakura, what to do?", his black coal eye slowly opened and fixated hers.

"I can't answer that, Kakashi. I can barely decide what my next step will be, yet you ask me to tell you yours.", the kunoichi looked at the floor, averting her gaze from his.

"Then why did you come here?"

"I already told you. Because we need – ", her speech was interrupted by his nervous chuckling.

"Cut it out, Sakura. We both know that the last few days, every time when we were alone together in a room we argued. You are smart enough to understand that we were better off not seeing each other before this challenge. It will only make things worse.", the Copy nin laughed under his breath and eased his back at the sofa.

"We need to talk it out. Somewhen. I'm confused, Kakashi. Utterly confused…so are you.", Sakura raised her eyes, "We can't continue do this…It is affecting our work too.", her hand reached and stroked his bare shoulder, comforting him.

His black eye immediately moved to meet her emeralds at her touch. His pupil was widened and it was moving chaotically. The place, where her fingers were caressing his cold skin, was burning. The flames were spreading through his whole body, making him shiver. Without thinking Kakashi gripped her waist with his strong hands and pulled her to him. The girl next to him gasped for air but she didn't opposed and the silver-haired jonin let his eyes linger on her face, studying every centimeter of it. The full pink lips, slightly glistening from the moisture on them, were smelling like cherries. Kakashi felt drawn to her even more by the aroma. His thumb traced the outline of her mouth and then caressed gently her bright reddish cheeks. The skin felt unbelievingly smooth. The Copy nin licked his lips and slowly, tenderly pressed them at hers.

The kiss was sweet and bitter at the same time. Kakashi imagined that it was the taste of the forbidden fruit. It felt completely wrong and yet right. Her lips were as soft as they looked and they hungrily parted, responding to the movement of his tongue. The Copy nin's hands tightened the grip on her waist and his other hand travelled a little higher to the back of her head, burying his fingers in her pink locks.

Sakura moaned quietly and raised on her knees only to straddle him, without breaking the kiss. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, touching, studying, moving eagerly to his chest, impatient to feel his smooth skin. Another groan escaped her mouth as she felt his tongue playing with hers. With every kiss the flame in her body ignited even more and the fluttering butterflies in her stomach were making her mind blank. Sakura pressed her body to his, and deepened the kiss. The short dark-blue skirt she was wearing, was now rolled up on her hips. She felt his palms slowly moving towards her bottom and she purred as they reached their destination and grabbed tightly her rear. She forgot to breathe.

Sakura pulled back a little, tearing apart their lips. His mouth was glistening and she traced it with her forefinger, lifting her darkened, from the arousal, eyes to meet his, "Is this what you want, Kakashi?", her voice was hoarse but she didn't cleared her throat.

The man under her closed his eyes and pushed her away gently, "It doesn't matter what I want, Sakura. How many times should I repeat it so you can understand?", the jonin made her sit next to him and he stood up nervously, turning her back at her. She needn't to see him so flustered.

"It matters to me. Or will we pretend that none of this happened?", Sakura raised her voice, standing on her feet with eyes nailed in Kakashi's back.

"It did happen, Sakura. And it was a mistake we would never do again – ", the girl's brows knitted and she reached to catch his arm but he pushed her away, "Don't…Please… If you really care about me, just let it go – "

The kunoichi licked her still wet lips. It was the first time he had ever begged her for anything. He must have his reasons and Sakura lowered her head in understanding, passing him by. At the doorstep she turned around and smiled brightly at him, "I suggest to use the same tactic as today – I'll try and jail them in one place, you just have to kill them. I can help you out with some of them but you know if we try to avoid the close range combat, I'm not much of a help ."

Kakashi averted his eyes from her and stroke his chin, thinking, "We can try something else.", he was grateful for the change of the subject.

"Like?"

"I kill, you heal."

"You want to confront all of them at once?", Sakura's eyes popped out.

"I've handled even more at once. And I was much younger than I am now.", the jonin scratched his neck, "Moreover, you can cover me from behind with shuriken and kunai."

The kunoichi hmm-ed and headed towards the exit, "I'm going. I remembered that I need to check something in Hokage's tower before they close it.", Sakura waved and smiled at Kakashi, "Rest well. I will come early in the morning to wake you up and give you a quick check up. I'm still not sure it's ok for you to exert yourself so much."

"I'm perfectly fine, Sakura-chan – "

"You nearly died, Kakashi. You can't be "_perfectly fine_" – "

"But you were there to save me – ", he smiled at her, giving her and eye crinkle, "As you will be tomorrow if something happens."

"You're putting too much faith in my abilities – "

"No. I'm putting faith in you, Sakura.", his gaze was warm and gently and the kunoichi knew that he meant it. The small spark in her heart ignited and Sakura felt her chest clenching.

"Thank you.", the girl smiled and turned her back to him walking out of his apartment, Kakashi following her.

"What friends are for?", the Copy nin laughed shortly and closed the door after she left.

* * *

Standing on the sandy ground of the arena, the Konoha team looked around at the audience. The Coliseum was crammed with people, waiting for the beginning of the challenge. Sakura shared nervous glace with Kakashi and the Copy nin just nodded reassuring her. The arena was back to normal, obviously they repaired it after yesterday's match and the kunoichi noticed that there were no lines this time – only dirt. The pink-haired girl bit her lower lip and wondered if her teammate would manage to fight against so many shinobi. She was well aware of the rules – anything was allowed, the match wouldn't be stopped even if one of the participants is dead. Kill or be killed. The only way out of this was victory or death. She gulped the lump in her throat and her finger traced the weapon holster on her hips and the first-aid kit next to it. Each one of them were given only ten shuriken and kunai, one metallic string and few smoke bombs with explosive tags. As the Mizukage said, Sakura was allowed one extra item and she of course choose her medical kit.

She looked at her companion - topless Kakashi was something pleasing to the eyes but now Sakura frowned. They made them wear a specific outfit for the challenge. When she first heard about it, the kunoichi thought that they were giving them something that can be useful in combat but in the end it turned out that they were only trying to make things even more dangerous and difficult. The Copy nin wore only a pair of black trousers and ninja sandals. Nothing more. He wasn't even allowed to wear gloves or forehead protector. Sakura wondered how he convinced the Kages to keep his mask. The girl stirred uncomfortably at her place. She wasn't exactly fond of her outfit as well. It was the same as Kakashi's with the single difference that she had bandages wrapped around her chest, covering her breasts. The fear that at some point her bare chest could be seen from all of the population of Konoha was sending chills down her spine and Sakura double checked the knot that was keeping up the swathe.

The kunoichi knew that without her gloves, her hands would become chafed, worn out and there was a possibility that she might break some of her knuckles. She had to be extremely careful with her punches. The pinkie sighed and her green gaze looked for her shishou at the spectators. Quickly she spotted the VIP baignoire but her eyes couldn't reach to see the blonde Hokage. She was scared, for her and Kakashi's lives. There was a high possibility of them getting hurt, she wasn't a delusional little girl, setting her ex-teacher on pedestal, idolizing him, sure that he can kill all of the men without getting hurt. She wasn't naïve anymore to think that he would always win. Sakura didn't know what made her such negatively thinking person. "_No_…", she quickly opposed in her mind, "_I am not a pessimist, I'm just realistic, down-to-earth girl._" The pinkie took a deep breath and closed her eyes, calming herself.

"Be a little bit more confident in my abilities, Sakura. You're hurting my feelings.", Kakashi whispered in her ear and the kunoichi snapped her eyes open startled.

"I'm sorry. But I can't just magically stop worrying. It's not implicated in my software system.", the kunoichi frowned, looking straight in front of her.

"You're worried about _me_?", he sounded surprised.

Sakura shot him a blank expression and rolled her eyes, "Don't sound so surprised, if somebody hears you, they'll think I'm heartless, cold-blooded person."

The man chuckled, "Are you aware that every single one of those prisoners would try to kill _you_, not me?"

"Why would they? We're both in the same boat."

"I guess you didn't hear about the clauses under which these men agreed to participate.", Kakashi shook his head, "Seriously, did you think that they would obediently come here so we can slaughter them?"

"Well, I thought that…", she scratched uncertainly her cheek, "…the Kages forced them to participate…"

"Sakura, they may be brutal at some point but even they have to obey certain laws.", the Copy nin sighed, "The condition under which those people decided to take part in the challenge is that whoever manages to kill the participant in the challenge will be granted his freedom."

"So they chose to fight here, knowing that most of them would die, because of a very slight possibility one of them could be released?", her eyes were widened, "That's just stupid."

"Is it really?", the silver-haired jonin smiled under his mask, "They have no future. They know that they'll be executed sooner or later. That condition is like a ray of hope, coming through the tiny window of the cell, they are kept in. It is an opportunity for them to live…"

Sakura silenced, lost in thoughts about what her teammate, just said. What was the feeling to know that you will die tomorrow or the day after that? She couldn't even imagine the desperation they were feeling right now. The person's strongest instinct is the one with the desire to live. They would be fighting like an cornered wild animals, desperately trying to escape the claws of the predator that was hunting them. Sakura was their escape route, their ticket to life, their second chance. The kunoichi bit her lip. The prisoners would be merciless, reckless, irrational, their behavior could reach extreme heights if they see they were losing the fight. The kunoichi shivered and glanced at the man beside her.

What was she prepared to do to save his life, to protect him? Was she prepared to die? Her immediate answer that came to the surface of her mind was "yes" and she would have answered without hesitation few weeks ago but now things were a bit different. She wore the burden of Konoha's fate on her shoulders, the Hokage, the people of the village relied on her victory, even Suna prayed for it. Was she selfish enough to threw everything away so she could save one single life? Did she really care for Kakashi so much that she even consider putting him before her responsibilities? Would she sacrifice everybody else in order to keep him alive?

She couldn't find the right answer, that wasn't a simple question to which you can answer with "I don't know" or "I can't choose". When the time came and she didn't have the time to dwell about it, the kunoichi would have to make a choice, to take a decision which can cause her to hate herself forever. Should she rely on feelings or sense? That was a question Sakura didn't want to answer, at least not now.

A loud shrill sound echoed in the coliseum and everybody silenced. Sakura turned her head in direction to the VIP baignoire, the Mizukage was standing up with an microphone in his hand. The Mist leader greeted the spectators and the participants, welcoming some new important guests. The man explained the rules of the fight again and then waved with a hand to the ANBU sitting next to the fenestrated double door, who unlocked it and the door opened with a loud creak. Sakura's body froze as she saw the prisoners, in a line of two, came out to the arena, facing the leaf shinobi. She could feel the emanating dark aura from them. And as she noticed, their chakra was fully replenished. The pink-haired girl jerked.

Suddenly a voice outcried the mumbling of the spectators, "Kick their asses, Sakura-chan, Kakashi-sensei."

The kunoichi turned her head searching for the source of the scream. Her green eyes widened and she grinned widely as Sakura noticed Naruto being punch by the Hokage for stealing the microphone from Mizukage's hands. Her blonde friend stood up shaking and waved at her direction, the pinkie laughed openly and waved back. Her eyes searched for Kakashi's and she saw him staring at her. His coal iris was unusually lighter , and she could easily distinguish his pupil. He suddenly ruffed her hair and gave her an eye crinkle.

"Even if I didn't have Tsunade's orders to partner up with you, I'd still do it.", his voice was merely a whisper, "It's an honor fighting by your side. You've become a fine kunoichi, Sakura." The girl blushed and smiled a little, averting her eyes from his gaze. Kakashi rummaged in his pouch, pulling out a kunai and the metallic string, "Are you ready?"

The kunoichi let out her breath and nodded, "I am."

The Mizukage cleared his throat, "The fight is going to begin after the usual signal. Be prepared!"

The prisoners burst out in loud exclamations. They were jumping and grinning at the two leaf shinobi. Sakura studied their faces carefully. Their skin was pale white and their eyes were surrounded with dark purplish-black shadows. Some of them were missing a finger or two, some of them didn't have teeth. The kunoichi jerked as she saw them staring only at her. Kakashi was right. She was their pray and the girl knew that her life was once again in Kakashi's hands. But this time she wasn't irritated that her ex-teacher would be protecting her, she was glad to be partnered with him. He was the only man, she trusted completely. And Sakura knew that he would protect her, he always did, no matter of the circumstances, the Copy nin Kakashi always found a way to keep her safe.

A loud whistle echoed in the Coliseum and immediately Sakura saw Kakashi charging ahead, tying the kunai with the string. The kunoichi stepped back and bit her thumb, tasting the blood on the tip of her tongue. She made a series of hand seals and hurriedly placed her palm on the ground, "Kuchiyose no jutsu!", her voice was deafened by the battle cries around her. With a sudden poof a huge slug appeared in front of the kunoichi. It greatly resembled Tsunade's summon, Katsuyu, but its coloration was different, instead of white and blue stripes, the huge animal was light pink with black spots spread all over the body.

Sakura smiled, obviously proud of her. She had learnt the jutsu yesterday, after she walked out of Kakashi's apartment. The kunoichi pointed in her teammate's direction and shouted at the slug, "Mahi, please, assist him!". The slug immediately jerked, decomposing itself in few smaller summons, and it began to creep towards the prisoners. Sakura rummaged in her pouch and pulled out few shuriken, throwing them at some of the shinobi who managed to pass around Kakashi. The kunoichi saw him surrounded, with weapons flying at him from every direction. His movements were magical, elegant, fast, untraceable. The girl noticed that the shinobi didn't try to kill him but more like distract him so they can chase her.

The Copy nin swung the metallic string with attached kunai at its end and drove it into the throat of the man closest to him. A blood splashed out and covered Kakashi's chest and mask. The silver-haired jonin made a short series of hand seals and took a deep breath only to send the fire jutsu at his enemies. He counted the lying bodies on the ground, eight down, six to go. He panted and turned around, feeling a tremendous amount of chakra bursting in the air. A skinny, purplish haired prisoner charged at him with katana in his hand. Kakashi stepped back, trying to avoid the attack but his foot stumbled upon a small rock on the ground and the Copy nin lost balance, falling back. His body met the earth with a hard thump. The collision drove out the air from his lungs, making his mismatched eyes to widen. The jonin saw the attacker closing in. Kakashi's gaze searched for an escape route but the other five prisoners were blocking it, with wide grins on their faces. Suddenly their smug expressions faded away and their faces frowned into painful grimace. The silver-haired jonin noticed the small pinkish slugs on their shoulders. The tiny, needle-like thorns coming out of their open mouths were stacked in the prisoners' necks. The men fell on the ground motionless, breathing heavily.

Kakashi immediately jumped up, avoiding the coming attack. The blade of the katana crushed the ground where he just lied a moment ago. The prisoner smirked and looked at the startled men, "This little slug was a nasty move; too bad I saw through it…", he reached his hand in front of him, showing the wriggling animal in his grip.

The silver-haired jonin immediately turned around to look at Sakura. The girl was kneeling on the ground with fixated eyes on her summons, controlling them. Slowly the kunoichi rose to her feet and murmured to the larger slug next to her, "Thank you, Mahi. You may go now." The slug jerked her body and disappeared in another poof of smoke along with its minions. The pink-haired girl smiled and walked in Kakashi's direction without averting her eyes from her opponent, "Surrender and I promise you painless death."

The man giggled madly and lifted his katana, pointing it at her, "Too bad I can't promise you the same for you and your friend over here…", his eyes were glistening.

Sakura stood next to the silver-haired shinobi, "Go take care of the other five. They're still alive, the poison is paralyzing, not killing. I'm not sure how long it will keep them down. I can handle him.", her voice was indifferent and cold.

Kakashi shook his head, "You should do it. My method of "taking care" is too… unpleasant… for the eyes."

The kunoichi knew that probably her teammate didn't want her to risk hurting herself by fighting with the last prisoner. Sakura only nodded, not wanting to argue with him in front of everyone's eyes. Slowly walking to the fallen men's bodies she sent a worried glance at the Copy nin. Something about that man was bugging her. His clothes were clean and he didn't seem tired at all. She instinctively checked what was left from her weapons in her pouch. Only one kunai, Sakura bit her lip. She'd better quickly finish here and go to Kakashi's side.

The Copy nin cracked his neck and brushed off some of the blood from his face. His senses were tickling, there was something odd about that man. He couldn't let Sakura face him. Something might go wrong. His left eye was getting blurry from all of the tension, put on it for the last few minutes. Suddenly without any warning the prisoner disappeared, and only thanks to his instincts he managed to block his attack. The katana clanked from the collision with Kakashi's kunai. The speed of this man was unbelievable. The Copy nin found it hard to follow him with his eyes. The silver-haired jonin closed his right eye, relying only on the sharingan. At one second he was before him and in the other the man with purplish hair was already somewhere else.

Kakashi stepped back unknowingly and he felt a sharp pain in the area of his abdomen, a sudden gasp for air and a silent groan escaped his lips, as the silver-haired man saw the blood pouring out from his sliced stomach. He fell on his knees, pressing his palms tightly at the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. It was impossible, soon the ground around him was soaked in the crimson fluid. His head turned in direction to Sakura, with his last strength he managed to call her name.

* * *

The pink-haired kunoichi kneeled beside at the last of the paralyzed prisoners, she pressed gently her glowing palm at his chest. She sent a sharp and strong chakra flux, making the heart of the man to stop. She closed his eyes and sighed deeply. Suddenly a loud cry made her chest hurt.

"Sakura!", the voice of Kakashi was shaking, weak and desperate. The kunoichi immediately turned around and her eyes popped out as she saw the Copy nin on his knees with paled face and eyes fixated on her. The pinkie stood up and her hand covered her mouth instinctively as she saw the amount of blood that was pouring out of his abdomen.

"Run…", Kakashi managed to say before his body fell completely on the ground, splashing in the constantly increasing puddle of blood.

Sakura screamed and rushed towards her teammate. Just before she could reach him, the prisoner confronted her grinning, "Why so sad?"

The kunoichi clenched her fists, chakra already flowing in them, "Move.", she growled with half opened mouth.

The prisoner chuckled and disappeared. Sakura widened her eyes and looked around terrified. Suddenly she felt a stinging in her right arm. Her eyes immediately traced the source of the pain and her pupils moved chaotically as she saw the deep cut wound that had appeared. She heard a slight whoosh passing around her and her head turned in its direction. Another sharp pain spread, this time in her tight and she saw another cut appearing there. Her emerald eyes teared up and she jerked in fear. How can somebody be so fast? He even defeated Kakashi… she didn't stand a chance against somebody like him. Her gaze lied on the fallen silver-haired jonin. He was probably already dead. No, she couldn't think that way. He had been in worse condition before and he still survived. The kunoichi looked around her but couldn't see the other shinobi. Another whoosh and Sakura felt her knees weakening. A small trickle of blood flowed on her calves. The prisoner had torn the tendons on the back side of her knees. She couldn't move her legs anymore. The only thing left for her to do was to accept the death.

The prisoner emerged suddenly before her and swung the katana in his hand, grinning, "You ready to die?"

The kunoichi closed her eyes and took a deep breath, strengthening her back, lifting her chin, stubbornly. She wouldn't be afraid from him. There was one last chance for her but she wasn't even sure that that would work. Sakura released the tension in her mind, letting every thought to fade to black. The pink-haired girl heard the whoosh of the katana and gasped sharply for air as she felt him driving it in her stomach. Her eyes snapped open and she glared at the cold dark eyes on the smirking prisoner. The audience was quiet. There wasn't even mumbling or any other noise. The wind was the only thing that dared to break the deadly silence.

Suddenly her left hand gripped the blade of the katana and a devilish grin formed on her lips, "No, I'm not ready.", Sakura pulled back, letting the blade to slide from her stomach, still gripping it. Blood poured from the wound and continued flowing out. The prisoner was glaring at her terrified as he saw the kunoichi giggling, he made a step back, but then the pink-haired girl pulled the katana to her, forcing him to stumble. Her fist clenched and chakra ran into it. She drove her punch into his face, smashing the skull into pieces. The mutilated corpse of her opponent thumped on the ground.

The spectators burst out in astonished exclamations but the only thing that was occupying Sakura's mind was Kakashi. The medic dragged her feet to his body, falling beside it. She couldn't feel her legs anymore. Her fingers immediately pressed against the man's neck, searching for his pulse. The slight pumping sent warmth in Sakura's heart. He was still alive. There was still chance to save him. The kunoichi sighed and stoke her palms, letting out the breath she was holding. She gently pressed her hands at his stomach, they glowed in soft blue light, different than the usual green one. She knew that a regular healing jutsu won't work on him right now. He had lost too much blood. A sweat drops appeared on her forehead as she activated the jutsu. Right now she was grateful to Chiyo-baasama who gave her the scroll of her life-transferring jutsu. Without it she wouldn't be able to save his life. Her own wound was getting worse and Sakura was well aware of it. As she transferred her life force into the shinobi beside her, the girl felt the strength leaving her body. She heard the medical team along with Tsunade and the other Kages approaching but she didn't pay them attention.

The Hokage placed a hand on her shoulder but the kunoichi only jerked and continued healing him. The crowed was getting bigger and bigger. Soon Naruto pushed through the gathered people and dropped on his knees next to Sakura and Kakashi. His eyes were glistening but he didn't utter a word. The blonde only watched his friend saving the life of their ex-teacher. He remembered that jutsu, how could he forget it. The same jutsu that brought Gaara back to life. The same jutsu that Chiyo-baasama couldn't finish alone due to her weakened state and he helped her with. The same jutsu that stole away her life. The Jinchuuriki knew that doing that, the pinkie was putting her own life in danger but he also understood that she wanted to do it, she needed to do it. That was her ninja way, that was her purpose for living – saving her beloved ones.

Sakura noticed the wound on Kakashi's abdomen closing, a little bit more and he should regain consciousness. A tired smile appeared on her face. A slight jerk under her palm, made her eyes linger on the Copy nin's eyes. His right eyelid trembled and the jonin slowly opened it. A loud sigh of relief escaped her lips and Sakura cancelled the jutsu, caressing his cheek, "Welcome back." The man growled, not able to form an answer but his coal gaze gave her all she needed. His life was saved, he would live. The pink-haired kunoichi chuckled and the tears she had been holding up escaped her eyes. She cried out and buried her face in his palms. He was going to be OK.

The crowd started shouting, laughing and greeting each other. Tsunade smirked and gave her orders to the medics who prepared the stretchers for the leaf shinobi. Naruto was openly crying and crawled next to Sakura giving her a tight hug. The girl in his arms shrieked and a painful moan came out from her mouth. The Jinchuuriki glanced startled at her female teammate and cried out in fear, yelling at the Hokage and the medics.

Sakura had lost consciousness.

* * *

TBC


	10. The morning after

_Hello, folks! I'm sorry for the slow update but I think the volume of the chapter would be enough to make up for the lateness. I hope you like the chapter and I'm awaiting your reviews and opinions.**  
**_

_____PS _I do not own "**Naruto"** it belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto ©**

* * *

_**So I'll be leaving in the morning,  
but how can I tell you why,  
I never gave you any warning,  
And now I don't know how to say goodbye…**_

"_**Leaving In The Morning" by Barry Manilow**_

* * *

The afternoon rays of the setting sun were softly caressing Sakura's cheek. The kunoichi stirred in her peaceful slumber and mumbled something incomprehensible, pouting in her sleep. Her hair, now washed from all of the blood and dirt, was spread all over the white pillow. Nobody had made the effort to tie it up and now her pink silky lock were glistening under the golden light coming from the window. Her features were calm and relaxed. Only by the bandages that were covering her abdomen and knees under the blanket and the multiple sticking plasters on her face and hands it could be guessed that she had one of her most terrifying fights in her life.

Suddenly the air next to the hospital bed twirled and moved. An orange-masked man emerged from the nothingness and stepped quietly to the sleeping kunoichi. His hand reached slowly and covered Sakura's mouth. The pink-haired girl's eyes snapped open in fear and she tried to scream but she couldn't. Her pupils were widened and jerked chaotically as she recognized the pattern of the cloak the man was wearing – black with red clouds – Akatsuki. Sakura tried to push him away but in her condition, unable to move her legs and with a fresh wound in her stomach the only thing she could do was to wheeze and grunt. The enemy quietly made a hush sign and she saw the eye, from the hole in the mask, narrowing.

"Quiet. We don't want you to wake up the other patients in the next room, do we?", he was whispering and Sakura froze still, stopping her attempts to fight him. It was no use, "Probably you're wondering why I'm here…", he continued and as he made sure she wasn't going to scream he removed his hand.

"What do you want?", her voice was husky. Sakura glared at him and tried to sit up in her bed, forgetting her knees' injury but when the sharp pain pierced through them the kunoichi gave up in trying to stand up.

"I'm here to make a proposal…"

"I don't negotiate with people trying to kill my best friend.", she interrupted his speech and sent him a bloody gaze.

"Straight to the point… You have two options…The first is to come with me and help me heal a friend of mine and the other is to continue laying here…while I am killing everybody in this village, starting with the elderly and the kids…", Sakura's eye snapped open even wider and the girl clenched her fists.

"This is a kidnapping not a proposal!", the girl exclaimed and quickly lowered her voice, afraid that someone might hear her.

"It _is_ a proposal, you _do_ have a choice you know.", she could hear the irony in his voice.

"Who is you friend?"

"Oh, I can say that he's a mutual one.", the man now openly laughed silently.

Sakura gasped for air, "Sasuke?"

"Wow, you're quite smart. Just as he described you.", obviously Madara was enjoying the situation.

"You wouldn't dare attack Konoha. You're just a single rogue shinobi.", her voice was overflowing with detest.

"Do you dare to test me?", the masked guy drew closer and the girl heard him chuckling.

". . ."

"Just as I thought.", he backed out turning his back at her, "I'll give you one day to consider your options. Tomorrow at midnight, I'll come for an answer."

"What if I can't heal Sasuke's injury?", her eyes were focused on his figure.

"Then you won't be needed anymore.", he chuckled again and raised his hand in fakery wave, "See you tomorrow.", the air started twirling again when the man continued with a light tone, "Oh, I almost forgot. If you tell anyone, the deal is off. Clear?"

When he disappeared completely Sakura let out the breath she was holding up. Cold drops of sweat rolled from her forehead. She had read about that guy in Tsunade's archives. The only people who had survived a battle with him were Naruto and Kakashi. And according to them none of their attacks worked, they were just passing right through him without affecting him in any way. Sakura bit her trembling lip; she had to pull herself together. The logical course of action for her to take was to tell the Hokage but if he really was strong enough to threaten Konoha on a whim, maybe she should reconsider her decision more carefully. The kunoichi closed her eyes and knitted her brows. Was it true about Sasuke? Did he really need her medical assistance? What if he was dying?

Sakura cursed and clenched her fists. Why would she even think about healing him? He ignored her during her whole life, he broke her heart, and he tried to kill her and Naruto more than twice…he didn't deserve her pity and compassion, even less her worry. The pink-haired kunoichi sniffed, trying to hold back her tears. She heard the door handle squeaking and wiped her cheeks quickly. The door cracked open and she saw somebody's legs and butt emerging from behind it. Slowly the whole body appeared but the man's head was still casting furtive glances outside of the room. Sakura noticed few silver locks sticking out and she rolled her eyes as she recognized her ex-sensei.

"Kakashi!", her voice startled the man; he jumped and turned around, closing the door quickly.

"Yo!", his eye gave her a patented eye crinkle and his hand raised in a wave.

"What are you doing?", the girl raised her eye brow questioningly, observing his strange clothing – hospital PJs and his ninja trousers under it.

"I came to see how you were doing – "

"You should be in your hospital bed, just like me.", she scolded him.

"I know, that's why I was sneaking around instead of walking freely.", he scratched behind his neck.

Sakura sighed and smiled, "How are you?"

Kakashi drew closer and sat on the edge of the bed and his eyes focused on the tiles on the floor, "I'm sorry."

"For God's sake, Kakashi! Don't go blaming yourself!", Sakura growled through her teeth, she had known he would feel that way.

"You could have died, Sakura. And I wasn't there to protect you.", his eyes averted from the floor and he stared through the window.

"Come closer – ", Sakura whispered and shot him an adamant glare as he looked at her. The Copy nin obeyed and as soon as he was in her range, the kunoichi smacked him with her hand and growled angrily, "You IDIOT! You were the one dying! Not me!"

The silver-haired jonin groaned and rubbed his cheek, a slight curve on his mask gave out that he was smiling and Sakura sighed. He was such a handful sometimes. Even if he was indeed the famous vastly known Copy ninja Kakashi, some days he was just as immature, childish and stupid as Naruto. But all of that didn't matter because Sakura liked him just the way he was. She was used to take care of her weird, troublesome boys and it was making her feel needed, happy. The three of them, Sai, Naruto and Kakashi, were her comrades, teammates, even more. They were her friends, her precious dummies. Nothing they did could be unforgiven.

On the other hand, once she thought the same about Sasuke as well but she ended up being hurt, hating him and regretting every minute spent thinking about him. Yes, they had their moments, the original Team 7, but nothing last forever, further more happiness and love. As the elder people were saying, "_Love is a song but every song has its end_.". But why Sakura had the feeling that she still could hear the dull fading tones of that song in her heart?

What she was supposed to do? She had to concentrate on her healing, on the tournament and now on what that man had said. She felt a pumping in her head and the girl frowned, "Kakashi, tell me more about that guy from Akatsuki. The one with the orange mask."

The Copy nin looked at her puzzled, "Why?"

"I had that weird dream… I don't remember it well.", she made a whatever-face and smiled reassuringly.

"Well, as far as I know his name is Tobi, as least that's how he calls himself.", Kakashi looked again through the window obviously trying to remember something.

"You don't think that's his real name?"

"Well, who the hell would want to call himself _Tobi_?!", the jonin chuckled and Sakura rolled her eyes, "Anyway. He has the strange ability to dematerialize himself. I mean it kind of remind me of my Mangekyo."

"I thought your Mangekyo was a space-time doujutsu.", Sakura bit her lower lip.

"Exactly. I think he sends part of his body to another dimension and that's how he avoids our attacks.", the Copy nin sent her curious glance, "But, why are you so interested in him?"

"I'm not. Never mind, forget it.", the girl smiled and placed her hand on Kakashi's, "Go to your room before Tsunade-sama catches you."

The jonin sighed and stood up, facing the lying kunoichi, "Thank you. Once again you saved my life."

"That's my job!", she grinned and waved with her hand in front of her face.

"Promise me one thing…", he paused, collecting his thoughts, "Never use that jutsu on me ever again. No matter if I'm dying or I'm already dead. I'm not worth it."

"I'm sorry.", her gaze crossed with his, "I can't do that."

Kakashi growled, "Why?"

"Because I won't be able to forgive myself for losing you if there was a way to save your life.", the girl smiled sadly, "I don't know if you fully understand what I'm saying, Kakashi. I mean that your life is way more precious to me than mine.", her green eyes glistened under the rays of the setting sun and the silver-haired jonin held his breath at her words.

The Copy nin knitted his brows and bent down to embrace her, burying his face in the pillow next to her head, "You have no idea…what this means to me, Sakura."

The kunoichi felt his shivering body against hers, she heard the silent sniffs and sobs which probably nobody had ever witnessed before. Sakura smiled gently, stroking his silver hair. He was the kind of man who didn't show any weaknesses and right now the girl saw in him not the strong, smart, skilful shinobi but the small eleven-year old boy who needed consolation and support. He needed to feel wanted and forgiven. He needed to feel loved. Sakura whispered comforting words in his ear and gently caressed his cheek, above the mask, with her lips.

She didn't care about the tournament, about the vital decision she had to make in less than thirty hours; all that was occupying her mind was the man in her arms. Sakura felt her eyes welling up with tears and she didn't make an effort to hide them, the salty drops rolled on her cheeks. The fear of the recent events finally sank in her mind and she shivered. The terror of the thought about losing Kakashi made her heart jerk and she yelped quietly, gripping tightly the silver lock between her fingers, "Don't you dare to scare me like that ever again…"

The man lifted slowly his head and stared at the kunoichi's face. It was wet and glistening from the tears, flowing under her closed eyelids. He saw her opening her eyes and gazing upon him. Their eyes met – emerald green with coal black. Sakura's expression made his chest clench. It was so miserable, frightened and desperate.

"Sshh.", he caressed her cheek with finger, wiping out her tears, "I'm here.", he sniffed and she saw him giving her an eye crinkle.

"Yeah, and we're both whimpering…", she laughed still sniffing.

"No, we're just exchanging snots and tears. It's completely normal for two people who are friends.", he chuckled and pinched her playfully on her cheek.

"Do you want me to call Naruto as well?", she giggled.

"Um, no thank you. His snivels are a little bit stickier and gross for my taste. I'll settle only with yours.", they both laughed and Kakashi stood up uncovering his face to wipe out his nose in the hospital PJs' hem, "I should be going. See ya tomorrow in the morning"

"Rest well. And could you please tell the nurse to call Tsunade-shishou. I think I'm going to ask her for her assistance in healing my injuries. I don't want to deplete my chakra right before the tournament.", Sakura smiled as she saw him walking towards the door.

"Of course. See ya.", he waved and sent her an eye crease before disappearing behind the door.

The girl sighed and looked around the empty room. What the hell should she do? Do as Tobi told her or just risk and tell the Hokage everything? If he warned her that she shouldn't open her mouth about it in front of anyone that meant he had someone here in Konoha who could give him the Intel he needed. Was it a traitor or one of his own men? Sakura bit her lip. If she really healed Sasuke that would be considered treason and she'd be as good as dead; if she didn't obeyed and told Tsunade, this conflict might end up expanding into a full scale war between the left members of Akatsuki and Konoha. The kunoichi still remembered the terror she witnessed when Pein attacked Konoha. That was a single man against a ninja village, what would happen if Tobi, who was Akatsuki's real leader, went on rampage? It was true that now they were stronger compared to before. Their generation was considered one of the strongest ones in decades. Ever since the birth of the Fourth Hokage and Hatake Kakashi Konoha never had any distinguishable shinobi in its lines. Today it was different; they had Ino-Shika-Cho formation, two proficient jonin Byakugan users, a young Green Beast who could fight on par with the Fourth Kazekage and of course Team 7, including the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki who was also a Sage and one former Root agent.

Would that be enough to protect their home? Sakura remembered the man she fought in the last challenge. He was way faster and stronger than she even imagined. There were so many strong and frightening shinobi out there who were probably way better than her and her comrades. And that man, Tobi, they didn't even know what his ability really was. Akatsuki wasn't an organization who would accept weak and low ranked shinobi. They were meant to fight the Jinchuuriki, the legendary Tailed beasts. One of them actually managed to attack Suna, capture the Kazekage and the Ichibi as if he was just another regular ninja. That was the organization which sheltered Orochimaru and Uchiha Itachi. Sakura didn't know how many of its original members were still alive but the one thing that she knew for sure was that this plant guy possessed a poison which didn't have an antidote yet, meaning many, if not all, of the shinobi who were in the front lines fighting him, would be killed by it and she wouldn't be able to do anything.

The girl closed her eyes. She didn't want to see her comrades getting hurt and dying. But there wasn't any real assurance that if she decided to go with Tobi he won't start killing them. Then her eyes snapped open. No, he wouldn't. He needed her to go willingly with him. She probably had to work on Sasuke's eyes so the orange-masked man was securing himself that Sakura won't try and destroy what was left from the Uchiha's vision. After all, his sharingan was his ultimate weapon. Eye healing was a very sluggish and risky operation. Only one wrong nerve and he would be irreversibly blind. She had examined Kakashi's sharingan before so she had some experience but Sakura never dared to try and work on it. She knew that there was, theoretically speaking, a way to reduce the amount of chakra it was consuming and completely merge it with Kakashi's nerves and chakra channels so that he could deactivate it anytime he wanted but the procedure was long and the success chance was only about twenty percent. Suggesting that Sasuke's sight was indeed the problem that would mean she had to spend months working on his eyes with no real possibility to completely restore his vision.

Would they release her if she managed to heal Sasuke or she would just be disposed of as Tobi implied before? Sakura sadly smiled. She lived in a shinobi world; there was no place for mercy or reprieve. They would just kill her and throw her away like a used first aid kit. The kunoichi licked her dried lips and swallowed the lump in her throat. "_What am I supposed to do?_", she felt the despair crawling under her skin. It wasn't only about whether she was ready to sacrifice herself for the sake of Konoha's population. She had to think about the people that she would leave behind. What would they think about her when they find out that she healed Sasuke, a missing rogue ninja? How would they feel when she betrayed them? Was she ready willingly to commit a dreadful treason against Konoha? Against Naruto? Oh, God. Naruto. Poor Naruto, he would be crushed. How her leaving would affect Konoha's reputation as well as Tsunade's? So many questions, so much little time, no answers.

Sakura groaned from the pain she felt inside – physical and mental, she lifted her hand to run her fingers through her hair but the abocat stuck deeper in her vein and she clenched her teeth, cursing. What was she supposed to do?

* * *

"Can you move your legs?", Tsunade reached to grab the pink-haired girl for the arm as she tilted threateningly to one side, "Last night when I finished the healing, you told me that you can't feel anything below the knees."

"I can now, but I kind of feel as if this is my first time walking.", Sakura frowned and tried to make a step toward the window. She felt dull pulling behind her knee but the leg moved tremulously and the kunoichi smiled slightly, "I need to go for a stroll and I think it will be just fine."

"Good. You still have time until the last challenge.", the Hokage smirked, "Don't forget to bring that slacking dog along too. I don't want him to be late. 9pm sharp.", the blonde woman turned around and headed to the door when Sakura's voice stopped her.

"Tsunade-shishou.", the kunoichi sent a tender glance at her mentor and bowed politely, "Thank you. For everything."

"What's with the twaddle?", the Hokage waved with her hand and walked out of the room with a slight smile on her red lips.

* * *

She had barely made half a kilometre away from the hospital and she was already feeling exhausted. Her tendons were wrenching every time Sakura tried to increase her pace. It was no good. Usually that kind of injury took months to heal and another year of rehabilitation so the person could walk and run normally again, and that was if they were lucky enough not to be paralysed. Sakura knew that Tsunade was well aware of that and still her shishou didn't say anything as she asked her to heal them. The Hokage understood the importance of Sakura's participation in the event. The girl had to take part in it, she needed to, in order to become stronger and finally recognize her own abilities. This tournament wasn't only a hidden war between Mist and the other ninja villages it was a challenge that the participants faced so that they could develop their strengths and overcome their weaknesses, fears and flaws.

Sakura trimmed over a small wooden stick on the ground as she was dragging her foot for another step. Her eyes widened as she stumbled and her face directed to the ground. But just before she collided with the hard stony soil someone grabbed her for the arm and pulled her up. The kunoichi sighed relieved and turned around to thank her saviour.

"Tenzo!", she exclaimed as the young man smiled tiredly at her.

"Are you OK?", he asked and readjusted some of her ruffled pink locks.

"Thank you.", she rewarded the boy with bright smile and placed her arm under his, making him to fall into her step, "When did you come back from your mission?"

"I finished it quickly, actually. It didn't take even a whole day.", the boy oriented to the nearest bench, noticing that the girl was starting to pant and sweat even though she was hiding it pretty well.

"That's great! But to be honest, you look terrible."

"That's because I was asked to prepare the arena for the challenge. It was quite tiresome and chakra-depleting.", he frowned at something in front of him.

"I see. But now I know that I'm definitely going to win!", Sakura giggled and poked him in the ribs.

"How so? You think I have hidden something inside which would give you an advantage?", the brown-haired jonin smirked.

"No, I think that you're my lucky charm and the fact that you made the construction of the arena is already an leverage.", the pinkie smiled widely and sat on the bench, slightly turning her body so she could easily look him in the face.

"I honestly hope so…"

"Is there something troubling you?", Sakura narrowed her eyes and placed her hand on his knee as he sat next to her.

"I don't think that you're in condition to participate…you can barely walk…", he glared at her with worried eyes.

"I don't have a choice, Tenzo. Moreover, Kakashi will be next to me, so don't worry over this. He'll take good care of me.", the kunoichi averted her gaze and stared at the rustling trees in the park. The summer breeze ruffled her hair and she fixed some of the fallen locks. She loved Konoha's summer, the heat, the warm nights, and the full bright moon in the sky. "Tenzo…tell me…What would you do if you had to choose between the highest possible treason against your village and the lives of everyone you love and cherish?", her voice was merely a whisper.

The young ANBU looked at the trees as well and took a deep breath, "I know that the Shinobi Codex implies that the village and your duty to it stand before everything but personally speaking…if treason is the only way I could save everyone, I'd commit it. Even if it took my life and the possibility of returning home again.", he turned his head to face the girl beside him, "Why do you ask me that?"

"No reason.", Sakura smiled fakery at him and tilted to one side, bumping her shoulder into his, "How is it going with that girl, you told me about?"

Tenzo blushed and scratched behind his neck, "Actually tomorrow I have a date with her."

"Really?", Sakura's eyes widened and she grinned, "I take that my advices worked?"

"Oh, absolutely…", he blushed even more and stared at the ground.

"Won't you tell me at least who is she? Do I know her?", the curiosity flame ignited in her green emeralds and the girl drew closer to the ANBU member.

"Don't torture me, Sakura…Please.", he smiled shyly, "I'll tell you after the date. If it goes well."

"OK, OK.", Sakura laughed and patted him on the back.

"I have to go now. I haven't handed my report yet.", Yamato stood up and waved at the girl, "Good luck tonight, Sakura.", he made a hand seal and disappeared in a poof, leaving only a dispersing white smoke around him.

The kunoichi sighed and looked up at the sky. The sun was shining brightly, bathing everything in its illuminating light. Treason, huh? Sakura never thought that she had to solve a dilemma like this in her life. Would it be better if she just tell everything to Tsunade? She had to have a little more faith in her comrades and friends. Naruto was strong, Kakashi too. She would be there to save their lives but what about others who would meet their deaths on the battlefield? She couldn't save everybody, Sakura understood it pretty well, and that was exactly what was tormenting her. Would it be really that bad to sacrifice herself in order to protect everybody?

Naruto. He would be heart-broken if he learnt what she was about to do. Tsunade would be disappointed and maybe even disgusted by her actions, by her lack of trust in her village and shishou. Kakashi. What would he think about her? She wouldn't be able to stand the accusing look in his black eye if she ever had the chance to meet him again. But if all that meant that they would live, she could accept it. She would bury deep her pain and endure it for the rest of her life. And then when the time came she would kill Sasuke and everyone else she could. She might not be able to do much, they might kill her but Sakura would be true to her feelings. Death was usually the easy way out but in that case it was the salvation of Sakura's conscience. The forgiveness would come along with the end of her life.

That was a chance to infiltrate the organization, a chance to help her village and protect Naruto, from the bastards wanting to steal the Kyuubi. She couldn't let this opportunity slip away through her fingers. She would accept Tobi's proposal.

Today was her last day in Konoha.

* * *

Sakura's heart was beating irregularly; it was jumping and bumping, trying to escape the limitations of her chest. She could feel the presence of Kakashi next to her, she could feel his body heat but it didn't calm her down. A strong dull pain was growling deep inside her soul. A fear so primeval that was sending goose bumps all over her body. She was scared of her own decision. The afternoon she spent in her apartment, cleaning, putting things away, emptying her fridge and collecting some clothes in a rucksack. It wasn't easy to part with the memories left in her home. The photographs hanging on the wall she left intact. There was no need to take them with her, it would only make her feel lonesome and plant the seeds of regret in her. The only photo she took was the one of Team seven but not the new one but the first photo of her, Naruto, Kakashi and Sasuke. She had made an oath to herself, and that memento's only purpose was to remind her of that vow.

Sakura didn't have the courage to say farewell to Naruto, she wouldn't be able to look him in the eye and say all the things she wanted to. She wanted to explain to him what to expect, to believe in her like she believed in him, not to feel left out, and always to remember how much she loved him. Her best friend would me smashed and utterly miserable when she disappeared. But Sakura just couldn't force herself to go to him. Even one whispered word of goodbye and her resolve would be destroyed.

The girl sighed and looked around herself; Kakashi and she were kept in a room, waiting for the announcement of the last challenge. The Copy nin hadn't said a word since she went to get him from his apartment. Probably he was nervous too. Her eyes rose to explore his face. His features were calm but the kunoichi could feel the tension radiating from his body. She instinctively lifted her hand and placed it on his arm. The jonin turned his gaze at her and their eyes met. Nobody said a word, but still she felt his muscles relax under her touch and Sakura drew closer to the man without averting her stare. A sudden pain pierced her chest and she frowned, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. She was going to lose him forever. Why did it hurt so badly?

Sakura slipped her arms around his waist and embraced him tightly. The Copy nin closed his eyes and buried his hands in her hair. They didn't need words to express their feelings. It's been always that way with him. The ache wasn't fading away it was only getting stronger and sharper. The kunoichi pulled back a little and tilted her head back to see his face clearly.

"There's something you're not telling me…", he whispered under his mask, stroking her hair gently.

"I wish I could tell you…", Sakura closed her eyes and felt a single tear escaping from her eye.

Kakashi wiped it off with his thumb and caressed her cheek, "Is there anything I can do?"

The kunoichi shook her head negatively and swallowed the lump in her throat.

Then suddenly the door opened and a man waved them a sign to follow him. Kakashi and Sakura let out deep breaths and exited the room. It was time for the challenge.

Firstly when she saw the arena she couldn't believe her eyes. There was a huge wooden castle-like house in the middle of the coliseum, surrounded by a wide water-filled moat. There was only a single chain connecting the ground with the castle. Sakura's pupils widened as she realized that on the bottom of the moat there were a strangely arrange colourful tiles. What the hell was that? Averting her gaze to see Kakashi's reaction she noticed that the Copy nin was frowning.

Positively there was something to do with swimming or there wouldn't be water in the ditch. She bit her lower lip. Her knees weren't fully healed and she doubted that she could swim in her condition. Yet alone fight. Sakura looked around and searched for the other participants; they were sitting with their partners on benches near the arena. She felt Kakashi pushing her gently to go to them. Her eyes couldn't stop staring at the imposing construction. It was intimidating, horrifying and striking terror in the petite kunoichi. Tenzo had done an amazing job as always.

Kakashi and Sakura sat in their respective places and waited for the announcement of the last challenge. When the Kages appeared everybody – participants and observers – silenced. As usual the Mizukage turned on the microphone and cleared his throat.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Before the official start of the last test, I'd like to congratulate the representatives for getting that far in the tournament without losing their spirit, hope and sense.", the old Mist leader silenced and bowed in direction to the participants, "You've done a splendid job. Your villages are really proud of you."

The audience exploded in cheerful exclamations and the man waited for them to fade away before continuing, "The last part of the last challenge…It's called _The Siege._ Your objective is to conquer the castle as fast as you can. By conquering I mean opening the closed doors. Behind every door there is an obstacle that you have to overcome in order to receive the key for the next door. The team that finishes the given task fastest will win the challenge and they will receive twenty points as a reward for conquering successfully the castle. The other two teams will have to pay punishment in the form of ten points each.", the leader slowly averted his eyes from one representative to other, "To receive the first key you need to dive into the moat. As you may see, the bottom is covered in tiles. Notice that one of the tiles is missing which is allowing the other tiles to be slid up, down, left or right. Under one of the tiles is hidden the key for the gates of the castle. When you find it, climb the chain to reach the door. Mark that once you dive into the water the time starts ticking. There is only one rule. The use of jutsu, genjutsu and chakra-enchased taijutsu is forbidden.", silence was spreading in the coliseum, "It was decided that Chojiro's team is first to go, second are team Konoha and last is Darui and his partner. Good luck!"

The public exclaimed in screams, shouts and whistles. Sakura looked at Kakashi and saw him looking in direction to Tsunade with his sharingan uncovered. The Hokage was saying something but Sakura couldn't understand what it was. She glanced at her partner again waiting for him to explain what her shishou was saying. The Copy nin turned around to the short pink-haired girl beside him and placed his headband over his left eye again, bowing closer to her to whisper in her ear, "She told me that you'd better try and set your knees in motion now that you won't need your chakra. Also that you need to take ointments, salves and antidotes with you inside."

Sakura nodded in understanding. If she couldn't use her medical jutsu she at least could take some precautions in case something happens inside. Who knows what could be in there?

"Let's go inside. I want you to teach me the use of each liniment.", the Copy nin stood up and offered his hand to her.

She took it and dragged her feet after the jonin, "Why?"

"If something happens to you and you're unable to tell me how to help you, I wouldn't know what to do and you might end up dead.", his silver hair was winding slightly under the breeze while he was walking towards their room.

"Ah, I see.", Sakura smiled at his back and tilted her head to one side smirking, "Should we change into swimsuits as well?"

Kakashi froze into his steps and slowly turned around, "You're joking right?"

"Actually, I was really wondering that.", the pinkie giggled at the thought that emerged in her mind – the Copy nin wearing short light blue trousers with reddish starfishes on it.

"I think that you won't be having problems with your clothing as it is now. It's light enough not to drag you down when you dive.", his black eye travelled over her body, exploring every inch of naked skin. Sakura blushed and pulled down her short red sleeveless top with deep v-line, trying to cover her bellybutton, "Mmm, if you pull it even more I think I can see the ribbon of your bra.", his words were nonchalant but the girl heard the playful note in his tone, she blushed even more and released the hem of her blouse from her grip.

"Shut up, Kakashi.", the kunoichi passed him by with red face and hurried to the room.

* * *

When the chuunin called them outside for their turn, the night had already fallen over Konoha and only few lamps were lightening the arena, giving the house even scarier and more intimidating look. Team Konoha stood behind the starting line, with hearts beating irregularly. Sakura reached and checked her pouch now mostly filled with salves, bandages and plastic stickers instead of kunai and shuriken. Her only weapon was the short sword attached to her lower back. Kakashi had given it to her right before the start of the test. It looked a lot like the ninjato that was part of the equipment of the ANBU but it was slightly different around the area of the handle. There were strange symbols carved in it which Sakura guessed were the crest of Hatake house.

They shared a look and both nodded to each other. Kakashi unbuttoned his jonin vest and took off his black tank top, standing only in his ninja trousers and sandals, bare-chested. Sakura followed his example and took off her red blouse. The Copy nin glared at her with widened eye.

"What are you doing?", he whispered to her through his clenched teeth.

"I put on my upper part of my swimsuit.", she grinned at his shocked expression.

"You're distracting me."

"Then I'm glad I didn't took off my shorts as well.", Sakura laughed and cracked her neck.

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief and looked in front of him, "Just shut up."

The kunoichi smirked and poked him in the ribs. The Copy nin tried to say something but the ten-second countdown began and they only shared a serious look. The time for jokes was over. When the familiar signal echoed in the air the Leaf shinobi rushed to the moat. They dropped their pouches on the ground and both dived in.

The cold water sent piercing pain in Sakura's knees and she froze under the surface, unable to move forward. Her legs were benumbed and no matter how hard she tried to move them, they just didn't respond. The Copy nin was already at the bottom, sliding the tiles when he realized that his comrade wasn't near him. He looked around worriedly, holding his breath. He spotted the girl curled into a ball, slowly going down with painful expression on her face. She was stroking her knees. Kakashi attempted to go to her but when she noticed him her eyes widened. Sakura waved her hand in direction to the tiles; the girl wanted him to continue. She was going to be fine; she could still swim with her arms after all. The Copy nin frowned and dived again to the bottom, trying to find the key as fast as possible. But soon he realized that his breath won't hold on much longer. He had to go to the surface.

Just as he was preparing to push out, Sakura came to him and pulled his mask down, pressing her lips to his. He felt the vital flux of air, invading his lungs. She smiled, pulling up his mask, and swam slowly to the surface. Kakashi smiled to himself. She didn't have the strength to push and pull the tiles under the water but she could spare time and give him the oxygen he needed. His hands moved quickly sliding the tiles, looking for the key.

The Copy nin pushed the next tile to the right as he saw Sakura coming closer again with inflated cheeks. Suddenly something glistened in the water and his black eye widened. The key. Kakashi grabbed it and tore the rope that was holding it. The man pushed out from the bottom and reached Sakura. He grabbed her for the waist and swam quickly to the surface. He didn't know how much time it passed since they were underwater but the audience burst out in excited exclamations at their appearance. Both of them filled their lungs with the air and headed to the shore.

Attaching the pouches to their belts, they ran to the gate. As Kakashi was unlocking the door he turned around to Sakura, "Are you OK?"

The kunoichi smiled tiredly but nodded, "The cold water just froze the nerves in my knees."

"Are you ready?", Kakashi held the door handle tightly.

"Whenever you are."

The Copy nin pressed the handle and the door cracked open. They both entered and closed the door behind them. The darkness was surrounding them and Sakura rummage in her pouch pulling out a flashlight. When the girl turned it on, the light bathed the small room. Kakashi looked around and found a small cord hanging from the ceiling, he pulled it down and immediately light illuminated the hall. There was only a single table in the middle of it with five black boxes on it. The Leaf shinobi shared a look and drew closer.

"Are we supposed to look for the key inside them?", Sakura sounded confused.

"I think so.", the Copy nin examined the boxes in detail and reached his hand to the opening.

"Wait, I'll do it first.", the kunoichi stood in front of the first box and let out her breath. She thrust her small hand and her face frowned in disgusted grimace. The colour on her cheeks changed from pinkish to blue-green. She continued rummaging in it and with her other hand covered her mouth, suppressing the desire to throw up. There was something crawling inside, something with many tickling legs, judging by the smooth feeling of her fingers and the intensity of the movements of the things inside, Sakura assumed that inside the box was full with cockroaches.

"What's inside?", Kakashi thrust his left hand in the second box and then groaned in pain but didn't pulled it out. He continued searching for the key.

Sakura turned immediately to her partner worriedly, "What happened?"

"Something bit me.", Kakashi cursed.

"Pull it out.", Sakura took her hand out and drew closer to the third box, checking its contents. It was something squashy, slippery and round. Another gross thing she guessed. At least it wasn't alive.

The Copy nin shook his head and she saw him biting his lip under the mask. He was so stubborn. She growled at him, "Pull it out! What if it's poisonous?"

Kakashi finally drew out his hand and showed it to Sakura, the girl frowned but continued rummaging in her box, "Bees. When we finish here I'll apply a salve. Don't worry. You'll be fine in no time.", her eyes examined the hall. She needed to distract her thoughts away from the things she was groping. Suddenly her eyes widened and she smiled, pulling out her hand, wiping it off at her shorts.

The Copy nin continued to the fourth box but then Sakura stopped him, grabbing him for the arm. The kunoichi pointed at the ceiling. A small key was hanging on a small thread, "Look beneath the underneath. Right?", she smiled and grabbed a shuriken from Kakashi's pouch, she threw it and cut the cord.

The silver-haired jonin sighed relieved and grabbed it before it could fall into one of the boxes, "Good job. I don't know if I could stand another stinging or biting thing on my hand."

"Well, I guess that means you prefer touching cockroaches and something that felt like eyeballs.", Sakura grabbed an ointment from her first aid kit and reached for Kakashi's hand, "Let's take care of this for now. It will stop the pain and the swallowing." There were multiple stinging traces left on his white skin. Some of them had begun to swallow already, turning the area around them into reddish-blue. The medical nin caressed gently the injured skin with greasy liniment on her hands. The Copy nin could feel the burning heat slowly fading away and he smiled under the mask.

"What would I do without you?", he whispered.

"Probably die.", she smiled and put the salve away in her pouch again, "Let's go."

They stood before the second door and took a deep breath before opening it. They expected another dark room but what they saw made them frown in suspicion. A brightly illuminated hall with luxurious furniture, and a well laden table with delicious smelling food with two armchairs next to it. Sakura shot Kakashi confused look and the man just shrugged his shoulders. Both of them went to the opposite directions and examined the hall.

"Kakashi!", the voice of Sakura immediately made the man to turn around and run to the girl, "Look what I've found.", she pointed in the huge crystal bowl filled with keys, "There was note in it.", the girl handed the small piece of paper to the jonin and frowned.

"_The rainbow will lead you to me  
but fooled you mustn't be.  
Similarity may be confusing  
if your brain you're using.  
Let your fancy freely roam  
and don't trouble your silly dome._"

"What the fuck is this?", Kakashi cursed and his right eye twitched in anger.

"A riddle. In the first challenge there was a similar one as well.", Sakura took back the paper and hummed, thinking.

Kakashi rummaged in the bowl with keys and then murmured, "They all look the same."

"What do you think means not to use your brain but your imagination?", the kunoichi sat into one of the armchairs with eyes nailed on the piece of paper.

"I don't know. Think creatively, or out of the ordinary. Illogically, if you want. I don't know.", the Copy nin sat in the other and his eye travelled over the dishes on the table. He remembered that he hadn't eaten a breakfast nor lunch, "Do you think that the food here may be poisonous?"

"Why? You think it has something to do with it?", Sakura murmured without looking at him.

"No, I was just hungry."

The girl lifted her eyes from the paper and stared unbelievingly at the man next to her, "Seriously, Kakashi?"

The Copy nin gave her an eye crinkle and his eye lingered on the food before him. Suddenly his gaze stopped on a small handful-sized white cake with colourful cream on it, "Rainbow…"

"What did you say?", Sakura averted her eyes again and glared at her companion.

"Rainbow will lead you to me…", he quoted the paper and then grabbed the cake glaring at it as if it was about to transform into a key. The silver-haired jonin pulled down his mask and bit the half of it, chewing loudly.

"Hey!", Sakura jumped from her chair and widened her eyes, staring at her friend.

Kakashi gulped the last bit of it and then looked around blankly. Suddenly the Copy nin giggled and continued staring at his surroundings. Sakura was watching him terrified. Did he just _giggle_? The jonin stood up and swung around himself crazily, laughing. He was jumping and snickering. The kunoichi hurriedly check the food in the plate from which he took the cake. It smelled normally and looked tasty, nothing suspicious. The girl pulled out a dropper and a small tube with dark purple substance. She place two drops of it on the similar cake and waited for the results.

Kakashi grabbed her for the arm and pulled her to him, spinning her as well, "Look, Sakura-chan! It's raining moonflowers! Can you imagine it?"

"No…", the kunoichi rolled her eyes and tried to tear away but his grip was tight.

"Me too! It's daytime after all!", he giggled again.

"Kakashi. It's ten _PM_.", she managed to escape his catch. The Copy nin frowned but soon his expression showed that once again he was in Wonderland. The kunoichi went to check the cake; the dessert was turned into greyish powder, "_As I thought. It's been drugged_." Sakura pulled few ingredients from her pouch and prepared the antidote.

The silver-haired jonin was now lying on the floor and counting something with his finger in the air. When the kunoichi drew closer to give him the antidote he looked at her and laughed, "The moonflowers were whispering to me. They told me that they could help me. But I answered that I didn't like them."

"Why?", Sakura tried to make him sit on the floor, he obeyed without questioning but continue to stare at the empty space before him.

"I don't know. I just hate them. But then they told me that they would tell me about some key if I started liking them again…", he frowned obviously displeased by the bold behaviour of those moonflowers.

"Key?", Sakura's eye widened.

"Yes. And when I told them that I didn't want their help, one of them started crying and told me that if I didn't start liking them again, they would die and that would make you unhappy.", Kakashi closed his black eye and snuggled into Sakura's chest, burying his face into her breasts. The kunoichi's eye trembled and twitched and she raised her eye brow when the man continued with his carefree tone, "_I can't allow my Sakura to be unhappy!_, I told them that and then they started laughing and dancing wound me."

The girl waited for the end of the story but when she realized that that was it, she patted his head, "And where's the key now?"

"In the cherry jelly of course!", he looked at her accusingly as if she wasn't paying attention to his story up until now.

"Of course...", Sakura laughed and handed him the antidote, "Drink this."

"Why?", he frowned.

"Um,…the moonflowers sent it to you as a thank-you-gift.", Sakura smiled and stood up rolling her eyes. Some people just weren't suited for drugs. The kunoichi looked for the jelly and spotted it, placed between two huge salvers with cookies and chocolates. The pinkie grabbed a knife from the table and dig out the key. When she turned around to see how Kakashi was doing she saw him curled into a ball on the floor with head between his knees. she immediately went to see him, checking his pulse. It was normal.

"Are you OK?", she suppressed the laugh. The antidote she gave him was supposed to push the drug out of his body which was equally to getting sober. Right now probably the Copy nin was having one of his worst hangovers.

"My head is spinning and I think I'm going to puke.", he murmured.

"I got the key. Let's go.", she helped him to get up and they dragged their feet to the next door.

"What happened to me? And why are you grinning?", he murmured while waiting for Sakura to unlock the next door.

"I'll tell you when we finish here. Ready?", she pressed the handle.

Kakashi nodded and when the door cracked open all of his thoughts flew out of his head. The door closed behind them and the Leaf shinobi pressed their backs against it. Sakura slowly drew out her ninjato and Kakashi reached for a kunai. A deep growling echoed in the room. A pack of twelve wolves was slowly drawing closer to the shinobi. Their teeth were bare and slobbers were dripping from the corners of their opened mouths. The greyish-black fur on their backs was bristled up and the tails were angrily swinging from one side with other.

Sakura and Kakashi couldn't avert their eyes from the pack. They feared that the slightest movement would make them attack. Without chakra the two of them were only a normal people with a little bit of taijutsu knowledge. Nothing a bunch of wolves couldn't handle. The kunoichi gulped, trying to swallow the lump in her throat and whispered, "What do we do now?"

"Stand still.", his voice was tense. Kakashi looked around there was a ladder across the room. His eyes immediately travelled up and examined the ceiling. There were cross-beams near it. They needed to get there firstly. Later they will think about finding the key, "How much weight would the swathe hold?", he whispered turning his head against the wolf-pack again.

"I…I don't know…", Sakura stammered looking scared in front of her.

"Do you think it would hold you up if you climb on it?"

"Are you crazy?", she hissed, "Even if it sustain my weight, there is no way to endure yours."

"Don't worry about me. I have a cord.", Kakashi slowly rummaged in his pouch, without breaking the eye contact with the wolves, "We need to do it at the same time. See the beams above?".Sakura nodded. "I want you to throw the roller bandage over it and then climb. I'll do the same with the cord."

"You'll cut your palms!", she argued but the adamant stare that Kakashi sent her, stopped her from opposing further, "As you say.", the girl put away the ninjato and took out the swathe.

"On three…", Kakashi exhaled, "One…", Sakura slightly kneeled, "Two…", he gave her a worried glance, "Three…", both of them threw the items over the beams above their heads.

The wolves charged at them as the shinobi grabbed the second loose end of their "ropes", starting to climb up. The beasts jumped up, trying to catch them with their jaws. The cord cut into Kakashi's palm skin and the jonin slowed his climbing. One of the wolves jumped again, clenching his jaw around his calf. The shinobi cried in pain and kicked the head of the wolf with his other foot. The animal yelped and fell down, releasing the blood-covered leg of the jonin.

Sakura was almost at the top when she heard Kakashi's scream. The kunoichi turned her head in his direction and her eyes widened in shock as she saw the wolf hanging from the leg of the jonin, "Kakashi!", she screamed but a terrifying noise coming from the bandage made her freeze. The swathe was tearing. The kunoichi quickly climbed up and grabbed for the beam as she felt the cloth rending. Sakura pulled herself up and crawled on the joist to help Kakashi. She grabbed the cord and started pulling it up. Small trickles of blood poured from her clenched fists. The Copy nin was groaning and when he saw Sakura reaching her hand at him, he shook his head.

"Your knees won't hold up and you're going to fall.", his voice was trembling from the tension.

"I know my limits better than you. Come on. I need to stop the bleeding in your foot.", she frowned and reached her hand further. The Copy nin sighed, took it and the girl groaned in pain as she pulled him up.

They both sat on the beam, sweating and panting. Sakura immediately tore the trouser leg below the knee and examined the wound. It was bleeding heavily, "It had torn an artery." She pulled out a small bottle with disinfectant, lint and new swathe. The kunoichi poured some of the liquid over the gash and blew at it gently, knowing how bad it was probably stinging. Kakashi only took a sharp breath and clenched his teeth. Sakura stroke the skin around the wound and smiled at the jonin reassuringly, "Bare with me a little bit more." The medical nin pulled out another ointment and spread it over the lint, "It won't twinge anymore. You'll feel it cooler now." The Copy nin nodded and saw the kunoichi placing the lint over his injury. He clenched fists and bit his lip expecting the pain but it never came, "I told you it wouldn't sting."

Sakura bandaged his calf and reached for his hands. The skin on the palms was torn and the kunoichi traced the healthy spots with her thumb before repeating the same procedure as the one with his leg. When his hands were dressed she placed them gently in his lap, lifting her gaze to him, "Are you OK?"

Kakashi averted his gaze from her and looked around the room, "Thank you. We need to find the key."

"Yeah…", Sakura secretly glanced at her palms to see if the bleeding had stopped. The places, where the cord had incised in her white skin, were reddish and swollen. There was an infection and it would prevent her body from stopping the bleeding. The kunoichi knew that she didn't have any more lint or bandages left, only salves and antidotes. If she was to clean her wound and apply an ointment, Kakashi would immediately start worrying about her and mumbling about getting off his swathes so she could dress her injuries. The kunoichi clenched her fists and brushed off the blood on them in her shorts.

Her eyes travelled in the room and widened as she realized something. There was no exit door, only one leading to the previous room. She murmured, "Kakashi…Don't look for the key."

"Why?", the Copy nin shot her a confused glance.

"Search for the door first.", Sakura looked around, standing on her feet.

Kakashi stood as well and cursed as he realized that there was no exit. The ladder. There was something connected to it, his coal eye travelled around the wooden walls, carefully examining every cleft. Suddenly his eyes stopped on the wall across the door that they came in through. She poked Sakura and pointed in that direction. The girl narrowed her eyes and then they widened as she realized that there was a square hidden door in the middle height of the wall.

"Tenzo had made it the same pattern as the wall.", she chuckled and traced with eyes the beams to see if they could lead them there.

Kakashi rolled up the cord and walked on the joist in direction to the door, "Since when are you such good buddies with him?"

"Well, we're sharing a balcony after all.", Sakura laughed at the man before her, who now sent her a puzzled glance over his shoulder. The girl sighed and explained, "He's living in the flat next to mine. Our terraces are connected."

"Ah.", Kakashi murmured under his breath, "He seemed quite excited to see you the other day."

"That was probably because he wanted some advice about a girl that caught his attention.", Sakura smiled genuinely, "That boy is completely lost in the world of romance…"

"You noticed it too, ha…", the jonin smirked.

"Well, not as much as some other people that I know…", the kunoichi's face formed a smug expression as she was walking toward the door.

Kakashi sent her another confused glance but continued walking down the beam, "Like whom?"

"Like you, for example.", Sakura chuckled.

The Copy nin stopped and turned around with challenging expression on his face, "I'm not lost in romance…! What made you think that?"

"Kakashi…how long has it been since your last girlfriend?", the pink-haired kunoichi pushed him to continue walk.

The Copy nin thought for a second and then grinned, "Forty three days."

"I'm not talking about when you last had sex. I'm talking about love…", Sakura frowned and shook her head, "_Why would he even count the days…?_"

The jonin turned around again and smirked, "How long has it been since _**you**_ last had a boyfriend, Sakura-chan?"

The kunoichi blushed heavily and forced him to continue walking, "We should think about the tournament right now."

Kakashi chuckled.

When they reached the end of the joist, Sakura bent down to see more closely the door. The square was small. Big enough for a slim man to squeeze through it. It was a little lower than the beam so she couldn't reach it with her arm. She looked at the man beside her and saw him tying a kunai for the end of the cord.

"What are you going to do with that?"

Her question was left unanswered but soon everything became clear to the kunoichi. The Copy nin threw the cord at the lying ladder and the kunai span around one of the steps, tying itself. The silver-haired jonin pulled the ladder up and placed it below the square. The wolves immediately surrounded it, starting to howl and growl. Kakashi sat on the beam and turned around, supporting himself only on his arms. The man slid slowly down and reached his foot to step on the ladder. Just a little more and he'd reach it. The jonin slid a little lower but his bandaged hands sagged and he started falling down.

Suddenly a smaller thinner hand grabbed his forearm and stopped him from becoming the wolf pack's dinner. He sighed, "Thank you."

"Next time you could just explain it to me. It's going to be a lot easier.", she panted. Her hands were hurting and the weight her shoulder was bearing was slightly too much for her but she didn't say anything.

The jonin stepped on the ladder and the kunoichi let go of his arm. Kakashi traced with fingers the square and pulled out a kunai. He stuck it in the crack and tried to widen it. Suddenly a dull breaking sound was heard and the square fell off the wall, revealing the small metal door behind it, "I guess this thing was only a disguise.", Kakashi looked at Sakura, "Give me the key."

"Kakashi…", the girl growled annoyed, "We haven't found the key yet…"

"Oh...", the Copy nin cursed silently and punched the wall with fist, looking around. How could he be so stupid?

"I'll look for it. You stay there.", the kunoichi hurried to the middle of the room, carefully crawling over the beams. There was nothing on the floor, only wolves and planks. Suddenly her head bumped into something. She stepped back startled and rubbed her forehead, looking at the object. Her eyes widened as she noticed a plastic bag with meat inside.

The kunoichi grabbed it and crawled back to Kakashi. The girl grinned as she rummaged in the bag. It smelled weird. She could bet that the meat was poisonous. Sakura grabbed a morsel of meat and threw it on the floor. The wolves immediately rushed to it, stabbing their fangs in it, tearing it to pieces. The kunoichi threw another one and then another. She sat on the beam and looked at Kakashi who was observing her with curiosity.

"What?", she asked and averted her gaze to the pack below.

"Nothing. I'm just enjoying myself."

Sakura rolled her eyes. One of the wolves separated from the pack and crawled yelping near the ladder. One after another the rest of them followed him. Soon all of them were unconscious. Kakashi went down to the ladder and looked around them. He shook his head as he found the key tied on a string around one of the wolves' neck. The jonin raised it happily above his head, so that his partner could see it.

"Pour few drops of this in their mouths, please.", Sakura yelled from the beam and threw a small bottle into Kakashi's hands.

The Copy nin rolled his black eye but obeyed and hurried to climb the ladder before the wolves came to their senses, "Let's get out of here. We lost enough time."

Sakura nodded smiling. When they opened the square metal door, a bright light blinded them. Sakura crawled through it and then Kakashi followed her. A spotlight was illuminating their vision, making it blurry. They stood straight and placed hands above their foreheads trying to see their surroundings. Suddenly loud exclamations burst in the air and echoed around the Leaf shinobi. Kakashi narrowed his eye and bowed slightly to Sakura.

"That was all?"

"I think so….", her voice was unbelieving. Was it over?

A sudden whistle and a loud crackled announced the turning on of the microphone. A deep voice outcried the audience, "Team Leaf finishes their part!" the observers screamed even louder and few fireworks could be seen among the crowd in the Coliseum.

Sakura turned to Kakashi with wide open eyes. She still couldn't believe it. She survived the tournament. The Copy nin's expression was almost as shocked as hers.

"It's over…", Sakura cried out quietly, "It's over…"

Kakashi pulled her in his embrace and hugged her tightly, laughing, "It's over." He felt her body trembling. Her small hands were burying her fingers in his skin, as if this closeness wasn't enough for her. He pulled back a little to look her in the eyes. They were teary but those tears were happy ones and she wasn't ashamed to show them. They turned to the public and bowed slightly. Then Kakashi jumped down on the ground and reached his hands at Sakura in sign to jump as well.

The kunoichi smiled gently and jumped without doubts. He would catch her. He always did.

* * *

Sakura tied the satin belt of her wrapper in a bow and combed her hair, staring at her reflection in the mirror. After they finished the test, the Kages sent them home. The results wouldn't be announced until tomorrow afternoon. There was no point in them standing there, watching Darui's performance. Kakashi had walked her home and she immediately went to the bathroom for a shower. The hot water was calming despite the warm weather outside.

Firstly when Sakura got home and glanced at the clock she couldn't believe her eyes. It was barely thirty minutes after ten. The time had flown so fast in the house that it felt as if they had spent hours inside. The kunoichi sat on her sofa, glaring at the rucksack on the floor. Another hour and a half and she was going to leave Konoha for good. Her palms were stinging and the pink-haired medic sighed tiredly. Her hands glowed in green and soon the cuts were gone, leaving only small tiny scars on her marble skin.

She felt lonely in this house; it was awfully quiet and depressing. It had never occurred to her before such thoughts. Maybe because she knew that the day after that she was going to be with her friends again. Her gaze lingered on her bed, through the open door of her bedroom. The same bed that Kakashi had spent days lying. The same bed that they spent the night together, realizing and accepting their newly found friendship. Sakura looked quickly around. No, she didn't want to be alone right now. She didn't want to waste her precious last moments in Konoha in a dusty corner of her apartment.

The girl jumped on her feet and flew out of the flat not bothering to dress up. She didn't want to waste any more time.

* * *

The Copy nin ruffled his hair with the towel, wiping the water drops from his silver locks. The shower made him sleepy. He glared lazily at the kitchen and his stomach rumbled. Kakashi only sighed but didn't stand up from his couch to go and prepare something for dinner. Tomorrow he'd go and eat at the "Barbe-Q". The jonin stared at his palms. The bleeding had stopped but the moment he washed out the ointment that Sakura put on it, it started stinging again. The same went for his calf.

Suddenly a knocking on the door startled the silver-haired man. He instinctively reached to put his mask and shirt on but when he sensed the familiar chakra signature a smile appeared on his lips. He stood up and pressed the handle, opening the door.

"Sakura?", his expression was shocked. The girl was with wet hair, slippers, wearing only her satin white wrapper, "What's wrong?", he worriedly moved aside so she could enter his home.

The kunoichi's expression was blank but slowly shifted into a relieved one. She didn't say a word, just grabbed Kakashi's hand, gently pulling him inside. The Copy nin widened his eyes and followed her, closing the door with his leg. Sakura stood before the sofa and forced Kakashi to sit in it. The man obeyed, watching her kneeling before him.

"Does it hurt?", her voice was soft and quiet.

"A little.", he whispered, observing her movements. Her fingers stroke the skin around his injury, sending electric chills down Kakashi's spine. The kunoichi's hand glowed green and the Copy nin felt the familiar tickling cool feeling, spread through the calf and soon his whole body. He always loved her healing. Soon the bite marks were gone and Sakura raised on her feet.

"Better?", she tilted her head to one side, letting few wet pink lock falling from behind her ear. The girl placed her hands on the sofa's back, to the sides of Kakashi's head. She slowly straddled his legs, settling herself on his knees.

The man took a sharp breath as his eye unwillingly lingered on her cleavage. The belt of the wrapper had loosened and now he could freely see the outlines of her breasts. He gulped and grabbed her for her arms, "Sakura, what are you doing?"

The kunoichi reached and pulled his hands in hers, examining the cuts. Her eyes raised and met his. She could see a spark burning inside the coals. Her hands once more glowed in green and healed his wounds, leaving only smooth skin, without any scars. When the green light faded away, she continued holding his hands in hers but this time with a smile on her face. Her emerald eyes were glistening under the light coming from the lamp on the ceiling.

"Be with me, Kakashi.", her voice was merely a whisper but the Copy nin shivered. He felt her fingers tracing the muscles on his chest, leaving burning trails after them. Sakura drew her face closer to his and parted slightly her lips, "Just tonight."

Her voice, her smell, everything was tempting the man to say "yes" but he knew her better than that. He knew that something happened or else she wouldn't behave that way, he attempted to say something but her forefinger gently pressed against his lips, "You asked me if there was something you could do..." Sakura caressed the outline of his mouth with her finger, "That is the answer.", the girl bowed down a little bit more and pressed her lips against his.

At first Kakashi froze, shocked by her boldness but then, he melted under the soft silky kisses she was leaving on his mouth. His lips parted and he cupped the back of her neck with hand. The girl's body curved and she moaned. The Copy nin felt her breasts against his bare chest. The thin satin robe couldn't hide her hardened nipples and he pressed her even closer to his body. Sakura buried her fingers in his hair, gripping few of his silver wet locks. There was a fire burning in her stomach and she knew that only that man was capable of putting it out.

The Copy nin covered her face with kisses, moving leisurely down to her neck. She smelled like roses but the jonin couldn't define whether the aroma came from her skin or her hair. Kakashi licked the skin behind her ear and felt the girl in his arms shivering. Her skin covered with goose bumps and the silver-haired man smirked. His lips were drawing figures on the skin of her neck. With every movement of his mouth, Sakura's body was twisting and she was burying her fingers in his back.

The girl relaxed her weight completely on his lap and Kakashi groaned in pleasure as she moved unknowingly her hips, stroking his aroused member through his loose pants. Sakura pulled back a little, curiously examining his face. The moan that escaped his lips intrigued her and she, this time purposely, slid her body over his groins. He gasped for air and bit his lower lip. The kunoichi smirked and her fingers leisurely travelled over his bare chest, exploring every inch of his bare skin, she didn't avert her green eyes from his face. The view was too pleasurable to be missed. Her hand reached his trousers and she caressed the swelling. The man under her jerked and his head tilted backwards. Sakura's face formed a smug expression and she licked his neck, still stroking his member through the pants. Another moan escaped Kakashi's lips and the kunoichi felt his hands tightening the grip on her bottom.

Suddenly he grabbed her for the waist, lifting her small body. The Copy nin stood up from the sofa and headed toward the bedroom with her in his arms. Sakura chuckled and snuggled in him, biting playfully his ear cushion with her teeth. When the jonin placed her gently on the bed, the kunoichi's face changed. Excitement mixed with hidden fear, passed through her eyes and when Kakashi reached to untie completely her satin belt, she covered his hand with hers, stopping him.

"Do you remember the question you asked me in the house?", her voice was croaked.

"How long has it been since you had a boyfriend?", Kakashi lied on top of her, supporting his weight on his elbows, placed to the sides of her head.

She nodded, blushing, "I haven't had."

The Copy nin's black eye widened for a moment and then he softly smiled, stroking gently her cheek with finger, "Are you sure about this? We can stop if you want."

The girl shook her head and placed her palm on his cheek, "I don't know in what way I love you, Kakashi – romantic or friendly. But I really do."

The Copy nin closed his eyes and sighed, "I hope you won't regret this."

"The only thing I will regret is that I won't be able to do it second time...", her eyes welled up with tears but she smiled at the man above her.

"What do you mean...", his voice was interrupted by her kiss.

"Think only about this moment, Kakashi. Only about me.", Sakura pulled the shorter end of her belt and the wrapper slid over her skin, exposing her naked body.

The Copy nin bowed down and pressed his lips at hers with even more tenderness than before. He wanted to show her everything, to give her everything. His hand cupped her breast and the man bent his head down to take the nipple in his mouth. His tongue was playing with the hardened bud; his teeth were slightly biting it. The girl jerked under his hands. She wanted to open her eyes but she was afraid that the sensation that she was feeling wouldn't be the same, so she kept them tightly closed. Kakashi covered her whole body with small wet kisses.

His hand caressed her tight, putting a little pressure to it, so she could open her legs. The girl obeyed and buried her fingers in his hair as his mouth licked the soft skin of her inner tight, sending chills to her spine. Sakura shivered and a moan escaped her lips. She felt his fingers moving up and the girl screamed quietly as his finger rubbed the small ball of tissue above her opening.

Her back twisted in S-shape and her heart skipped a beat. The feeling was extraordinary. She had never felt it before. The kunoichi couldn't stop the groans escaping her mouth. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and her lips parted as she felt Kakashi's tongue at the same place where his fingers were just a second ago. Something deep down in her stomach exploded and she loudly groaned, tightening the grip of her fingers in his hair.

The Copy nin lifted his head from between her legs and she saw him licking his lips. A strong, reddish blush spread over her face, neck and ears. "Did you like it?", his voice was teasing and the only answer he got was the averting of her eyes.

Kakashi stroke her opening with his finger. She was moist and he felt her pulsating. Gently he slid his forefinger inside her, not moving it, letting her adjust with the new feeling. The girl bit her lower lip and curved her back. The silver-haired jonin kissed her gently on the lips and moved his finger a little further inside, feeling the hymen, spreading slightly around it. His eyes were examining her face for signs of pain but as he didn't see any, he started moving his finger more confidently.

Sakura was shivering with every thrust of his hand. Her breathing was irregular and she was panting. The jonin licked his dried lips. She was beautiful when she was angry but she was simply gorgeous right now. The moonlight coming from the window next to the bed was making her skin look paler than usual and her hair had a silver shine in it. The girl grabbed Kakashi's wrist with her hands, not stopping it but encouraging it. Her moans were getting even more soundless, only sharp breaths escaping her mouth. The Copy nin kissed her lips, playfully biting them and then licking the sore spot. The jonin felt her tongue teasing his. He parted her lips even more and slid his tongue inside her mouth. Kakashi felt her body jerking convulsively, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I want you.", her voice was hoarse from the arousal, "I want you inside me."

The Copy nin's body stoned at her words. The jonin quickly took off his pants. The need he sensed in her made his member twitch and he lied on top of her, settling between her open legs. His hand adjusted his member, stroking the opening with its tip. The girl moaned annoyed and lifted her hips, invitingly. Kakashi smirked and supported his weight on his hands. His pelvis thrust forward and he felt his member entering her. Sakura bit her lower lip expecting the pain but it never came, only a slight stinging from the tearing of her hymen. The Copy nin didn't move, watching her face, afraid that it might hurt her.

"I'm OK.", she whispered and move her hips at his.

Kakashi slowly pulled back his member and then gently thrust it again. There was no trace of pain on her face, only pure pleasure. The Copy nin escalate the pace and soon their irregular moans and sighs filled the small room. Sakura had wrapped her legs around his waist and her fingers were gripping his hair. Small drops of sweat were sparkling on both of their foreheads and bodies. The shinobi felt her tightening around his length and a slight grin appeared on his face as she reached her second orgasm. He loved her face, her brows knitted and lips parted. Her eyes were tightly closed as if she was trying to amplify the pleasure she was feeling. Her moans and purrs were driving him to the edge; he was pushing all of his limits just so he can enjoy the gorgeous view of Sakura's aroused body under his a little bit longer.

His thrusts became harder and faster. He couldn't hold up much longer. With every push the girl was burying her nails even deeper in the skin of his back. Probably there were blood trails all over his body but Kakashi didn't care. His mind was occupied with her kitty-like groans and movements. The man bit his tongue in attempt to hold his orgasm but when he saw Sakura's arm cupping her own breast playing with the nipple, reaching her third peak, the Copy nin felt his member pulsating and pulled it out just in time before he came. The sperm splashed over the girl's abdomen and Kakashi's cheeks flushed a little. He never lost control over his ejaculation before.

Sakura panted irregularly but opened her eyes to see the man who was standing on top of her. Kakashi bent down and kissed her gently on the lips, stroking her hair, "How are you feeling?"

"Lazy, tired...happy...", the kunoichi laughed and fixed some of his silver locks which had fallen over his eye.

"I was thinking something like clammy or sticky.", Kakashi laughed and looked at the thick almost transparent liquid on her stomach, reflecting the moonlight, "I'm sorry about that."

"It's not like I haven't seen a male ejaculation before...", Sakura chuckled, "At hospital we often need to help our patients relax. If you know what I mean."

Kakashi widened his eyes, "You're joking right?"

"Well, partly.", the girl grinned, "It's not that often. I believe you have also taken advantage of that service, ne?"

"No! The nurses have always suggested it by themselves. I had never taken advantage of it.", the Copy nin kissed her quickly on the mouth and reached to open the middle drawer of his night table, pulling a clean towel. The man gently wiped out the cum from her abdomen and threw the cloth in the corner of the room.

Sakura stretched her body and purred lazily, "I think my knees don't need any more rehabilitation."

Kakashi smiled and lied next to her, letting her snuggle in him, "I'm glad I could be of use."

The kunoichi giggled and placed her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. She needed to leave soon. Probably it was around midnight already. A sudden pain pierced through her chest. She didn't want to. Being here with Kakashi, lying in his arms, it felt right. But she couldn't allow herself to be swayed by her emotions right now. Not when she made her resolve. The man next to her was breathing evenly. She pulled back a little and saw his peaceful face. Unsuspecting, calm, relaxed. How would he feel tomorrow when he woke up and find noone by his side? Would he go to her apartment and look for her? Or probably he'd think that she regretted what happened?

Sakura wanted to tell him everything, wanted him to understand her. Wanted to support her decision and let her go. But she knew that he would never do it. He was way too much overprotective. He would choose the war instead of sacrificing herself. And she loved him just the way he was. That's why she couldn't tell him. She couldn't even say farewell. Her fingers caressed his cheeks, traced the outline of his lips and stroke his hair. It was for the best that way. The girl stood up carefully not to stir him and look around to find her wrapper. She couldn't go out like that. Sakura walked into the living room and noticed the black T-shirt, stretched on a chair next to the wall. The kunoichi put it on. It had his smell. She took a deep breath and dropped the robe on the chair. She won't need it anymore, not where she was heading. The pink-haired girl rummaged around the living room, looking for a piece of paper and a pen. Everything was such a mess in this apartment. Finally she found one under the sofa.

The kunoichi sat on it and stared at the blank page. Words were lost in her mind. The pencil she found was trembling in her hand. Her vision blurred and she raised her fingers to wipe out the welled up tears. She pressed the pencil on the paper and heard the lead cracking under the pressure, leaving a small dot on the blank sheet. Another tears escaped the corners of her eyes and dropped on the paper, daubing over the black dot. Why was it so hard to write the three words? It wasn't something she hadn't said or written before. But this time she knew that simply saying sorry wasn't enough.

She had made a selfish request from that man. And now she was regretting it. And not because it happened but because she wouldn't be next to him in the morning. Because she would leave him once again alone. Just when he was opening himself to her, she would hurt him just like the others did.

The tears were dripping from her eyes, falling on the paper.

Sakura crumpled the sheet and buried her face in her hands.

* * *

When Kakashi opened his eyes in the morning, a smile was trembling on his lips; he stretched his arms and looked around himself. The bed was cold and empty. He sat up and tilted to one side, peeking through the open door of the bedroom.

"Sakura?", he shouted with eyes studying the floor. His pants were neatly folded at the edge of the bed and the towel that was thrown in the corner last night was stretched on the back of the chair in his room, clean, smelling like the soap in his bathroom.

The man reached and grabbed his trousers. He stood up and headed to the kitchen, tying the strings of his loose pants. It was empty just as he left it the other day with the single difference that the dishes were washed and there was a box on the table. Kakashi curiously opened it and a delicious smell spread in the room. Breakfast. The Copy nin smiled and licked his lips. That girl was just a mind-reader.

Kakashi grabbed the box with a pair of chopsticks and went to sit on the sofa in the living room. As he sat on the soft couch, a folded in half piece of paper with a pencil over it, caught his attention. The jonin put the box and the chopsticks on the table and reached to read the note. His relaxed expression, tensed and his eyes darkened. The page, ripped from a notebook was shabby. In some places the lead was blurred by fallen drops. Kakashi swallowed the lump in his throat. He wasn't sure that he wanted to read it. But despite his reluctance, his eyes travelled through the lines.

"_I hope you like the breakfast. I heard your stomach rumbling last night while you were sleeping and I decided to make you one, knowing that you're probably too lazy to cook for yourself. As far as I know you, you will just go and eat at Ichiraku's or the Barbe-Q, jamming your friends with paying the bill..._"

Kakashi smirked at her words and shook his head, continuing to read.

"_...I know you'll probably be late for the closing ceremony of the tournament that's why I set your alarm clock two hours earlier. Don't get lost on the track of life, or help old women with their luggage, or save kittens, stack in a tree. I'm damn sure that they can take good care of themselves. Unlike you, who would be killed by Tsunade-shishou if you show up late again..._"

A sudden ringing echoed in the apartment, coming from the bedroom and Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Just in time." His eyes noticed the distorting handwriting that followed. As if her hand had been trembling and she couldn't hold the pencil steadily.

"_...I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up. I'm sorry that I had to leave you such pathetic excuse for a letter instead of talking to you face to face. I'm sorry that I betrayed you..._"

The lead was soiled and Kakashi could barely distinguish the words she had written. Something in his heart clenched. Why did she write such things? Why did it sound like a farewell? Why was she apologizing when she did nothing wrong?

"..._I couldn't confide in you despite your genuine honesty with me. I just want you to know that I don't regret any of what happened. Last night was the best birthday present I've ever had and I'll keep it locked in my heart away from all of the jealous and evil eyes from the people around me..._ "

Kakashi looked quickly at the calendar hanging on the wall and cursed. How could he forget her birthday? His eyes started burning and he felt unusual tingling in his nose as he continued to read.

"_..Don't think ill of me, no matter what you hear and please, please don't forget me..._"

"Sakura, what have you done?", his voice came out shaking from his mouth. There had to be a pretty good reason for that kind of words.

"_...Don't tell about this letter to anyone. Not even Tsunade. I've made my choice; I want you to respect it... Love, Sakura..._"

Kakashi cursed through his teeth. She couldn't get away just with a teary letter. Sakura owed him an explanation. A big one.

* * *

The Copy nin was running on the crowded street, headed to Sakura's apartment. His mind was playing multiple scenarios and creating countless reasons for her letter. She seemed troubled the day before but he thought that it was about the tournament and he didn't ask further for explanations. Kakashi cursed silently and bumped into someone in the street. The other person fell on the ground and the jonin immediately reached to pull them up.

"Ino!", he sounded surprised, "I'm sorry."

The blonde brushed off the dirt from her clothes and waved her hand before her face, "Kakashi-senpai. It's OK. What's with the hurry?"

"Ah, I was going to meet Sakura. Do you happen to know if she's in her apartment?", the Copy nin gave her an eye crinkle.

"Yeah, I just left from there. I wanted to tell her Happy birthday before everyone else", the kunoichi grinned, "You're going to give her birthday present, aren't you?"

"Yeah, something like that...", he answered and waved at the girl, hurriedly, "Thank you. See ya around."

The silver-haired jonin ran faster to the apartment building with clenched heart. He had bad feeling about this. Kakashi turned around the corner and continued running. He could see the flat already. He checked the surroundings for her chakra signature. It was steady and normal. He calmed down a bit and when he finally stopped before the stairs of the building, the Copy nin took a deep breath, slowing his heart beat. He couldn't confront her in his current condition.

Suddenly a deafening explosion pierced the air. The building burst in flames. Huge stone blocks exploded, throwing pieces at the street. The blast sent Kakashi flying few meters back, covering him with broken glass and dust. People were screaming and running mindlessly around. The Copy nin rose on his feet tremblingly, his head was spinning and he couldn't hear a single thing. The mask was torn, showing almost his whole face. Few bigger glass pieces were jutting out from his vest. The heavy piece of cloth had prevented the pieces from stabbing him in the chest. The shinobi widened his eyes, realizing that the explosion came from Sakura's apartment. He screamed her name but his voice didn't reach his ears.

Kakashi reached his arm forward, trying to make a step toward the ruined gate. He had to go there. She might still be alive. His legs were shaking and soon they sagged. The man fell on the ground on his knees, still staring at the destroyed building unblinkingly with widened eyes. He screamed again but all he heard was buzzing and noise in his ears. Kakashi tried to stand up but his body tilted to one side, falling. Just in time another hand supported him, pulling him up to stand on his feet. He turned his head to the other man and recognized Naruto. His ex-student was looking terrified at his sensei. He was talking something but Kakashi couldn't hear what. The only thing the Copy nin managed to do was point at the building and whisper.

"She was inside."

His eyes closed and his body fell completely in Naruto's arms. The young Jinchuuriki placed gently his sensei on the ground where Hinata was kneeling and preparing to give him first aid. The blond boy's eyes reddened, amplifying the whiskers on his face, and he rushed to the burning building in rage.

Just in time wooden belts pinned him in one place, preventing him from doing something reckless and unreasonable...

* * *

TBC


	11. His and Her problems

_____PS _I do not own "**Naruto"** it belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto ©**

* * *

_**Wear your memory like a stain,  
can't erase or numb the pain,  
here to stay with me forever...**_

"_**Ghost of you" by Selena Gomez**_

* * *

Sakura looked around the small room. The few burning candles in the corners and the one placed on what seemed like a wooden desk were bathing the place in orange-golden light, adding even more to the already depressing atmosphere. There were no windows, only a small fist-sized shaft high on the stone wall, probably for air changing. The kunoichi tilted her head to one side and narrowed her eyes, stepping further inside the room. She reached her hand and moved the heavy crimson curtain, hanging on the wall across the door. The veil revealed the rest of the room – a single bed with neatly folded blankets and sheets, placed on the chair next to it.

Her eyes lingered on it and she sighed, turning around to face the man standing at the doorstep, "Bathroom?"

The masked shinobi chuckled, sending chills down Sakura's spine, "I'm afraid the water-supply and sewerage aren't provided in many places in this _residence_. There is only one bathroom, next to the main hall and the kitchen."

The pink-haired girl sighed again, turning her back to the Akatsuki leader, "I guessed that much. After all I'm not on vacation in five-starred hot spring chateaux...", she dropped her rucksack on the dusty floor.

"It's great that you've brought along your sense of humour with you.", Tobi laughed but then suddenly his giggling hitched, and his voice hardened, "You'll be required to stay in the hideout. And you'll have to be always escorted with one of us, expect for the times when you are in your room. Concerning the bath-times: you'll be accompanied only to the door...of course,...unless you desire something different...", Sakura huffed ironically but he ignored it, "I'll call you when Sasuke's back. I bet you're dying to meet him after so many years…", his tone was back to the normal, careless and light one. The orange-masked man turned around and walked out of the room.

The girl bit her lip and lumped on the ground heavily. Her eyes welled up with tears. How long had it been since she left Kakashi and her home? Four hours? More? She couldn't tell. When she met Tobi in her apartment at midnight and told him her decision, he just grabbed her rucksack, which was standing on the sofa, and the next thing she saw were leafless trees. They were already out of Konoha. The distance was too big to be covered by a teleportation scroll or jutsu. Maybe he used his technique, which meant that he didn't dematerialize himself; he was sending part of his body and other objects into another dimension, which allowed him to travel through space faster.

_How am I supposed to kill him then? Is it even possible? _The thought that her sacrifice might end up in vain, obsessed her mind. Sakura hit her head with clenched fist. _What am I going to do now?_ She punched herself desperately again. _Idiot. Idiot._ Tears finally flowed from her closed eyes and the kunoichi bit her tongue, suppressing the scream that bubbled in her lungs and heart. Her fingers gripped the pink locks and pulled them hysterically. Some hairs fell off, leaving dull pinching on her scalp but Sakura ignored it. The girl moaned, curling in a ball on the floor. _Did I make a mistake?_

No, she mustn't display any weaknesses, feelings – even less. "_Rule 25. Shinobi mustn't show any emotions._" The norm in the Codex emerged in her head and Sakura immediately sat up, straightening her back. She licked her dried lips, wiped off the tears and fixed her hair. "_Rule 4. A shinobi must always put the mission first_." That's right. In order to survive and execute her plan she needed to stay focused. The kunoichi stood up and grabbed her sack, pulling out her belongings. She was going to stick around for a while, so as well she might make herself comfortable.

Spreading the last piece of her clothes on the back of the chair, the pinkie wondered if her friends would look for her. Maybe she shouldn't have left that pathetic letter to Kakashi. But it felt so wrong to just leave him after everything. Her cheeks blushed heavily as she remembered some of the details from last night. Or was it tonight? She didn't know. The girl shook her head, chasing the embarrassing thoughts away. Now wasn't exactly the perfect time for that.

Her eyes lingered on the photo of Team 7 lying on the bottom of her rucksack. She cursed through her teeth and grabbed the bag, shoving it in the corner next to her bed. Fuck Sasuke. Fuck Tobi. Fuck Akatsuki. She was going to protect Naruto and everyone she held dear, even if it meant becoming a traitor and befriending an enemy.

Sakura went and sat on the mattress, slightly jogging herself to check the mildness. It was surprisingly soft and even a little plushy. It sank under the weight of her body and the kunoichi eased her back fully on it, staring at the ceiling. Only few hours ago she could feel the warmth of Kakashi's body next to hers. Now its absence set in a cold spell in the small room and the girl shivered, wrapping her arms around herself in attempt to ease the appeared goose bumps on her skin. The smell of him was still lingering on his T-shirt, filling her nostrils with his scent.

Sakura closed her eyes and let the images of the hour spent with the Copy nin flow into her mind, filling her with their distant warmth. Would he figure out what she meant with that letter? Would he try and stop the search for her? Probably not. She knew him better than that. In order to stop the search they needed a solid proof that she had left voluntarily and Kakashi would never show that letter. He considered that to be strictly personal. And the pink-haired kunoichi completely agreed with it.

Suddenly another thought passed through her mind. The tournament?! What would happen if she didn't show up? Would she be disqualified? Oh, God. Why didn't she think of that earlier?! Sakura face-palmed herself. Well, it was already too late for that. The girl shifted in the bed, turning to one side, bending her knees, lifting them on the bed as well. She put her arm under her head instead of the pillow lying next to her. Her eyes lingered on the stone wall. Where was she? Which country? It was colder here. The building itself wasn't exactly a building. It was more like a maze of caves, hollowed up in a mountain. The rooms were different in size and form: some were rectangular, some round, some were in an undefined shape. Actually it didn't matter where she was. She didn't care to be precise. The only thing that she wanted now was to forget everything and collect her thoughts. To push out from her mind the confusing feelings, which were swaying her, destroying her resolve. She needed to build up her defence barriers and protect what was left from her sanity. Yea, she must have been crazy to come here, trying to screw with the most dangerous criminal organization in their world. And what exactly she could do? Kill one of them? The so called plan that brought her in this condition was reaching only up to here. From now one she had to start thinking about its continuation.

Sakura felt exhausted. She needed to close her eyes only for a minute and relax. Or maybe five minutes. Yeah, five minutes sounded perfect. The kunoichi's eyelids got heavier and she let them slid over her green irises, slowly pulling her into a senseless slumber.

* * *

"I see that you've returned, Sasuke-kun.", Tobi said with even voice without turning around to face the newcomer, still reading a week-old newspaper.

The Uchiha successor huffed and dropped on the wooden table four rabbits, tied on a string for their pads, "I still can't understand why I needed to get the dinner. Usually you hunt it down. It's a lot faster.", the dark-haired boy sighed and lumped heavily on the nearest of the four chairs around the table, "I had to go down to the river. There were some hunt-nins sniffing around. "

The orange-masked shinobi chuckled and shook his head, "I had an appointment.", he stood up and grabbed the dead rabbits, heading to the door across the room, "I needed to get someone...", Tobi stopped and gave Sasuke amused one-eyed gaze above his shoulder, "I'm going to put them in the kitchen. When Zetsu comes back he'll prepare the lunch."

Sasuke narrowed his black eyes and just as the other man was closing the door behind him, Tobi shouted at the ex-leaf shinobi, "Maybe you should greet her..."

The Uchiha straightened his back immediately and jumped on his feet, "You brought Sakura?"

"She's in the room next to yours...", another yell was heard from the kitchen.

Sasuke grinned and hurried to the door, leading to the hall.

"Don't forget: be nice. She's your doctor now...", the young shinobi waved his hand in whatever sign and stomped his feet out of the room.

Walking down the hall, Sasuke wondered in what condition Sakura would be. Would she be angry? Sad? Depressed? He had no idea. If he relied on the things he knew about her, he'd probably be wrong. She was different now. He knew that much. She was stronger, or at least that were the rumours about her. The boy wondered if she still liked him. Most likely not. It's been six years since he left Konoha. Six years was a long period in shinobi world. Six years were almost a whole lifetime. She had more than enough time to get over her feelings for him. Probably they were even opposite to what she felt then. She might hate him. It wasn't like he gave her any reasons not to.

Sasuke sighed and made a step back as he realized that he passed by her room in his absent mind walking. The shinobi pressed the handle. The door cracked quietly and opened. He expected her...well he didn't know what he expected exactly. But definitely he didn't see that coming.

Some of the candles had died out, the rest were bumming low. The faint light was only giving away the outlines of her body. Sakura was curled in a ball, lying to her side with arm under her head, instead of the pillow which was next to her. The kunoichi was sleeping silently, not even stirring under the crack of the door opening. Was she feeling safe enough to fall asleep in an enemy hideout where she was held captive? Sasuke walked into the room and closed the door a little louder, trying to wake her up. The kunoichi only slightly mumbled something and her lips pouted, but she didn't open her eyes.

The Uchiha frowned and went to the bed; his eyes lingered on her hair. It grew longer, much longer than he remembered it. Some silky pink locks had escaped the plait that was keeping her hair tied and now they were scattered all over the sheets around her; few of them covering her face. The poor golden light coming from the candle in the corner next to the bed was reflecting in her hair, making it look almost peachy. It was a really delicious colour. Sasuke let his black eyes to travel over her body. A sudden blush spread all over the shinobi's face and he quickly averted his gaze. Sakura was wearing only a huge black tee and lacy white panties. The T-shirt had rolled up on her hips, revealing her legs and most of her bottom. The Uchiha turned around still blushing and covered his eyes with hand, walking towards the door. He shouldn't be here. He'd come back later.

The boy slowly and quietly closed the door. He sighed and placed his palm against the wooden frame. Why the hell did he blush? It wasn't his first time seeing a girl's bare legs and butt...or his first time seeing Sakura's body. When they were genin after missions they would go to the pool or river and play in the water. He had seen her in swimsuit thousand times which was way more revealing than this old huge T-shirt... In that line of thoughts...it didn't seem like it was her tee, it looked like the black shirt part of Konoha's jonin uniform...and the way her nose was buried in the neckline...was it possible that it was her boyfriend's?

Sasuke shook his head and bumped his palm against the doorframe, cursing. What the hell was wrong with him? It wasn't such big deal. Of course, she would look different. It's been six years. She wasn't the little girl he remembered. He just didn't expect her to look so...feminine?

The Uchiha recalled their chunin exam. Her short hair was kind of symbolic for her. Proving that she would become stronger, that she'd put training before her looks. Why did she grow it again?

"Did you say hello to your new doctor?", the smirking voice of Tobi echoed in the hall, startling the young rogue ninja.

"No, I'll come back later.", the Uchiha answered with fake indifference, covering his inner disturbances. The boy pushed out of the wall and passed the orange-masked man by, heading to his room. Chuckling echoed after him and Sasuke frowned before disappearing behind the door.

* * *

Kakashi dragged his feet to the ruins, the wind was dispersing the ashes, making them flow in the air like a miniature birds. The Copy nin made a step closer and stared at the big flat stone, fallen on the street, next to the many others. The broken window glass was still there on the ground. Some pieces were bigger than the others and the sun was reflecting on them, blinding the shinobi.

_The voice of Tsunade was weak, trying to comfort the people in front of her. But the bitter notes were still making their way out. The Hokage was human as well. She felt the sadness and pain as much as the others, "We found several limbs scattered in the apartment..."._

_With every pronounced word, every whispered letter, the foolish thought that it was all a dream was slowly fading away from his mind._

"_They were unrecognisably burnt. It wasn't possible to tell to whom they belonged..."_

The silver haired jonin lifted his empty gaze and stared at the place where Sakura's window used to be, with Tsunade's words still in his head. Now the black hole in the wall was incurving its meaning in Kakashi's heart.

"_But then we found the head and the torso. After the autopsy, both me and Shizune checked the body...", he saw Tsunade clenching her fist, "...the bones were suggesting that the body was female almost the same height and age as Sakura."_

_He saw Naruto, who was standing next to him, lumping on the chair behind him. Probably his legs sagged. His were shaking too but he needed to stand, to listen, to know. _

_The Hokage's eyes glistened and the blonde behind the desk merely whispered but the words echoed in the room, deafening him. _

"_She's dead."_

Kakashi's legs trembled and he fell on the ground, supporting himself on his arms. His eye popped out and the pupil shrank, trembling chaotically. The tears poured out from his eye as the pain gripped his heart with the terrifying realization that was sinking in his brain. Images of what happened appeared before his eyes.

_Sakura standing in the living room, packing her luggage to leave, after Ino left her apartment. Then everything around her exploding..._

The fire and the blast must have ripped her to pieces... Kakashi bowed his head lower, uncovering his face from the mask, as he started throwing up. The image of the burnt, torn body of Sakura made him choke on his stomach juices. The Copy nin coughed and spat until a familiar pain gripped his abdomen and the only thing left for him to spit was his heartache.

His shoulders jerked as well as his whole body. She was dead. Sakura was dead. He couldn't protect her. He couldn't protect another one of his teammates; another one of his friends was dead because of his incompetence. Only if he had woken up before she left his apartment, everything would have been completely different. Only if...

A heartbreaking groan slipped through his lips. The jonin's legs doubled under him and he looked up at the sky. The sun was shining unreached by his sorrow; it was detached from the misery and loss that were escorting every living person. His arms were hanging lifelessly to the sides of his body. The rays of the burning sphere in the sky weren't warm anymore. They've lost their life-giving touch for Kakashi. The jonin closed tightly his eye, trying to stop the flow of his tears down his right cheek. But the small salty drops were gently caressing his skin, over and over again.

The Copy nin slowly lifted his hand and brushed the warm drops with his fingers, sliding them to his lips, tasting them. Suddenly Kakashi cried out in agony, punching the ground with his clenched fists. Why? Was he cursed? Did Kami hate him that much so she was willing to kill everyone around him only to punish him? Didn't he pay enough by losing his mother? Didn't he pay enough by losing his father? Didn't he pay enough by losing his best friend? Why was he even being punished?! He couldn't understand. He didn't know. But Sakura didn't deserve to die. She was so young, so innocent. The girl was _**good**_. She was shinobi yet she was good. She was like a rare bird in this world – beautiful and valuable to the people around her. She was loved and cherished. Why did she have to die?

Kakashi sobbed and sniffed alone on the street. Nobody dared to pass by the building, afraid that it might collapse. It was better that way. A sudden touch on his shoulder made him lift his head slowly. Big blue eyes, glistening with tears met his. Naruto's chin was trembling in attempts to hold his sobs. The boy gulped loudly and failed to hide his yelp. The silver-haired jonin immediately jumped on his feet and embraced the young Jinchuuriki, patting him on the head. He needed to be strong for him, for the sake of both of them.

"It's OK to cry. It's OK to...", the older jonin closed his eyes, hitching his words. He took deep breath, trying to regain his composure, "It's OK to be sad. I am too."

The boy in his hands jerked convulsively and grabbed the shirt of his ex-sensei, letting his tears pour out freely, "It hurts..."

"I know. Oh, believe me I know.", Kakashi whispered and tightened his embrace.

* * *

When she woke up the room was pitched black. The candles had died out and the kunoichi sat on the bed, her feet touching the stone floor. What time was it? How long had she slept? The girl stroked her hair in attempt to fix her fallen locks. She found her way to the desk and sighed. _What do I do now?_ The pinkie found the chair and ran her fingers over her spread clothes on its back. Probably she should dress up. Tobi didn't give her time to change when he came to her apartment. She had only managed to put on her panties before the man appeared in her living room. Gropingly, he found her everyday clothes - simple red sleeveless top with deep V-neck and black shorts. The girl lifted her hand to retie her forehead protector when she realized that she hadn't brought it with her. A dull pain pierced her heart and she frowned.

Sakura felt familiar presence outside and her body stoned. When the door cracked open and tall strange man entered the room, the kunoichi instinctively made two steps back. The intimidating aura lingering around him, forced few sweat drops to appear on her forehead. The sound of lighting a match resounded in the silent room. The dim orange flame lightened up the walls and the pinkette recognized the white half of Zetsu. She held her breath, widening her eyes.

The freak only grinned and changed the candles one by one. When he reached the ones next to Sakura, Zetsu chuckled, closing his face to hers, "Why so scared?"

The kunoichi swallowed the lump in her throat, "What are you doing here?" something in this shinobi made her shiver. She knew this feeling, it reminded her of somebody else but now she couldn't clearly recall who.

"I just got back and a sudden rush of desire to see _the cherry blossom_ exploded in my chest... ", his voice was deep and threatening.

Sakura stepped back again, putting some distance between them. The girl didn't dare to avert her gaze from his, afraid that he might attack her, "You saw me already. Leave..."

"Are, are. Why are you so scared of me, _cherry_?", the Akatsuki drew closer to her, viciously grinning. The kunoichi shook her head negatively – her voice betrayed her and she couldn't force it to come out, "Would you prefer this look?", he continued, openly laughing. His body jerked convulsively and wrinkled. Sakura looked disgustedly as his appearance changed. With every second, her eyes widened even more.

Before her was standing Chojuro. She covered her mouth gasping the look in his eyes, the clothes, the sword. Everything was the same. Even the chakra. "You've cloned him!", the realisation hit her and her mind went blank.

The fake mist participant stepped forward, returning to his original image, "Nice,ha?"

Sakura's shocked expression turned into furious one, "No wonder, he was such a lay figure.", her teeth clenched, "Who else? Who else did you clone?"

Zetsu laughed, "Let me taste you and maybe I'll consider telling you.", he reached his hands at the girl before him but she slapped them away with burning glare. His features hardened.

"Get your disgusting hands away from me, you freak!", the pink-haired kunoichi yelled with popped eyes, stepping back. She felt her back touching the wall next to her bed. She had nowhere to run.

The Akatsuki's face froze and he jumped at her without giving her any chance for escape. He was faster than Sakura and she didn't have the time to evade his rough grip. The huge white hands grabbed her forearms pinning them to the wall, immobilizing the girl. The former Leaf kunoichi tried to scream but her voice hitched as she felt a vine tying her ankles. Sakura lost balance and fell on the floor. Her eyes spotted the Black Zetsu, entering the room. His dark body, enveloped with Venus flytraps, drew closer to his half and merged with him. It was disgusting.

The Akatsuki member tied her wrists with another palp above her head on the ground. The kunoichi's green emeralds popped out in fear. Those vines reminded her very much of the tentacles she had seen in volume two of the manga that Ino had lent her few months ago. She recalled what happened to the heroine in the end and her body shrieked at the thought of him coercing her to do the same sick stuff with him. What was he going to do? She saw him licking his lips, slightly parting them, revealing small, pointy sharp teeth. No way... Sakura struggled to fight with him but his grip was tight and it got even stronger when she tried to escape. The kunoichi saw him open up the Venus flytraps that were enveloping his upper body. He freed his arms and a smug expression appeared on his face.

Chills ran Sakura's spine. She had to do something but even if she screamed who would save her. She was in the enemy base now. She was alone. The girl felt his hands lingering on her legs. The single thought of being touched by that monster was making her sick and the kunoichi suppressed the need to throw up. Only few hours ago those same legs were caressed by Kakashi's gentle fingers, only few hours ago she was moaning in rapture under his touch and kisses. And now what? She was being forced by that freak of nature...

Zetsu's mismatched hands gripped her knees, forcing her to spread them. Countless scenarios passed through Sakura's head. The vivid images of what could this spawn do to her transformed her frustration into strength. The kunoichi channelled her chakra in her fists and tried to break the vines but suddenly she felt exhausted and the chakra faded away. Her gaze unfocused. That bastard was draining her.

Something wet and hot licked her inner tight. Sakura quickly lifted her head as much as she could, considering that she was pinned to the floor. She saw Zetsu's tongue running on her skin. No, she mustn't accept that. She had to do something.

A sudden piercing pain ran through her tight and Sakura couldn't hold back her scream. Then another one, this time higher than the previous. Zetsu's hands were touching her body roughly and when the kunoichi managed to catch a glimpse of his head she noticed the blood trickles running down her marble skin. He had bitten her. That sick bastard sank his teeth into her tight again and again, leaving bleeding marks on her white smooth skin. The flesh on her inner tight was sensitive and his pointy sharp teeth were tearing it up mercilessly with sick excitement.

She felt his enormous body sliding up. His face aligned to hers and she closed her eyes in disgust and fear. Another stinging pain spread in her neck. He was licking and biting her as if she was a delicious meat served before him. She remembered Chojuro's words, "_I'm certain that when he sees you, he will just want to eat you up. At least I do_". He wasn't joking then. He had been completely serious. Sakura felt his hands pulling up her blouse. Her eyes snapped open as she felt his mouth on her breast. Something in her switched and she started screaming, crying in despair. She begged someone to come and save her. She didn't care who. Just someone. The kunoichi felt his tongue licking her nipple.

The last thread of the rope that was keeping her from falling into the abyss of the despair and insanity broke. Sakura took a deep breath and wailed as loud as she could. She could feel her vocal chords overstraining and ears ringing. The tears were flowing freely from her wide open eyes; her sobs were choking her. When she was out of breath and her scream hitched, Sakura jerked convulsively in desperation. She no longer felt the pain caused from his teeth tearing the flesh of her neck and chest. The kunoichi only lied on the dusty floor with wide open eyes, glaring at the ceiling. The image of Kakashi appeared before her. He was giving her an eye crease. His face was gentle, emanating warmth and kindness. If she could she would smile right now. She wanted to. But her expression remained blank, unreadable, detached.

Suddenly somebody pulled up Zetsu, sending him flying to the opposite wall. The racket of the two shinobi fighting echoed in the room and the kunoichi sobbed, still unable to move with widened unfocused green eyes. Her saviour chased Zetsu away with curses and closed the door. Sakura yelped as she felt a hand touching her for her shoulder. The girl twitched and she looked at the shinobi startled. Her eyes popped out even more as she recognised Sasuke. He was kneeling next to her with serious expression on his face.

"Stand up.", his voice was hurried and low. The Uchiha grabbed her for her waist and forced her to sit up.

Sakura slowly pulled down the hem of her blouse, covering her bare breasts. The cloth soaked immediately with the trickles of blood, flowing out of her wounds. Her face was still wet from the tears. The kunoichi looked at the young man, "Sasuke..." her voice hitched and she felt stinging in her throat. Most likely her vocal chords were damaged.

The shinobi frowned and gripped her chin with two fingers, examining her neck. His eyes travelled all over her body, looking for more serious injuries. When he made sure she was mostly OK the former Leaf nin grabbed her and carried her to the bed.

Sakura didn't avert her gaze from his face. He had changed so much since the last time she saw him. He had grown taller and his features roughened a lil bit. But after all he was still as handsome as ever. Was it an anger that she saw in his expression few moments ago? She wanted to say thank you but her voice just wouldn't come out.

"Bastard.", Sasuke murmured as he looked closely the bite marks on her inner tights with fingers softly touching the skin around them, "He's one sick bastard.", the Uchiha looked at his former teammate, "Are you OK?"

Sakura lifted her hand and placed it on her throat. A dim greenish glow surrounded her fingers as she healed her vocal chords. Her chakra levels were low but she somehow managed to give herself a first aid. When the glow faded away, the kunoichi sighed, whispering, "Yeah. I am.", after a few seconds of thinking she added, "Thank you."

"In future, try to avoid being alone with him. I won't save your ass second time.", Sasuke shot her the usual arrogant glare and stood up from the bed to walk away. On the doorstep he stopped and glanced over his shoulder at the kunoichi before disappearing from the door, "Heal those bite marks. I don't like how they look on you."

Sakura nodded and sniffed, letting her head to fall down.

The man on the doorstep shot her a strange discrepant from his outer indifference glance and sighed defeated, turning around, entering the room again, "Why didn't you fight back, idiot?", his voice was critical and the kunoichi lifted her gaze to meet his.

"He caught me by surprise – ", Sakura smiled under her breath whispering with cracked voice, "I wasn't expecting him to be so...obnoxious and repulsive in his actions."

Sasuke sat on the bed next to her, studying her profile. She looked broken, as if something in her had snapped, "Heal your injuries. I don't want to repeat myself.", he ignored her statement, knowing that probably it was for the best to change the subject.

"I can't.", the pinkette gave a faint smile, "He drained my chakra. It'd be risky to start healing now."

Sasuke frowned at the sound of her voice. It was hoarse and rough, it gave him the impression that it was hurting her with every sound that escaped her lips, "You need to rest then."

"I know.", Sakura lifted her feet on the bed and settled herself on the mattress with eyes nailed on the ceiling, "But I highly doubt that I would be able to."

"You afraid that he'd return?", the Uchiha whispered. Somehow it felt wrong to assume that she'd be scared. At the time when she was twelve – maybe, but now...she seemed different, stronger.

"Not only that...", she confessed, letting the breath to leave her lungs freely.

"What else?", the dark-haired boy narrowed his black eyes.

"Why do you care, Sasuke?", Sakura suddenly raised her voice and frown spread on her face from the pain in her throat, "It's not like you will chase away the bad thoughts in my head...", she was back to whispering but this time her eyes were closed, "...nobody can."

The Uchiha frowned and looked at the floor. For the first time in six years he felt the weight of his own actions. Once she was his teammate, risking her life for him; once she had tried to be his friend but he had pushed her away. Now he had taken away from her everything she cared about, dragging her into this dungeon, forcing her to commit a treason for his sake. And when she was no more useful, Tobi would have her killed. Just like that. Not that he cared about her, he just owed her. That's all.

"Move aside.", he ordered, helping her to make some room on the bed for him. The shinobi eased his body next to hers and folded his arms under his head, instead of the pillow that Sakura had pulled to her side, "I'll stay here. So, sleep."

The kunoichi widened her eyes unbelieving, staring at the boy's profile. Why would he do such thing? She was a hostage. He had tried to kill her before. Sakura examined his face in detail, looking for some sign that might give away his reasons for that. But all that she found out was a slight cut wound on his right cheek. The kunoichi smirked, placing her finger next to the bloody trickle, "I'll heal that tomorrow. I guess scars don't look good on you as well...", she whispered.

"Just sleep already.", the Uchiha frowned and turned his head to the opposite side, avoiding the touch of her finger.

"What date is it?", she smiled with close eyes, "I've lost track of time."

"The evening of 29th.", he answered annoyed.

"I see.", she murmured and sighed without uttering another word.

It's been twenty four hours since she had left Konoha. A day since she abandoned her life.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the small golden statuette in his hands.

As the other Kages were told about Sakura's sudden death they decided that no matter that she's gone now, her participation wouldn't be disqualified. The kunoichi had passed her challenges. Nothing depended on her anymore. The closing ceremony was held with two hours delay and the Mizukage and the Raikage opened it with formal declaration of their sincere deep condolences. The crowed was silent despite the importance of the event. There was no applause as the Mist leader announced the final position in the tournament. Team Konoha had won the last challenge. They had finished _The_ _Siege_ three minutes faster than Darui's team. The shinobi from the Lightning country didn't try to hide his discontent.

Tsunade had accepted the two trophies – one for the village and one for the participant. Both were the same with the slight difference that the personal one was much smaller than the village's one – a tilted round target with stabbed kunai in the bull's eye.

She had given the smaller one to Kakashi and had whispered sadly, "Keep it."

The Copy nin had nodded and walked out of the coliseum where a special performance was taking place. Shinobi from other hidden villages were showing off their skills in artistic spars.

Now he was sitting in front of the memorial stone with golden statuette in his hands and pain in his heart. Tomorrow was the funeral. The jonin found out from Tsunade that Sakura, or more like the remnants of her, would be buried next to the monuments of the deceased Hokages. She wasn't KIA, she was just merely murdered in her apartment, but her victory in the tournament, the sacrifice she had made for its sake were enough to receive the deserved respect. Tomorrow probably many people would come to pay last honours to Tsunade's apprentice. She was loved by all of them, she was their friend in need who never refused to give a shoulder to cry on, or just to mend some wounds.

Kakashi let out his held breath and sat on the grass, staring at the memorial stone. _Obito, Rin, Sensei...I've failed again. _He ran his fingers through his hair. _I honestly thought that this time it would end differently. Without anyone dying. But as it appears, I bring only destruction and death to the people who I consider closest. _The Copy nin averted his eye from the monument, putting down the statuette, and glared at his palms. They were trembling. _I know that it's wrong to feel like this but I'm filled with so much hatred. . . I know it's not the way you thought me, Sensei, but I can't help it. And the worst part is that I don't know at whom I should channel that hate... It's welling up inside me and I'm afraid that it might explode at the wrong time..._Kakashi rummaged in one of the pockets on his jonin vest and pulled out the shabby letter that Sakura wrote him. The last piece of her that was still living. His eyes scanned the words written in a hurry. He had read it like thousand times, he had remembered every dot, every comma, every pothook... _She wants me to let go. She wants me to understand something that I don't even know. How is that even possible?_

The Copy nin eased his back on the ground, feeling the tickling sensation of the grass blades on his neck. Today was sunny again with indecently clear sky. The world had moved on...No,..the world hadn't even stopped to begin with. He closed his black eye imagining Sakura's smile. There she was – with her usual smug expression, glittering eyes...full of life, breathing.

Suddenly a shadows crept over his face and the silver-haired jonin opened his eye slowly, "What are you doing here, Tenzo?"

The wood-user sat next to his senpai on the grass and stared at the statuette, "I never had the chance to tell her who my date was..." Kakashi looked at him confused, "...I never had the chance to tell her that I like her best friend. I never had the chance to actually thank her for everything she's done for me."

The Copy nin smiled under his mask, "Neither did I. And, hell, she did a lot."

"I know you loved her.", Tenzo returned the smile sadly.

"We are..._**were**_ friends...", Kakashi sighed and sat up, tearing a blade of grass with his fingers.

The ANBU only widened his smile, "Senpai, do you actually believe it?"

"I _**have to**_ believe it, Tenzo.", the silver-haired man sighed, "She's dead. She's gone forever. I've lost a dear friend, if I choose to believe that I really did love her I'd lose my last drop of sanity that's left in this fucking rotten pate that I have instead of head."

"But...no matter if you believe it or not, the pain that you're feeling right now can't get any worse, can it?", the brown-haired shinobi stood up and walked away, leaving the Copy nin staring in front of his with unfocused gaze.

Kakashi buried his face in palms and cursed.

* * *

The crunch of the mattress and the slight movement next to her pulled Sakura from her sleep. She sensed Sasuke standing up and dragging his feet to the door. He had stayed with her after all. The Uchiha walked out of the door and closed it quietly. The kunoichi stretched her arms and opened her eyes, adjusting them to the soft light in the room. Her body was sore and she felt her knees hurting again. Probably she had contused them when she fell on the ground as Zetsu tied her. The image of the Akatsuki member took over her mind and she shivered. She didn't know if she should thank the Devil or the God for what Sasuke had done for her.

She took a deep breath and stirred in the bed. The half where the Uchiha had lied was still warm. She remembered Kakashi's peaceful sleeping face. What was he doing now? What happened to the tournament? How was Naruto adjusting to her unexpected absence? The girl's lips curved in a faint smile. She would protect him, all of them. There wasn't a force in the whole world that could stop her from doing so. And if she failed, she'd make sure to pull down with her as many bastards as she could.

As soon as Sakura could move her legs she sat up in bed, looking around. Her head was spinning. The pink-haired kunoichi push out from the mattress an stood up. A pain pierced her knees and she crashed on the floor loudly, panting and grunting. In attempt to cover her face from the impact, Sakura had supported herself with her palm and now the smooth skin was torn and scratched from the stone floor. The girl moaned silently in pain and knitted her brows.

The door opened with a bang and Sasuke entered her room, with narrowed eyes. The kunoichi raised her head, still lying on the floor and blinked few times in surprise. The Uchiha stomped his feet in her direction and bowed over her petite body, without breaking the eye contact, "Did you forget how to walk, baka?", a mocking smirk appeared on his face.

Sakura averted her eyes, raising to her feet. The pain in her knees blinded her vision but the kunoichi stood proudly before her ex-teammate, "Did you go to take a dump, baka?"Sasuke's expression remained blank but something flinched in his eyes and the girl wondered if it was anger or something else.

"Do you really want to know what I did in the bathroom?", his voice was low, testing with a slight hint of amusement.

"Yeah. Please, do enlighten me.", the pinkette lifted her chin stubbornly.

"I was thinking of you...", a smug expression appeared on his face at her shocked features, "After all a young kunoichi was sleeping next to me...and I haven't had a woman for months so..."

Sakura's eyes narrowed in anger and disgust and she growled, "Pervert."

"Oh, please...", the Uchiha growled annoyed, dropping his act, "Did you actually believe it? I couldn't even get it up even if I wanted!", his voice was sneering and Sakura's eye flinched at the insult behind his words. Sasuke continued ignoring her rising anger, " When will you be able to start working on my eyes? That's why you're here, right?"

The kunoichi suppressed the desire to punch his arrogant face and mentally killed punched for actually believing that he was capable of doing something _good_. He was a ungrateful, selfish, bastard..."I'm here not to be your fucking personal medic, cur, I'm here because I love my friends too much and I care for them enough to sacrifice myself for even looking at your treacherous mug...", the words came out from her mouth before she could think if it was wisely to say them.

The dark-haired shinobi clenched his fist and punched the kunoichi in the stomach, "Watch your mouth, bitch!"

Sakura groaned in pain and stumbled backwards. The young man drew closer and shoved his knee in her abdomen, forcing her breath out. Her petite body jumped from the impact and the kunoichi spat her stomach juices that came out from his kick. Her knees sagged and she fell, hitting the back of her head in the bed behind her. Her vision blackened and she pressed her hand against her neck, feeling a trickle of blood flowing down to her back.

Sasuke widened his eyes in rage and stepped toward the fallen kunoichi. He grabbed her for her upper arms and forced her to stand on her feet, shaking her madly. The moment when she stood up, another pain rush blinded her sight and she crumbled on the ground again, groaning with a small trickle of blood flowing from the corner of her mouth.

Sasuke's eyes popped up, realizing that something was wrong with the kunoichi. The boy frowned and kneeled before her, roughly grabbing her chin, in attempt to force her to look into his eyes. Sakura obeyed, not having the strength to oppose him. There were tears welled up in her eyes and the Uchiha tch-ed annoyed.

"You're still one irritating crybaby.", the dark-haired shinobi gripped her upper arms a little bit more gently than before, realizing that this time he overreacted for no earthly reason. It wasn't like him to lose his coolness. He helped her stood up but this time he supported her instead of forcing her to use her feet.

With pained expression on her face, Sakura sat on the bed, letting out her breath. She didn't want to look him in the eyes, she felt ashamed of herself. Was that all of her strength? That wasn't the purpose of her sacrifice. She needed to gain their trust and have them a little more relaxed around her in order to execute her intentions, "I need just a minute and I'll work on your sharingan.", her voice was shaking and she wiped the blood from her mouth, spreading it all over her chin and cheek.

The ex-leaf shinobi sighed deeply and ran his fingers through his hair, "You're not cut out for this." Sakura lifted her emerald gaze puzzled and stared at her former teammate, "You're too soft for this kind of act."

"Do I have a choice?", the medical nin averted her sight, looking at the candles. Her ribs were hurting, most likely one or two of them were cracked. She clenched her teeth enduring the pain.

"If I was in your place – yes. But for you I guess things are different.", the Uchiha sat next to her on the bed, "I'm not sorry that I hit you. You deserved it."

"I'm not sorry, either. You really are a treacherous bastard.", Sakura murmured uneasily.

"I know.", Sasuke huffed and looked at her, nodding in direction to her legs, "How bad is it?"

Sakura wondered if it was wisely to tell him but then she smiled sadly. In order to get, she had to give..., "I got the tendons behind the knees torn during the second part of the last challenge. I had them fixed by Tsunade-shishou for the next part but an injury like this needs about an year to heal."

Sasuke smirked, "I heard that you were partnered with Kakashi in that one."

"Yeah.", the kunoichi frowned remembering what had happened to him.

"I'm surprised that he let you get hurt."

"He wasn't able to protect me. He was dying at that time...", the girl laughed sarcastically.

The Uchiha smirked, "I guess he's not becoming younger..."

"But he still can kick your ass...", Sakura's face curved in smug expression. Suddenly her vision blurred and her body tilted to one side, bumping in Sasuke's shoulder.

The shinobi glared at the kunoichi startled, not expecting the sudden physical contact. Her eyes were getting dimmed and unfocused and the missing-nin widened his gaze as he realized that there was a blood flowing from the wound on her head as well. He cursed and slowly adjusted her body to lay on one side. He yelled loudly, still supporting her head. The pink locks were soaked in the crimson fluid.

"Zetsu, come here."

Almost instantly the plant-man emerged from the floor, "Ah, ah...Boy, do you want to share her with me?"

"Stop the bleeding.", angrily, the former leaf shinobi growled under his breath and let the other Akatsuki to prickle the soft spot on the neck with his vein. The monstrous shinobi pulled back grinning and the Uchiha glared at him, "Don't you ever dare to approach her when she's alone."

"My, my. Aren't we overprotective?", he chuckled and sank in the floor, disappearing.

"Freak...", Sasuke murmured and checked the injury. The wound had stopped bleeding and the shinobi sighed relieved, studying the unconscious kunoichi.

He hadn't come to her room to ask her to work on his eyes. He had heard the noise and rushed inside afraid that Zetsu might attack her again. Sasuke didn't expect to find her fallen on the floor. It caught him by surprise and he did the only thing that came to his mind – mock her. Well, now when he found out the reason for her fall, he kind of felt guilty. Only a little bit. Just a little bit.

The Uchiha noticed the reddish traces on her arms and tights where her marble smooth skin was scratched. That freak had _dragged_ her on the floor, literally. The bite marks were still unhealed and the blood had curdled over the wounds. He bit his lip and let his eyes linger on the pink locks. Despite the blood over them, they were still silky and glistening. Before his brain could detect the intention, his fingers were already caressing her hair. It was as soft as it looked like. A smirk appeared on his face. It was indeed a delicious colour. His finger moved to her mouth. Sasuke let it linger only millimetre above the skin, but still not touching it. He took a deep breath and held it as his fingertip wiped the blood from her face. He couldn't decide which felt better, the warmth of her skin or the sense of her hair, slipping through his hand. The shinobi reached and stroke the pink locks one more time, leaving his hand to rest on them.

She was bold, with bad temper, irrational and at the same time compassionate and loving to whom deserved it. Yes, indeed she had changed. Sakura had transformed from a simple annoying, irritating fly to a wild overprotective female cat. He could see the affection she kept in her heart for her friends that she had left behind in order to protect them. And probably one of them she held in a different part of her heart , somewhere with a lot of love and devotion.

She was his complete contrast. Before Sakura was admiring his very movement, his very breath and now she was looking at him with those cold emerald eyes, accusing, judging. But why was he hoping to see in them something different? Regret or just a simple hate. But no, there was no detest in those green lakes only sadness which troubled him the most. What was her reason to accept Tobi's proposal? Was she really that worried for Konoha, was she really that uncertain about her village's abilities and strengths? Or maybe there was a hidden motive in her coming? The leader was absolutely certain that she hadn't told anyone about their deal. The only person she contacted was Kakashi. Tobi and Zetsu knew the contents of the letter which meant that it wasn't anything connected to the proposal.

Why Kakashi? Why not Naruto? If she was saying her farewells why didn't she contacted her teammate? Sasuke frowned. It didn't make sense. Until he knew the content of the letter he couldn't shoot in the dark.

The kunoichi stirred and moaned. The Uchiha immediately removed his hand from her hair and observed the girl. Her eyelids trembled and Sasuke bowed his head to her face's level, gently putting his hand over her shoulder shaking it.

"Sakura?", he whispered afraid not to startle her.

She mumbled something and buried her face in the sheets. The Uchiha removed a fallen lock over her cheek, whispering her name again, "Sakura?"

The girl's lips curved in a slight smile at his touch, "Kakashi?" The shinobi raised an eyebrow annoyed. The kunoichi opened her eyes and as soon as she focused them on the man above her they widened, "Sasuke!"

"What's your relationship with Kakashi, Sakura?"

The girl blushed and sat up, supporting herself on her hands, feeling a slight pinching on her palms from the wounds, "We're friends and teammates. But you already know that."

"I see.", Sasuke stood up and headed to the door, "Heal your injuries. Tomorrow I want you to start working on my eyes."

The kunoichi murmured after him, "Can I use the bathroom?...I have blood in my hair and I haven't actually been to the restroom since Tobi brought me..."

The Uchiha nodded, "I'll get you there. Come."

"Thanks.", Sakura grabbed a towel and pair of panties from the chair and hurried after her former teammate as fast as he legs allowed her.

* * *

Tsunade put the cup of tea on her desk, easing her back fully on the chair. The Hokage span around and looked through the window, thinking. She sighed and rummage with her hand in one of her drawers in the desk behind her. A small package wrapped in a brown paper appeared in her hand. The blonde unpacked it, revealing a small metal plate, attached to a piece of black cloth. She slid her finger over its dirty scorched surface, cleaning it up. The afternoon sun that was coming through the glass reflected on the metal. A small cloud-like shape appeared on it.

The Hokage frowned, "This is bad.", she sighed, closing her eyes, "Really bad."

* * *

TBC


	12. Different solutions

_Hello, folks! Sorry about the late update but my Internet connection sucked and it was preventing me from uploading. anyway... I hope you like the new chapter._

_____PS _I do not own "**Naruto"** it belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto ©**

* * *

_**"Just open your eyes, just open your eyes  
And see that life is beautiful  
Will you swear on your life  
That no one will cry at my funeral?"**_

**_"Life is beautiful" by SIX:A.M_  
**

* * *

The sun hid behind a bunch of gray clouds and the Copy nin looked up surprised at the momentary shadow that they casted on the cemetery. So, finally it would rain. He averted his eyes around him, observing the gathered people. Most of them were shinobi, but there were even some civilians. The black-dressed crowd had surrounded the coffin placed on the ground next to a deep rectangular hole. Kakashi's black eye stopped on Ino. The blonde was standing straight with trembling chin and tears running down her face. She was trying to be strong but obviously it wasn't working. Tenzo was next to her and the Copy nin saw him wrapping his arm uneasily around her shoulders, comforting her. The girl burst out in sobs and buried her face in the ANBU's chest who hugged her tightly. Kakashi curved his lips under the mask in a sad smile. His kohai was going to be OK with Ino. Sakura had made a great job guiding him.

"_From the first day of her shinobi life, Sakura seemed to be led by her emotions and feelings. They became her strength and her greatest weakness... I still remember the day when she came to me and asked me to be her mentor. At first I thought that she was just another silly kunoichi with shallow ambition but then her words made me think about whether it was true or not_."

Kakashi closed his eyes. Tsunade had lost her too. The Hokage's words were reaching his heart, enhancing even more the pain he felt.

"_She said to me_, _"__**I've always considered myself to be a true ninja… but those were just empty words, because Sasuke and Naruto were always in the lead! But now it's my turn to take the lead, and all of you can watch me from the background!**__". I saw the resolve in her eyes, I saw my younger self. I lost before the girl with sparkling in confidence eyes and tousled pink hair. I chose to believe in her and I was not wrong.__"_

The Copy nin heard a slight yelp and whining and let his gaze fall down. His dogs were lying next to his feet with muzzles buried in their front paws. They had insisted to be at the funeral. Especially Bull. He had developed strange affectionate feelings for Sakura over the years and occasionally when Kakashi had a mission for them he asked for his summoner to let him stay for a while after it with the petit kunoichi. The Copy nin chuckled soundlessly when he remembered the dog biscuits that the medical kunoichi had baked for his pack years ago. Everybody was super excited, even Pakkun who usually was reserved at communicating with other people than Kakashi.

Bull had covered his eyes with paws and his tail was hidden somewhere beneath the huge body in agony. With every yelp his ears lopped and his huge body jerked. The Copy nin knew that despite his scary look, he was kind, loving and loyal by nature. The death of Sakura affected him the most of his whole pack.

"_Much like me, it took everybody a while to acknowledge her real skills. They doubted her but little did they know how much effort she invested in her training. Sakura was so much more than those long ago images of weak, beauty-obsessed kunoichi emblazoned in our minds. She was a girl who grew into a young woman with a zest for justice, love for her friends and loyalty in Konoha. She was a fierce and jolly girl who managed to capture our hearts without us knowing it. Sakura was blessed, unfortunately for such short time, with father and mother who never thought anything mattered more than their child, with friends who were ready to give their lives for her. She was blessed to have us as her second family_."

The silver-haired jonin closed his eyes tightly, feeling the familiar burning pain in them and stinging in his nose. These days he had cried more than his whole life. Hell, he had cried enough for his next two afterlives. Kakashi gulped the lump in the throat, suddenly wanting to get out of this place. It was suffocating him. He tried to imagine her so that he could breathe again. She was like the oxygen. The image of the girl that appeared in his consciousness was blurry. He couldn't focus on her face. Desperation took over his body and Kakashi trembled. Why couldn't he remember her? What was he going to do if he couldn't recall her image? How was he supposed to go on with his life? The memories of Sakura were the only thing left from her, except the shabby letter in his pocket.

"_We thank the dozens who have rained blossoms down on Sakura's memory. She has gone to be with her mother and father, where there will never be an end to love. She was lost on her ill-fated 18th birthday, but we will always wake for her, so that her time, which was not doubled, but cut in half, will live forever in our memory and in our beguiled and broken hearts..._"

Tenzo's words emerged on the top of his mind, "…_no matter if you believe it or not, the pain that you're feeling right now can't get any worse, can it_?". It did matter, that was the only important thing, standing between his sanity and madness. If he chose to believe that he had lost a dear friend the pain would simply pile up on the top of the other pains in his miserable life. Yeah, this time the scar would be a little bit deeper, the path that Sakura had carved in his life would hurt more, would heal slower. But he would learn to live with it. And yet, if he believed that this girl had crawled under his skin and stole his heart, it would be over for him. If he admitted that he had fallen in love with Sakura that meant that he admits losing everything. And he couldn't afford that, he had to look after Naruto, he had to find the culprit and make him pay for the mortal sin they had committed by killing his cherry blossom.

"…_We dared to think that she'd stay here with us, giving her support and compassion to those who were in need, her love and tenderness to those who deserved it and that she'd continue to prioritize the life of others than her own . But like her father and mother and many other friends lost in the battlefields, she had every gift but length of years. We who have loved her from the day she entered our lives, and watched the remarkable kunoichi she became, now bid her farewell._"

Suddenly Kakashi felt Naruto's chakra flaring up and the jonin opened his coal eye, startled. His former student was shaking convulsively with clenched fists and lowered head. Just as he attempted to go to him, afraid that the kyuubi might get out, Hinata embraced Naruto, whispering something in his ear. The chakra eased and the Copy nin sighed relieved.

"_We will continue to love you and we always will keep the Will of Fire in our hearts as a memento of your unconditional sacrifice in the name of your Hidden village._"

The silver-haired jonin raised his eyes to the sky – instead of disappearing the clouds had become even darker, now completely blocking the sun rays. A strong wind appeared, blowing away some of the flowers, put on the top of the coffin. Kakashi saw their petals twirling and twisting in the air. A few of them bumped into his chest and he let his hand to catch them before they could fly away again. Now when he was without his gloves and his skin could feel directly the silky and smooth surface of the flowers; they looked even more gentle and fragile. Kakashi took a deep breath, inhaling the smell of the incoming rain that was spreading in the air.

"_Rest in peace, Sakura_."

Tsunade finished her farewell speech and allowed the present people to pay their respects. Usually the coffin would be kept open, revealing the person in it but due to the cause and the cruelness of her death now the lid was shut. The shinobi and civilians stepped forward slowly, some of them with flowers in their hands, other with tears in their eyes. Every one of them kneeled beside the coffin and stood there with closed eyes, praying. "_For what_?", Kakashi thought, "_She's not coming back_."

Bull stood up and bit the stem of one of the flowers that the wind had scattered. The enormous ninja dog walked slowly to the coffin and placed the flower gently on it. The crowd was observing speechless as well as the Copy nin. It was so human-like. Sometimes he forgot how similar his dogs were to people. Yet they were different. There wasn't any betrayal or gossiping. Dog's life was a good, simple and pleasant life. Lacking in a sense of fear that somebody, somewhen, somewhere would stab you in the back.

Looking at Bull the jonin realized that right at this moment, this huge black ninja dog was probably more sincere and devoted in his love for Sakura more than the half of the gathered people here. Shinobi these days were less human than the wild animals, they were more vicious, brutal and merciless than the most violent beasts out there. Their actions had become primal, completely based on instinct. They had lost the only thing that made them humans – emotion. There was no place for compassion, forgiveness and gratefulness any more. And now when Sakura was gone Kakashi felt getting closer to those cruel people. His human nature that Obito had presented to him was slipping away through his fingers despite his desperate attempts to tighten his grip on it. Hate and detest were getting the better of him and the Copy nin shivered terrified at the realization that deep inside he wanted this to happen. He wanted to be merciless and brutal to the responsible for this funeral, he needed to take revenge on them.

A pain pierced his heart at the thought of what Sakura would think of him if she knew how he was feeling. The kunoichi had so much faith in him; she firmly believed he was able to change for better; that he deserved to welcome a bit of happiness and peace in his soul. He would disappoint her. Right now everything that was in his mind was hate and vengeance. The sadness had transformed into fury, the desperation had become his strength, the emptiness in his heart – inhumanity.

In the end the only ones left were Kakashi and Naruto. The Copy nin kneeled on the ground, patting his dogs which were still lying down around him. His eye was nailed on the brand new memorial tombstone.

"_Haruno Sakura, 18 years old. Dear friend and beloved daughter_. "

He never imagined that he would be burying his student. It wasn't right. He should have been the one, not she.

"We'll avenge her death.", Naruto mumbled under his nose, knowing that his ex-sensei could hear him, "I'll find the bastard who killed her and prick his eyes out, shoving them down to his stomach so he can see how I rip out his guts…" Kakashi didn't say anything; his eye was blank as if he was miles away from here. Naruto continued, "I understand now why I couldn't bring Sasuke back.", the Jinchuuriki sighed chuckling sadly, "Revenge is a consuming feeling and he had been having it for so long. It's no wonder my words didn't reach him."

"Revenge isn't going to bring her back, Naruto.", the Copy nin stood up looking up at the darkened sky. A huge rain drops fell on his headband and splashed around, "I know better than anyone. Instead of wasting time in revenge, become stronger.", another drop fell, followed by dozens of others, "At least that's what I'm gonna do. There won't be Sakura anymore who will save our asses…", the hypocritical lie slipped easily through his lips. Acceptance was never an option. Before maybe, but in this case definitely not.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT!", the blonde burst out in fury, "She was our teammate, friend! She would want us to avenge her! To pay back the son of a bitch who killed her!"

"Would she really?", Kakashi whispered as the rain pour over them, "Wouldn't she want us continuing with our lives without revenge or tears? After Sasuke's departure and his constant obsession for vengeance would she really be happy to see us like that?"

Naruto clenched his teeth and lowered his head, knowing that his former teacher was reasonably right, "I can't accept it…I love her very much and I'm going to miss her. Hell, I'm already missing her."

The Copy nin suddenly turned around with insane look in his eye, yelling, "DO YOU THINK I DON'T? I LOVED HER AT LEAST AS MUCH AS YOU DID! BUT I'M FURIOUS AT HER AS WELL! How could she be so inconsiderate?! How could she write me such pathetic excuse of a letter! How could she hope that I'll understand her when I don't even know why she came to me the night before?! How could she leave me in the morning without uttering a word, relying only on her scrabble? How could she…after everything that happened….? She left me behind…", Kakashi dropped on his knees and started punching the ground with fists. He was panting and crying. The dog pack was looking at him worriedly and Pakkun stepped closer to his master, pushing him gently with his nuzzle, comforting him.

Naruto looked at his ex-sensei taken a back. He never saw him losing his composure like this. He had always been the reasonable, calm, strong-minded and logical one. Now he was a mess, a pure wreck. The boy lifted his gaze at the crying sky, thinking.

The storm had scattered the flowers all over the grass in the cemetery. Trickles of rain were running down the memorial stone. They had built in a picture of Sakura in the middle and now the rain drops were flowing on it, looking like tears. Their friend was crying alongside them. The Jinchuuriki knew that she was up there watching them. Probably right now her heart was tearing apart, seeing Kakashi's pain, seeing everyone's pain.

Naruto walked away leaving the Copy nin almost lying on the wet, muddy ground with hand reached for her tombstone. He couldn't help his sensei. Nobody could. At least not now. But when the time came, he would support him with everything he had. The blonde knew from Sakura that among the members of Team 7, Kakashi needed help most. Back then when his teammate told him that, Naruto couldn't understand but now he realized what she meant. The Jinchuuriki frowned making mental vow to himself that he'll look after his former sensei as Sakura would have. It was promise.

And he never backed away from his given word.

* * *

"Does it hurt?", Sakura pressed her green glowing fingertips at Sasuke's temples.

"No, but I'm feeling a quiet buzzing in my head…", the Uchiha answered slowly barely frowning as the kunoichi moved her hands, massaging the temples and forehead.

"I can feel knots behind your eyes. You've been putting greater pressure than your sight could handle.", she bit her lower lip concentrating on her work. Small drops of sweat appeared on her forehead as she tried to investigate in detail his eye's deterioration. It had been always tricky and chakra-consuming to work on eyes, "I'm sorry. I need to correct myself. Your eyes can withstand even more but the reason for their recent decay is because you don't take good enough care for them."

Sasuke jerked aside under her fingers as they gently caressed his forehead skin, "I can look after my eyes…"

"Apparently not. You don't get enough rest.", Sakura kicked him slightly in the ankle as punishment for his movement, "Stay still. Or you're risking to cut some of your eye nerves."

"Must you touch me…like _that_…", the dark haired boy frowned but stood clam on the chair.

"That? How?", the kunoichi raised her eyebrow puzzled and her green glow dispersed. She needed a break. The fingertips had began to redden from the constant chakra flow. The medic grabbed a pen and a piece of paper and started scribbling something, ignoring her patient.

"Well, _lightly_…", the shinobi murmured and cracked his stiff neck. It wasn't exactly easy to stay numb during the whole time.

Sakura raised her gaze slowly from the paper confused and shocked, "Lightly?". Sasuke only frowned and sent her a angry glare. The girl winked faster few times, trying to comprehend his answer, "How the fuck do you want me to touch you? Like a mad monkey playing _**bongos**_?"

The Uchiha growled and stood up in attempt to get out of his room, where the examination was held. She was mocking him.

"Sit. I'm not done.", Sakura sighed deeply, placing the paper and the pen on the desk, "The damage done to your eyes is not irreversible…yet." She noticed that his shoulders relaxed slightly, "I can speed up the process of your recovery but that doesn't mean that in the meantime you can mess around with your sharingan. I'm specifically speaking about Mangekyo. The more you use it, the stronger and deeper the decay will become. And finally, at some point, you'll go blind. If this happens, then even I won't be able to help you."

Sasuke nodded slightly, "As long as you can save my sight."

The kunoichi cracked her fingers and wrists, adjusting the pillow on his bed, "Come here. From today onwards, we'll begin your treatment. The procedures that I'll be doing are extremely risky, chakra-depleting and time-consuming.", Sasuke obeyed and lied on the bed as he saw Sakura dragging the chair next to his head, "We'll be doing them in periods. Meaning: I'll start today and the next session will be in two days."

"Why?", the Uchiha narrowed his eyes.

"As I told you. If I deplete my chakra too much I might lose my control over it and it may cause you _slight_ problems like **blindness**.", the medic settled on the chair and brushed away some of the fallen locks over his eyes and forehead, "Moreover, after the procedure you'll most likely suffer a hard case of migraine. I'll try as much as I can to prevent this from happening but I assure you it's inevitable. Kakashi was tied to the bed for a week after I worked on his eye. Ready?"

"You've worked on Kakashi's sharingan?", Sasuke looked at her face, which was now above his.

"Yes. Are you ready?", the pinkette raised her brow irritated.

"Was it successful?"

"Are you doubting my abilities?", the girl growled through her teeth.

"Just curious."

"Ready?", a vein popped on Sakura's forehead as her eyes twitched annoyed.

"Yeah."

The kunoichi leaned closer over Sasuke's head and her fingers glowed green. The Uchiha shinobi closed his eyes, trying to relax his body. At least now it was more comfortable , lying on the bed. Her fingers were moving steadily and confidently over his temples, exploring. The feeling her chakra was leaving was ticklish but pleasant and Sasuke soon completely relaxed his body. It's been years since he felt so good. The tension in his eyes was lifting little by little.

He could smell the shampoo on her hair which was still partially wet – she began the examination right after she got out of the bathroom. Sakura was leaning above him even more . He could tell that because some of her longer locks tickled the nape of his neck. Was she like that with every patient? Was she like that with Kakashi as well? He still hadn't read the letter and Sasuke didn't know what were the relationship between those two. But right now he decided to enjoy the relaxing feeling spreading in his body. The boy unconsciously smirked slightly.

Sasuke lost track of time. But when Sakura's chakra dispersed and she drifted her fingers away from his temples, he opened his eyes to look at her. Her face was sweaty but she was smiling at him. Suddenly she reached her hand at his face and he jerked, thinking that she might be attempting to slap him for some reason. But when her fingers touched his wound on the cheek left from his fight with Zetsu, the Uchiha's eyes widened in surprise.

The girl healed his wound and whispered, "I told you that it didn't suit you."

Sasuke averted his gaze from hers and he noticed the bite marks on her chest, revealed by the deep V-neck of her top, left from Zetsu. She still hadn't healed them. He lifted his hand and moved aside the lock of pink hair that was hiding her neck, uncovering another set of bites, "I recall telling you the same."

Sakura lowered her gaze, "I didn't want to waste my chakra."

The Uchiha successor sighed smirking, "There is no need for you to be so thoughtful. We're your enemies after all."

"They are.", Sakura touched his hand that was still holding her hair, "You are my former teammate."

Something in Sasuke's eyes flinched and he pulled back his hand, settling on the mattress more comfortably, "Heal yourself as soon as you can. Now leave. I start getting headache and I want to sleep it off."

The kunoichi stood up and got out of the room, walking to hers. When she entered a smug appeared on her face, "You'll never know what hit you, Sasuke.", she mumbled and her features once more became unreadable.

Her plan was progressing smoothly for now. She didn't know what was the reason for which her ex-teammate behaved the way he did but it was all in her favor. The next session should be in two days. That was enough time for her chakra to be replenished. As a matter of fact, the procedure didn't drained her that much but if she let him knew this, he'd want more frequent treatment. She couldn't allow herself to suffer chakra-depletion. She was surrounded by enemies after all. There was no way she could foresee what might happen.

The girl lied on the bed and her hands glowed in green as she started healing her injuries. The bite marks slowly faded and her chakra dispersed in the air. Sakura sighed tiredly and eased her back on the mattress, snuggling into the sheets. What was awaiting her in the future? She hadn't seen Zetsu since the last time he came into her room and attacked her. The kunoichi trembled at the memory. She needed to think what her plan of action would be from now on. She couldn't let him do as he pleased, she was Konoha's shinobi, not some weakling that he could play around with on a whim. Her shishou was one of the Legendary Sanin, the Slug princess Tsunade. The Hokage would be disappointed in her, as if all those years spent training would be for nothing.

Sakura smiled and recalled the image of Tsunade. Suddenly next to it emerged the visions of Naruto, Kakashi, Ino, Yamato, Sai… she was the female member of Team 7. She promised herself that she'd protect her teammates and friends. But that didn't mean that she should act carelessly.

"_Kakashi, what would you do if you were in my shoes_? _Should I confront Zetsu or keep my distance from him, hiding under Sasuke's wing as his medic_? _Should I reveal my strength_?"

Sakura closed her eyes and pulled the sheets to cover her lower back and tights. This place was cold. May be she should ask them for another blanket…

The chakra depletion tugged her into a restless slumber.

* * *

Kakashi knocked on the wooden double door, waiting for response from the other side. The Copy nin sighed and rubbed his eyes with fingers. The last few days he hadn't slept at all. His body was exhausted but every time he closed his eyes, the image of Sakura's burned flesh and torn limbs was invading his mind and he never managed to endure the vision more than two or three seconds. He had witnessed even more nauseous views but somehow that was a desecration against her memory.

A hollow "come in" was heard behind the door and the silver-haired jonin pressed the handle, opening the gate. His steps were rhythmical and confident. He stopped before the desk of the Hokage and bowed politely.

"Thank you for accepting my request for audience with you, Hokage-sama.", he said with even and calm voice, avoiding eye contact with the blonde woman behind the desk.

Tsunade waved with hand before her face as if his formal address to her was unnecessary , "What do you need, Hatake?"

Kakashi stared through the window, unable to form the words in his head. The Copy nin sighed and averted his eye to the caramel ones in front of him, "Hokage-sama…", his voice hitched and he had to take another deep breath before continuing, "Could you tell me more details about the accident in Sakura's apartment?", he couldn't force himself to say _her death._ It sounded too…final.

Tsunade tensed but managed to smile sadly at him, "You already know everything. You were there when it happened…"

"Hokage-sama… I'm perfectly aware that this explosion couldn't have been caused by blown up oven or water-heater. The only things capable of producing such directed precise detonation are explosion tags or other type of explosives.", the silver-haired jonin looked at the floor, "It wasn't just a mere _accident_… Sakura was killed…"

The Hokage sighed heavily. To be honest with herself, she expected him to come sooner. When she found out about the cloud headband in the ashes Tsunade knew that a time would come when she had to tell him all facts. The blonde huffed, "Even if you are right, Kakashi, this is classified information…What right do you have to know more than the others?"

"I'm her former sensei…"

Tsunade frowned, "Exactly…_former_. Naruto is her _current _teammate and I don't see him around asking about such things.", the Hokage sighed, rising her eyebrow, "Do you have other more justified reason why should I tell you this apart from your professional relationship?"

"No.", he whispered through clenched teeth. The anger started bubbled in him. Why she was so stubborn now of all times? His clearance status was high enough to know everything happening in the village. Why was she torturing him now with secrets and _classified_ information?!

"Then I have nothing to say to you.", the blonde gather a piles of paper on her desk and arranged them, ignoring the man before her.

The Copy nin suddenly bumped his clenched fists on the desk, bending over it. The gathered papers scattered on the floor. His eye was burning with fury, "Hokage-sama…even if you don't tell me I'll find the culprit on my own…"

The blonde frowned seriously, "Whether you know the culprit or not, have to be irrelevant to your actions. You know that you can't just go around killing people. There are certain rules that need to be followed.", her eyes narrowed, "If you can't control your emotions and turn yourself in to revenge, you'll be put on a trial for disobeying direct orders from the Hokage, ignoring security laws and murder."

"Fuck the rules. Will you tell me the details or not?", Kakashi growled staring at her eyes. The Hokage didn't answer her gaze only flinched. "I see…", the Copy nin pushed out from the desk and stood straight before it, "I think the revenge for Sakura's death is worth paying every price.", he turned his back and stomped toward the door, leaving the Hokage speechless.

At the moment when his hand pressed the handle a voice coming behind him, made him stop. "I'm not telling you this as the Hokage…", Kakashi turned around and saw Tsunade opening the drawer with miserable expression, her voice was shaking, "I'm telling you this as a woman who just lost her precious non-blood-related daughter… " the Copy nin went back to the desk silently, watching the package in her hands.

"What I'm going to tell you now mustn't affect your behavior in any way. It's not only a personal matter it's an international conflict.", Tsunade looked in his coal eye and handed him the package, "I know how it hurts Kakashi. But think carefully before doing anything reckless which may pull Konoha into war."

The silver-haired jonin unpacked the evidence with trembling hands. When he saw the item in the brown paper his eye widened in shocked and anger, "_Cloud_?!"

* * *

The blond shinobi hiding outside of the windows of Hokage's office stiffened as he heard Kakashi and Tsunade talking. He knew that his former sensei wouldn't leave things simply like that. Naruto's eyes reddened as he caught the name of Darui and the Raikage slipping through their tongues. Were they the responsible ones?! Jinchuuriki growled quietly and jumped from the building, running toward his apartment. He needed to calm down and think of a plan to gather more information.

He mustn't jump to conclusions.

Even if he repeated that countless times in his mind he couldn't cool down the burning rage inside him. Assassination. They dared to murder Konoha's kunoichi…_Tsunade's apprentice…__**Team 7's member…**_within the borders of the village. Those imbeciles dared to kill _**SAKURA**_in her _**apartment. **_There was no painful enough punishment that was suitable for them. There was no place for forgiveness. Pein's words emerged in Naruto's mind, "_You think you're the only one who matter. You think you can put off death. But that peace made you foolish and thoughtless. If you kill someone, someone else will kill you… this hatred binds us together..._" The young jonin's features curved in a painful, yet vicious grimace.

"If I have to pay such price as eternal hatred for seeking retribution for Sakura's death, so be it…", the blonde growled and doubled his pace towards his home.

* * *

"_Dear Raikage-sama,_

_Due to the recent grievous and disturbing accident that caused the brutal death of one of my most highly-skilled and trusted shinobi, I require your co-operation in solving that case. In light of this situation, I demand information, more specifically, the pertinent details surrounding the activity of your shinobi before leaving the borders of Konohagakure._

_In case, you neglect this kind request, I would be deeply saddened to remind you that currently, the future of your hidden village is completely in Konoha's hands as winners of the Tournament._

_I'll be awaiting the response about your arrival in Konohagakure no longer than five days from the date written on the bottom of the parchment. _

_Sincerely,_

_the Hokage_"

"What's the meaning of this?", the Raikage shot his secretary an furious glare.

The dark-skinned woman with white hair only bowed apologetically, "We received it few minutes ago."

The robe-wearing man growled through his teeth. Was that slutty old hag blaming him for the death of her subordinate? And on top of that she had to remind him about that stupid tournament. The old shinobi sighed deeply and turned around at his secretary, "Write a response letter, saying that we'll head there in three days. Inform Darui and B. They'll be coming with us."

"Yes, Raikage-sama.", the busty woman bowed and walked out of the room.

* * *

The blonde kunoichi stood from her chair and shook hands with the white-haired man before her.

"I'm glad you came here so quickly.", Tsunade smiled but her eyes flinched with suspicious spark.

"Did I have a choice?", the Raikage growled and sat in the armchair next to him. Darui and B were standing silently behind him.

"I guess not.", the Hokage took a deep breath and looked at A's eyes intensely, "I suppose you remember the details surrounding Haruno Sakura's death.", after receiving a slight nod from the shinobi in front of her, Tsunade continued, "The thing is, that later on, after your leave my men found another evidence."

"I guess it is somehow connected to my people.", the Raikage whispered, "Speak openly, Hokage."

Tsunade pulled from the drawer the package and threw it at the man before her, "See for yourself."

The white-haired leader gasped for air at the sight of the Cloud forehead protector. The man shook his head confused, "I don't know what to say."

"It'll be extremely helpful if you could say something, _anything_ or I'll be forced to resort to more violent measures.", the blonde growled and clenched her fists on her desk.

"A" sighed and returned the evidence, "I have nothing to do with this murder case. Although I'm not completely certain about my subordinates…"

"I know that sometimes, shinobi ignore and neglect our orders that's why I'm asking for permission to interrogate Darui.", Tsunade clasped her hands twice and Kakashi emerged suddenly outside of the window, standing on the roof below it, "You're well aware of his skills and professionalism. Your shinobi won't be hurt or harmed in any way."

The Raikage waved his finger at the dark-skinned ninja who drew closer and bowed politely at the kunoichi behind the desk. Kakashi stepped closer to him and uncovered his sharingan.

"Look at my eye and relax your mind.", the Copy nin released his breath and the commas in the red iris span, activating the jutsu. The Lightning shinobi didn't move an inch as the other man explored his mind. The silver-haired jonin searched every corner of his brain for any kind of evidence that he was connected with Sakura's murder but in the end he couldn't find anything, "He's clean.", there was a quiet disappointed note in his voice.

The Raikage turned his gaze at the other leader, "Somebody is trying to frame us."

"Why?", Tsunade folded her now relaxed fingers sending serious look at the old man.

"Well, if you think carefully, you can clearly see the reason." , Darui murmured under his breath but then, realizing his impudence bowed politely and apologized, "Forgive me."

"No, speak.", the blonde woman averted her gaze and now it was nailed at the former participant.

"Somebody wanted to cover up his tracks. We were just the logical choice.", Darui shrugged shoulders, "From the very beginning me and Sakura were always ahead of the others. Meaning, the only one with strong enough motive for this assassination is me.", the white-haired shinobi smiled indifferently, "You can consider it last resort in hope to disqualify her and so I can take first place."

"Then, how can we be 100% certain that the Raikage didn't ordered somebody else to do the dirty job…", Kakashi hissed through his teeth. Tsunade shot his angry glare and the silver-haired man shut his mouth.

Suddenly the window glass behind the Hokage shattered and Naruto's clones forming a Rasengan stormed at the office, aiming at the Raikage. Before anyone else could reacted B was already in front of the chair of the Cloud leader. The tall man transformed his arm into a octopus' tentacle and stopped the jutsu from harming the people in the room. The kyuubi Jinchuuriki tsk-ed and jumped back landing behind Tsunade's chair. Out of nowhere the Hokage punched Naruto and sent him flying through the room, crashing into the wall, causing the fall of some paintings which were hanging on it.

"What the hell are you doing, Naruto!?", her voice was echoing in the office.

The Raikage winked few times shocked by Tsunade's sudden outburst. Darui and Bee were in defensive stances as well as Kakashi who was now shaking his head in disbelief, relaxing his muscles. He should have foreseen this.

The blonde jonin, stood on his feet and wiped off the dust from his clothes, "Those bastards are responsible for Sakura-chan's death. Why are you even talking to them!?"

"Naruto…", the menacing aura that Tsunade's body was radiating made the Jinchuuriki shiver and step back, " You've been eavesdropping again, haven't you?!"

"I heard you talking to Kakashi-sensei about the Cloud protector you had found in the ruins of her apartment!" the blonde argued with a little more calm tone.

"Get out of here. You are not authorized to present on this meeting.", the Hokage growled and grabbed the boy for his collar, dragging him out of the room. After she kicked him out and closed the door again, the Raikage and Darui were observing her curiously.

"I guess, I'm not the only one who have troubles controlling their subordinates.", "A" grinned, "I saw him during the tournament. He was one of your personal guards, right?"

"Yeah.", Tsunade sighed and sat on the armchair.

"Who is he? Bakayarō! Konoyarō!", B asked, staring at the door through which the boy was thrown out.

"He's Uzumaki Naruto.", the Slug Princess answered with a slight smile.

"Can I go after him, "A", bro?", B asked his leader and the Raikage only nodded. The tall shinobi exited the office quickly.

"What was this about?", the blonde kunoichi sent the man in front of her puzzled glance.

"That was Killer B – the Hachibi Jinchuuriki.", A answered smiling, "They have things in common I suppose."

"Yeah.", Tsunade nodded and folded her hands on the desk again, "Back to the topic… I was thinking about the conversation we had during one of the challenges. Do you remember it?"

"You think it has something to do with _him_?", the Raikage murmured under his breath.

"Yeah.", Tsunade nodded and looked at the Copy nin behind her, "Kakashi. You may go."

"Darui, you too.", the Raikage turned to his subordinate, "If Hatake-san doesn't mind, you two could follow the boys. I don't know Naruto's personality but B's one big troublemaker."

Kakashi and Darui bowed politely and exited the office leaving the leaders, staring at each other.

* * *

With hands in his pockets the Copy nin led the cloud shinobi through the streets of Konoha. They were silent. Kakashi didn't have much to say to the other ninja. He didn't like him before, during the tournament, and now he definitely hated him as if not being guilty about Sakura's death was a crime itself. The silver-haired jonin knew perfectly well that he wasn't aware of all things happening between their two kage's and if Tsunade was certain about "A", so the Raikage was most surely innocent. But that still didn't mean he had to like his subordinates.

The Copy nin let a deep sigh escape his lips as he felt Naruto's chakra signature. He turned right on the next corner and jumped on the roofs, increasing his pace. Kakashi knew that Darui followed him.

"I'm sorry about Sakura-chan.", the white-haired shinobi murmured, staring at the back of his companion, "It must have been hard on you."

"…"

When Darui didn't receive an answer apart from Kakashi's grunting he continued, "You two were kind of an item, weren't you?", the cloud ninja missed the angry snort the other shinobi made, "She was cute. She shouldn't have died."

Then Kakashi stopped and turned around with ice cold glare nailed on the man before him, "She was cute? That's the only reason for her to stay alive that you could come up with after spending time with her and knowing her? Cute?!", the Copy nin shook his head in disbelief, "I can't believe I'm actually talking to you, prick. You should thank Kami I'm not Naruto, or now B would be sweeping what was left of you. " , the Konoha jonin turned around and continued with his run.

Darui glanced at the jonin with indifferent eyes. "Are you blaming me for not being culpable of her death?"

"…"

Another quiet grunt and this time Darui reached, grabbing Kakashi's upper arm. The Copy nin turned around slowly and nailed the man with his furious glare.

"Let go of me.", the silver-haired jonin whispered with low voice.

Darui released him from his grip and leaned to the half-masked face of the other shinobi, "You need to know one thing: shinobi are supposed to be emotionless tools. And this is not just accidental rule that somebody created. There is a reason for us being like that. And one of the reasons is right here, before your eyes. Death is our dearest friend, Copycat. No matter how much you try to put it off, it will always come back and accompany you. If you let the grief and sorrow take the best of you, you're dead before you even set one foot on the battlefield."

"You know nothing about me, nor Sakura.", Kakashi grumbled and tried to pass him by but Darui clenched his arm again fixing him with his black gaze.

"But I know about relationships and how they end for shinobi.", the dark-skinned ninja let go of his arm and turned around running on the roofs of the buildings, headed to Naruto's place.

Kakashi stared at the running man. He knew nothing. Nothing. The grief, the sorrow. That cloud cocky bastard could have felt them before but he knew nothing about the unanswered questions that Sakura left him, about the pain from the thought that she died only meters away from him, about the anger he felt towards her for not having the courage to wake him up and tell him everything she wrote on that letter. The disappointment in himself as shinobi, teacher, teammate and a friend. He failed as everything. The only thing he never failed was to bring death to the closest people he kept around him.

He had been an emotionless tool but the Obito showed him that emotions apart from deadly weakness could be immeasurable strength. The feelings, the bonds he created, everything he shared with his friends had been the basis of his existence since Obito's death. The pain, the hurt, the despair, the frustration… they made him feel alive once again. At least until Sakura came into his life.

She presented him the happiness, the long forgotten feeling of forgiveness, the love… the vital and euphoriant feeling of being needed. She gave him a reason to push further, to try harder. She believed in him and in his goodness. In her eyes he was a man worthy of forgiveness and she gave it to him. She forgave him for all the time he had ignored her needs, for the times he neglected her in his teachings, for the times he had never been next to her when she needed someone to confide in because he knew that she was keeping a lot from Naruto. She always gave him her unstopping support and compassion, understanding and care.

How could he not be affected by her death? How could he continue with his life as if nothing happened? How could he forget her when every time he closed his eyes, her face emerged in his mind? How could he not think about her when the night they spent together didn't even leave his brain for a second?

Kakashi realized he had walked to the memorial stone. How long had it been since he last came here? The Copy nin kneeled on the ground and traced the name of Obito with his forefinger.

"_Obito…How to keep on living, my friend?_", the silver-haired jonin sighed and closed his eyes, "_It's been a week since she's gone, Obito…today I went back to my apartment. I haven't stepped inside since she left me that morning. The breakfast she had made for me is still on the coffee table, now spoilt but I can't dare to throw it out... The towel she washed is still spread on the back of the chair in the bedroom_.", Kakashi opened his uncovered eye and glanced at the trees above the memorial stone, "_The bed_…_Her scent is still lingering on the sheets. I'm afraid to wash them, Obito, because I might lose part of her. I'm afraid to sleep on them because I might not be able to stand up again. And as the smell fades away little by little every day, my desperation grows inside me. I'm lost. So lost, my friend_.", the Copy nin felt his good eye burning with familiar tension behind it, "_Only if you were here to tell me what to do…Only if_…"

* * *

Naruto sat heavily on the ground in front of Sakura's grave, putting some unknown to him flowers on the tombstone which he picked along the way. His head fell exhaustedly and the boy interlaced his fingers slowly, gripping his hand with the other. He touched his lips to the knuckles which were now almost white from the strength with which the young man was clenching his fists. At first he thought that he should pray but then a chuckled escaped his half parted lips. He was never religious to begin with, he didn't believe in God. The only things he had faith in were his own strength and his friends. Nothing more nothing less. Slowly his hands fell to his sides lifelessly and he just stared at Sakura's picture. She was smiling. Of course they'd choose smiling one. She was a cheerful girl.

Naruto reached and caressed the cold glass, covering the photo.

"Sakura…", his voice hitched and Naruto took a deep breath before continuing, "I know you'd probably punch me hard for this but I can't help myself. I feel so much hatred in me. The Kyuubi doesn't help either. Since you've been gone I can't stop meeting that damned fox in my inner mind. He's telling me that not avenging you would be a shame, a violation of your memory. He's insisting that as a shinobi I must seek retribution for the pain somebody cause me… and the worst part of it all is that this time, as never, I completely agree with him. ", Naruto sniffed with single tear rolling on his cheek, "To be honest, the only thing stopping me from letting out the Kyuubi is Hinata. She somehow manages to bring the good in me, Sakura-chan. I'm glad I opened up my eyes for her. If it wasn't for that girl, maybe the next one that Kakashi would be burying would have been me.", the Jinchuuriki sighed heavily, "I've lost Sasuke long ago, I've lost you now. I can't even dare to say that I want to be the next Hokage. I don't deserve this title. At least not until I continue threatening the population of Konoha with the beast in me which might burst out any moment, I can feel it ripping out my gut from the inside, crawling, trying to get in the open…", Naruto opened his mouth to continue his revelations but he felt another chakra signature closing by. The boy turned around and saw the shinobi who stopped his Rasengan. The blonde examined the newcomer with careful, evaluating glance and raised his eyebrow. Did he come to finish the fight?

"What do you want?", Jinchuuriki growled.

"Yo, man. 'Sup?", the other rasped and nodded in greeting.

The young Konoha jonin frowned at his strange way of talking, "I asked you a question."

"Easy! Bakayarō! Konoyarō", the big dark-skinned man get out his hand from his pocket and gave Naruto a thumb up, "I'm not here to bite, you I wanted to cite…", the shinobi suddenly pulled out a small pad and scribbled something inside murmuring, "Cool, cool…"

"_I didn't get anything_…", the Kyuubi host thought and his right eye twitched annoyed. Well, at least he didn't sound threatening so Naruto might as well suggest the he didn't come here to fight. The blonde turned around again and once more sat on the ground before the tombstone. He felt the other shinobi sitting next to him.

"Man, what was that amaa~zing super-duper cool technique you used on my bro "A"?", the cloud shinobi grinned at Naruto.

The Kyuubi Jinchuuriki winked few times trying to comprehend what he had just said, "You mean Rasengan?"

"Maa~n, that was soo~ cool…Who showed it to you, yo?"

"Ero-Sanin Jiraya.", Naruto mumbled, still a little unsure why he had followed him, "He saw it from the fourth Hokage who actually created it."

"Fourth? Yo, what a coincidence, yo!", the dark-skinned shinobi exclaimed, "That dude fought by bro "A"…I still can't believe he could actually be faster than my bro, man. Nobody's faster than him! Bakayarō! Konoyarō!"

" "A"… "A"…You keep saying that1 Who the fuck is "A"? And who the fuck are you?", Naruto frowned staring at the man next to him.

"My bad, my bad, man! I'm Killer B – the Hachibi Jinchuuriki. And "A", my bro, is the Raikage of course…"

The blonde was speechless and when he finally could talk he whispered, "You're Jinchuuriki, too?"

"Why so surprised, man?", B grinned and reached his fist at him, "Bump it!". Naruto looked confused but clenched his fist and bumped it into the other Jinchuuriki's, "See, man? Now, you're my bro too! Bakayarō! Konoyarō!"

A slight smile appeared on the young leaf shinobi's face, "Cool, …bro."

"Now let's talk about that stubborn bastard in you.", B rapped with grinning face.

"What do we have to talk about him?"

"You should train him, bro! Like I did with mine!", the cloud ninja gave him another thumb up, "We're now best buddies."

Naruto's eyes widened. He never thought it was possible to tame the Kyuubi. Up until now he had always tried to suppress him, only this. The nine-tails host grinned in response, "You going to help me, bro?"

"As if you have to ask! Bakayarō! Konoyarō!", the Hachibi Jinchuuriki grinned and stood up, "Let's go back and talk to your blonde chick and my dude for your departure…"

"Departure?", Naruto stood up as well and shot B questioning glance.

"Maa~n, you seriously thought we could train it here?! I'm going to teach you where I had trained with my buddy! Bakayarō! Konoyarō!", Killer B grinned and started walking back to Hokage tower.

Naruto grinned. "_Just wait, Sakura-chan, I'll show you! I will become stronger and this time I'll protect everybody! I will not give in to the depression again. I'm Uzumaki Naruto! And I'll become the strongest Hokage in Konoha's history, dattebayo_!" the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki ran to catch up with his newly found "bro".

* * *

"So I'm going to run my own investigation and we'll keep in touch weekly or sooner if something interesting comes up.", the Raikage stood up from his chair and fixed his clothes. The same did Tsunade as well.

"I just hope that you'll figure out something. I already told you my theories.", the Hokage smiled.

"The one where the Mizukage's been compelled by genjutsu is personally my favorite …", a voice echoed behind Tsunade. When the blonde kunoichi turned around her eye twitched in irritation.

"Jirairya…how long have you been here?", the woman growled as she noticed the Toad Sanin jumping through the window.

"So, cold, sweetheart…so cold.", the white-haired Sage grinned and sent a playful glance at the Raikage, "Glad to see you still functioning properly, A… I've always thought you lost some of your confidence when my student beat you up…"

The other man tensed but said nothing. Tsunade's former teammate had always behaved that way with him, why bother starting a quarrel now after so many years, "Glad to see you're still the same, Toad."

"By the way…about your theories, sweetheart…I think I have some more info.", Jirairya pulled out a scroll from his red sleeveless jacket, "I figured out that still some of the living Akatsuki members were still living in Water country, specifically, around the borders of Mist Village."

"And what does that exactly help us with?", the Raikage snorted.

"There are only two remaining Akatsuki members – Zetsu and Tobi.", the Sage continued, "One of my sources said he heard a bunch of hunter nins that had seen Uchiha Sasuke wandering around the same region. As we know Sasuke. His only goals were revenge, restoring Uchiha clan and achieving greater power. Which guide us to the next question: what is he doing with Akatsuki unless he has some benefit from it?"

Tsunade widened her caramel eyes, "We don't know the identity of Tobi. He could be anyone! And if Sasuke sticks with them that means he knows who is he. Or at least he knows enough to consider beneficial for him to stay."

"I can't see where you two are going…", the Raikage murmured and sat in the armchair again.

"Pein was killed by Naruto and Konan hid his body. Recently we found out about the death of the Paper girl. The only reason for which somebody would want to kill her is to find out the location of the rinnegan. And considering that she was the right arm of Pein we can assume that not everybody can just go and kill her.", Tsunade explained quickly, "The most logical choice would be a fellow Akatsuki. That means Zetsu or Tobi and we certainly know that Zetsu doesn't care for some doujutsu bloodline limits. On the other hand out mysterious Akatsuki has only one hole on that orange mask he wears.", the Hokage turned around, biting her nail excitedly.

"You assume that he had taken the rinnegan?", the Raikage asked frowning. He still couldn't exactly follow their line of thought.

"And that eye would be completely useless for somebody without an eye bloodline limit. You've met the Copy ninja Kakashi. His sharingan consumes double or maybe triple more chakra than usual. And the fact that the eye belonged to somebody else before causes him great liabilities. That's the reason he keeps it covered – as a foreign substance only medically matched up with his body he can't shut it down.", Tsunade explained.

"The only left option is that Tobi has eye bloodline limit – most likely sharingan.", Jirairya grinned.

"That explains Sasuke's behavior.", the Raikage murmured.

"And with the sharingan he has the ability to cast the highest class genjutsu over a person's mind. If my theory is true then Tobi had compelled the Mizukage to do whatever he instructed him."

"That's insane.", A mumbled under his breath and rubbed his temples, "You guys are crazy. We're talking about the Mizukage here. Not just some random shinobi…"

"We both agreed that something was off with his behavior during the tournament.", Tsunade argued.

The Raikage only sighed, "I'll think it over carefully when I get back to Cloud. I will still run an investigation."

"Good. Then we'll hear in a week?", the Hokage smiled and sat in her chair.

Suddenly the door snapped open and Naruto followed by Killer B entered the room.

"Tsunade-baachan…", the Hokage's eye twitched in irritation at the address, "Old man…", a vein popped out on the Raikage's forehead at the casual form of address from Naruto, "B and I have something to talk to you about…!", the blonde noticed the other man in the room, "Ero-Sannin!"

"Yo, Naruto.". the white-haired Sage smiled at his student.

"Great! We're all here!", the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki grinned.

Tsunade let out a deep exhausted sighed and summoned all of her patience not to beat up that little brat, "Let's hear what you two have to say…"

* * *

TBC


	13. Misunderstood

_Hello, guys! Here's the new chapter. I hope you like it!**  
**_

_____PS _I do not own "**Naruto"** it belongs to **Masashi Kishimoto ©**

* * *

_**This was my first love.  
She was the first to go.  
And when she left me for you,  
I was the last to know.**_

"_**Last to know" by Three Days Grace**_

* * *

A confident knock was heard on the door, and the Hokage mumbled a permission to enter the office. The blonde woman didn't even raise her gaze from the piles of paper on the desk.

"Come in, Hatake.", her voice was tired and dull compared to before, "I guess, you've come for your report."

"Yes, Hokage-sama.", the Copy nin answered and bowed politely.

"How was the mission?"

"Boring, easy. Zero complications.", Kakashi scratched his neck and let his breath out heavily.

"Good. As expected from you.", Tsunade lifted her sight and smiled at the silver-haired man, "You look tired. You should take the next week off."

"I'm fine, Hokage-sama.", the jonin replied and gave her an eye-crease.

"That's an order, Hatake…", the blonde murmured and continued signing the papers in front of her.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama.", Kakashi stood patiently and waited to be dismissed but the Hokage said nothing. The Copy nin cleared his voice, "Excuse me, but is there anything else you'd like to discuss with me?"

The caramel eyed kunoichi glanced at him smiling, "Do you know what date is today, Kakashi?"

"29th of June.", the man answered indifferently, averting his gaze from the Hokage's perceptive glare.

"Hatake…you overwork your ass and haven't taken a single day off except the times when you were held in the hospital or on today's date.", Tsunade sighed and put down the paper in her hands, staring at the man in front of her, "It's been exactly three months since she's been gone, Kakashi. How long do you intend to keep this up?"

"This is a personal matter, Hokage-sama. I'd like not to answer that question.", the politeness in his voice made a vein pop on the blonde's forehead.

"If this "_personal matter_" concern the well-being of one of my best shinobi, it becomes _my_ matter as well.", she growled and her amber eye twitched in irritation.

"I'll take the rest as you ordered, Hokage-sama. I don't think it affects negatively my _well-being_.", the Copy nin gave her an eye-crease, "Now, if you excuse me. I'll take my leave.", he bowed and left the room.

Tsunade sighed heavily, rubbing her temples. This damn Copycat had been like that since Sakura's death – too distant, too polite, too indifferent. Since Kakashi's team lost its female member and Naruto had left for Cloud for his bijuu training with B, Team 7 was unofficially disbanded. The Copy nin took only solo S-ranked missions suitable for his rank as ANBU. When the jonin had come to ask Tsunade to appoint him back on the special unit, the Hokage had to deny his request completely. Refusing to push him even further in the shadows, the blond kunoichi only allowed him to take on some of ANBU's solo missions as a settlement by compromise between his request and her desires.

The Hokage stood up and stared through the window. The life in Konoha in June had always been hectic. Since the summer in the Fire country was longer and much hotter than the usual in more temperate climates, the people were now hurrying on the streets to avoid the deadly temperatures, hiding in the cafes, bars and even in the big supermarkets. Everybody was walking with a huge bottle of icy cold beverage in hand. At some point you could see men starting to pour the fresh water onto them at a desperate attempt to survive the heat.

The Slug princess lifted her gaze to the scorching ball high in the sky – there were three rings around the sun. The Hokage frowned. She was extremely superstitious when it came to bad omens and Tsunade remembered what her grandfather, the First, had told her about the circle rainbow around the sun: "_In olden times the rainbows represented the snakes. It's been said that they are an omen of bad luck_." The blonde sighed and sat in her chair.

The door of her office flung open and Shizune rushed into the room, holding a scroll, tied with a red ribbon.

"Hokage-sama!", the assistant panted, obviously she'd been running, "A letter from the Raikage came in half an hour ago.", the dark-haired kunoichi handed the scroll and waited patiently for the Hokage to read it.

"It was scheduled to meet up with "A" next week. Why would he write me a letter when we saw each other two days ago?!", Tsunade frowned and opened the scroll. Her eyes scanned the information and they narrowed before rolling it up again and tying it with the ribbon. The blonde sank in her armchair, ignoring the curious glance of her assistant.

"Do you need me for something, Hokage-sama?", Shizune asked politely.

"Naruto's coming home in three days. When he arrives, tell him to get Kakashi and meet me up in my office at 4pm."

"Yes, Hokage-sama.", Shizune bowed and walked out of the office, leaving the woman to her thoughts.

Tsunade frowned and a curse escaped her lips. "_So, we've found you at last, Sasuke…_"

* * *

"_Crimson rings arose today around the burning sun,  
I remember as you told me: "__**The faith becomes our dun.  
The snakes would crawl in our troubled kip  
and drain our sinful blood sip by sip**__."  
Tonight as a sinner for my soul I shall pray,  
so God may let your memory intact to stay,  
hidden from the fiends in the dusky nightfall  
so it can redeem me from my rising gall…_"

Somebody placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder and the Copy nin jumped startled. He turned around with widened eye and his gaze brightened a little as he recognized his ex-student.

"What are you reading, Kakashi-sensei?", the blonde Jinchuuriki grinned and looked curiously at the book.

The silver-haired jonin closed it and returned it on the shelf, "Last night I remembered a book I saw in Sakura's apartment while she was nursing me. I never had the chance to read it…"

A slight smile appeared on the face of the younger shinobi, "And are you going to buy it?"

"Nope. It's poetry….", the silver-haired jonin imitated barfing sound and the boy in front of him chuckled, "And the only book I'm going to spend money on is the masterpiece of your genius perverted sensei…"

"He-he. You're still the same, Kakashi-sensei.", Naruto slipped an arm around his shoulders, shaking the man, "I've missed you."

The Copy nin smirked under the mask and bumped his shoulder at his former student, "I've missed you too. Now, tell me… what are you doing here? I thought you were training with B."

"I'm almost done but apparently the Raikage and baa-chan have a mission for us, so they sent me back.", Naruto frowned, "Obviously it is something important if, baa-chan agreed to resurrect Team 7 from the ashes. Or at least what's left of it…"

Kakashi knitted his brow, "Who's going to fill in for Sakura?", he meant his voice to be indifferent but it came out more like growling than talking.

"I know…I reacted the same way…", the Jinchuuriki stared at the floor, "Nobody can replace her…", Naruto sighed and lifted his chin cheerfully with hidden miserable spark in his blue eyes, "That's why nobody's filling in… We'll be just you, me and Sai."

Kakashi let out his breath, "When do we have to go and see the Hokage?"

The blonde glanced at the clock on the wall and grinned nervously, scratching his neck, "Forty minutes ago…"

"Fuck.", Kakashi stormed out of the bookstore followed by his teammate.

* * *

The green glowing disperse as Sakura released he medical jutsu. She wiped out the sweat of her forehead with the back of her hand. At the beginning she thought that two days between the sessions was more than enough but it turned out that Sasuke's sharingan was far more complicated and hard to deal with than Kakashi's. The kunoichi found it confusing. Logically, it should have been easier because those were his own eyes but it turned out that they were putting up quite a resistance to her healing methods. It seemed like a defensive mechanism. She was puzzled and fascinated by it at the same time. The amounts of chakra she spent on working on his eyes had increased dramatically during her three-month stay with him. Sakura sighed tiredly and stood up from the chair and stretched her stiff back.

"If you don't need me for anything else, I need to lie down for a bit.", she murmured lazily and headed to the door.

Sasuke rose from the bed and narrowed his eyes to reduce the flow of light piercing his brain, "You OK?", Sakura turned slightly and nodded over he shoulder with hand pressed on the handle. The Uchiha stood up and gently placed his finger on her shoulder. "You can stay here."

The kunoichi raised her eyebrow, "You need rest as well. The strain on your body is harder than mine so…"

"I don't feel like sleeping, Sakura.", he interrupted her and pulled her to his bed, "I want to talk to somebody."

The female jonin released her breath and lumped on the bed, easing her back on the mattress with feet still touching the stone floor, "I'm listening."

Sasuke lied down and supported himself on the elbow so he could look at the pinkette next to him, "You sound as if you're doing this unwillingly."

"No! How could you even consider this?", Sakura shook her head in fake disbelief, "I left my life, my friends and everything else just so I could come here and commit a treachery against my village and my shishou."

"If you wanted to see me that desperately you could have just said so…", Sasuke mocked her and grinned. As response Sakura shot him a bloody stare, "Look, Sakura… What do you expect me to say? I have my reasons to be here. You have yours as well. There is no point in worsening the situation with your sulking."

"My sulking…?", the kunoichi, lifted her body, supporting herself on the elbows as well, glaring angrily at her former teammate, "I'm not a kid, Sasuke. I'm aware of my own actions. If your good buddy, Tobi hadn't threatened to slay all of the innocent and helpless people in _my_ village, I wouldn't even consider coming here… I know that once your eyes are healed and I'm not of any use, you're just going to kill me. And if by any chance I manage to escape or survive, I'll be forced to live the rest of my miserable life as a missing nin, because since the moment I left my apartment with that mask-wearing bastard I was no longer a Leaf nin. I became a traitor. I'm not sulking because I take all of the responsibility for my decisions. But you can't expect me to be all happy either.", Sakura's face was only few inches away from his but the kunoichi didn't even pay attention to that fact. She was furious and mad and she wanted so desperately to punch him right now that her palms were itching with anticipation.

Sasuke raised his hand and moved few fallen pink locks from her face, letting his fingers linger on her cheek a little longer than they were supposed to. Suddenly aware of their proximity Sakura's face flushed and she raised her hand to push away his. At this moment, the door snapped open and Tobi accompanied with Zetsu entered.

"Oh, sorry to interrupt but we wanted only to let you know that something came up and we need to go out for a week or so.", Zetsu frowned at the sight of the couple in the bed but said nothing, letting his leader to continue, "You'll have the place all to yourselves, lovebirds.", Tobi chuckled and waved at the other Akatsuki to follow him. Before closing the door, he laughed over his shoulder, "Don't be too loud. Keep it still, kids."

Sakura stood up from the bed and fixed her clothes, "I think it's for the best if I just went to my room.", the girl turned around with still a little flushed face.

"Why?", Sasuke whispered from the bed, looking at her back.

"Because at the end of the day…I'd still be dead.", Sakura smiled sadly over her shoulder and pressed the handle. Suddenly two strong hands wrapped her around. Her body tensed and heart fastened.

"But I don't want you dead.", Sasuke whispered in her ear.

His breath tickled the back of her neck and sent chills on her spine. The kunoichi pushed him gently away and turned around looking at his black eyes, "We're shinobi. It doesn't matter what we want. If it did matter, I wouldn't be here at the moment.", Sakura felt tears wielding up in her eyes and she hurried to leave the room.

This time Sasuke didn't stop her. He just stood there puzzled and amused at the same time. She had changed so much. She seemed like a completely different person – matured, strong-willed and reasonable. The Sakura he remembered was now only a blurry shadow from her past. Three months she worked on his sharingan and for those three months she didn't even tried escaping or attacking him. He was well aware that his guard was down during their sessions. He knew it and yet he still dropped it in front of her. The Uchiha didn't know if the sense of safety she was giving him was real or false but the moments when he could close his eyes and relax were counting on the fingers of his one hand. Those healing procedures were his only safe house where he could ease his muscles; ignore the sudden strange noises and chakra outbursts outside the room. Sakura could kill him at anytime and he wouldn't even have the time to open his eyes. Yet when he looked at those green eyes, he felt nothing but tranquility and peace.

For the time she spent at the hideout the kunoichi had lost some weight. Gradually around her eyes appeared dark shadows, her cheeks hollowed and skin paled. Her previous firm and thin body was now skinny and gaunt. Her shorts were getting looser with every week and Sasuke noticed that she started putting a belt to keep them in place. It wasn't as if she had been starving. He made sure that she got enough food, after all she needed her strength and chakra to heal his eyes. He didn't know what the reason for her condition was. Was the therapy becoming harder and more tiring? Maybe it was putting more strain on her body than he imagined. Then why didn't she say anything? She was a medic; she needed to take care of her own body first.

The Uchiha sighed and sat on the bed, easing his back on the mattress. Maybe he should give her some rest while Tobi and Zetsu were gone. Being held captive in a cave for three months and not getting out in the open must have been depressing and exhausting for her. Sasuke remembered vaguely Konoha. There were parks literally behind every corner. Threes, flowers, grass. Scorching sun and clear blue sky. Now it was the peak of the summer there. As far as he could recall that was Sakura's favourite season. He didn't know why. She never told him, he never asked.

Sasuke closed his eyes. The image of Naruto emerged in his mind. The blue eyes of his former best friend were glaring at him. Blaming him for what he had done, for what he was doing and for what he was about to do in the future. Would he finally start to hate him, and maybe even come and try to kill him? Did he become stronger than the last time? A piercing pain stabbed him through his chest. Why did it hurt to remember him? After all those years…the pain should have been gone.

Instead, since Sakura came here, the aching in his heart had started again and this time it wasn't just something he could brush away as momentary reminiscence. No. The pain was coming at him like a tidal wave. Clashing at him, bringing him down, drowning him. And when the ache faded away and the wave turned into ripple, he could take a breath for a second before another one collided with his chest, cutting the air flow to his lungs. The only lifeboats on the horizon before his tired gaze were the two pair of eyes, staring at him – emerald green and sapphire blue… And he kept looking at them, looking and looking and continued to look when eventually he could come to the surface again. Exhausted, mortified from the strength of his feelings and lonesome.

What was he even doing here? Hoping that one day Tobi would help him get revenge on Konoha? He spent his childhood craving to avenge his clan and kill his brother and now he was still walking the same shadow path, seeking redemption for the death of Itachi who he killed with his own hands. That was a cursed circle, dead-end labyrinth. Floating sands, pulling him down with every kill, every hour spent in vengeful blindness.

What was he supposed to do? How was he supposed to break that chain of hatred?

He was desperately lost in his own mind.

And he was the only one who could get himself out.

Nobody else. Not even Sakura.

* * *

"I'm going to gather some firewood. You two prepare the lunch.", Kakashi ordered casually and disappeared in the forest.

Naruto lumped on the ground and sighed heavily, "I can't believe we're actually going to meet with Sasuke again after all those years…". Sai didn't answer. The raven-haired boy pulled out a nylon packet and cut it open with a kunai, pouring the contents in a metal bowl. Ignoring his teammate's indifference, the Jinchuuriki continued, "Sakura should have been with us now…"

The former Root looked up to his comrade with blank expression, "There was this book which I read few days ago, I can't remember its name now but it said something very strange which I couldn't actually comprehend…", Sai paused and hung the metal bowl on the stand Naruto had built above the fireplace, "_"__Our dead are never dead to us until we have forgotten them.", _or something like that...", he finished glancing secretly at Naruto.

The blonde looked at him weirdly and then smiled, bowing his head, whispering, "Yeah. That's right..." Sai smirked under his nose slightly and stood up to prepare his sleeping bag, "Thanks.", the Kyuubi host murmured.

"For what?", the ex-Root didn't look at his teammate but a smug expression was forming on his face, "I only shared a quote from a book I once read."

"What's with the atmosphere?", Kakashi emerged from behind the trees and kneeled next to the fireplace, placing the sticks under the stand with hanging metal bowl. Receiving no answer the Copy nin made a few handseals and executed the Katon jutsu. The flames wrapped the woods and they started cracking, releasing a comforting warmth. The silver-haired jonin sighed and sat on the ground, "Once we eat, I'm taking the first shift. Naruto you'll replace me at the usual time. We need our bodies rested. Most likely, tomorrow we're going to confront Sasuke. We don't know if he's going to be with another Akatsuki so stay sharp. And I repeat... We're not to engage in fight until he's alone."

The boys silently nodded and grabbed a pair of chopsticks, waiting patiently for the food to get warm.

* * *

Sakura wrapped her towel around her body and stared at the mirror hung on the wall. Well, it could have been easier to fix her wet hair if the only light wasn't the two candles placed on a shelf under it. Combing her tied locks with fingers, the kunoichi bit her lip. She was alone with Sasuke now. Should she try finally and attack him. Tobi was not here. Zetsu neither. That was a perfect opportunity. But her chakra was still not fully recovered. If she waited for another day, that meant that the discomfort, he was feeling with his eyes would be gone too.

And what would she do if she managed to kill him? Leave this place and hide until hunter nins killed her or Tobi himself found her and murder her? But if she didn't act now, when would she have another opportunity to do it? Even with migraine, Sasuke was a formidable opponent. She needed a plan. A good one. She can always try and seduce him but Sakura doubted that he'd fall for that. and if he found out about her intentions before she could execute her plan, he was going to kill her for sure.

Sakura cracked her neck and tightened the towel around her body. She was going to do it today. She'd offer him a massage to relieve his migraine and when he dropped his guard she'd cut his eye nerves. Without his eyes he'd be no match for her. Well, at least without his vision _and_ the pain he'd surely feel in his head... she had to admit. He was strong.

Suddenly a pain pierced her chest and she had to support herself on the wall, putting her hands on the sides of the mirror. She was going to kill Sasuke. She was actually planning his death cold-heartedly . Sakura didn't want him to die, even after all he did to her. She still didn't want this, yet alone to kill him with her own hands. The kunoichi lifted her head and stared at her reflection in the mirror. The flickering yellowish lights on her face, made her look even more skinny and hollowed. Her eyes weren't glistening anymore. They were simply dull plain green. That was the look of a reprobate.

How was she supposed to kill Sasuke when her heart ached every time she saw him? Ached with the memories of her long lost love for him, hurt with the times they had spent together as a team. Even after all that he'd done to her, she still cared for him, loved him. Maybe not like before. probably now her affection to him was purely platonic, looking at him only as a friend. She didn't know. She had thought that she'd never see him again to find out. But there she was. Standing in front of a steamy mirror, naked with him only meters away, standing before the closed bathroom door, plotting his death, trying to get her revenge. For what? Did he actually hurt her that bad that she needed to dirty her hands with his blood? Did she really need to rip his existence from her heart with her own hands?

Wasn't Akatsuki her real purpose?

"_But now he is Akatsuki as well_...", the thought echoed in her mind. He was no better than them. The people trying to kill her best friend. To attack him, capture him half-dead, extract the Kyuubi from his body, making him to go thought a process of almost unbearable pain and then when he finally was done for, to die. If he could join them, why couldn't she kill him? Kill or be killed. That was the law of the ninja world. Cruel, primal law but right.

Sakura slapped her cheeks with hands, trying to chase the thoughts that were breaking her resolve. The girl looked confidently in the mirror. "I'm gonna do this.", she whispered to herself and headed to the door.

When Sakura emerged from the bathroom, Sasuke stood up from the floor and thumped his trousers, brushing off the dust, "You done?", the young shinobi tried to ignore the fact that the girl in front of him was wearing only a towel and he averted his eyes, fixing them on her face.

"Yeah.", the kunoichi smiled slightly, "How's your migraine?", she asked as he accompanied her to the room.

"Surprisingly, this time I had none.", Sasuke raised his brow at her, smirking, "You're actually doing a great job on my eyes. My headaches were are rare occurrences now."

"I'm glad to be of help.", Sakura returned the smirk, stopping before the door of her room, "I was wondering while I was in the bathroom... If you want I could give you a massage to relieve the tension on your eyes that you're probably feeling right now?", she tucked in the hem of the towel under her armpit and glanced at the dark-haired shinobi in front of her.

"That'd be nice but I had something else in mind.", Sasuke opened the door for her and watched her entering the room, "Pack some clothes and I'll pick you up in fifteen minutes."

Sakura raised her brows puzzled glancing at him over her shoulder as he was preparing her clean underwear and outfit, "Why?"

"I want to show you something.", the Uchiha grabbed the handle of the door, "Fifteen minutes, Sakura."

"But...I'm not allowed to go anywhere..."

"Shut up and do as I say...please.", Sasuke grinned and closed the door behind him.

Sakura stared at the wooden door confused. She had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

Kakashi stopped on a branch and raised his hand in sign for others to stop, "Hold. We're close to their hideout. Concealing our chakra is top priority. Naruto...", Kakashi glanced warningly at his former student, "No rushing." The Jinchuuriki growled but nodded, "Ok. We'll find a suitable spot to hide and observe."

The Copy nin frowned. Something clenched his heart. He had a bad feeling about this...

* * *

"What's the meaning of this?", Sakura whispered, looking around her with narrowed eyes. The sun rays were piercing her eyeballs and she placed a hand on her forehead, casting small shadow on the rest of her face. The kunoichi turned around to Sasuke who was dropping his luggage on the green grass.

"Don't get me wrong...", the Uchiha gazed at her, "I just thought that you might need a little change of your environment."

Sakura looked around her. The trees surrounding the open plain were rustling from the gentle wind. Wind... Ah how much she missed it! And the sun... Ah, that hot, burning, scorching sun...Being closed in a dungeon for three months wasn't exactly comfortable, nor pleasant. She took a deep breath. The smell of the forest and the grass filled her nostrils. She noticed a small river making passage through the trees, cutting the plain in two halves. The kunoichi glanced at Sasuke who was observing her curiously.

"Why are you doing this?", she smiled at him.

"Let's say that I'm just bribing you for giving me that massage you spoke of earlier.", Sasuke smirked and kneeled to pulled out a blanket.

Sakura bit her lower lip. Her resolve was cracking. Did he do it really just because of her?, "I would have done it either way... There was no need."

"There was no need for you to do it as well but you proposed.", the dark-haired shinobi smiled at her, "Moreover, I took you out so you may want to consider extending the facial to a full scaled massage. My neck and back are kind of sore."

The kunoichi knitted her brows at his bright face. How long has it been since she'd seen him make that expression? Six years? No. Never. His peaceful and calm face was completely unfamiliar to her and she let herself to examine it. He looked younger than usual. Unaffected by the things that had happened to him and the pain he had caused himself. Almost like the twelve-year boy she met for the first time. But now, there was a small smile on his face and that little curve of his lips made him completely different. He seemed so innocent and normal. She couldn't execute her plan. She couldn't force herself to betray him today.

No. Not today. Maybe for one day she could pretend that she wasn't a traitor, that she hadn't left behind her life in Konoha, that everything was like before. She could live her unfulfilled dream with Sasuke. One day.

"You see...Usually in hospital, people pay for a massage like that but since you're my former teammate, I'll propose a deal... ", Sakura smirked and placed her luggage on the ground next to his.

"I'm listening...", Sasuke stood up and looked at her, his face only inches away from hers.

"Treat me like a lady for a day and I'll give you a massage...", the kunoichi raised her brow challengingly.

"If you wanted me to get you out on a date you could have told me sooner.", the Uchiha drew closer, "Not get at me with a massage." Sakura's face flushed and she pushed him away startled as he cut the distance between them even more. Sasuke chuckled and made a reverence before her offering his hand, "Shall we?"

The kunoichi released her breath and reached to grab his. Her heart jumped when she felt his grip. She had always wanted to do this. They walked to the shore and the Uchiha unpacked their bags, spreading the blanket on the grass.

Sakura kneeled next to the river and dipped her hand in the water. It was colder than she expected but not cold enough to stop her from swimming in it. Suddenly a push on her back made her lose her balance and she plunged into the river with an yelp. Quickly she came to the surface coughing, putting away some locks that covered her eyes. A little disoriented she looked around for the perpetrator. Sasuke was sitting on the blanket with devilish face and raised eyebrow.

"Is this how you treat a lady?", Sakura growled and headed to the shore slowly because all of her soaking clothes were getting extremely heavy.

"Well, I had to assess the benefits of receiving a massage and compare them with the fun I'll get if I pushed you in the water and I guess you already figured out the results...", the Uchiha eyes her slyly and chuckled at her furious glare.

The kunoichi growled, "You are messing with the wrong person...", she rushed out of the water aiming a punch at Sasuke who jumped from the blanket just in time to avoid it. Another punch flew at his direction and this time the Uchiha tried to grabbed Sakura's fist with his hand. A dull crack was heard and Sasuke fell on the ground with widened eyes, staring at the girl shocked, holding his wrist.

Sakura immediately realized that she had used chakra in her attack. The medic rushed to the shinobi and kneeled next to him, "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to. It's just a habit. I'm sorry...", she gently touched his wrist and a hissing sound escaped his lips, "It's broken. I'll heal it right away. I'm sorry."

Sasuke put his hand on her fingers that were starting to glow green, "Don't waste your chakra on this. Just bandage it and we'll take care of it when we get back."

"I have to take care of it now, or it will swallow by the time we get back.", Sakura removed his hand and started healing the broken bones.

"I got you out of here so you could relax and rest. Not to worsen your chakra condition.", the man said angrily.

"Healing a broken bone isn't as much exhausting as working on eyes. So shut up and let me do my job as a medic.", Sakura lisped at him and nailed him with angry glare. When she was ready and the chakra dispersed, the kunoichi looked at the shinobi next to her. He was observing her puzzled, "What?", she asked averting her gaze.

"Why are you behaving that way?", Sasuke moved his wrist and then gripped lightly her chin forcing her to look at him, "Like I'm not your enemy."

"Why are you behaving as if I'm not just your tool for getting your sight back?", she asked with blank expression.

Sasuke averted his eyes from hers and stood up, fixing his clothes, "You should change your clothes if you don't want to catch a cold."

Sakura shook her head and pulled up the hem of her red top and took it off. She fixed the soaked white camisole that she wore under the blouse, "They'll just dry up on me. It's hot enough not to catch a cold.", the kunoichi pulled down her shorts and spread them next to her red top on the grass. Sakura lied on the blanket, moving her hair to one side so that it won't hide her neck from the sun.

Sasuke watched her stunned. Why didn't she even felt a little bit embarrassed from taking her clothes so casually in front of him? Her wet camisole was almost transparent and if she decided to lie on her back he could bet his life that everything that was under it would be pretty much visible to the eye. And those white lacy cheekies she was wearing were just too...tempting. Sasuke swallowed the saliva that was gathered in his mouth and turned around. He shouldn't be staring at her.

"Are you going to just stand there?", her voice startled him and he turned around to see her turning to one side, supporting herself on her elbow. The movement twisted her camisole around her body and the wet material stack to her as a second skin. Her nipples, hardened from the cold water were sticking out unhidden from the upper garment.

Sasuke rushed to the river and kneeled down, splashing handfuls of water to his face in attempt to cool himself down as well as his thoughts. A hard push to his back made him fall into the water with curse on his tongue. When he finally swam back to the shore and stood up with water trickles dripping from him he glared at the kunoichi, giggling on the blanket.

"You did this on purpose...", the Uchiha growled.

"It's your fault for falling into this so easily...", Sakura grabbed the hem of her camisole and lifted it un an inch revealing her smooth skin, mocking him.

Sasuke frowned, "It's not funny."

"Actually it is.", the kunoichi grinned lifting her still transparent garment another inch up, "Too bad you can't use the same trick on me."

A smirk formed on the dark-haired boy's face, "Is this a challenge?"

"Oh, come on… you don't stand a chance against me…", Sakura's lips curved in a smug expression.

Sasuke tilted his head to one side and took off his wet blouse, walking slowly to the blanket, "Why are you pulling back…?", he smirked as Sakura dropped her camisole and moved back a bit. The shinobi kneeled down, placing his hands on the sides of Sakura's body, "Oh, my…you're blushing…"

The kunoichi turned her face and placed one hand on his chest. At the touch of her hand on his naked skin she jumped startled and tried to escape from his proximity but Sasuke straddled her legs and pushed her down on the blanket. Sakura's face reddened and she felt her heartbeat fastening.

"Ok, I get it.", she said with hoarse voice, "You can stand up now."

Sasuke opened his mouth to reply but a tale telling rustling in the forest near them made him stop. His body tensed and he jumped on his feet, glaring startled at the trees.

A shadow crept out to the sun.

The Uchiha's eyes widened in shock, quickly glancing at Sakura. The kunoichi was standing next to him, with popped out eyes and pupils moving chaotically. Her body trembled convulsively and a tear rolled down on her cheek…

* * *

Kakashi bent down to pick up the wood that slipped through his fingers. Maybe it was time to go back to the camp and tell the boys that he had found the entrance to their hideout. The Copy nin sighed and made a step back when a sudden glimmer of chakra tickled his senses. It was weak and he couldn't distinguish it clearly but it definitely belonged to a shinobi. The silver-haired jonin carefully walked half-kneeling in direction to the signature with woods in his arms. He noticed the trees ended short way ahead, revealing a small plain. The man almost crawled, suppressing his chakra and hid behind the trunk of one of the trees.

Kakashi peeked and his eye widened in shock. The sticks in his arms fell on the ground and without even thinking of it he stepped out of the shadow of the tree.

"Sakura?", his voice trembled and in the end hitched as he felt his heart stopping for a second. The pink-haired girl shivered and he saw a tear rolling down on her cheek, "It's really you…", the pain in his voice made it squeaky and high-pitched and the man choked on the feelings that were clashing in his chest.

"Kaka..shi…", she whispered and covered her mouth with hand. Sasuke tensed next to her and as his former sensei made a step forward the Uchiha reached his hand protectively in front of her. The Copy nin froze in his steps averting his gaze from the kunoichi to her companion and then returning his look on her.

"I thought you were dead…", Kakashi choked with popped eye.

Sakura slowly moved Sasuke's arm away and looked at him crying, "I can handle this…"

"Sakura…", the Uchiha whispered but his words were interrupted by Kakashi's yell.

"I thought you were FUCKING DEAD!", the Copy nin shook his head in defiance, "I was there when you died, your apartment exploded right in front of me…the glasses shattered next to me…we found the parts of your body…I was at your funeral…I mourned over you…I cried for you…", with every word his tone became even more stinging, even more bitter, even more cutting.

"Kakashi…", Sakura reached her hand in front at the man and made a step forward.

"DON'T YOU DARE SAY MY NAME!", the Copy nin shivered and his body jerked convulsively, "While everybody in Konoha lament for you, you…you wind off your naked ass in front of the guy who tried to kill you…the same bastard who joined the men trying to kill your best friend… ", his voice was hissing and it was becoming even lower with every passed second.

Sakura shrieked and dropped her arm, "Kakashi, I…"

"I TOLD YOU NOT OT SAY MY NAME AGAIN!", the Copy nin stormed at her with already drawn kunai aiming for her throat.

The kunoichi jumped back avoiding the attack when she noticed Sasuke taking his battle stance, "STAY OUT OF THIS!", she yelled and pushed him back just in time when a couple of shuriken stabbed the ground where he was standing.

The Uchiha widened his eyes and jumped back, observing the fight between his former captain and teammate. Kakashi was aiming to kill her for real and Sakura was keeping up with his pace. He attacked, she evaded. Never trying to return his attacks.

The Copy nin made a few handseals and threw a shuriken at the kunoichi and with another seal the weapon multiplied and soon a rain of ninja stars poured above Sakura. The girl knew that she couldn't possibly avoid all of them without hurting him. She jumped to the side rolling on the ground, feeling the piercing pain that stabbed her calf. But she had no time for groaning because another wave of shuriken were aimed at her direction. Sakura managed to avoid them, landing a little roughly on the ground.

"Listen to me…", she tried to say between his attacks but the man wasn't listening her. He casted a fire jutsu and a huge fire ball rolled at her direction. The kunoichi cursed and clenched her fist punching the ground before her feet. The earth cracked and few large blocks of rock rose before her, stopping the jutsu. She knew her sensei and his fighting style. He was probably now hidden somewhere for a surprise attack. Just to make sure Sakura jumped on the blocks and looked around her. He was nowhere to be seen so she jumped down, baiting him to come out. As soon as her foot touched the dirt, the Copy nin emerged from the earth and grabbed her roughly, incapacitating her movements. Suddenly in a poof of smoke she disappeared and Kakashi cursed.

He felt a knee hitting his spine, pressing a nerve. He lost the feeling of his legs and crumbled on the ground, trying to crawl away with his hands but a small gentle arm grabbed him and turned him around so he could lie on his back. He instinctively swung his kunai and heard a sharp hissing sound escaping Sakura's lips. The kunoichi removed the hair from her face and stared at the man below her, straddling his hips. She pinned his hands on the ground, driving out his kunai from his grip.

Kakashi's eye widened as he saw the deep cut his kunai left on her face, just below her left eye, cutting horizontally her cheek . Blood trickles were pouring down from it. The man clenched his teeth, "Kill me, what are you waiting for?", he growled from under his mask.

"Why would I want to kill you, Kakashi?", Sakura let his arms free and dropped hers to her sides.

"I told you to never speak…."

"…your name. I know.", she smiled sadly, "But guess what? I don't care.", at her words his body tensed, "I like the way it sounds and I'll repeat it as many times as I want to."

"Don't speak to me so casually, bitch!", he growled between his teeth.

Sakura slapped him through his face, leaving a burning trail on his cheek. He saw the tears that welled up in her green eyes but Kakashi said nothing.

"The same bitch you called a friend three months ago!", she yelled at him, "The same fucking bitch that gave you something that noone else had or will have .", her words were barely comprehensible, "The same fucking bitch loved you…"

The kunoichi turned her head around as the teardrops rolled on her cheeks. She took a deep breath and finally gathered the courage to look him in the eye. Her hands reached and pulled down his mask. Her body bent down and she pressed her lips on his quickly pulling back. She sniffed and stood up. Fixing her clothes. The man lying on the ground was staring at her shocked, confused and hurt. She kneeled turned him around and gently pressed two fingers on the same spot where her knee had hit. Sakura stood up and sobbing walked away from Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan?"

The voice made her stop in her tracks, she turned around and saw her other two teammates, looking at her as if she was ghost. She felt Sasuke's hand on her shoulder.

"Sasuke?", the voice of the Jinchuuriki was weak and trembling.

"Naruto…I…", Sakura made a painful expression and covered her face with hands.

The Kyuubi host made an attempt to walk to her but Kakashi had already stood up, standing in his way, "We need to report this to the Hokage immediately."

"But this is Sakura-chan…", the blonde shouted trying to rush after his female teammate.

Sakura turned her head around and ran through the forest with Sasuke following her. She couldn't stay here any longer.

The Jinchuuriki watched as his friend disappeared in the distance. He broke free from Kakashi's grip and stormed after her. Suddenly few ink snakes wrapped around his body, preventing him from going further.

He yelled desperately, "Sai! What are you doing? That's Sakura-chan! We need to save her!"

Kakashi slumped heavily on the ground and pressed his fingers to his mouth, "_Sakura_…"

* * *

_**In case you are wondering... that part from the book which Kakashi read in the bookstore is completely fictional and came straight out of my head. So I'm sorry if it's little lame and bad...**_

TBC


	14. Illuminated shadows

_**Sorry for the late update. Enjoy!  
**_

_**PS I do not own ******__"__Naruto"_ it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©

* * *

_**I try to live without you  
Every time I do, I feel dead.  
I know what's best for me,  
But I want you instead  
I'll keep on wasting all my time...**_

"_**Over and Over" by Three Days Grace**_

* * *

Kakashi drove the shovel into the dirt. The man scooped and threw the mould near him. Only few shovels more and he'd reach the coffin. The Copy nin wiped out the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve but didn't stop digging. Naruto and Sai watched him terrified. Right after they returned to Konoha their team leader announced that he needed to take care of something first before reporting to the Hokage. The boys, of course, followed him and since then they've watched him silently digging up Sakura's grave. The Jinchuuriki had tried to stop him and pour some sense into his head but his ex-teacher only had pushed him roughly away. The blonde now sighed and turned around to his teammate.

"Sai, go and tell, baa-chan that Kakashi-sensei had finally lost it.", he whispered, "Nobody else. Only to her… I don't care if you have to break into her office or whatever, dattebayo…"

The raven-haired boy nodded and turned around when he suddenly stopped and looked at his blonde teammate, "Ok, but…what exactly had he lost?"

A vein popped on Naruto's forehead and he growled annoyed, "Just tell her what I said…" The raven boy disappeared in a poof of smoke leaving his friend to look after their captain. Not that he could do much if the Copy nin decided to do another stupid thing.

Kakashi drove the shovel one more time into the dirt but this time a metal jingle was heard and the silver-haired jonin threw the instrument away, kneeling down. His hands started brushing of the soil until the outline of the coffin could be distinguished.

"It must be some sick joke…", he murmured under his breath, "Sick joke."

Carefully gripping the handle on the side of the chest, Kakashi sighed heavily. "Sick joke…". The Copy nin pulled the lid up and opened the coffin. His eye widened and he covered his nose with hand. The mask couldn't help him with the disgusting stench that spread in the air. He studied the decomposing body parts in detail. Most of them were unrecognizable. But then something caught his attention. One of the arms had kept part of its skin intact from the explosion. Kakashi grabbed it to take a closer look. Naruto turned around, suppressing the urge to vomit from the sight. As if the stink wasn't enough.

The Copy nin lifted the cut off limb and the sun rays lighted it up. The skin on it wasn't pinkish, nor beige. It wasn't even yellow or brown or any kind of hue that a human skin could take. It was perfectly white. Dirty and rotting but white. That wasn't Sakura's arm. The body in the coffin wasn't Sakura's. She was indeed alive.

Kakashi dropped the limb in the coffin and crawled back from the hole. His eye was widened and suddenly the Copy nin burst out in laughter. Pure, honest laughter. Tears were running down his face and he kneeled on the ground, bowing his body. His hands were clenched in fists and his knuckles were almost white from the strength he put in this wring.

"She's alive…", his voice was trembling and weak, "She is alive…", he repeated without lifting his body from the ground. Naruto was watching him shocked. The Copy nin's laughs turned into sobs and they transformed into open crying. His whole body was jerking and shrieking. With every sniff and sob his fingers dag deeper into the ground, "She's alive…and she's with him…", he groaned almost in pain.

The Jinchuuriki ran his fingers through his hair. There was nothing he could do to help him because he was feeling the same desperate frustration and relief. He lumped heavily on the ground and buried his face in his knees. Suddenly he felt light as if a huge rock had fallen from his shoulders. Sakura-chan was alive and breathing. He didn't know what was she doing with Sasuke but he intended to bring her back. For the Uchiha was maybe too late but for his Sakura-chan – no. Tears welled up in his eyes and soon they rolled down on his cheeks. There were no words to express the alleviation he felt right now. No words.

He felt someone placing a hand on his shoulder and the Jinchuuriki lifted his reddened crying eyes. Jiraiya was smiling at him compassionately and the young jonin threw himself in the arms of his master. The Toad Sanin hugged him tightly and patted the sobbing boy on the back.

Tsunade watched the mess around Sakura's grave. Anger burned in her caramel eyes and she grabbed the collar of Kakashi's jonin vest, pulling him up on his feet, forcing him to look at her. The man standing before her eyes was a total wreck, "What the hell happened here?", she growled angrily.

Suddenly Kakashi raised his look at the Hokage and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, giving her a bear hug, "She's alive…", he exclaimed and shook the Hokage, gripping her for her upper arms, "She's alive."

Tsunade looked confused at the disinterred grave and then her gaze averted to Kakashi's again, "We need to take you to the hospital." , she announced blankly, "I think you may have hit your head during mission and suffer a severe brain concussion or that you experience a rare form of post-traumatic stress. Either way I'm taking you to the hospital.", the Hokage pulled him after her but Kakashi refused to go. Tsunade growled annoyed and poked him in the neck gently with a glowing finger. She caught him before he collapsed on the ground, "Naruto get a hold of yourself. You and Sai are coming to my office right now. You have an explaining to do." The boys nodded and the blonde one glanced at Jiraiya who grinned encouragingly.

Sitting in the comfortable armchair in her office the blond kunoichi bit her lip and then whispered, afraid to speak up the words that were on the tip of her tongue, "What the hell are you saying, Naruto…", Tsunade massaged her temples with closed eyes.

"It's true. I saw her with my own eyes. I talked to her, baa-chan.", the Jinchuuriki was standing before the desk, nervously shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"…"

"We should go and save her.", the blonde exclaimed and looked at Sai, expecting a supporting reply from him too. But the black-haired boy remained silent with blank expression.

The Hokage opened slowly her eyes, "Naruto. After I heard the whole story I can assume that she's not there against her will. I still need to consult with Kakashi about that one because he met her before you two.", she sighed heavily. The conflicting feelings in her heart were killing her. She was happy beyond description but at the same time the tiny worm of doubt was eating her from the inside. What was her student doing with Konoha's enemies? "You're dismissed. I need to think about what action it's for the best to be taken.", she murmured and waved her hand at the boys.

"Ne, baa-chan…What happened to Kakashi-sensei?", Naruto turned around and asked over his shoulder before exiting from the office.

"He's at the hospital. I gave him a sedative to calm him down. He should be sleeping right now.", the Hokage answered distractedly.

The Jinchuuriki nodded in understanding and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Sakura pushed out roughly from the tree branch, leaving cut marks on the bark from her chakra. She could barely breathe from the compressed anger in her body. The kunoichi increased the pace more, leaving Sasuke to fall behind. She had no idea where they were going but she just couldn't stay in one place. They thought she was dead. They _all_ thought she was dead.

How? Why would they do this? Wasn't her leaving enough for them? Why didn't they tell her? Naruto and Kakashi looked devastated. She could only imagine the desperation, misery and blame they had felt during those three months. The Copy nin had dark shadows under his visible eye. And what did he say? He witnessed her death? How could he let himself be fooled? Sakura pushed out even harder from the branch and jumped forward. Not noticing the moss on the rind of the next branch, her foot slipped, the kunoichi lost her balance and fell down.

Shifting in mid-air, Sakura managed to twist her body so she didn't hurt her head. The collision with the ground was hard and her legs bended from her own weight and her body slumped down heavily. The pinkette cursed loudly and gripped her knees with tears of frustration and pain in her eyes.

The female jonin wiped out her tears and tried to stand up but the piercing pain in her knees made her fall down again. A quiet curse slipped through her lips and her face frowned in pained grimace. Her legs hadn't fully recovered yet and the shock damaged her tendons again. She dropped her arms defeated and her shoulders shrieked convulsively. What was she supposed to do now? The look on Kakashi's face was still haunting her. The betrayal, the sadness, the relief, the anger, the love, the hate…she noticed every small flickering feeling in his tired coal eye. How long had he been watching her before revealing himself? Did he see her little game with Sasuke? Oh, God. She could only guess what he thought of her now.

A hand on her shoulder startled Sakura and she looked up terrified with wide open eyes and tears pouring out of her emeralds. When the kunoichi recognized Sasuke her expression changed and she furiously swayed her fist at him ignoring the pain in her knees. When he avoided it she growled and jumped over him in attempt to bring him down to the grass floor but the piercing ache that stabbed her tendons only caused her to fall and hit her face at the ground. She turned around to stare at him with a small trickle of blood pouring from her nostril.

"You son of a bitch…", she growled at him, "You knew everything… and you didn't say a thing…", her voice was soaked with hatred and abhorrence. Sasuke only averted his gaze. The kunoichi wiped out the blood with the back of her hand, "I hate you…", she whispered in low voice, "You should kill me now because if you make the mistake to let me live, it will cost you your life in future.", her green eyes were burning, shooting flaring arrows at the Uchiha.

Sasuke sat on the grass next to her and looked at the ground, "I didn't know…", he murmured under his breath.

"As if I'm going to believe you.", Sakura narrowed her eyes in detest.

"…"

"I should have guessed that much, tho.", she continued with self-mockery in her voice, "If I was considered dead, they wouldn't send a search party after me.", Sakura laughed soundlessly, "Probably everything was just a part of the plot. Me entering the tournament although that I didn't applied, most likely my victory was staged as well. Right?"

"…"

"I can't believe this.", Sakura shook her head, "You played with my life. I was nothing more than a pawn for your personal amusement with the necessary jutsu to heal your eyes.", the kunoichi looked at Sasuke, "Why me? Did you even really acknowledge my skills and improvement or you just did this for fun? Did you hope that if I accepted and went back to you, I might probably fall for you again so you could completely use me for your sick purposes, or maybe you thought that I was still blindly in love with you…?"

"…"

"Answer me you low-down, self-centered, arrogant prick!", Sakura slapped him through his face, forcing him to support himself on his arm. Her lips were trembling, and a sob escaped them.

The Uchiha lifted up his eyes and looked at her, "Take it all out on me."

The kunoichi knitted her brows and gritted her teeth. She aimed her fist at Sasuke's face. The punch made him fall down completely on his back. She crawled to him and punched him again, straddling his legs. The pain in her knees was nothing compared to the ache in her heart. Sakura didn't enhanced her fists with chakra, she didn't need any. With every hit that she landed, her sobs increased as well as her tears. The speed with which she was punching him slowed up and she started panting. The skin on her knuckles was torn and they were covered with her own and Sasuke's blood.

Sakura raised her fist for one more hit but her hand stopped inch away from his face. She burst out crying and her fist loosened, exhaustedly dropping on his chest. The tears were rolling on her cheeks, falling on Sasuke's face. The man lifted slowly his arm and wrapped it around Sakura's shoulder. The girl collapsed on top of him with face buried in his chest. Her body was convulsing from the sniffs and the sobs. The Uchiha swallowed the urge to groan from the ache he was feeling from his broken nose and fractured facial bones. He stroked her still wet hair gently and whispered comforting words.

Sakura shifted and lifted her head from his chest, looking at the man below her. His face was covered in blood and at some places there were black-blue-purplish spots forming. She frowned and sat up, still straddling his legs. The guilt made her body temperature rise and she averted her gaze, mumbling, "I'm sorry. I guess you really didn't know everything." The kunoichi wiped out her tears with the back of her hand and as the salty drops touched her torn skin on her knuckles, she hissed.

Sasuke took her hands in his and caressed them lightly, "Do you love him?"

Sakura looked at him confused with flushed face, "Who?"

Sasuke smiled as much as he could without causing any more damage to his wounded face, "Kakashi. I saw you kissing him in the middle of your fight."

The kunoichi let her gaze fall down and she closed her eyes taking a deep breath, "I don't know. We're friends."

"So what?"

His simple question made her look at him shocked, "It's complicated.", Sakura freed her hands and placed them on his cheeks, "I don't want to talk about it. Whatever that we had, it's lost now anyway.", her palms glowed green and she knitted her brows concentrating, ignoring the pain in her knees.

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes letting her to heal him, "As you wish."

Once the healing was finished Sakura sat on the ground and focused her attention to her knees. During the three-month period she spent in the hideout, there was not really an opportunity for her to work over them. Saving her chakra was her top priority. The kunoichi massaged her tendons with glowing fingers, feeling the comfort that spread through her legs. Without averting her gaze she asked, "Where are we heading?"

The question was followed by a deep sigh, "Depends on your condition. Can you walk?"

Sakura bit her lip and shook her head, "I should be fine in a day or two…"

"Good. So then, we're staying here. I'll go get some firewood and something to eat. You stay put.", Sasuke turned around and walked slowly away.

"Hey, Sasuke.", Sakura lifted her eyes and shouted after him. The boy stopped and turned around, "Do you think it's safe for you to go back to the hideout?"

The Uchiha thought for a second, "I can try, why?"

"Well, I still need weapons, my first aid kit and some clothes…", Sakura pulled the hem of her camisole down, hiding her bare legs.

Sasuke bit his lower lip thinking, "Ok, I'll go and check if everything's cool, I'll get your bag. I need to inform Tobi we won't be here when he gets back."

Sakura nodded reluctantly, would he tell about her fight with Kakashi?, "Be careful."

"Can you get some firewood and food by yourself or …?", he scratched his neck.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry.", Sakura smiled.

"Be back tomorrow. If you don't have any sign from me by the end of the second day, consider me dead and you'll be on your own.", the young shinobi turned around without looking at Sakura and disappeared between the trees.

* * *

The kunoichi rubbed her upper arms in desperate attempt to warm herself up but the cold night air was surrounding her, freezing the blood in her veins. She should have asked Sasuke to bring her some sticks. Sakura let her breath out, observing the steam that came out from her mouth. At least there wasn't any wind. Her stomach rumbled and she knitted her brows. Yes, she should have definitely asked him to help her.

Suddenly a foretelling rustling sent chills down the kunoichi's spine. Was it Sasuke? Or Tobi? Maybe Zetsu? Oh, God. What now? She wasn't in condition for a fight, even less with enemies like them. The pinkette gripped tightly the stick she had found earlier and held her breath, sharpening her senses, looking for some small chakra signature that could possibly tell her something about the other person. Another murmur of the leaves startled her and she felt her mouth drying and lump forming in her throat.

"Show yourself.", she managed to shout with fake confidence. A dark shadow crept out of the trees in front of her. The man was tall, with slim figure and hands nonchalantly put in his pockets. Sakura's heart jerked and her voice cracked, "Kakashi?"

The shinobi stepped closer to her and kneeled down so he could be at the same eye level as her, "Hello, Sakura."

His tone was calm and quiet. That was definitely not good. The kunoichi swallowed the lump in her throat, "What are you doing here?"

He chuckled, "I wanted to ask you two questions." Her pupils widened and she bit her lip.

"…"

"Did you come here by your own will?"

"…yes.", she whispered averting her gaze from him.

"I expected you to show some reluctance in answering at least if not shame. But it's o~kay… Second question.", the Copy nin smiled sarcastically under his mask, "Why?"

"…"

"Does the silence mean that you don't know or it means that you don't wish to tell me?", Kakashi sent her an barely visible, due to the darkness, eye crease.

"…It means that I don't know how to start.", Sakura lifted her gaze and stared at his face.

"From the top, please."

The kunoichi closed her eyes, ran fingers through her ruffled hair and rubbed her arms to warm herself, taking a deep breath. She felt something covering her front. Her eyes snapped open and she saw Kakashi's vest in her lap. The pink-haired girl looked at him puzzled. He just averted his gaze as if it wasn't a big deal, "Thanks.", Sakura smiled at his fine gesture, putting on the jonin vest.

"It all started on the day of the last challenge. I was still in the hospital.", she began with cracked and unsure voice, "Little before you came in to visit me, Tobi was in my room.", Kakashi's eye narrowed but he said nothing, letting her to continue, "He threatened to declare a war against Konoha unless I went with him to help him heal one of his comrades who had problems with his eyes. Later I found out, during our "_negotiation_", that it was Sasuke.", the girl choked at the memory and cleared her throat, "He said that he'd kill every kid and elderly in the village. At first I considered telling Tsunade-shishou and risking with his threat but then I thought, "_Would he really bluff for such thing unless he could actually do it?_" He had told me to meet him at midnight the same day to tell him my answer.", Sakura closed tightly her eyes, trying to ignore the burning feeling in her nose, "At that time I had to think about winning the challenge, about the problems I had with you, about my injury which could cost me the victory and our lives and then that fucking Akatsuki. My head was a mess. I was aware that if left Konoha and healed Sasuke, I'd commit a dreadful treason against my village..Tsunade...Naruto...you..."

"You got that right.", he murmured under his breath.

Sakura frowned feeling the first tear escaping her eyelid, "The only thing that I could do was to go there and hope that I would gather enough intel on the Akatsuki members so I could further in time use against some of them."

"You hoped that you'd be actually able to take care of them only by yourself?", Kakashi's voice was highly-pitched than usual.

Sakura sniffed and snorted, "Yeah, sure… I hoped that I would be able to take care of Sasuke once I got him to drop his guard down around me. At least I owned that much to Naruto."

The Copy nin frowned, "You are well aware that you would have been killed in an instant if you had tried it."

"Most likely. I would be killed once I'm in no use of them as well so what's the difference? At least I would have done some damage, right?", Sakura snuggled in his vest, avoiding his stare.

"…"

An awkward silence spread between them and Sakura wiped out her tears, clearing her throat to break it, "Did you get my letter?"

Kakashi's body jerked and he nodded, pulling out the shabby page from the front pocket in his vest. Sakura observed him curiously as he waved it in front of her face, "How could you leave without saying a word?..."

"I…wasn't allowed to tell about this to anyone…", the pinkette's heart shrieked and the tears poured again from her eyes.

"Do you know what I went through when I found the letter, thinking that you have left only moments ago. When I rushed to your apartment, sensed your chakra in it and saw it exploding right before my eyes…When they found your body, no, the _remains_ of your body…", his voice betrayed him and Kakashi silenced for a second regaining his composure, "I blamed myself. Because I let you leave in the morning, because I didn't wake up in time."

Sakura bit her lip, tasting the blood in her mouth. She couldn't held her sobs back anymore. A silent yelp escaped under her breath. The kunoichi looked up in Kakashi's eye, "I'm sorry. I didn't know… I'm sorry." Her voice faded away, not having the strength to talk anymore.

The Cop nin closed tightly his eye. She had indeed asked him that morning about Tobi. But she said that it was only a bad dream. He should have foreseen that or at least notice that something was off with her. The blame he felt only got stronger and a curse escaped his lips, "Damn it.", he pulled Sakura to him, wrapping his arms around her. The girl hissed sharply in pain and the silver-haired jonin quickly looked at her, "What happened? Did I hurt you?"

Sakura shook her head, "I fell from a tree and my knees took up my weight."

Kakashi let her ease her back on the tree trunk again, settling himself next to her, "They still cause you trouble?", the pink-haired medic nodded slightly, snuggling her face in his chest, hugging him around the waist.

"You mustn't tell about this to anyone, even the Hokage.", Sakura murmured, clenching her fingers.

"But…"

"Promise me."

"If you don't come back to Konoha, you'd be charged for treason against the village when they found out about you. And Tsunade already knows that you're alive.", he whispered.

"Kakashi…I healed Sasuke's eyes. This is already a treason.", the kunoichi closed tightly her eyelids.

"But there is a possibility that they'll drop the charges…If I testify in your favour…"

"You won't be allowed.", Sakura interrupted him, "Your opinion won't be taken under any consideration due to the fact that you were once my jonin sensei and current team leader."

"But if I talk now…"

"If you talk now, you may cause a bigger problem. They may think that you are my accomplice and what's more important – Tsunade-shishou won't believe you.", Sakura pulled back so she could stare at him.

"Why wouldn't she?!"

"Because it's about me!", she hissed angered at his stubbornness, "She doesn't trust your judgment when it comes to me. She said it herself.", the pinkette sighed, "And even if she believed you, you would most likely give her empty hopes, Kakashi. You would give everybody empty hopes. I've sank too deep in the mud this time. You can't clean me up. In the end I'll drown and I don't want to drag you with me.", the girl buried her face in his chest, sobbing.

The Copy nin patted her on the head, "Don't think about it for now.", he smiled under his mask tightening his embrace, pushing the worrisome thoughts in the corner of his mind, "Tell me, why are you alone in here?"

"Sasuke went to take back my stuff from the hideout.", Sakura sniffed.

"That idiot. That's the dumbest thing he could have done in that situation.", the silver-haired jonin frowned, "Leaving you alone in here without weapons or even fire to warm you up. If you were really that important to him that he'd kidnap you, protecting your life is the least thing he could do…"

"Actually, he intended to stay but I asked him to bring me some clothes…", Sakura smiled apologetically, "I said that I'd be fine by myself and that I could gather firewood alone…"

Kakashi shook his head in disbelief. The kunoichi pushed gently out from his firm chest and gaze at his masked face. Her hand slowly reached and pulled down his mask. The Copy nin looked at her speechless. The girl smiled brightly and caressed his cheek. That was the first time she had seen him bare-faced under the moonlight. He looked even younger despite the dark shadows that were surrounding his eyes. Sakura drew closer and kissed him on the cheek, "I missed you."

The silver-haired jonin released the breath he was holding and his head hung. His arms cupped her face and his thumbs wiped out the wet traces of the tears. When he lifted his coal gaze the small flickering spark could be seen in his deep eye. "I missed you too." Kakashi cleared his throat and scratched his neck with his fingers, "Um, do you want to talk about…what happened…before you leave?"

The medic smiled widely, "I don't regret it."

"Neither do I, although I should.", Kakashi chuckled, "You really took me by surprise back then, tho. When I opened my door and saw you there wearing your robe naked in slippers… That image is forever burned in my mind. Along with other things but that stands in the lead of the ranking…"

"What other things?"

"The sound of your fart during the formal lunch with the Kages, the…"

Sakura pinched him for the arm, "Stop it.", she giggled embarrassed but then her expression changed, "When I got out of the bathroom and noticed the clock on the wall that night and saw that I had only two hours to spend in Konoha I realized where I wanted to be. I didn't actually care what I was wearing. I meant what I wrote in the letter. I will always remember it."

"You also told me that you'll regret only one thing.", Kakashi whispered, caressing her cheek, "That you would not have the chance to do it again. Did you mean that as well?"

A slight blush appeared on Sakura's face and she thanked the night for hiding it from Kakashi's perceptive stare, "Yes.", her voice came out not louder than a whisper but she saw the eye on the man before her lightening up.

"Somewhere I read a saying: "_Leave no regrets behind_.", if my memory serves me right.", Kakashi smiled and the kunoichi caught herself staring mindlessly at his features again.

"Whoever said it must have been a very wise man.", Sakura replied with smug expression.

"Wise indeed.", the Copy nin drew closer and pressed his lips to hers.

The kiss was gentle but hungry at the same time, eager and sensual. Sakura let herself to be swept away by the warmth and the safety that his body offered. The passion that burned her insides was making her mouth dry and the girl pulled back an inch to stare at the man before her and lick her lips. She needed his touch on her body, his kisses, she needed to feel his fingers buried in her scalp, ruffling her pink hair. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her chest as much as she could to his. The kunoichi felt him slipping his arms behind her back and legs. With one swift motion her put her down to lie on the cold ground.

The pinkette grabbed the collar of his jonin top and pulled it up in a sign for him to take it off. Kakashi immediately obeyed despite the low weather temperatures. Sakura bit her lower lip smirking, absorbing the view of his naked torso. She pulled him down and pressed her lips to his, deepening the kiss. The medic let her hand travel over his firm chest and examine every inch of his bare skin. It was smooth and warm. She felt his lips parting slightly above hers as he moaned quietly when her fingers pinched his nipple. Sakura felt it hardening under her hand.

The Copy nin grabbed her wrist and leaded her hand out of its way to his second nipple. He heard the girl's chuckle and his face curved in a smug expression. The jonin took off his gloves and gripped tightly Sakura's thigh, burying his fingers in the soft skin, caressing it roughly, making his way to her bottom. Kakashi bit her lower lip and sucked it gently. A soft groan escaped the medic's throat and her body jerked under the man's.

Suddenly the Copy nin pulled back and looked at her flushed face. The girl reached up to pull him down but he shook his head, "Sakura…What are we doing?"

The kunoichi winked few times, trying to realize what he had asked her, "I think it was pretty much obvious what we were doing…"

"No. What is this to you? Few stolen moments? Last time, you did it because you thought that you may never see me again and now what's the reason? What am I to you, Sakura?", he whispered looking deeply in her green eyes.

The girl swallowed the lump in her throat that had suddenly appeared. She wasn't ready to answer that question. It wasn't the right time. Not when she didn't know if she would survive another day, week or month. "Kakashi, I… The reason why I did this isn't because I was afraid but because I didn't have the time to think. I had time only to feel. And what I'd felt was what I did. I wanted to do it. I _wanted_ you.", her voice hitched and she averted her gaze, "And… I want you now."

The Copy nin's eye widened and he opened his mouth to reply but a tale telling noise from the bushes behind them interrupted him.

"Just friends, ha?", the voice of Sasuke was filled with sarcasm, "Sakura… Sakura… You haven't changed. Still chasing after something that you can't get…"

The girl gasped startled for air and gripped tightly Kakashi's forearm. The Copy nin stood up, putting on his top.

"I didn't think you were stupid enough to follow us here, _sensei_.", the Uchiha's face curved into a mock expression.

"I didn't think you were stupid enough to let her by herself.", Kakashi laughed and pulled up his mask, watching Sasuke dropping the rucksack he was carrying.

"Oh, Kakashi.", the younger shinobi laughed, "Whose act is more foolish? You coming here without backup or me leaving Sakura alone for few hours?"

Sakura's body tensed at the tone in Sasuke's words. He was trying to pick up a fight and in her current state she wouldn't be of much help to Kakashi, "Sasuke, don't.", she whispered, slowly getting up on her feet with pained grimace, "He won't say a word. He was just leaving."

The Uchiha giggled, "Yeah, sure. Leaving."

"What are you going to do, Sasuke?", the Copy nin reattached his pouch to his belt and reached for a kunai, "Kill me?"

"I'm thinking about it.", the dark-haired shinobi smirked.

"Oh, boy. Aren't we cocky?", Kakashi laughed, ignoring completely the worried look that Sakura shot them.

"Kakashi, just go.", the kunoichi whispered pulling the Copy nin's sleeve.

Suddenly Sasuke attacked the silver-haired jonin with his katana. The blade stack at the tree trunk where Kakashi's head was just seconds ago. The White fang's son rushed away from where Sakura was standing, afraid that she might get involved in the crossfire. The Uchiha survivor shot a fire jutsu at him, forcing him to counter it with a water one. The battle was intense and almost on par. Sasuke's sharingan was giving him the advantage in this situation and he used it as well as he could. The kunoichi stood with held breath in her lungs and shaking body. The nails were cut deep in her palms, tearing the skin, allowing a small trickles of blood to flow down from the wounds.

Kakashi clashed his kunai with Sasuke's katana. Both of them jumped back and the Copy nin rushed in the woods, taking advantage of his momentary distraction. Before turning his back he shot Sakura one last look over his shoulder and after that he disappeared in the darkness. The Uchiha made a step after him and then cursed, not sensing his chakra anymore.

The kunoichi let her breath heavily out and slid down on the ground with her back eased on the tree trunk. Her heart was beating fast, strongly, her pulse was irregular and her head was pounding from the blood rush in her brain. Fear. That was what she felt. Fear for Kakashi. The day of the second challenge replayed in her head, forcing the memories of the genjutsu to resurface in her mind. Tears welled up in her eyes.

Sasuke watched her, shaking from the sobs. He had fought Kakashi before during those six years and she had never reacted that way before. Were her feelings for him that strong so she was losing her composure after just seeing him in a battle? Or was it because he was his opponent? Either way. He at least had the answer to the question why she had left Kakashi that letter.

The Uchiha picked up his bag and threw it in Sakura's feet, "Dress up. Or you'll catch a cold. I'll prepare the fire." He turned his back at her and walked into the woods to get some sticks, leaving her to herself for a moment, to deal with her own ghosts. She needed it.

Almost as much as he did.

* * *

The air trembled and twisted, forming a slowly expanding vortex in the middle of the dark hospital room. Slowly Kakashi's body emerged from it and the Copy nin let out a deep exhausted breath, supporting himself on his knees, half-kneeling. Suddenly out of nowhere the lamps lightened up and a blond kunoichi gripped his throat, flinging him on the bed.

"I want explanations, Hatake.", the Hokage clenched her teeth, "And they'd better be good.", her hand released the coughing jonin and she made a step back so she could take a good look at him. He had fought.

"…"

"Speak.", his silence drove her out of her skin, "Where have you been?"

"…"

"Fine.", the woman reached to his ankle and gripped it tightly, twisting it to the side. A dull crack was heard and the silver-haired jonin cried out in pain, "At least now you won't be going anywhere when the sedatives wear off.", she lisped before walking out of the room.

Kakashi cursed under his breath and frowned at his broken ankle. That wouldn't heal for a month at least and of course she won't allow him to receive any treatment from the medic nins. He should have known that she'd find out eventually. The man closed his eyes and settled more comfortably in the bed. He could try and escape in the morning. But for now he needed a rest. The new use of Kamui he had found out few weeks ago was tiring and putting too much of a strain on his eye and body. But he had no other option. He had to go after Sakura. And now he was sure that the pounding in his head, the broken bones in his ankle and the trickle of blood that was pouring down from his nose under his mask, were worth it. If he had stayed behind he wouldn't have known that she was blackmailed and forced into joining them. Not that him knowing made much of a difference.

The Copy nin's face curved in a smug grimace. No. It made huge difference. The doubts that she had abandoned them for Sasuke, had faded away. "It was worth it.", he murmured smirking and let the restless slumber to take him away, drifting him to the same forest he left few moments ago…

* * *

"They're heading north.", Zetsu whispered behind Tobi's back, "Do you want me to confront them?"

"No. Let them be.", the orange masked shinobi replied quietly, turning his head in his direction. When he returned his attention to the man standing before him, Tobi's mask was lifted up, "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

The shinobi hiding in the shadows stirred annoyed but when he spoke his voice was calm, "How long are you planning to keep me in this dusty, cave?"

"Just a little bit more. I still need to finish my work with the Leaf. Sasuke's part is essential in my plan. And if he cannot use his eyes, he's useless to me. Your time would come as well. I have promised you to get your revenge for that girl as well, haven't I?", Tobi let out chuckling quiet laugh and turned his back to the man in the shadows, "Zetsu, let's go. We need to see what happened with those two imbeciles."

The Akatsuki members walked leisurely through the cave entrance and sealed it with a jutsu.

* * *

TBC


	15. Keep her safe

_Hey, guys! I wanted to thank you for the amazing reviews on the previous chapter. I'm really happy that you liked the story. Here's the next chapter of the FF. **  
**_

_PS I do not own ****__"__Naruto"_ it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©

* * *

_**What do we have but illusions where one man's absolute is another's choice,  
Giving in to confusion, till love and hate both tempt with the same voice.  
Won't you take me to a higher ground, I need to see again the way I'm bound,  
N' choose the uneasy redemption, run by fear and the flaws of attraction...**_

"_**Rewind" by Poets of the Fall**_

* * *

"What am I supposed to do now?", Tsunade buried her fingers in her blonde locks, gripping them tightly. Since she found out Kakashi's midnight disappearance from the hospital two days ago she hadn't slept at all. The Hokage couldn't help but think that there was something important that the Copy nin hid from her. He didn't deny the fact that he had met with Sakura. Was he protecting her because she did indeed commit treason or because she was threatened in some way?

"Well, I think you shouldn't tell about Sakura being alive to anyone, including the Raikage.", Jiraiya sat comfortably in the armchair across the desk, staring at the woman in front of him.

"But I'm the Hokage, I _**have**_ to do it…", she grumbled in frustration, "If the Elders find out about it, they will lynch me. And even if they somehow magically ignored it, Danzo would make absolutely sure to convince them in the opposite."

"Just give Sakura a little more time.", the Toad Sannin sighed, "By the way… did you really have to break Kakashi's ankle?"

Tsunade humph-ed, "He wouldn't talk. And he got on my nerves. He can't just go whenever he likes after a S ranked rogue shinobi and a potential missing nin."

Jiraiya grinned, "Well, if you would like him to keep his leg maybe you should allow the medics to take care of it. Or else you might be forced to offer him an early retirement due to permanent disablement."

The Hokage waved her hand at the white-haired shinobi and stood up from her chair, "I'm going to bed."

"O~, do you want some company?", the man smirked alluringly.

"Do whatever you want.", the blonde walked passed him and exited her office.

Jiraiya widened his eyes in excitement and jumped around, grinning foolishly. He counted to twenty and followed the blonde kunoichi to her room.

* * *

Kakashi scratched his leg under the plaster around his ankle. That itching was so irritating and annoying. At least it didn't hurt. The Copy nin sighed and raised his look to meet the face of the Toad Hermit, "Did you mess things up with Tsunade again?". His nose was tumid and reddish-blue, he had a black eye and split lip.

"She _**did**_ say "_Do what you want_." But then she threw a fit when I set up the cameras in her bedroom. ", the Sanin grinned as the other man rolled his eye, "I really needed some fresh material for my next book."

"You should have seen this coming, though.", Kakashi chuckled, "By the way, thanks. I supposed you have a hand in this...", the silver-haired jonin nodded in direction to his plaster.

"I only stated the obvious to her.", Jiraiya smiled and eased his back next to the window, "She is really worried about Sakura and your silence is not helping."

Kakashi tightened his lips, not uttering a word.

"I know you are protecting her. But…", the Hermit smiled softly at the younger shinobi, "…are you completely certain that this is the best thing for her?"

The Copy nin sighed uneasily, "No. Hell, I'm sure that she's making a huge mistake but she made me promise her. I can't betray her again."

Jiraiya nodded in understanding, " I know that but think about it from different point of view. What would you do if she is indeed mistaken and then things go badly for her… wouldn't you blame yourself for not stopping her?" The silver-haired jonin scratched again his leg silently not knowing what to say in response. "Either way you'll feel guilty."

"I will protect her with my life.", Kakashi whispered.

"I know you would. But wouldn't that be easier done if you had somebody else to rely on?", the Sanin smiled at Minato's student. Jiraiya remembered the first time he met young Kakashi. He was just a little prodigy boy who just had witnessed the suicide of his father. There was so much hatred and shame in his coal eyes back then. If he didn't know that the man in the bed was the same boy from back then, he would never guess it. He had grown not only physically but mentally too.

"What are you trying to tell me?"

"Talk to me, Kashi-chan.", Jiraiya grinned.

"Don't call me like that.", a vein popped on the jonin's forehead.

"I couldn't help myself. It felt nostalgic.", the Sanin chuckled, "I still remember the first time Kushina called you like that.", Jiraiya's face curved in a sly expression, "What did you called her back then? "_Shaggy madwoman_"? Oh, boy that was priceless. Especially the punch she gave you. Minato had to save your ass."

"What's wrong with you?", Kakashi popped his eye irritated.

The Toad Hermit softened his gaze, "Do you know the reason why your Team 7 has the highest score in successful completed mission?"

"Because they are the best shinobi that Konoha has right now. They have perfect teamwork and individually every one of them is a professional.", the younger shinobi answered without thinking.

"Not everything is about professionalism. They are the best because they have each other. Why do you think the team was disbanded after Sakura disappeared. Because Team 7 was like Christmas lights, if one tiny bulb didn't shine anymore, the others would just stop glowing as well.", Jiraiya pushed out from the wall and walked to the door, "No matter what the reason behind her behavior is, no matter if the problem she is facing right now seems unsolvable if she has you and Naruto by her side, I believe she can cope with everything."

Kakashi followed with eyes the older shinobi as he walked out of the hospital room. May be he was right. May be he should talk to Naruto, if he couldn't confess to the Hokage, at least he could share it with him. The Copy nin sighed heavily. What was she doing right now? Was she OK? Suddenly a wave of hatred splashed at his heart. That idiot better not lay a finger on her or he would definitely kill him next time.

Kakashi smiled foolishly to himself and stared through the window. The sun was setting behind the roofs of the houses, bathing them in its warm golden light. Things would work out eventually.

They always did.

* * *

Sakura stopped and stared at the breathtaking view that was revealed in front of her between the trees, "What's that?"

"It belonged to my family long time ago.", Sasuke curved up the corners of his mouth.

The house hidden in the forest was standing proudly on the grass floor, its unusual big height was making it almost intimidating to someone who was seeing it for the first time. It was three storey with a couple of windows defining the different rooms. Once the building most likely was painted in pale yellow dye but now the laths were greenish from the moisture and the moss on them. The veranda in front of the house looked as if a green fleecy rug had been spread on the floor-boards. The moss and the grass had taken over whatever part of the house they could.

On its south side a tree branch had made its way through one of the windows which had been left open, and now it had become one with the house. Sakura noticed the triangular-shaped roofs with a small skylights. How many days had Sasuke spent here? How many memories were kept inside that garret? The kunoichi made a careful step forward, looking curiously around her, studying the plants and lichens.

"I didn't know your family had estates outside Fire country.", Sakura glanced at her companion.

"We don't.", Sasuke grinned at her and passed her by, heading to the front door.

The pinkette knitted her brows, "You're kidding me…"

The Uchiha pulled out kunai and used it to crack the door open, "Come on in. Make yourself at home.", the boy entered the old house, leaving Sakura staring at him with dropped mouth.

The medic crossed uneasily the doorstep and looked around herself – dusty photographs hung on the walls in the hall which lead to the living room. With every step a small dust cloud was forming from the carpet. Sakura studied the spacious premises – heavy, once crimson, curtains were wrapping the dirty windows, slightly tied in the middle, so that they didn't cover the whole glass; comfortably looking sofa with two armchairs were situated in the center of the living room surrounding a small wooden coffee table. The estate was well-appointed and probably modern for its time.

Sakura noticed the fireplace and the animal skin spread in front of it. The concept of the whole "_floor-skin-fireplace_" was conductive to naughty thoughts and the kunoichi licked her lips hungrily.

"I loved to sit there whenever there was storm outside.", the voice of Sasuke startled her and the girl turned around to look at him. The boy was just entering the room, carrying sticks in his arms.

"How long has it been since you last came here?", Sakura whispered and walked towards the sofa. Her knees started hurting from the pressure she put them under. She slumped heavily and sighed.

The Uchiha dropped the sticks in the fireplace, arranging them so he could easily fan the fire up, "I don't remember.", he answered quietly and made the hand seals for katon jutsu. A pleasant warmth and dull crackle filled the air. Sasuke sat on the animal skin and looked at the fire.

Sakura smiled sadly but kept quiet. He needed a little time to himself. The kunoichi eased her head to the back of the sofa and bended her legs under her, closing her eyes. She didn't intend to fall asleep but the fatigue and the pain in her legs drove her on the verge of total exhaustion. A forgotten slumber took her thoughts away and her breathing evened.

* * *

"Darui-taicho, we found suspicious footmarks with weak lingering chakra traces not far from here, very close to the Fire country's border.", the shinobi bowed politely.

The white-haired jonin smiled devilishly, "I knew he would still be wandering around here.", the Cloud ninja turned at his subordinate again, "What do you think? Did they belong to Sasuke?"

"Actually, there were two sets of footprints. As far as I think he wasn't alone. One of the sets was damaged, probably the other person was injured and they trailed his legs."

"That's the reason they risked being followed by walking. Good. Good.", Darui smirked, "Follow in their tracks. If one of them is unable to run freely, that means they're not in any condition to fight as well. We'll be stupid if we don't take this opportunity.", the white-haired shinobi ran fingers through his hair, "I'll inform the Raikage and the Hokage that there is a high possibility of confrontation on Fire country's territory. I don't want any troubles.", Darui pulled out a scroll from his vest pocket and stared at the shinobi in front of him who was still standing foolishly there, "What are you waiting for? Go!"

"Yes, Darui-taicho!"

* * *

"Sakura, wake up!", Sasuke poked slightly her shoulder and frowned as she only stirred and mumbled something incomprehensible, "Sakura!", he hissed louder. The girl pouted discontentedly and lifted slowly her eyelids, revealing her sleepy green eyes. "Your neck will stiffen if you sleep in this position.", Sasuke knitted his brows, pulling back to give her space to move.

"O~h…", the kunoichi groaned as she tried to stretch her legs, "I don't know about my neck but my knees are rigid.", the pinkette looked through the windows. The night had fallen and the light coming from the fireplace was reflecting on the glass, "How long was I asleep?"

"Few hours. I caught a couple of rabbits for dinner.", Sasuke scratched behind his neck, not knowing what to say.

"How are your eyes feeling after you used them in the fight with Kakashi?", the medic mumbled as she massaged her knees.

"Actually…like they felt few years ago when I first started using them.", the Uchiha smiled at her.

"That's good. It means that the treatment is taking effect. Though, now you might suffer faster chakra depletion because the procedures are not complete.", Sakura felt a slight tickling in her nose and before she could distinguish where it came from, the sneeze shook her body. She frowned and rubbed her nose.

"There is a bathroom upstairs. Go and take hot shower.", Sasuke frowned, "I hope you didn't catch a cold."

"Hot shower?", Sakura's eyes widened, "There is hot water here?"

"Yes, the boiler heats up from the fire in fireplace", the Uchiha smirked.

The Pinkette's face lighten up and she quickly stood up, ignoring the stabbing pain in her knees. It's been three months since she had the chance to bathe with warm water. And that came as a gift from heavens. Sakura hurried upstairs. Suddenly her vision blackened and she froze in her steps waiting for it to clear.

"You OK?", Sasuke asked from behind her.

"Yeah, yeah.", the girl continued and walked in the bathroom, closing the door under the boy's nose.

The young shinobi shook his head, "_She didn't even let me give her a towel_…". Sasuke sat on the floor next to the door, knowing that when she was finished, she'd probably realize that she didn't bring clean clothes with her. It happened the first time she had used the bathroom in their hideout as well. A grin formed on his face as he remembered her blushed face as she peeked from behind the door asking him to bring her the backpack from her room. The Uchiha chuckled to himself and eased his head to the wall behind him.

He got used to Sakura. He didn't realize it until it was too late. For the past three months, he got used to seeing her in the morning as she prepared her breakfast in the kitchen, rubbing her sleepy eyes, waiting for the coffee to boil. He even caught himself staring at her. The kunoichi's reactions to different things amused him and confused him sometimes. When she was with him, he could see a small sparkle in her green irises. But three months weren't enough for him to figure out what conceived it. Sometimes she was too kind and thoughtful, that it seemed almost suspicious. She had once said that to her, he wasn't an enemy. Was it true or she just tried to lure him out in her net? As the time passed he stopped worrying about such things. He began to trust her. Not fully but at least more than he trusted Tobi and Zetsu.

As the image of the freakish Akatsuki member came to the surface of his mind a sudden wave of anger swept him over. What would have happened if he hadn't showed that time? What if he decided not go and help her? He still remembered the inner contradiction he tried to solve at that point. She was a kunoichi – she should have been able to take care of herself. Moreover she was brought here for a certain purpose. She wasn't on a vacation. But then he heard her desperate scream and something in him snapped. A pair of blue eyes invaded his mind and he asked himself a question which he hadn't even considered before. "_What would Naruto do?_" Then his body moved on its own.

Sasuke sighed closing his eyes. When he chased Zetsu away and looked at the lying kunoichi the Uchiha realized that the tears that poured from her emeralds were heavier than they looked. As they escaped from the corners of her eyes and fell to the sides of her face, the young shinobi felt his defensive wall cracking under those tears. Maybe it was that exact time that changed him. And not because he became trailer but because he felt something that he had never felt before – content. He was happy and proud of himself that he did something good. "_So that's how Naruto feels every time he saves someone._", up until now he considered risking your own life for another's sake a foolish thing to do. But since then he realized that those feelings didn't make you weak and fragile, they gave you a never failing source of strength.

Too bad it took him so many years to figure that out. Too bad it was too late for him. He still had a chance to save Sakura though. He couldn't imagine himself killing her. Most likely Tobi and Zetsu would murder her if he refused to do it. But…

"_Is there something I can do to help her?_"

* * *

"Are you going to talk?", Tsunade frowned and sat in the chair next to Kakashi's bed.

"…"

"Hatake…", she growled under her breath, "Do you understand the condition I'm in? I have to…" The door cracked open and interrupted her in the middle of her sentence. A woman from the deciphering unit stormed in the room, handing a letter to the Hokage. The blonde read it with blank expression. Then she rumpled the paper, looking at the man in the hospital bed, "Darui's squad has found Sasuke's trails." Kakashi's eye widened but the man said nothing. "The tracks show that there is someone else with him as well."

The Copy nin's pupil enlarged and jerked barely noticeable, "What is he going to do?"

"Well. Apparently one of them is injured and Darui suggests confronting them.", Tsunade stared at the paper ball in her palm.

"Are you going to allow it?", Kakashi choked on the words.

"Yes. I think that…"

"YOU CAN'T!", the man jumped on the bed, trying to stand up but the plaster stopped him and he only cursed. His pupil was moving chaotically and the irregular beating of his heart echoed in the quiet room.

"Why?", Tsunade answered slowly, narrowing her gaze.

The silver-haired jonin gulped nervously knowing that he had exposed himself, "No reason. I think you need a little more information before you take on such drastic measures."

"No way.", the Hokage shook her head and stood up in attempt to walk to the door.

"Hokage-sama… don't give your permission for a full-scaled attack.", Kakashi insisted with a stare fixed on the back of the blonde.

"Sasuke is a missing nin. His face is in the bingo books for years. There is no reason for me not to allow it.", the Slug princess replied and pressed the handle of the door.

Kakashi bit his lip under the mask and yelled after her, "Sakura's with him…"

Tsunade stopped in her tracks and slowly turned around with a shock in her eyes, "She's with him? Why?"

"She's the injured shinobi…", Kakashi whispered, "Don't allow the attack, Hokage-sama."

"Don't avoid the question I asked you, Hatake.", she growled.

"I can't give you the answer you seek, Hokage-sama.", the Copy nin averted his gaze.

"I can't call off the attack either, Hatake.", Tsunade exited the room, leaving him with popped eye, nailed on the door.

The silver-haired jonin took a deep breath and bit his thumb feeling the blood on his tongue. He made a hand-seal and after a dull poof Pakkun appeared before him. The dog waved its tail and barked in greeting.

"What do you need, boy?"

"Bring Naruto to me.", Kakashi said hurriedly.

"Roger that.", the pub jumped out of the window running on the roofs of the houses nearby.

The Copy nin tried to stand up but once again he realized that as long as he had a plaster around his ankle he couldn't be of much help. The shinobi cursed and buried fingers in his silver hair, "Damn it."

* * *

Sasuke's eyes snapped wide open as a loud thump was heard from inside the bathroom. He rubbed his temples and sighed. He had fallen asleep. How much time had it passed? The Uchiha shook his head and stood up realizing what had woke him up. The shinobi knocked on the bathroom's door.

When nobody answered he yelled, "Sakura?". The only noise that could be heard was the sound of the falling water from the shower. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes, something was wrong, "Sakura, are you OK?". A small ball of nerves formed in his stomach and he pressed the handle. The door was locked, "_Seriously? She thinks I'm going to barge in…Sheesh_." Sasuke made a step back, "Sakura, I'm coming in…", he kicked the door, breaking the lock. As the door cracked open a thick cloud of steam left the bathroom. The Uchiha entered cautiously looking around himself. Suddenly his eyes noticed the naked female body lying on the tiles under the hot water drops coming from the shower.

The dark-haired boy rushed and stopped the tap, kneeling down to her, "Sakura…", he shook her shoulder gently but her lifeless body didn't gave out any sign of movement. Her face was flushed and Sasuke's heart jerked as he pressed his palm against her forehead, "_She has a fever_.". The boy slipped his arms under her knees and back. As he moved her a small trickle of blood mixed with the water on the tiles, draining away to the sewer pipe.

"Damn it.", the Uchiha cursed carrying her out of the bathroom. His eyes lingered on her bare skin but he forced himself to avert his travelling gaze. As if it wasn't enough that his hands were touching her soft smooth skin.

Sasuke bit his lip and put her gently on the bed, covering her with the blanket he found folded on the nearby chair. He needed to stop the bleeding first, then he'd think about the fever. A guilt crawled under his skin and stuck its sharp nails to his insides. It was his fault that she was sick now. Hell, her injuries for the past three months were all his doing as well. Some of them directly, some not but he stood always in the core of her problems ever since he left Konoha that summer night.

How could Naruto not hate him for what he had done to her? He liked her right? If he was in his shoes he'd probably even try to kill him…

Sasuke smiled sadly. Well, then, thank god it was Naruto…

* * *

Darui opened the scroll and his lazy eyes lit up from excitement, "We have permission, boys!", he yelled to his subordinates and attached his weapon holster to his belt. The Cloud shinobi cracked his neck, "Let's go!"

The shinobi jumped on the trees and ran, following the tracks. Darui smirked to himself in anticipation. He waited for this moment for months, ever since he found out that Akatsuki had wiped out a village near Kumo to lure out B-sama. If they were going after the Raikage's little brother, they deserved nothing but painful death.

They continued to run for nearly two hours when suddenly the tracks vanished. Usually that meant that the shinobi had abandoned the walking and started running on the branches but in this case that was impossible. The trails disappeared in the middle on a vast plain. The team leader raised his hand in sign for the others to stop and looked carefully around. Something was definitely weird. Did they teleport? But one of them was injured so it was impossible. The other option was for them to just fly away but as far as he knew the only Akatsuki capable of flying were Deidara and that purple-haired chick, Konan, and they were both dead.

Darui scratched his forehead thinking. Suddenly a tiny flying object in the night sky caught his attention and the shinobi raised his gaze. A small owl flew above them, crossing the plain, but then somewhere in the middle, it change its trajectory as it was zoning something. The Cloud ninja chuckled under his breath. There was a genjutsu placed there. They were hiding something.

"Everyone stay alert! They are under our noses!", he shouted and turned to his men, "Is there a genjutsu expert here?", one of them stepped forward and Darui nodded in content, "Can you reveal what's hidden here?"

The man drew closer and kneeled, placing his palm against the ground. The shinobi closed his eyes and sent a little chakra through the soil, "It's a very complicated jutsu. It's not just genjutsu that we're talking about here. It's a combination between genjutsu and fuinjutsu. The illusionary technique is keeping the object hidden from our sight and the sealing is providing it with a protection. Nothing possessing a chakra level higher than that of a civilian can trespass its border."

Darui cursed, "We can always suppress our chakra."

"The jutsu cannot be fooled.", the shinobi stood up and faced his captain.

"Can you break it?", the team leader sighed irritated. There was no way he'd just walk away with tail between his legs because he had put some weird jutsu around their hideout.

"I can try but even with the people we have here it would cost us at least two hours non-stop work and considerable amount of our chakra. I can't guarantee that we'll be in condition to fight after we're finished.", the shinobi frowned.

Darui took a deep breath, "OK. Everybody start working. Once you're done those of you who feel that they won't be of any use in the fight have my permission to leave." The shinobi dropped their backpacks and surrounded the genjutsu expert who began explaining the procedure. The white-haired shinobi sat on the ground and pulled out a kunai. Two hours and Sasuke will be in his hands. Two hours.

* * *

Sakura stirred slightly in the bed and opened her eyes. At first everything was blurry but then her vision cleared. She heard footsteps and the sound of an opening door. Her head was pounding and she frowned.

"Ah, good. You're awake.", Sasuke's voice reached her ears and she turned slightly her head so she could trace him with her eyes.

"My head feels like hit by a hammer.", she complained and tried to sit up in the bed but her vision blackened and she froze in her movement.

"What happened in the bathroom?", Sasuke place the plate with two bowls on it on the night table near the bed.

"I was shaving my legs when the room span and the last thing I remember is that I was falling.", Sakura sighed and took a deep breath as the delicious smell of just-cooked food reached her nostrils.

"You hit your head and now probably you'll have a terrible whirl. On top of everything you had a fever but I somehow managed to drop the temperature a little and now you'll only feel exhausted.", Sasuke sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed one of the bowls with a spoon, "Sit up so you can have dinner."

Sakura carefully obeyed and took the bowl from the Uchiha's hands. Suddenly she realized that actually she was wearing clothes. Male clothes. A heavy blush spread on her face and her green eyes widened, "Did you dress me up?"

Sasuke smiled without looking at her, knowing that probably she felt embarrassed. He reached and get himself the other bowl, "Yeah. You are sick I can't just let you sleep naked or your condition will worsen. But don't worry, I didn't do anything perverted.", the boy played with the spoon between his fingers, "I hope you don't mind that I gave you some of my clothes. Yours were a little too light for this weather."

The kunoichi sighed and stirred her soup with the spoon, "It's fine. Thanks."

They ate in silence, stealing glances of one another. When they finished and Sakura handed him her empty bowl her eyes studied his face. He was so young. Sometimes she forgot that he was at the same age as her. Despite the rough life he was living, his features remained as handsome as ever. The medic smiled and chuckled under her breath.

"What?", he asked lifting his gaze to her.

"Nothing. I was just thinking that this life hasn't changed you much.", Sakura pulled up her blanket, settling herself more comfortable.

"I guess you've always seen me as a criminal, ha?", Sasuke teased with smile.

"Kind of. You stole my heart back then, remember?", the kunoichi played with the hem of the blanket, feeling a slight blush spreading on her face.

"Do I still keep it?", the Uchiha placed his bowl on the plate again, afraid to look her in the eyes.

"Nah.", her immediate reply pierced his ego, demolishing it to little pieces, "You lost it somewhere along the way. I had a hard time finding it, though.", Sakura fixed few of her fallen locks, combing them with her fingers.

"Someone helped you find it or…?", Sasuke forced himself to look at her. He didn't know how their conversation turned into this direction but it was unhealthy to have your curiosity unsatisfied so he just decided to see it to its end.

"No, actually.", Sakura split her hair to three parts and started plaiting it, "Of course if you consider being with Naruto every single day, help...", she giggled.

Sasuke bowed his head down, "Did you two date after I left?"

"Why would you think that?", Sakura knitted her brows in confusion.

"I don't know. He had always liked you."

"He grew up.", the kunoichi smiled sadly, "Unfortunately he had to do it the hard way. After he lost you he changed very much. He realized that friendship was more important that any rivalry. He felt abandoned and lonely.", Sakura finished her plait and held it with hand. Realizing that there was no rubber band to tie it, "You were his only family, Sasuke. You lost yours and look where it got you. It took him everything to continue to walk in the light. And I'm proud of him." Sakura glanced at Sasuke and met his black eye. The light coming from the lantern was reflecting in his pupils.

The Uchiha buried his fingers in his dark hair, "Sometimes I regret leaving you two behind.", the words rolled heavily from his mouth, "I regret hating my brother. But I was so young…so naïve.", Sasuke's head hung down in defeat, "I took his manipulative words at their face value. I had never thought that he did this to protect me."

"What are you talking about, Sasuke?", Sakura's voice trembled.

"I forgot. You don't know the truth, don't you?", the Uchiha smiled sadly, "The leaves might be bathing in the sunlight but every tree has its roots.", the boy stared out of the window into the darkness of the night, "But never mind this. You should rest.", he tried to stand up but Sakura's hand stopped him.

"Don't go.", she whispered, "Tell me the truth."

"I…", his voice hitched in the middle of his words. Sasuke turned his head in direction to the window again and his face frowned in a worried and nervous grimace.

"What?", Sakura stirred uneasily under her blanket.

"Someone is trying to break the jutsu that's around the house.", Sasuke stood up, rushing to the cupboard in the other side of the room.

"What jutsu? What are you talking about?", the kunoichi pushed away the blanket and tried to stand up but her vision blurred and she slumped on the bed again.

"Every Uchiha compound has a protective jutsu that can be activated if needed.", Sasuke rummaged in the cupboard, looking for something, "I activated it because I thought we'd be followed so we could buy ourselves a little more time.", the boy pulled an old large chest locked with a padlock.

"What are we going to do?", Sakura carefully stood up stretching her legs and arms. Every bone in her body was hurting her.

"You – nothing. I'm going to fight.", Sasuke broke the padlock and opened the chest, pulling out kunai, shuriken and explosive tags.

Sakura frowned, "Hell, no. It's my fault for this whole mess."

"Don't be stupid. You can barely stand.", Sasuke shot her angry look over his shoulder, "You'll wait here until I'm finished with those guys.", he pulled out a ninjato and some black clothes that Sakura couldn't recognize what they were.

"But you don't even know who you will face out there!", the medic growled annoyed as she looked around herself to find something which could help her tie up her plait. She noticed a drawer on the night table next to the bed and opened it. The girl rummaged and found a tiny elastic.

"If I waste another minute, they'll break the barrier and this whole house will become a battlefield.", Sasuke took off his shirt and trousers, throwing them on the floor.

"But…"

"No buts.", he put on a black ninja pants with the same black top and matching gloves, "Sakura, I'm trying to save your stupid ass. Don't be obstructive, please.", the Uchiha wrapped black leather belts around his chest, attaching the ninjato on his back and his weapon holster to the belts on his trousers.

The kunoichi observed the boy in front of her. She recognized that outfit. That was the traditional ninja uniform. It's black color was meant to help shinobi with concealing themselves. She had seen it only in pictures in her history books, "At least give me some weapons.", her voice was adamant.

Sasuke cursed, "Fine. I think there are more in the chest.", he put on his leather boots and stuck a kunai in one of them, "But you will only use them if I fail to protect you.", he straightened his back and sighed heavily, walking to her. He gripped tightly her upper arms and shook her, staring at her widened green eyes, "If I fall, you'll run away, saving your ass. Don't even consider rushing to save me! Am I clear?", she only gulped heavily not saying a word. Sasuke growled annoyed, shaking her again, "Am I clear?"

Sakura knitted her brows, "Fine!", she cut from his grip and sat on the bed glaring at him. Suddenly a electrifying chill ran through her body. Her heart jerked.

"Shit.", Sasuke rushed out of the room without saying a word, drawing out kunai.

The kunoichi stood up and looked through the window. The full moon was high in the sky, illuminating the grass field. She noticed dark figures crawling on the ground. The jutsu was released. Fear consumed her body but she shook her head, trying to sober her thoughts. What to do? Wobbling she reached to the lantern and put out the flaring wick. The room sank into the darkness and she waited for her eyes to get used to it before moving.

In the distance she heard the clash of the kunai and shuriken. The battle had started and her time was running out. She rushed to the chest across the room but trimmed on something falling heavily on the wooden floor. "Damn.", Sakura reached it crawling and pulled out another set of clothes and weapons. There was no time for her to be picky.

The suffocating smell of something burning filled her nostrils and she bit her lip nervously, putting on the trousers and the top. The battle was still continuing so it meant that Sasuke was still alive and kicking. The medic tightened the belts, holding the ninjato and attached the weapon pouch to her waist.

A sudden yellowish light coming out from the crack under the door attracted her attention. Sakura carefully stood up from the floor and walked to it. She placed her gloved hand over the handle and pressed it lightly. Once the door was open thick smoke made its way into the room. The girl covered her mouth and nose, peeking from behind the door. Her eyes widened and breath hitched. The hall was in flames. Someone must have used a katon jutsu inside the house.

She felt the floor under her feet trembling from the battle on the first floor. A loud deafening crackle echoed in the hall and burning beam broke off from the ceiling, falling only few meters away from Sakura. The kunoichi made a quick step back startled but her vision blurred and she stumbled nearly falling on the floor. The way to the stairs was cut off. She had to think of another option. The pinkette opened the door across the hall where the fire hadn't reached yet. The room was pleasantly cool and dark. She looked around and mentally made a plan of the house. There should be another room next to this one and then another one which door was leading exactly to the staircase.

Sakura stared through the window, the field was calm and peaceful only the dead or dying bodies of the shinobi retold what had happened there. She could escape without much trouble, leaving Sasuke behind, just as he ordered her. He'd be probably killed and she could only focus on Tobi and Zetsu. Not that she stood a chance against any of them. Zetsu maybe, at least until he used his poison. But that masked man was too strong for her.

A painful scream outcried all the other noise and crackle. Sakura looked at the wall behind her. Sasuke. Was she actually capable of letting him die in cold blood?

Her fist clenched and she rushed at the wooden wall. "_Forgive me, Naruto_.".The chakra-enhanced punch demolished the laths. The other room was already affected by the fire and few beams had fallen, blocking the way to the door. Sakura took a deep breath and held it in her lungs knowing that once she broke in the next room, probably it would be too suffocating to breathe. The temperature of the flames was drying up her skin. She wasn't even sweating but out of habit she wiped out her forehead, leaving traces of ashes on her face. The kunoichi clenched her fist one more time and rushed at the wall before her. This time it was easier. The fire in the next room had thinned out the laths.

Once she entered the room her eyes teared up. The smoke was hot and peppery. Her vision blurred and she fell on the floor. She could hardly see and every time she tried to breathe in the thick fume only stifled her. Sakura felt the temperature around her rising significantly and the kunoichi popped out her eyes, trying to clear her vision. A burning lath was nearly cut off from the ceiling and it was hanging above her. The medic's body trembled and she forced herself to roll to one side. Just as she moved away from her previous spot, the lath broke off and crashed on the floor. The fear of the near death experience pierced Sakura's chest and the kunoichi forced herself to stand up. It was dangerous to stay in here.

The pink-haired girl looked around her. The door frame was burning but the door itself was still in place. She stormed at it and kicked it open. She could see staircase. There weren't any fallen joists yet which meant that this may happen anytime now. Sakura rushed out of the room careful not to burn herself up. The kunoichi heard another loud crackle and she knew that probably a beam was going to fall. Not wasting any time to look around she ran to the staircase. The burning joist fell behind her, forcing her to threw herself forward. The medic rolled down the burning stairs, feeling the flames scorching her skin where they touched it. She couldn't think of the pain now. Getting out of here with Sasuke was more important.

Sakura reached the first floor with a heavy bump. She felt a stinging pain on her forehead and the medic instinctively reached her hand to check. Once her gloved fingers touched the hurting place she hissed. Definitely a bleeding wound. The kunoichi rose slowly to her feet looking around her. The fire on the first floor was weirdly weaker. Maybe whomever started it, their purpose was to cut the second floor off the first one.

The pinkette rushed to the living room and her heart skipped a beat as she saw Sasuke clashing his ninjato with Darui. What was he doing here? Wasn't this Fire country's territory? Both of the men were fighting on par. She noticed the small flesh wounds on Sasuke's body. There was nothing fatal but she felt her chest clenching at the sight of the two man fighting. Darui was strong. She knew the best. The kunoichi saw him forming unusual set of handseals. She remembered what had Kakashi told her about him. He was a kekkei genkai user. What was his release? She closed tightly her eyes, trying to remember. That's right – Storm – water and lightning.

Sakura's eyes travelled to Sasuke. She saw him doing the seals for Chidori. Her pupils widened and jerked. It wouldn't be enough. Chidori was strong but not strong enough to confront Darui's storm jutsu. The kunoichi rushed at them. She had to do something. She couldn't use her brute strength because the ceiling was fragile from the fire and she risked burying them under a avalanche of burning laths. There was no jutsu she could use that could actually stop Darui at this moment.

She saw Sasuke running at the Cloud shinobi with chirping jutsu. "Damn it.", her body shivered in fear. The girl slid her body on the floor, kicking Darui's ankles. The white-haired man lost balance and stopped his jutsu, falling on the floor.

Sasuke froze in his steps, redirecting Chidori to the side startled that he might hurt Sakura. His face was shocked and sharingan in his eyes faded. The Uchiha dropped on his knees panting. The kunoichi jumped on her feet and ran to him, wrapping her arm around his shoulders, "Get up. We need to go." She heard a noise behind her and quickly turned around. Darui was raising to his feet again. His face was curved in furious grimace.

"You, bitch.", his voice was wobbling from the anger, "I thought you were dead."

Sakura noticed him keeping his left leg up. Probably the collision with her kick had damaged him after all. They could try and escape. She gripped tightly Sasuke for his upper arm and forced him to stand up. The Uchiha obeyed and straightened his back. The kunoichi stared at Darui's eyes – he was going to attack. Suddenly a crackle echoed in the room and a cross-beam broke off from the ceiling, falling between the shinobi.

"Now.", she pushed Sasuke towards the nearest window, "Run."

They threw themselves through the glass, rolling on the grass outside. Sakura stood up and rushed to the woods, pulling Sasuke for the hand. There was a warmth spreading on her throat but she had no time to check what caused it. The boy behind her cut off from her and supported himself on his knees, "I need to catch my breath. My eyes are burning."

"There is no time for this!", Sakura turned around and glared at him, "Come on." Suddenly the sound of a breaking glass echoed in the air. Her eyes averted in direction to the sound and she saw a kunai flying at Sasuke. The kunoichi's body moved on its own and she jumped in front of him. The weapon stabbed her in the abdomen and she screamed in pain.

The Uchiha's eyes popped out as he saw her falling back. He stood up and caught her. His gaze studied her face. It was covered in ashes and small cuts. There was a bleeding wound on her forehead and Sasuke's heart jerked as he felt something sticky and warm on his palm that was holding her neck. His pupil widened as he saw the deep cut on her throat. Did she hurt herself when they jumped out of the window?

"You should get out of here.", Sakura whispered, "And don't make such stupid face.", her hand reached for the kunai stuck in her stomach. With one swift motion she pulled it out and the breath escaped her lungs.

Sasuke pressed the wound with hand and looked in direction to the house. Darui was making his way out of the burning building. They didn't have much time, "I don't think I have enough chakra to finish this fight. Sakura..."

"I'm sorry.", she whispered looking him with teary eyes.

"For what?", he pulled out a kunai from his pouch and placed it next to him, knowing that soon he would need it to protect themselves from Darui.

"I wanted to kill you.", Sakura smiled sadly, "That's why I was so nice the past three months." Sasuke was looking at her speechless, "I wanted to relieve Naruto from the burden I put on him. At least that's what I told myself."

"Why did you save me?", Sasuke moved a fallen lock soaked with blood from her face.

"Old habits die hard.", she smirked and coughed, spilling blood.

"Don't speak anymore.", the Uchiha looked away.

"I hate you, Sasuke, only because I loved you so much.", Sakura tried to took a deep breath bush she choked on the blood in her mouth and closed her eyes losing consciousness.

The dark-haired shinobi looked at her with pained expression but he didn't have the time to reply to her. A sudden burst of chakra sent chills down his spine and he put her gently on the ground grabbing the kunai next to him. The Uchiha stood on his feet, staring at the running Darui. The Cloud shinobi had pulled out his tanto. Sasuke's fingers gripped tightly the kunai's handle and he took a defensive stance, protecting Sakura from the other shinobi. Only a second and their faith would be written.

Suddenly a yellow flashed passed by the young Uchiha. The former member of team 7 stepped back startled with shocked expression as he recognized Naruto. His ex-teammate was gripping tightly Darui's arm immobilizing his movements. But that wasn't the same Naruto he remembered. His body was wrapped by golden-yellowish spirit cloak. Not the same red sinister chakra from before when he used Kyuubi's power. That was different.

"Thanks for protecting Sakura-chan, Sasuke.", his usual pumped up voice sounded strangely assuring and comforting in the Uchiha's ears.

"Naruto…", the dark-haired boy mumbled still shocked.

The Jinchuuriki turned his head to the Cloud shinobi again, "I think you should leave."

Darui's eyes flinched, "Don't be so cocky, kid."

Naruto released his hand and punched him in the face. The white-haired ninja flew few meters back, falling on the ground unconscious. The Kyuubi host turned around to face his teammates. The yellowish chakra dispersed and now his features were easily distinguished. His usually bright expression was now serious and pained, "You should get Sakura-chan and leave."

Sasuke couldn't believe his ears. Was this really Naruto? He kneeled down and lifted her up in his arms, "Why?"

"Kakashi-sensei told me everything.", Naruto looked down and his lip trembled. When he raised his face to meet Sasuke's again there were tears in his blue eyes, "I failed to bring you back, Sasuke, and it's too late now. But don't steal Sakura-chan away from me by forcing her to walk your path. That's why go, hide and save her. I believe a time will come when she'd be able come back home. In a month, a year or ten years… it doesn't matter when as long as I can see her where she belongs, where you belonged as well."

The Uchiha gulped the lump in his throat, "Thank you.", he turned around with Sakura in his arms and walked to the forest but then he stopped and looked back to the blonde boy who was still staring at his back, "Thank Kakashi as well."

Suddenly Naruto's expression lit up and a wide bright smile appeared on his face, "I will… If I survive after baa-chan beats me to a pulp."

Sasuke smirked and ran in the forest disappearing from the Jinchuuriki's sight.

Naruto sighed deeply and turned around to look at Darui. He walked leisurely to his body and kneeled down looking him with annoyed expression. The blonde slapped him through the face few times in attempt to wake him up. The Cloud shinobi's eyelid trembled and he slowly opened his eyes. When he recognized Naruto they popped out and he tried to stand up but the Kyuubi host pushed him down with hand on his shoulder.

"Let's have a friendly chat, shall we?", Naruto smiled with evil spark in his sapphire eyes.

Darui nodded shivering.

* * *

"I received your letter, Hokage.", the Raikage entered the office and sat in the armchair in front of the desk, "Did you get a report from Darui's squad?"

Tsunade shook negatively her head, "Still waiting.", the blonde bit her thumb nail nervously. Her guts were tied in a knot ever since she sent that reply scroll, allowing the attack. If really Sakura was with Sasuke as Kakashi said, most likely she'd be involved in the crossfire, "I asked you to come here for another reason…", the kunoichi licked her red-colored lips, "If Darui manages to bring Uchiha Sasuke alive, I want to receive all the rights over his life. Whether it's to kill him, arrest him or spare his life."

"I refuse.", the Raikage jumped on his feet with furious expression on his face, "He's international criminal, wanted in all of the five great nations…"

"Actually, Iwagakure doesn't have anything to do with him…", the Hokage smiled at the Cloud leader.

"Whatever…I can't allow it.", A growled bumping his fists in her desk.

"Listen carefully, Raikage.", Tsunade rose from her seat and drew her face closer to the one of the other man, glaring at his eyes, "I wasn't asking for your permission. I was simply being polite. If you try and interfere with _**my**_ decisions, which have something to do with _**my**_ subordinates and shinobi, I'll be forced to intervene with _**your**_ village's business…If you know what I mean…", Tsunade's caramel eyes shot sparks at A.

The Raikage opened his mouth to reply but suddenly the air in the room trembled and twisted. Slowly the figure of a man wearing an orange mask and a dark robe appeared whirling. Both of the Kages took defensive positions and stared at him.

"Who are you?", Tsunade growled at the man.

"Are. Are.", the masked man chuckled, "Wasn't it easy to catch you off guard?", he made a step forward.

The Raikage unleashed his chakra and rushed to the intruder. As his arm was to collide with the Akatsuki member's throat, A just passed through him, stumbling. A quiet chuckle was heard in the office. The Cloud leader popped out his eyes and jumped back next to the Hokage.

"My Lariat missed?", his voice was confused.

Tsunade tch-ed and shook her head, "It passed through him.", she glared at the masked man.

"Bravo! You guessed right!", Tobi clapped excited with high-pitched voice. Then a strong intimidating chakra started emitting from his body and he growled, "I just wanted to inform you – I'm intending to get my hands on the Hachibi and Kyuubi." The Kages in the office shrieked from the drastic change in his tone but said nothing. The Akatsuki continued with low voice, "If you agree to hand them over willingly, I will spare the lives of your people. Else…I might be forced to take on more drastic measures."

The Hokage narrowed her caramel eyes, "Are you declaring a war to Konoha and Kumo?"

"Well if you put it that bluntly, yes. But personally, I'd like to think of it as suggestion.", Tobi shrugged his shoulders and raised his hand in goodbye wave, "I have to go now. I look forward to seeing you again…", his body twirled and twisted, disappearing the same way it emerged.

The two Kages stared at one another with shocked eyes.

"What the hell?", Hokage cursed and slumped on her armchair.

"Hokage…", A whispered, "Who is he?"

"Come with me.", Tsunade jumped suddenly heading to the door.

"Where are we going?"

"To see Hatake Kakashi.", the Slug princess murmured discontentedly, "He's fought with him before."

"Then why are we heading to the hospital?", the Raikage caught up with the blond kunoichi.

"He's there…"

"He got hurt in a mission?"

"Something like that…", Tsunade averted her gaze and scratched her neck.

* * *

TBC


	16. Friend or foe

_Thanks for the reviews! They really inspired me to continue writing ^^**  
**_

___**PS** I do not own_******_"__Naruto"_** _it belongs to_**_ Masashi Kishimoto ©_**

* * *

_**I know it's hard to keep an open heart  
When even friends seem out to harm you  
But if you could heal a broken heart  
Wouldn't time be out to charm you...**_

"_**November rain" by Guns 'n Roses**_

* * *

Sasuke startled and snapped his eyes open. He had fallen asleep. Again. He looked at the sweating, barely conscious kunoichi in the bed. The bruises on her face had almost healed but the blood soaked bandage wrapping her abdomen was still as gory as the first day he put it. He couldn't do much. After Naruto had helped them escape, the Uchiha ran to the nearest village and looked for an inn. He couldn't risk to barge in with Sakura in his hands. Most likely the owner would just freak out and chase them away and right then Sasuke didn't really want to "convince" the old man. Once he got a room, the Uchiha sneaked in it with Sakura.

That's when the hard part began. He had to stop the bleeding from her abdomen but the shinobi didn't know even the simplest medical jutsu which was taught once you become a jonin. He had to rely on his own survival instincts which had helped him multiple times before where he was in Sakura's condition. He cleaned the wound as much as he could, the kunoichi's hissings and painful groans made his hand insecure and trembling. Sasuke never imagined that this would require such strong will and detachment from the thought that right now you were causing pain to the other person.

The Uchiha had wrapped hand-made, from the sheets on the bed, bandages around her abdomen, hoping that Sakura's organism would handle the wound on itself. Because he couldn't do anything else to help her. He didn't have money even to pay for the inn but somehow he managed to convince the owner to pay after few days, lying him that he had come here to look for somebody who owed him money. Sasuke had to leave her alone and go to the next village. He had heard that there were few missing nins put up in an inn there. If they were good enough he may secure himself and Sakura the money they needed.

For the first time in a while he got lucky and managed to come across the group of shinobi calling themselves "Tora". They were nothing special, Sasuke could even describe them as weak. But surprisingly the bounty on their heads was high. He didn't dwelled on why was that he just killed them and dragged their bodies to the exchange point. When he got the money the Uchiha ran back to the village he and Sakura had stayed.

It had been two days since then. The kunoichi had woken up only once and he managed to give her water. He hadn't slept ever since he had taken a nap in his compound in front of the bathroom door. His strength left him and his eyelids were heavier than he could stand, they were closing and he couldn't do much to open them again. Then his body would tense and he would wake up startled at the thought that somehow Zetsu could have followed them. The Uchiha had removed the transplant from under his skin on the arm that the freak had given him. It was some kind of transmitter resonating with Zetsu's chakra.

Sasuke sighed heavily and lifted his head from the edge of the bed where he had eased it. Sitting on the hard floor for hours wasn't exactly considered taking a break. But he had booked a single room. First it was because the inn owned didn't know about Sakura and secondly because it was cheaper and he had to take care of their finances. It would be troublesome to leave the kunoichi again in her condition. He had promised Naruto that he would take care of her. Putting himself in danger was a worthy price to pay for the years of egoism and indifference. Being with Tobi and Zetsu wasn't exactly his own choice. The ridiculous masked man had manipulated him into coming with him with empty promises for revenge on Konoha. Later when Sasuke found out that the only thing that he cared for was the completion of his own goal, the boy tried to leave them, finding some lame excuse but it was already too late. He had signed a contract with the devil and there was no coming back alive.

The Uchiha stirred and stood up, stretching his limbs. They were stiff. Suddenly, Sakura groaned louder and he glanced quickly at her direction, kneeling on the floor again. He grabbed her hand and pressed it slightly, "Sakura…", he whispered. The kunoichi opened slowly her eyes, they were unfocused and lingering.

"Sasu…ke.", she mumbled and the Uchiha smiled at her. That was the first word she was saying since she had lost consciousness five days ago.

"I can't stop the bleeding…", he said quickly with widened eyes.

The pink-haired kunoichi gulped difficultly and opened her mouth to answer but she coughed and choked. It took her few seconds to regain her composure, "Burn…it…", the words were rolling heavily from her mouth.

The Uchiha's eyes popped out. "_Burn it? How am I supposed to do that?! I barely managed to wipe out the blood from her and she wants me to burn the wound?! Without any__anaesthesia_…", "Sakura, I can't…do that…"

"The kunai…was…", she swallowed hardly again before continuing, "…lightning…enhanced.", the kunoichi frowned and knitted her brows in painful grimace, "It won't…stop bleeding…on its own."

Sasuke cursed and ran fingers through his hair. Why did it have to be her that got stabbed? The kunai was meant for him. If it had been him, she would have saved him. And now what? She was dying because he had no balls to do as she told him. He had to do it for her sake. He shouldn't think about the tears she would cry nor the pain she would feel. The Uchiha stood up and rummaged in the backpack that he filched from the missing nins. There should be some alcohol in there. His fingers got hold of a bottle. Sasuke pulled it out and opened it, smelling its contents. Methylated spirit. It should work.

The shinobi kneeled to the bed again, unwrapping the soaked bandages. His eyes travelled to Sakura's face. She was still conscious, breathing heavily. When he removed the swathe, Sasuke caressed her cheek, wiping off the sweat on her face, "It's gonna hurt."

The kunoichi choked at her attempt to chuckle, "I...know."

Sasuke reached for the gas lantern and lifted the glass lid. The shinobi took off his belt and gave it to Sakura to bite it. The kunoichi obeyed with closed eyes. There was no need for her to know when would the pain start. The Uchiha prepared a piece of clothe from the sheets which he would use to burn the alcohol. The dark-haired shinobi licked his lips. Once he start there was no turning back. He was doing it for Sakura's good, to save her life.

He quickly poured some of the spirit inside the stab wound and his hand trembled as the kunoichi groaned loudly, curving her face in painful grimace and bit the leather belt between her teeth. He kept the clothe above the flame until it flared. He brought it carefully to the wound and held his breath as he pressed it to the skin for a second. When he pulled his hand away, his eyes quickly turned to Sakura. Her eyes were popped out with pupils moving chaotically and tears rolling on her cheeks but the kunoichi didn't utter a word. The alcohol inside the wound was burning and a tiny steam jet was coming out of it. There was a sickening sizzling as the fire burned the torn skin. Nauseating smell of burnt flesh filled Sasuke's nostrils and he held his breath, closing his eyes. When he looked again, the pinkette had lost consciousness. He stood up and buried fingers in his scalp.

The Uchiha grabbed a towel from the bathroom and held it under the water until it was soaked. He went back to Sakura and put it on her forehead. He had to wait. His body slid down on the floor and he eased his back at the bed, closing tiredly his eyes. The exhaustion completely took over his body and he fell asleep instantly.

* * *

"I can't find them, Leader.", Zetsu entered the room where Tobi was sitting, "He really took out the transmitter."

The masked man suddenly jumped, screaming and crashed the table next to him. His body was trembling in fury, "This little brat...", his voice was low and forced the other member to make a few steps back, "How does he dare to mess my plan? Now I have to rethink everything from the beginning...", the mask unwhirled and revealed Madara's face, "Zetsu."

"Yes, leader.", the man bowed politely, trying to please him.

"Prepare another clone eye for me. This one is useless again.", the Uchiha growled.

"As you wish. But I have to remind you that you don't have much time.", the freak responded still bowing, "Soon, you'll have to transplant this with your own eye. Or you might lose it.", Zetsu straightened his back, "The fake environment that I managed to create for it, soon will stop working."

"I know.", Madara said lowly, "There's no other choice. Bring him to me. I'll be forced to use him sooner that I thought."

Zetsu bowed again and sank into the floor, disappearing.

* * *

Naruto sneaked into the hospital room and closed quietly the door behind him. The Jinchuuriki turned around and met Kakashi's curious glare, "Hello, Kakashi-sensei.", the boy whispered.

"Yo, Naruto. I expected you to come sooner.", the Copy nin gave him an eye crease.

"I had told Tsunade that I was taking a break for a week out of the village. I came back few hours ago. ", the blond shinobi sighed.

"Did you get there in time?", the jonin asked with fake indifference.

"Barely.", the blonde sat on the chair next to the bed and looked intensely at his former sensei.

He lifted his head to meet Naruto's gaze, "What do you mean _barely_?"

"When I arrived, Sakura was lying unconsciously on the ground in critical condition but still alive. Sasuke was suffering heavy chakra depletion but he somehow found strength to stand in Darui's way, protecting her.", the Kyuubi host sighed, "The whole squad was murdered. Only Darui himself was alive. If I had been a second late, Sasuke would have been killed and most likely Sakura as well."

Kakashi narrowed his eye, "What happened with them?"

"I let them go.", Naruto smiled.

"Darui would tell everything to the Hokage and the Raikage.", the Copy nin growled, "As if Tobi announcing war to Kumo and Konoha wasn't enough. Now we have to deal with Tsunade-sama as well. She won't leave things like that when she finds out that Sakura was involved in the murder of Cloud nins."

"I took care of Darui. He won't talk about it.", the blonde bit his lip, looking at the floor, "I don't think we would see Sasuke and Sakura anytime soon. And I hope it does stay that way for the time being."

"What are you talking about? Won't Sasuke return to Tobi? Akatsuki needs its every member for this war.", Kakashi knitted his brows.

"I don't think Sasuke was ever truly one of them.", the Jinchuuriki grinned, "He's not going back."

The Copy nin sighed heavily. "I don't know what to think."

"Think about getting better. We don't know when the war may start. We have to be prepared."

"And you... exactly from where did you find out about the war declaration? It was supposed to be top secret.", Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Oh, that...well, I overheard baa-chan's conversation with the old man when I went to the office to report that I have returned.", the boy grinned foolishly and Kakashi rolled his eye, "Anyway...I'd better go. Catch up with you soon."

Naruto stood up and walked to the door. He pressed the handle and turned around to smile once more to his ex-sensei, "Oh, I almost forgot...Sasuke says, "_Thanks_."." The boy walked out of the room without looking back anymore.

Kakashi frowned, "Thanks, my butt...". A slight smile appeared under his mask as he settled himself more comfortably in the bed.

* * *

Darui walked down the hall, heading to the Hokage's office. Right now Tsunade and the Raikage had an important meeting, probably concerning Uchiha Sasuke. That was the reason he was called here to give his report, not in Cloud. Suddenly a flashback passed through his head, making him to freeze in his steps.

_Naruto gripped his collar and forced him to rise on his feet, "How dare you attack, Sakura-chan?", the young boy's voice was low almost like growling, "You could have killed her."_

"_She's accomplice of Uchiha Sasuke.", he replied angrily staring at those blue eyes._

"_And you had an order to bring Sasuke back alive, didn't you?", the Jinchuuriki yelled, pushing him back. Darui lost balance and thumped on the hard ground staring at the blonde before him. The Jinchuuriki closed the distance between them and bowed down, pointing his finger at his face, "You're not saying a word about seeing Sakura here."_

_Darui narrowed his eyes, "As if I'm going to listen to a brat like you. I had orders and you hampered me. I'm going to report you to the Hokage. She's going to take good care of you.", he slapped away Naruto's finger._

_The Jinchuuriki growled furiously, "Nobody except Hatake Kakashi knows that I'm here...", Naruto grinned viciously closing his face to Darui's, "If you were to be killed here, nobody would suspect me. And believe me...if you think Kakashi will give me away, you are so~ wrong. _**He**_ sent me here.", the blonde's eyes changed from sapphire blue to bloody red. The crimson irises shrank and trembled, "He would actually throw a party. You see..._**We**_ don't like you.". Darui shivered from the intimidating red chakra that was emitting from Naruto's body."Now, I'm gonna say it one more time: You're not telling a word about Sakura being here...Am I clear?"_

_The man nodded slightly and suddenly the Jinchuuriki grinned brightly, "See? It wasn't so hard? Ne?", the boy tapped him on his shoulder and pulled him up on his feet..._

Darui trembled from the memory. He wasn't used to be threatened. Usually he was the one threatening the others. The white-haired man walked to the door of the office and knocked waiting for invitation. As he heard the dull "come in", the Cloud shinobi walked inside, greeting the Kages.

"How did it go?", the Raikage asked with curved eyebrow.

Darui bowed apologetically, "No good. My subordinates were all killed."

"Then I guess Sasuke wasn't alone? How many were they?", Tsunade asked with narrowed look. She noticed the bandage around his ankle. It was no simple cut wound; there was no blood on it. Most likely it was broken or dislocated. There were no other signs of injuries on his body, except a slight black eye.

"He was alone, Hokage-sama.", the man licked nervously his lip.

"He managed to kill all of our man alone?!", the Raikage stood up from his chair, "How?"

"Everybody on the squad was chakra-depleted from breaking out the genjutsu he placed around their hideout...", Darui mumbled.

"Their...hideout?", Tsunade asked calmly with a smile on her face.

"I assumed that it was Akatsuki's.", he answered quickly realizing the mistake he made.

"How come you are alive?", the Raikage asked him with dark aura surrounding his large body, "I know you. You are not a cowered to hide in the bushes while your people fight."

"He injured my ankle and managed to escape. I guess that his chakra was low.", Darui sighed feeling the sweat on his forehead.

"May I have a quick look?", Tsunade smiled and stood up from her armchair, walking to the shinobi. As he nodded, the Hokage kneeled down, taking off the bandage. The ankle's skin was a mixture of blue-green-purple-yellowish hues. She sent a little chakra inside to define the damage. His talus was broken. This kind of injury could be caused only by sending a precise flow of chakra inside his ankle. None of his others tendons, bones and ligaments was torn or damaged in anyway. This could be the work only of a medic. Tsunade knew only four medical nins capable to do this. Herself, Shizune, Kabuto and Sakura. The Hokage smiled reassuringly at the Cloud ninja, "You'll be OK. Only one small bone is fractured. Go to the hospital."

Darui nodded and excused himself, leaving the Kages alone.

* * *

_A lightning slashed the sky and the first drops fell on Sakura's forehead. The kunoichi winked and averted her gaze to the sky above her. It was pitch black with no stars. Here and there small, puffy greyish clouds were standing out on the dark background. She felt a male hand caressing her cheek. Her green eyes searched for the face of the man. Once they were set on him, she met a tempting coal stare. The depth of his gaze was pulling her down in the abyss. Limitless. No boundaries. They were like the sky above her._

_The kunoichi raised on her toes, lifting her hand, and buried fingers in his scalp, enjoying the silk sensation that his silver locks left on her skin. He smiled and her heart skipped a beat. He was so beautiful, sensual and tempting. Sakura felt butterflies appearing in her stomach, they were fluttering with their small wings, tickling her, tying a knot in her lower abdomen. She saw him closing his face to hers and her pulse fastened. She wanted him to kiss her, she needed to feel his lips on hers. And when finally he pressed them against hers, the butterflies ignited and transformed into a scorching fire. The need grew into necessity and necessity into vital, life-saving craving for his touch._

_Everything suddenly became dull and insignificant, the world around them blurred and only they were on focus – like one of those amazing old black & white photographs where the author emphasized on the girl holding a postcard with a woolly ink on the back. Only they mattered nobody else, nothing else. Not the rain, not the place, not the time. To simply be in his arms and never let go..._

Sakura snapped open her eyes and stared startled at the ceiling. She felt tears rolling down her cheeks. Why was she crying? The kunoichi tried to pull out her arm from under the blanket but something was pressing it down and her eyes travelled to the side of the bed. She saw Sasuke's head, eased on the edge with arms bended under it for a pillow. He was sleeping heavily. The pink-haired girl tried to move but once she flexed the muscles on her abdomen a stabbing pain pierced through her and she took a sharp breath. That's right. She was injured. The kunoichi sighed and pulled out her other hand from under the covers. Staring at it she tried to channel some chakra in her fingers. Soon they flared irregularly in greenish light. Her expression darkened. She didn't have full control over it. It was too dangerous for her to heal herself.

Her eyes travelled to Sasuke's face one more time. There were dark shadows under his eyes. How long was she unconscious? Where were they? Why they haven't met with Zetsu and Tobi yet? Sakura sighed and reached to caress the Uchiha's head. The moment her hand touched his hair, the shinobi gripped her wrist tightly startled, glaring at her with his sharingan.

"Sasuke...", the medic whispered, looking at the boy softly, "It's just me."

The Uchiha closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, the sharingan was deactivated. He let her hand free and stood up with unpleasant grimace. His body was stiff. The dark-haired shinobi sat on the edge of the bed and looked at her, "Sakura...How are you feeling?"

"Well...Stabbed.", she smiled barely, "But alive."

Sasuke sighed relieved, "I worried that I might have done something wrong..."

"Thank you. You saved my life.", the kunoichi reached and put her hand over his in his lap. Sasuke's body shivered under her touch and he said nothing. Sakura looked around her, "Where are we?"

"In some small village near the Fire country border. I couldn't get further away because you needed help.", Uchiha sighed and grabbed the towel which had fallen at some point from Sakura's forehead. He tossed it between his fingers, not knowing what to say.

"When are we meeting with the others?", the kunoichi murmured indifferently. She wanted to know how much time she had to calculate her new plan.

"Why are you asking? Do you miss them?", Sasuke's expression darkened.

"No. But I'm puzzled why they haven't come here to get you..."

"They are not coming.", he interrupted her, averting his gaze from hers.

"Why?"

"I got rid of the transmitter that Zetsu had implanted in my arm.", Sasuke rolled his sleeve and Sakura saw the badly made stitches.

"But that means...", she looked at him with widened eyes.

"Yes. I left Akatsuki.", the Uchiha looked through the window next to the bed.

"NO!", she yelled suddenly, "You _**can't**_!"

"What do you mean I can't?", he glared at her, "I put my life on the line so I can save yours. They were going to kill you once my eyes were healed! Why can't you understand that?", his voice was more high-pitched than usual.

"I _**do**_ understand it! I accepted it as my fate!", Sakura covered her face with hands sighing deeply, trying to calm herself down, "I did all this with the sober mind that I was going to die in the end, whether you kill me or they... I did this because Tobi threatened to attack my village... I made a choice. What am I going to do if he raids Konoha? My sacrifice would be in vain...", Sakura's eyes filled with tears, "I won't be there to save my friends."

"You wouldn't have been there either way.", Sasuke growled at her, "His plan was attacking Konoha from the very beginning. There was no other option. So you wouldn't have had the chance to help your friends..."

"But I would have been dead...I would have died thinking that I made the right choice... And now I have to live with the guilt, the regret and the pain.", Sakura winked and her tears rolled on her cheeks, she averted her gaze, ashamed from her surge of emotions.

Sasuke knitted his brows in frustration and clenched his fists angrily, standing up from the bed, "I made a promise to Naruto. I'm not going back on my word."

The kunoichi turned her head and stared at him confused, "Naruto? When?"

"Kakashi had sent him after Darui. He saved us.", Sasuke looked at her. Her eyes were glittering from the tears but they were livelier than a second ago.

"And Naruto just let you go?", the medic raised her brows.

"He's changed indeed.", Sasuke took a deep breath, "I don't want to argue with you. You're still weak and I'm trying to save my energy. Truce?"

Sakura pouted and then bit her lower lip, "Truce."

The Uchiha smiled and sat back on the bed, "Are you hungry?"

"Not really.", Sakura murmured, playing with the hem of her blanket.

"Spill the bean.", the male shinobi raised an eye brow accompanied with a slight curving of the corners of his mouth.

"What are we going to do now?", she looked at him.

"Once you are able to move we're leaving. It's too dangerous to stay here.", the black-haired boy scratched his forehead, "I was thinking of going to a small autonomous country not far from here. It's actually more like a city-state. I have an acquaintance there who can help us until we can stand on our feet by ourselves."

"We have to warn Konoha about Tobi's plan... I can't let him catch them unprepared.", Sakura glared at him with adamant gaze.

"It's out of the question to go there. I'll be killed in an instant and you'll be captured.", he shook his head.

"We'll write a letter to Kakashi or Naruto.", the kunoichi gazed upon him with wide dazzling eyes, begging.

"You mean that _**I**_ will write it? I highly doubt that you can hold a pen now..."

"Please?"

"And then you want me to send it with one of _**my**_ summons..."

"Come o~n...", she fluttered her eyelashes.

"And risk exposing _**our**_ location to Zetsu and Tobi?", Sasuke frowned.

"It's about Konoha, Sasuke.", Sakura smiled slightly.

"Konoha's not what you think it is.", he rolled his eyes and sighed, "But, fine. As long as you promise me that you won't try to go back there or do anything stupid without first consulting with me..."

"Ok.", Sakura's eyes brightened.

"...And you're going to let me wash you up...", he wrinkled his nose.

The kunoichi gawked at him stupidly.

"What?", he frowned, "You haven't taken shower for a week. You smell worse than Naruto's fart..."

"That's the worst insult you could have said to a girl!", she popped her eyes with shocked expression.

"It won't surprise me if Zetsu finds us. The stink probably is spreading for kilometres...", Sasuke chuckled.

Sakura looked around her to see if she had something to throw at the boy but since she found nothing she only growled irritated, "You'll regret this."

"Oh, I highly doubt it.", Sasuke smirked and went to the bathroom to get a basin and a soap.

* * *

A cloaked figure crept from the shadows, followed by Zetsu. The man drew close to Madara and stood silently, staring at the orange-masked shinobi, which mask now was resting on his head. Tobi raised his head and glanced indifferently at the new comer, "What took you so long?"

"We ran into some hunter nins. Zetsu grumbled that he hadn't eaten yet today.", the man sat on the chair across the table, "So, what do you want from me?"

Madara narrowed angrily his gaze, "Sasuke left us along with the medic. I need to change my plan.", he shot the shinobi in front of him crimson glare, "I want you to begin cloning white Zetsu."

"I'm not ready. It's gonna take several months to reach the number of clones you wanted.", the younger man sighed.

"I don't care how long it will take. It's all up to you now. I have to keep my powers for the rest of the plan.", Tobi grunted and turned around on the chair.

"You have to replant your own eyes. The cloned ones aren't good for you anymore.", the other shinobi mumbled, "With Sasuke gone, are you sure you'll be able to cast the genjutsu?"

Madara frowned but nodded slightly, "Just do your part of the deal and I'll give you the world on a silver plate."

The younger ninja jerked barely visible but said nothing.

* * *

"How's the leg?", Tsunade smirked, sitting in the chair next to Kakashi's bed. She had just kicked out Naruto from the room, who had made another camp in there. That boy would never grow up.

"Itchy.", Kakashi gave her an eye crease.

The Hokage sighed heavily and traced a line with glowing finger over the gray plaster. A dull crack was heard and the plaster snapped open in half. The blonde removed the pieces and examined the jonin's leg, "Everything seems fine. It's healed completely. You can start your training anytime you want."

The Copy nin's eye widened for a second but then a smirk spread on his face, "It's not every day that I can hear that from your mouth, Hokage-sama."

"I've never kept you in hospital longer than needed, Kakashi.", she glared at him annoyed.

"Whatever...", he gave her another eye crease, "Now... Tell me... What do you need from me, Hokage-sama?"

She stood there quiet for a second and when she spoke, her voice was trembling, "Do you understand the position you're putting me in? The position you're putting yourself in! If the Raikage finds out about you covering for Sakura, he'll force me to take measures!", her tone was high-pitched, "And it won't be because I want to, but because he'll spread the word all around. Everybody's going to find out. The Daimyo, the Elders, the rest of the shinobi in Konoha... How far do you intend to protect her, Kakashi? She chose this. At least we know that much."

Kakashi's gaze darkened, "How far am I willing to go for her? Seriously? You are asking me this, Hokage-sama? The question is: How far areYOU willing to go for her?"

"I have a responsibility to look out for my village, Hatake. I can't just simply throw it away for Sakura.", Tsunade frowned staring at the silver-haired man.

"And that's exactly why, she chose to tell ME, not you.", the Copy nin stood up and stretched his body, grabbing his pouch from the night table, "She knows that and she respected your responsibilities to the village."

"She killed Cloud shinobi, Kakashi. Even if I want to make excuses for her, I can't find any.", the blonde shook her head.

"How about... "_She didn't hurt any of the Kumo nins_."", the Copy nin growled.

"That's no excuse, Kakashi. It's a lie..."

"No, it's not.", the man closed his eyes letting out his breath, "She _couldn't_ kill anyone. She was injured. Sasuke fought with Darui's squad on his own. And as a result, Sakura ended up badly injured in her attempt to save Sasuke. And I don't blame her for taking the attack instead of him, despite her weak state. He had saved her life not once during those months. If I was in her place, I'd probably have done the same."

"How do you know all of this?", Tsunade whispered.

"Don't dwell on _Hows, _Tsunade-sama.", Kakashi attached the pouch to his belt and put the Icha Icha book in it, "Sasuke was there to protect Sakura, when you sent people to kill her.", Kakashi said with low voice, "You should think about _that_ instead.", the silver-haired jonin made a handseal and disappeared in a poof of white smoke, leaving the Hokage speechlessly staring at the empty bed.

* * *

"See, now's better, right?", Sasuke wiped out the drops of water from Sakura's face. Throwing to one side the damp towel, he combed her messy wet pink locks with fingers. Now that the mud and blood was taken off her hair and face, the Uchiha smiled. It took him forty minutes to wash her up but the result was worth it.

The kunoichi reached and played with a lock between her fingers, she pressed it at her nostrils and took a deep breath, "It smells like soap.", she wrinkled her nose from the strong aroma.

"Don't say it as if it's a bad thing.", Sasuke scolded her and helped her settle on the bed comfortably. He had asked her to lie transversely on the mattress, so that her head was hanging. There was no other way of washing it up without getting foam in her eyes.

"I'm not. It's just that it smells like...milk.", she frowned. Sakura still remembered the lady from the grocery store next to her apartment. The old woman was always smelling like freshly boiled milk. It was nice the first few times but then it became kind of repulsing.

"Milk's nice.", Sasuke smiled and then his face frowned weirdly in attempt to suppress a yawn. In the end the boy was forced to cover his gaping mouth with the back of his hand.

"How long has it been since you've last taken a good sleep.", Sakura asked him with curved brow.

"I don't know."

"Well, that's too damn long.", the kunoichi smiled softly and slid on the bed carefully not to reopen her wound. Once she made some more space on it the pinkette tapped with hand on the sheet, "Lie down. I don't need you passed out."

"I'll lie on the floor. There is not enough room for both of us and I don't wanna trouble you. You need rest more than I do.", the Uchiha shook his head and stood up from the chair that he had dragged next to the bed.

"Shut up and do as I say.", Sakura frowned, "It's not like we haven't slept in the same bed before."

"But we were younger and...smaller.", he sighed, smirking.

"And we had Naruto with us, which is worse.", the kunoichi tapped once more, smiling, "Don't disobey direct orders from an injured girl."

Sasuke let out his breath and then lied down next to her, careful not to hit unknowingly her wound. The softness of the mattress wrapped around him, helping him relax his muscles. It was comfy and cosy under the same blanket with Sakura. The boy felt his eyelids growing heavier with every passed second. He turned to one side, looking at the girl beside him. She was staring at him but nobody said a thing. There was no need for words. They had each other's backs. Sasuke smiled and surrendered before the need to sleep.

Once his breathing evened, Sakura tilted her head to one side. What was she going to do now? It was vital to send Konoha the information about Tobi's plan. With every passed day the threat above her home was spreading further. Was this the only way? To run and hide? Was she really unable to protect her dear ones? No, she had to believe in them. Like they believed in her. Kakashi, Naruto, they all trusted her judgement. But was she trusting herself? Her objective had changed so many times since she left Konoha. Wasn't she just fooling herself? Filling her head with delusional thoughts that she was doing this in order to protect Naruto? Wouldn't it be better if she went back and take responsibility for her actions?

Sakura closed her eyes tightly, shaking her head. No, she mustn't have doubts about this now. It was too late. The only thing left for her was to get better and hide until there was chance to return. She licked her lips and looked at the sleeping boy next to her. What was going to happen to him? He was international criminal and even Akatsuki was after him. He had risked his own life to protect her. _Her_ of all people. Did it mean the same thing to him as what it meant to her? Probably not. But he was her teammate and she never really stopped loving him. It didn't matter in what way she had loved him – like a brother, like a lover or just like a comrade. But the fact was that she did.

Her primary objective now was to get better, she'd think about the rest once the knife is pressed to her throat. The kunoichi smiled and relaxed. The sleep took over and her breathing aligned with Sasuke's...

* * *

TBC


	17. New Beginning

_**Here's the new chapter! Hope you like it ^^  
BBtw, the lyrics at the beginning have nothing to do with the storyline, I just liked the song and it was stack in to my head ^^  
**_

_**PS I do not own ******__"__Naruto"_ it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©  


* * *

_**Do you know what it's like when  
you're scared to see yourself?  
Do you know what it's like when  
you wish you were someone else  
Who didn't need your help to get by?  
Do you know what it's like  
to wanna surrender?...**_

"_**Never surrender" by Skillet **_

* * *

"You sure you can move already?", Sasuke grabbed quickly her upper arm, supporting her as she swayed to one side.

"It's dangerous for us to stay here any longer.", Sakura sighed and straightened her back, stabilizing the body on her feet, "Do we have any money left?"

"Yeah, plenty.", the Uchiha glanced at her suspiciously but went to pack his things.

"I was thinking…Can't we travel part of the road by train or maybe we can find someone with carriage in the same direction.", the girl mumbled as she folded a blanket in her backpack, filling the left empty room in it.

"I don't know about carriage but there is no railway to there.", the boy answered, grunting as he tightened the locks on his rucksack.

"I see. And will you mind telling me where exactly is this there?", the kunoichi imitated his movements and bound the rope on her backpack.

"I'll tell you when we get there.", Sasuke smirked and shouldered his luggage, "Are you ready?"

"Yeah.", Sakura lifted her bag in attempt to shoulder it as well but the other shinobi grabbed it in mid-air, putting it on his other shoulder, "Hey…"

"You can barely move. I'm not allowing you to carry that heavy bag. Seriously…What did you put in it? Bricks?", the Uchiha frowned, adjusting it on his shoulder.

"You'll see.", Sakura smirked devilishly, "Shall we?"

"Let's go.", Sasuke opened the door of the inn's room gesturing at the kunoichi to leave first.

She smiled and passed him by.

* * *

"_Despite the high risk of exposing ourselves to our common enemies, S.H had insisted on telling you the information I had on Akatsuki's plans. Namely, their leader's intention was getting the possession of all the Bijuus in that number Kyuubi as well. He would attack Konoha with Zetsu and try to capture U.N. alive so he would extract the nine-tailed fox from him despite his promise to S.H. I don't know if you were already aware of this information but she felt obliged to report it. Up until now I know that he had captured seven Jinchuuriki. I wasn't kept in the loop about what exactly was his plan after gathering the Bijuus. The only intel I have on it was that he needed my sharingan abilities to complete it. Now with me gone I assume that he'll be hindered with the execution of it. That's everything that I know about Akatsuki's intentions._

_About their leader Tobi, I can only tell you this – do not be fooled! He possesses the sharingan as well. I cannot reveal you his true identity. Not because I don't want to but because I can't. He used some strange sealing method on me. It's not an Uchiha's technique. I tell you this. Otherwise I would have been able to remove it. Don't misjudge his power. The abilities he's shown so far aren't his real ones. I don't know the details but as far as I can guess I think he's using another Uchiha's eye._

_Zetsu. I don't know much about this member. He's some kind of hybrid. He can separate his white and black half. Both of them have different abilities. The black one is merged with the lower part of his body and it's using vines to fight. As you may already know, they are poisonous. Unfortunately, I have no information about the venom… About his white half, I only know that he can clone not only appearance but chakra patterns as well, it makes it almost unrecognizable once he's cloned someone. The only possible way to recognize the impostor is to ask him questions about his past. He may clone physical features but not memories. You may have come to this conclusion by now…But Sakura's participation in the tournament… he did it. I've seen him not only transforming himself in other person but he can multiply his numbers as well. The process is long and requires some certain techniques which only Tobi know or at least I don't know anyone else who can execute them. _

_When you receive that letter, don't send your dogs to trail us. We'll be long gone from where we had resided until now. You mustn't tell this to the Hokage. **Only if**… things get extremely bad and there is no other way…_

_PS. I have attached another small envelope. That letter is personally from her to you. It's chakra sealed so proceed with caution when you open it._

_ U.S._

"

Kakashi folded the page in half and placed it on the coffee table with trembling hands. Just a minute ago a small bird had flown through the window in his apartment, carrying an envelope tied to its leg. The Copy nin had read the letter twice. The curvy, almost drawn, ink letters on the page definitely belonged to Uchiha Sasuke. The silver-haired shinobi took a deep breath and reached to get the envelope. He opened it carefully with fingers, half-expecting not to find another letter there. When he saw the small envelope his heart skipped a beat. Sakura had really written him a letter. His trembling fingers broke the yellow wax seal, sending a little chakra in it and pulled out the small double folded paper. With held breath and closed eyes he opened the shabby page. Gathering his courage he lifted his eyelids and began reading slowly as if he tried to remember every written word on that old piece of paper.

"_Yo!  
I know I should probably start with "Dear Kakashi" or something even sloppier or snotty but somehow I cannot write it. It would sound fake and empty to both – you and me._

_Firstly, I'd like to assure you that I'm back on my feet. Not as jumpy as I was before but I'll get there… eventually. I know I promised you that I'll be careful but I owed him my life. I'm aware that he had tried to kill me before and that he probably hadn't changed a bit since then but I just had to do it. Naruto would have done the same thing if he was in my place. I'm sure of it. I don't want to sound as if I'm making excuses but I feel that I owe you an explanation about my actions. I can only guess what's going on in your head right now. But even with only guesses I bet that it's a tremendously stupid thing… _"

Kakashi humph-ed smirking and continued reading.

"_Heh…I wish I could see the smile on your face right now. Oh, you're wondering how I knew that you'd smile? It's very simple. I __**know**__ you. Now you're probably smiling again..._

_Kakashi._

_I cannot thank you enough for what you did for me. For believing in me. For saving my life. Every time I look through the window at night and see the moon, I remember you. And now writing those words… I miss you so much that it's almost painful. I don't know when we'll be able to meet again. I don't know in what circumstances – like comrades or enemies. But there is one thing that you must know and never forget. I'm your friend, Kakashi. Nothing…noone would change that. As long as my heart is pumping,… no as long as I have blood in my veins I'll be your friend..._

_There is so much I want to tell you, so many thoughts I want to share. There were times when I needed just to know that you were there next to me. Before, the thought that you were just a few blocks away, was enough to give me strength. The anticipation when I was out on the street, scanning the crowd, looking for a familiar silver hair, the excitement when you entered the same room or sat in the chair next to me, the throbbing of my heart when your hand unexpectedly bumped into mine… I miss all that. And that hole that was left in my soul from all of these missing pieces is now draining away my strength, my confidence and optimism that everything will be fine. I'm lost without you, Kakashi._

_I want to come back home. I need to come back to you._

_Forgive my selfishness. I don't know why I'm writing this… I cannot change the paper. That's the last one we have. I know you'll suffer from my words but I hope that they'll bring you even if it's just a glimpse of light in your day, Kakashi. I hope that they'll serve you as a proof that I have not given up. I will fight to earn back my place next to you as a Konoha's shinobi. My body may have committed treachery but my heart and soul were loyal to my friends and village. I will prove myself and when I do it I'll face you straight on and confess everything that I haven't told you until now._

_Give my love to Naruto and take care of yourself, Kakashi. Because I'm not the only one who's going to make some confessions…_

_Love, Sakura_

"

Kakashi put the letter on the table in front of him and stared at the empty space. He missed her too. And yes, he was suffering but at the same time he was happy. She cared for him as much as he cared for her. She was his friend. The man growled frustrated and buried fingers in his scalp pulling his silver locks. Why did it hurt so much when she wasn't with him? The feelings she described - the anticipation, the excitement, the fast beating heart…he felt them too. Kakashi knew what they meant. He knew it long before she left Konoha but chose to ignore, to suppress those feelings because they were wrong in so many ways.

Now sitting on his couch with her letter in front of him, he couldn't hide from them anymore. The more he ran from them, the stronger they get and now all these compressed sensations and feelings exploded inside of him, drowning him. Kakashi moaned and covered his face with palms. He had no left strength to fight against himself and his desires. He wanted Sakura. He needed her. And, God help him, he **loved **her.

As the realization was sinking in his mind, the Copy nin missed the loud knocks on the door. The shinobi was glaring at the wall across the room. He loved her. His body swayed to the front and Kakashi supported himself on his knees. His black eye was wide open and the pupil had shrunk.

"Kakashi-senpai, are you OK?", Tenzo's voice seemed to pull out the silver-haired jonin from his trance because he lifted his head and glanced at the unexpected guest.

"Tenzo...", he mumbled, "What am I going to do?"

"With what, Kakashi-senpai?", the wood-user said confused, looking half-concerned, half-curiously at his ex-captain.

"I love her.", the Copy nin sighed and closed his eye, shaking head.

"Ah...", Tenzo bit his lower lip and sat next to the other man on the sofa, patting him on the shoulder, "Accept it and move on. There is nothing else you could do."

Kakashi let out his breath, trying to sober up his mind, "Do you think she loved me too?"

"I'm sure of it, senpai.", Yamato smiled at the older jonin, "She just didn't know it. You two are terrifyingly the same in that aspect."

The Copy nin smirked, "Aren't we really?", Kakashi cleared his throat and looked at his guest, "Anyway. What are you doing here?"

"I heard you were discharged and came for a visit. We didn't have the chance to talk since the funeral. Rumor has it that you had taken bunch of suicidal missions the past four months.", Tenzo smiled softly.

"Three. The last month I spent, tied to hospital bed with broken ankle. Plus they weren't suicidal. They just had low chance of success..."

"Very low..."

"Well, I've always been lucky. You know that I am the perfect shinobi for that kind of missions."

"Yeah, they required someone who had given up their desire to live...", Yamato raised his eyebrow.

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine now."

"So, you admit that then you weren't..."

Kakashi shot the younger shinobi annoyed glare, "Shut up."

The former ANBU laughed, "I wondered if you would like to hang out with the gang tonight. We're gathering at nine."

"Same place?"

"Yup."

"Is Gai coming?", Kakashi glanced curiously at his companion.

"Do you want him to come?", Tenzo grinned devilishly.

The Copy nin growled and punched him in the upper arm, "Drop it."

The wood-user laughed and rubbed the place where Kakashi hit him. The silver-haired jonin looked at him frowning and mumbled, "No. Seriously... Is he coming?"

"Along with Anko."

"Damn.", the jonin cursed.

* * *

"How is he?", the blonde kunoichi asked with concerned expression.

"Well. Overwhelmed at least.", Yamato sighed and slid his arm around Ino's waist, leading her down the street.

"Overwhelmed? By what?", the girl lifted puzzled her eyebrow.

"I saw something on his table...", Tenzo continued, "It was a letter."

"Did you see from whom?", the blue eyes of the blond widened in curiosity.

"If I tell you, you're not gonna believe me..."

"Come on..."

"At the bottom of it, it said: "_Love, Sakura_"...", Yamato whispered looking around them to see if anyone was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Maybe, she had left it to him before... the accident.", Ino mumbled and her eyes fell, fixing on the dusty road.

"Maybe...what else could it be?", Tenzo sighed and caressed her waist, gripping it gently in attempt to sooth her, "Don't let it bother you...OK?"

Ino nodded with sad smile, "OK."

* * *

Naruto licked his lower lip and scratched his neck. Damn it. Kakashi had been careless. He waited till the couple passed him by and the boy ran on the rooftops straight to his former sensei's apartment. Once he was there, the Jinchuuriki knocked on the door and waited for answer. Few minutes and a couple of more knocks were needed so that Kakashi could open it.

"Naruto… What are you doing here?", the silver-haired jonin gave the boy an eye crease and opened wider the door so he could enter his flat.

"Sensei…", the Kyuubi host growled, "Do you have something to tell me?"

"About what?", Kakashi smiled, scratching his cheek.

"Tenzo saw the letter you received from Sakura…", Naruto grunted, slumping on the sofa, "You should be more careful. It's our job to keep her safe and hidden."

"Ah…"

"Don't "_Ah_" me!", the younger ninja frowned and his whiskers jerked, "What does it say?"

"There were two letters.", Kakashi began, reaching for one of the papers on the table, "One from Sasuke, regarding Akatsuki movements and plans and the other one is personal.", the Copy nin handed the letter to Naruto and watched him reading it.

"So, I assume that Sakura-chan is alright already…"

"Yeah…"

"And what exactly Sasuke means by "_another eye_". Could it be that there is another living Uchiha for whom we didn't know? ", Naruto knitted his brows.

"Probably…"

"Damn! They were supposed to be slaughtered and lately, one by one a whole army of red-eyed villains emerged out of nowhere!", the boy exclaimed with anger in his sapphire eyes.

"Naruto! Don't talk like that! Show a little respect to the dead…", Kakashi scolded him with shocked expression.

"I'm sorry, sensei, but it's just too complicated and messed up. And those gaps of information that we're missing… It drives me crazy…"

The Copy nin sighed and patted the boy on his head, "Me too. Me too.", the jonin cleared his throat and took a deep breath, "So…Tell me. How have you been lately?"

"Can't complain.", Naruto grinned, "Now that I know Sakura-chan's alive I just can't stop smiling. Things with Hinata are going well. Slowly but steadily. I can't complain."

"Good. Good. Keep up the good work. You deserve it. And don't give up on Sakura. She hasn't given in yet so we mustn't as well.", Kakashi gave him an eye crease.

The Jinchuuriki returned the smile and stood up, pulling the hem of his top, "I gotta go. See you tonight at the party?"

"Nah. I'll just sleep it through.", the Copy nin waved with his hand.

"As you wish. See ya!", Naruto grinned and ran out of the apartment, closing the door after him.

Kakashi took a deep breath and eased his back on the sofa, grabbing Sakura's letter. He opened it and scanned the words again. Her handwriting was messy as if the pen was slipping out of her grip. Maybe her wounds were still severe when she wrote it. Or maybe she was just being her usual emotional uncontrollable self. He imagined her, holding the pen with trembling hand, with frowned face from the physical pain she felt. His heart jerked and skipped a beat.

What lied ahead of them? More tears? More death? He understood the reasons standing behind her actions but still he wished she would have come to him. Things would have been different. Kakashi clenched his fist, crumbling the paper between his fingers. He mustn't abandon himself to despair; it was still too early to talk about giving in. He was alive and he was strong. That was all that it mattered. The Copy nin closed his eye.

Confessions, ha? A smug expression spread on his face. He had a lot to admit to her indeed. He had lied to her and to himself about his feelings. If destiny decided to give them a second chance, he wouldn't even think about wasting it with stupid worries about society's approval, needless fear of breaking her heart or that he didn't deserve her... But for now he had to focus on the war that was knocking on their door. He had to prepare mentally and physically. If what Sasuke said in the letter was true, so that meant that Tobi intended to use Zetsu's abilities to create an army. His former student didn't say how long I would take for them to complete it. If he had to guess he'd probably go with not less than six months. That was enough time for Konoha and Kumo to unite forces and face the common enemy together.

Kakashi sighed and lifted his feet on the sofa, stretching them. He felt so tired. The Copy nin slid down, lying completely with head resting on the softly upholstered armrest. He placed hand, holding Sakura's letter, over his chest and smiled. Confessions…

* * *

Sakura wrapped her arms around her stomach and gazed at the slowly changing landscape around her. As the small wooden carriage creaked and swayed on the stony road, the scenery around it gradually altered. The dense forest thinned down and the brown-greenish broad-leaved trees bit by bit were replaced with high coniferous ones. Their spines were forming small sheaves on the bottom of which newly sprung still greenish cones were barely noticeable. The kunoichi smiled as she recognized the pine, the fir, the spruce and the cedar. She had seen them only in pictures since the climate in Konoha wasn't suitable for them.

To someone uneducated they might look even the same but Sakura saw the small things that gave away their differences – the shape and placement of the cones, the number of spines on each branch, the height of the trunk and so many more. She enjoyed it. The same went with the herbs and plants. For most of the people it was just grass or weed, but she knew every little detail about their structure and how to put them into practice in medicine. She knew which leaf could prevent a cut wound from infection or which flower petal could help her stop the bleeding. As well as she knew which blade of grass to use if she wanted her enemy to be paralyzed or simply poisoned and killed. Nature fascinated her and the kunoichi stared overwhelmed at the surroundings.

Un-wooded plains took turns with thick coniferous forests. The tall trees covered up the road and when Sakura tried to look up at the sky she only saw hanging branches. As much as she enjoyed the view, she couldn't help but feel a little intimidated. This mountain road was narrow and rocky, the longer they travelled on it, the spookier it got. She caught herself looking forward to go in the field again. The open country was making her feel somewhat lonely but at least at ease. There was no verdure on these plains, only naked soil.

The weather was definitely getting colder and the pinkette shivered as the cold northern breeze blew at her, forcing her to rub her hands and hide them under her armpits. She looked at Sasuke who had eased his back on the edge of the carriage. His head was hanging down as if he was sleeping. How could he be so relaxed at time like that? She stared at him and bit her lower lip. Well, he hadn't got much sleep the past few days. Probably he was tired. Suddenly, the back wheel under Sakura's side, bumped into a bigger stone and the carriage rocked jerkily. The kunoichi hissed as her muscles tightened instinctively. Her injury was far from healed and now she swallowed a groan of pain that was threatening to escape her throat.

"You OK?", Sasuke's voice startled her.

The kunoichi glanced at him and their eyes met, "Yeah."

"You can lean on me. I promise I'm warmer and softer than the wooden side-board.", the Uchiha smiled.

"I'm fine. Thanks.", Sakura looked at the man, sitting with his back turned to them, who was carting the carriage. He hadn't said a word since he agreed to give them a ride, "How long are we going to use this?", she whispered afraid that the owner of the conveyance might hear her.

"We agreed that he'll drop us in the next village which is about two hours away.", Sasuke answered, cracking his neck, "Once we get there, we'll need to find a place to spend the night and then we'll go shopping."

"Shopping?", Sakura raised her eyebrow, "What are we going to buy?"

"Winter clothes."

"But it's just the beginning of the September!", the girl objected.

"Even worse. We'll need boots too. We can't use ours in that weather.", the Uchiha nodded in direction of her ninja sandals with open toes and heels.

"Is it that cold there?"

"Let's say that being surrounded by mountains isn't exactly giving you a cozy feeling.", Sasuke smiled.

"I hate cold.", the kunoichi mumbled unpleased.

"I bet you'll like it there.", the dark-haired shinobi spread a smug expression on his face.

"What are you betting?", Sakura grinned, rubbing her upper arms with hands, trying to warm herself up.

"One of your world-known massages.", Sasuke raised his brow challengingly.

"And if I don't like it?"

"I'll be your slave for a week."

"Since we're going to be there longer than a week, make it a month.", the kunoichi smirked with devilish spark in her eyes.

"Fine…", Sasuke licked his lip.

"…And I'll put a collar on your neck…".", Sakura chuckled with light blush spreading on her cheeks.

"Oh, You'll keep me on a leash… I didn't know you had such desires…", the boy teased giggling.

"Do we have a deal or not?", the pink-haired medic gazed at him provocatively.

"Ok. Deal.", Sasuke said confidently and stretched his body, "Ah, I can't wait for you to give me the massage."

"Don't try to eat the soup before it's served, kiddo.", Sakura lowered her voice imitating Jiraiya's.

Sasuke laughed and leaned back again, looking at her without saying a word. She seemed livelier and brighter than before. The three months, she spent imprisoned in that cave, had taken away the sparkle in her eyes but now, seeing her smiling and laughing, he felt at ease. Their lives were on the line, her thoughts might still be lingering on Konoha but at least she had regained her will to fight. She had hope and a goal to follow. That was enough for now. He was going to help her with the rest. Sasuke closed his eyes and let his body align with the swaying of the carriage. They had nothing but time…

* * *

Tsunade swayed on her chair and played with the big golden trophy in her hands. It seemed as if it was just yesterday when Sakura was elected to participate in the event. Had it really been nearly five months since then? The statuette was heavy and the Hokage placed it on the desk, staring at the reflections on it, coming from the window. The afternoon orange-reddish sky was softening the cold feeling that the white metal was emitting. The blonde kunoichi sighed deeply. Konoha was a winner but she felt as if she had lost something precious.

Staring daily at the trophy was nearly as hard as it was to look at Naruto and Kakashi's faces after she disbanded Team seven. The words the Copy nin told her in the hospital were still echoing in her head. She sent someone to kill Sakura? No. That wasn't her intention. She simply wanted to bring her back to the village. Using Sasuke for a pretext was her way of reaching Sakura. If she was once again in the village, Tsunade could save her. She could even think of a top-secret mission that she had been assigned in order to excuse her actions. But as long as the kunoichi evaded Konoha, there was nothing much that the Hokage could do except to pray for the other villages not to find out that she was alive and on top of that hanging with Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Damn you, Kakashi_!", the woman cursed mentally and looked through the window behind her.

The summer was gone and the autumn was painting the trees in her hues. Most of the branches were now naked and leafless in difference with the soft delicate leaf-covered grass floor. Tsunade glanced at the small bench under the big oak tree just in front of the Hokage tower entrance. Sakura would just sit there with book in hand and a plastic cup of once hot coffee which now was forgotten and growing cooler and cooler with every page she turned. Sometimes Naruto would emerge from somewhere and would pull her for the hand towards the Ichiraku's, ignoring her loud protests and on other days Kakashi would sit on the grass on the opposite side of the oak, hidden behind its wide trunk to read his own novel. Whatever was the cause, the three of them somehow always managed to hang around each other, subconsciously or not, it was irrelevant.

Tsunade frowned with pained expression on her face. Sakura fleeing Konoha, Sasuke leaving Akatsuki after their war declaration, the poison cases, Mizukage's strange behavior during the tournament, the competition itself… Could it be that all of these were connected? What was the meaning behind all this? The blonde woman bit her thumb's nail and tch-ed. She could bet her hidden bottle of mature red wine that Kakashi knew the whole story. What should happen so that he could spill everything out?

"_Ah, you sly copycat_…"

* * *

The white-haired, big-bosomed assistant handed over folded papers to the Raikage, "The reconnaissance patrol just turned in its report."

"Anything interesting?", A asked without averting his gaze from the pages of his novel.

"Yes.", the kunoichi nodded, "The team captain claims that he saw a girl in her early twenties who corresponded exactly to the description of Haruno Sakura."

The Raikage froze and slowly glanced at his secretary, "Where?"

"In a small village on our north border. She was waiting for someone in front of a shoe store."

"Shopping?", the Kumo leader lifted his eye brow, "Is she on holiday or something?"

"The team couldn't give any further information about that. Actually, they weren't supposed to stop in the village but one of them had an emergency need of stomach medication.", the assistant answered calmly, "When the team captain recalled seeing her, she was already gone."

"I see.", the Raikage murmured, "We mustn't jump to conclusions yet. First I need to have a serious chat with the Hokage.", the dark-skinned blonde man looked at his assistant, "Send a hawk to Konoha. Meanwhile, dispatch another team to the village to search for clues. Include Darui in it. He knows her better than any of my other people."

"Understood.", the woman bowed, "Anything else?"

"Call B."

"Hai.", she turned around and left the office.

The Raikage closed his novel and threw it annoyed on the desk. Sakura? She was supposed to be dead, but still…how many girls could match her description? There must be a reason for this. Henge no jutsu, or something? Who was she waiting in this village in the middle of nowhere?

Damn that Tsunade. Was she aware that her protégé was alive this whole time? Was she protecting her? He needed answers and he needed them fast or else he might not be able to keep his mind in check and think soberly about the situation. If it wasn't for his recently developed close relations with Konoha, he would have already given an order to prepare the Kumo army for attack on the Leaf… But now things were different. With the war declaration knocking on their doors he couldn't take any rash methods.

That Tobi's objective was capturing the Kyuubi and the Hachibi. He couldn't let that happen. The Raikage sighed heavily and ran fingers through his hair. The best way of entering that war was to hide somewhere safe B and Naruto. He needed to talk to the Hokage about that. The Nine-tailed Jinchuuriki was Konoha's best shinobi and a hero who protected the village. If his character was only a tenth of how bad B's was, the Slug princess would have some serious troubles in preventing him from rushing to the battlefield. The Hokage had a soft spot for the boy. Everybody knew it. She was even grooming him to become the next Hokage. The blonde troublemaker hardly ever obeyed any order she had given him and in result he rarely received a punishment for disobeying. Probably because he always took the right choice. But this time the battle would be tougher, fiercer and more dangerous than any previous one the boy fought. There was no room for failure, the stake was too big.

The Raikage growled silently and leaned back in his chair. It was going to be a rough week.

* * *

Sakura trimmed on some root hidden under the snow-drift. She lost balance and swayed dangerously to one side. Suddenly an arm gripped her tightly for her hand and helped her regain her posture. A steam escaped her mouth as she sighed relieved from the sudden shock.

"Watch your step.", Sasuke's annoyed voice reached her ears under the ear-caps she had bought. The dark-haired boy let her hand and readjusted the two packs on his back.

"I'm sorry.", the kunoichi murmured a little embarrassed by her clumsiness. She took a deep breath and made a careful step forward. It was so damn freezing. On top of it all her abdomen was hurting too. She couldn't heal herself in the village, afraid that it might give her out. She couldn't risk it. Not with all those Kumo nins sniffing around. And now they've been walking for almost eight hours straight uphill on the naked snow-covered mountain without any trees or shelter for them to rest and hide from the chilling blizzard.

"Are you OK?", Sasuke murmured falling into step with her.

"I'm fine.", Sakura answered and buried her nose in the wrapped scarf around her neck. Sasuke shot her a distrusting glance but said nothing else.

The kunoichi made another step forward and felt her leg sinking deeper than expected. An adrenalin rush filled her body and she quickly jumped to the side, avoiding the hole, hidden under the snow. The sudden movement forced her muscles to contract and now a sharp pain pierced her frozen knee joints and stomach. She turned around to see if Sasuke had avoided it as well. Her wide open emerald eyes met his black ones, who were popped out. "What?", she asked confused.

The Uchiha looked into the hole that her leg made and then lifted his gaze to her again, "How did you know to jump aside?", a surprise tone was clearly distinguished in his voice.

"I didn't want to fell into the hole that's all.", she answered and moved back to him to see what was so curious about something so trivial.

"That's not a hole, Sakura.", he whispered and the kunoichi noticed the small drops off sweat rolling on his forehead, "It's a bear trap." The pink-haired medic knitted her brows and looked down. The jaw-like mechanism was rusty from the snow but it still looked as if worked properly. She lifted her eyes to Sasuke's. "The pressure that the cutters can apply to your leg can snap it in two…", Sasuke explained with a slight tremble in his voice.

"What is it doing here in the middle of nowhere?", the girl sighed, looking around her.

"The place I'm taking you is not a ninja village, Sakura. People there hunt with primitive traps and weapons. It's not unusual to see traps like these or even pitfalls all around here. We need to be careful. We're close.", the Uchiha stepped forward, taking the lead, "I walk in front, you follow my every step. Understood?".

Sakura nodded and pulled down her jacket, preparing to start walking again. What was that village, would they be safe there? The kunoichi looked to the west. The luminous winter sun was falling slowly behind the horizon but its glow wasn't golden as it was in Konoha. The lucent halo around the sun was as white as the snow covering the mountain. Its last sparkling rays were reflecting on the blanket of snow and it seemed as if the ridge of the hill was covered with millions of tiny diamonds. The medical ninja smiled under her scarf. It was beautiful. "_I wish Kakashi and Naruto could have seen this_…"

Suddenly she bumped in Sasuke's back. The Uchiha cursed, swaying to the front. Sakura gasped for air and grabbed his jacked, stabilizing him on his feet. He turned slowly his head and glared at her, "Pay attention, please."

"I'm sorry. I was daydreaming.", she smiled blushing.

"I can see that.", he murmured and pulled her to stand next to him, "Look. We're here."

Sakura stood on the edge of the crest and stared speechless at the breath-taking view that spread in front of her. Dozens of small cozy wooden cottages were placed randomly in the valley. There was no road leading there. The village was surrounded completely by mountains, isolated by the surrounding world. The chimneys were smoking, invitingly suggesting the warmth that the fireplaces inside were giving away.

The shadows that the mountains were casting on the valley, forced the people to lit up their gas lanterns and now the cottages were like a Christmas lighting bulbs. Sakura let out her breath that she had held in her lungs, "It's amazing.". Her eyes travelled to Sasuke. The Uchiha smiled back and pulled out a letter from his backpack. He made a few handseals and summoned a small colorful bird looking like a nightingale. The songster grabbed the scroll and flew away.

"Shall we go?", Sasuke patted Sakura on her back and started climbing down the hill.

The kunoichi knitted her brows, "Sasuke!", the dark-haired shinobi turned around looking at her questioning, "If they find us here…", she paused slightly, "We'll be cornered. With no exit… We'll be slaughtered like dogs…"

The Uchiha sighed barely noticeable and walked back to her, putting his arms around her shoulders, "We'll be safe. Nobody's going to find us here, Sakura. And even if they do, I'll be right there, protecting you. So for now, just focus on your health.", he smiled warmly at her and readjusted her ear-caps, "Let's go." The dark-haired boys grabbed her for the hand and pulled her after him.

"_Yeah… That's right... He's with me_.", the kunoichi smiled to herself and hurried after her ex-teammate.

* * *

_**TBC**_


	18. Wherever I may roam

_**Here's the next chapter^^ Hope you enjoy it.**_

PS. I do not own "Naruto", it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.  


* * *

_**Everything around me seems so much different than where I'm from  
And at this rate I think my fate's been sealed  
This life's so unpredictable  
We'll go continue to live a life that no one knows  
Where's this gonna go?**_

"_**Homesick" by A Day To Remember**_

* * *

Sakura stopped and stared at the solid house in front of her. The structure towered above the other small cottages, casting shadows over them. The kunoichi swallowed loudly and looked at her companion. Sasuke was picking his nose, rubbing it, in attempt to warm it up. His indifference to the building before him amused Sakura. How long did he spend in this village so that this house no longer had an effect on him? The pinkette girl sensed a movement behind the massive wooden door and she averted her sight. The gate cracked open and an elderly, grayed-haired lady peeked slowly behind it.

"Come on in. Yuko-sama is waiting for you.", she bowed and stepped back gesturing to enter the house.

Sasuke smiled at the old lady, "Long time no see, Baba-sama.", the boy walked through the doorframe, shaking out the snow from his jacket.

The grandmother frowned, "You have grown quite a bit, kiddo."

Sakura followed her ex-teammate in and bowed politely at the elderly woman, "I'm Haruno Sakura. Please, treat me kindly."

The gray-haired lady glanced at her confused, "Sure...", her eyes travelled to Sasuke and they narrowed in a silent warning, "Where did you manage to find such polite girl, you little piece of shit?"

The Uchiha laughed and waved to Sakura to hurry up. The kunoichi took off her shoes and passed through the door in which her companion had disappeared second ago. Once she entered the other room, her emerald eyes glistened from the dozens of candles arranged on the cabinets around the walls. There was a big table prepared with deliciously smelling meals on it. She noticed the small bowls with steaming soup in them. The view filled her mouth with saliva and her eyes looked for Sasuke. The Uchiha was walking towards a young blond man with big smile on his face.

"Sasuke!", the host exclaimed.

"Yuko. Long time no see!", Sasuke grinned and shook hands with the other boy.

"How long has it been? Four years?"

"More or less.", the Uchiha shrugged, "Let me introduce you to my friend, Sakura.", the kunoichi stepped forward with a smile on her face, "This is Kuroma Yuko."

The pinkette bowed politely, "Thank you for having us, Yuko-sama. I'm Haruno Sakura."

The young man awed, "You're definitely welcome, my dear. And please call me just Yuko. We're almost at the same age.", his warm light brown eyes travelled back to Sasuke's, "How do you guys know each other?", he averted his sight to the kunoichi again, "You're accompanying your boyfriend? Or maybe fiancé?", the devilish spark in his eyes didn't stay unnoticed by the Uchiha successor.

"No, no.", Sakura giggled, "We're just friends."

"Ah, should I lie and say that I'm not happy that you two don't share such intimate relationship…", Yuko grinned.

Sasuke shook his head, "Same as always."

The kunoichi laughed openly, "I like you, Yuko-sama. You remind me of an old friend of mine. I think we're going to get along pretty well."

The host smiled widely, "Just Yuko."

"Ok, then, how about Yuko-san?", Sakura smirked.

"Fair enough.", the young man waved at the table, "The food is getting cold as we speak. Please join me for dinner while somebody prepares your residence."

Sasuke and Sakura nodded and sat in the pointed chairs. The meal passed smoothly. Their host turned out to be very easy-going and hilarious person, a little flirty, but nice. The kunoichi sipped from the coffee that a maid had poured her after the dessert. She heard her name mentioned and sharpened her ears.

"Sakura-chan…", Yuko started, "I can call you that, right?"

"Sure.", the pinkette nodded smiling, licking her lips from the scorching feeling that the almost boiling coffee left on them.

"How long have you known Sasuke?", the host smiled and bended forward, supporting himself on his elbows.

"Well. For more than six years already.", Sakura smiled under her breath, "We were teammates for some time."

"Oh! You're a kunoichi!", the boy awed.

"Is it so unbelievable?", the female medic smirked and looked at Sasuke who was grinning foolishly at her.

"No! No. Don't get me wrong… I just can't imagine these perfect, delicate-looking hands to take somebody's life. That's all. And that face of an angle…", Yuko sighed, "At least people die happy."

Sasuke burst out laughing and Sakura shot him a bloody glare. The Uchiha calmed down and turned to his friend, "She's a medical nin. Her job is actually to save people… but when she's angry…"

"That's perfect! It suits you more than the image of a cold-blooded killer!", the host smiled at the kunoichi, interrupting his friend.

"Thank you. I do love my job.", Sakura sipped from her coffee and cleared her throat, "I know that your village doesn't have any shinobi. Do you at least have a proper doctor for your people? In a climate like this, there must be many sick…"

"Actually, our medic died few months ago. She wasn't a real doctor but the granny was the best we had. She was an expert in poisons and helped a lot of families.", Yuko bowed his head.

"I can help you out while we're here!", Sakura exclaimed excited.

"No can do.", Sasuke interrupted their conversation, "Sakura, you need to take proper care of your body first. You need rest. Don't forget that you almost died."

"But I'm fine already!", she protested with angry look in her eyes.

Suddenly the Uchiha poked her in the ribs and the girl groaned in pain, curling in a ball on her chair, "You are far from fine.", Sasuke turned to Yuko who was staring at them speechless, "Do you mind taking us to the place where we'll reside? It's been a long day for us."

The host shook his head, coming to his senses, "Sure. You can go to your house. I guess you can find the way."

"Thank you.", Sasuke smiled, "Tomorrow I'll come by to catch up with you more."

"Come early. I'll have the staff to prepare you some food supplies because the house doesn't have anything to eat.", Yuko sent a worried glance at Sakura who was standing up on her feet, wobbling,. The young boy pulled Sasuke for his sleeve and whispered, "Did you really have to hit her that hard?"

"She's really stubborn sometimes.", the Uchiha shook his head with a slight smile on his face.

"Take care of her. I sense that she has a lot on her mind."

"We both do.", Sasuke patted him on the shoulder and went to help Sakura. Sliding his arm around her waist, forcing her to lean on him, the dark-haired boy turned over his shoulder and winked at his friend who was still staring at them.

Yuko grinned and went to finish his coffee.

* * *

"Hokage…", A settled more comfortably on the armchair in front of the massive wooden desk in Tsunade's office, "How are you coping with Haruno Sakura's death?", the Raikage's eyes narrowed at the barely visible tremble on the blonde's face.

"I can't think about it right now. Life goes on. I have…No… _**We**_ have a bigger problem on our hands. With that war declaration, I can't focus on anything else.", Tsunade frowned and bit her thumb nail, "Anyway… why are you asking me that out of sudden?"

"Well, you seemed unexpectedly calm. From what I've heard, she was your best student and your relationship with her was more mother-daughterly like than professional.", the Raikage raised his eyebrow, "We don't posses any other information about the killer as well. You must be feeling frustrated."

"I am.", Tsunade growled tiredly, "But I'm the Hokage and I need to put my village's needs before my personal desires."

"You're right.", A nodded and then glared at her young face, "I've been meaning to ask you… Why are you keeping that henge on yourself? It must be tiring."

"Because of me…", a male voice echoed in the office. A vein popped on Tsunade's forehead and the Raikage frowned as he saw Jiraiya entering the room through the open window, "Yo!", the toad Hermit grinned.

"Just ignore him.", Tsunade growled, "That's what I do." She bit her red-polished nails, "What did you need from me, Raikage? It's unusual for you to come by without a specific reason."

"Maybe he's been spellbound by your beauty, sweetheart…", Jiraiya drew closer to Tsunade's chair and bowed down to whisper something in her ear but the Hokage punched him in the face, sending him back a few meters.

"I needed to talk to Naruto for a second if you don't mind calling him over.", A smiled, ignoring the scene before him.

Tsunade narrowed her eyes but nodded, "Shizune!". Her assistant opened the door, peeking inside, "Call Naruto."

"Yes!", the dark-haired woman bowed quickly and disappeared behind the wooden frame.

* * *

Sakura stood before the small wooden but solid, one-storey cottage. The small windows were glowing in yellowish orange. She looked at Sasuke who sighed heavily.

"It's been a while since I've last been here.", the Uchiha sniveled. The cold had begun to pinch his nostrils, "It's good that nothing's changed."

The kunoichi tottered to the door through the snow-covered path and pushed it open. Cozy warmth welcomed her and she hurriedly took off her boots in the genkan, leaving Sasuke behind. The place wasn't big but it was roomy for one person living here. The front door led straight to the living room where a crackling fire was burning in the fireplace, heating the house. The pinkette peeked at the open door across the hall – kitchen. Amused, she raised her eyebrow as she noticed the gas oven. She didn't expect them to have such technology here in the middle of nowhere. Sakura walked out of the kitchen and headed to the second door, next to the fireplace. There was a strange sign on it. When she drew closer a giggle escaped her mouth – a small fellow, sitting on a toilet. She turned around to face Sasuke.

"You whittled this?", she grinned.

"Don't laugh.", he frowned, "Constant winter with short days and long nights. Not having something to do…can be very maddening. I needed something to calm me down and keep my feet on the ground."

"I didn't know you could whittle. That's all.", Sakura smiled, "Who taught you? Itachi?" Sasuke's face darkened. And the girl widened her eyes, realizing that she shouldn't have mentioned his name, "I'm sorry. I didn't…"

"Kakashi. He taught me.", Sasuke interrupted her and turned around, "I'll go get some more firewood to have during the night. And probably tomorrow I won't be here when you wake up so you'll need to start the fire." , the boy walked out of the house, without uttering another word.

Sakura bit her lower lip, mentally punishing herself. How could she be so stupid to mention Itachi?! The kunoichi walked to the third door. It was leading to the bedroom. A pipe was passing on the ceiling, emitting heat. She assumed that it was connected to the fireplace in the living room. Her eyes looked around the place. It was small and cozy. Her mental image of the house, made her wonder what was next to the kitchen. There was a small non-built-up area and Sakura doubted that people would just leave it empty. But tomorrow she could look around the house and the surroundings more. Suddenly the single double bed in the room finally caught her attention.

"One bed?", she murmured, "I thought Yuko-san said that they rearranged the house for two…", a dark shadow fell on her face but then she shook her head, chasing the bad things out of her mind, "I should be grateful. Not picky."

The kunoichi sighed and went to drag their luggage in the bedroom. As she went in the living room, her eyes met with Sasuke's. He was looking her cautiously almost as if he was expecting her to throw a fit for something. Sakura raised her eyebrow, "If you're staring at me like that it means you knew about the bed…"

"Yuko warned me. There was not enough space in the room and he didn't have any spare beds…", Sasuke cleared his throat, "I'll sleep on the couch here. You don't have to worry."

Sakura let out her breath, "Don't be silly. We'll sleep together…At least until you figure out how to trade this double bed for two separate ones…", she winked at him and dragged her backpack to the bedroom, too lazy to pick it up.

Sasuke frowned. This was going to be one lo~ng night. The Uchiha grabbed his pack and followed her. When he entered the room, Sakura had already changed in her night gown and she was slipping under the two blankets that were spread over the bed. The boy scratched his head with weird expression but then he dropped the bag next to hers and pulled out a t-shirt and some loose pants. The hair on his neck was on end and he knew she was watching him. How was he supposed to change clothes with her staring at him like that. The shinobi turned around met her curious look, "Do you mind…?", he cleared his throat.

"What?", she asked confused.

"To turn around?", he frowned.

"Why? I've seen you undressing yourself.", Sakura knitted her brows but covered her face with blanket.

"Thank you.", Sasuke quickly changed and walked to the bed, "I'm done."

She peeked under the blanket and took a deep breath, "Good, because I was suffocating there…"

"You could have just simply turned around…", Sasuke said annoyed and tried to settle himself but if he moved a little more he'd bump at Sakura's body so he kept quiet and waited to see if she had any intention of shifting a bit to make room for him.

"No way… I already warmed this part of the bed. If I turned I'd have to stay on the cold part again…"

"Move or I'll fall off the bed…", Sasuke growled.

"You move. I'm fine here.", the kunoichi frowned.

"If I move I'd stick to you…", he murmured. Sakura kept quiet not knowing what to say. The Uchiha narrowed his eyes and moved towards her. His shoulder was touching hers and Sasuke waited for her to shift away from him but instead, the kunoichi turned to her side, facing him and smiled.

"See it wasn't that scary…", she stack her tongue out at him, "It's almost like before. The only missing person now is Naruto. If he was here, he'd cram in between us…", Sakura smiled.

Sasuke sighed heavily and returned her smiled with closed eyes, "Yeah…"

The kunoichi placed a hand on his chest under the blanket and looked at his face, "Tell me. How did you end up here four years ago?"

"It's a long story.", Sasuke murmured with still closed eyes.

"We have time…", her soft voice made him smile and the Uchiha placed his hand over hers, gripping her tightly.

"It all began while I was training under Orochimaru. He sent me to run an errand for him in a distant village. He needed some scroll for a forbidden jutsu or something. I never knew. I had already discovered that he wants to take over my body and I didn't really care if I would get that scroll or not. So, while I was passing through this area, I met a small girl, five or six year old. She was crying, covered in blood. First I thought that she was injured but when I drew closer I realized that the blood wasn't hers. There were two corpses next to her, partially covered by the falling snow. When I examined them I found out a young man and a woman.", Sasuke gulped and licked his dried lips, "As it turned out later, they were her parents. From what I could see, the wounds were inflicted by kunai so it had to be shinobi. The small girl was in shock, staring at the dead bodies. I knew exactly what she felt then, so I grabbed her and took her to the village. Once we were on the border she snapped out and started kicking… and screaming… and crying... To be honest I was a little taken a back. When I put her down she ran in the opposite direction. I guess she was afraid to go back.", Sasuke frowned, remembering the events of that day.

He felt the grip on his hand tightening and knew that Sakura was still awake listening to the story. He took a deep breath and continued, "I remember that my insides were boiling with anger and fury. All I could see was red. So I grabbed the little girl and told her to wait outside the village. I told her that I'll be back when I take care of the bad guys. She seemed scared and didn't want to let me go but I somehow managed to convince her. When I got back to the village it was already dark. I could see the fires, the screams were echoing in my ears. Without much thinking I rushed down the hill and slaughtered every rogue shinobi that stood in my way. They were no match for me. They were just some small annoying flies, playing ninja.", a note of anger appeared in Sasuke's voice and he gritted his teeth to calm down, "The village leader, thanked me and told me that I was always welcomed in their homes. Actually at that time leader was Yuko's father. So that's how I met him for the first time. After I got back to Orochimaru I killed him and went back to the village. I spent a year there. One blissful year. Then I heard about Akatsuki's movements and I needed to check on whether they had captured Naruto. A month after I had left the village, Tobi found me and forced me to join them."

"What happened to the little girl?", Sakura whispered.

"She was adopted by a young family who lost their kids during the attack. Unfortunately, she never really spoke again, she's living in her own world.", the boy answered quietly.

"Ah…", Sakura buried her face in his shoulder and smiled, "I'm glad I met you again, Sasuke. Naruto is right. We should never give up on believing in our friends. I'm sorry."

"I should be apologizing, Sakura, not you.", Sasuke smiled and gripped her hand tighter. The kunoichi's even breathing next to him told him that she'd fallen asleep. He sighed, "I'm sorry."

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to me about, geezer?", Naruto glared at him with unpleased frown on his face and narrowed blue eyes. When Shizune called him, he sensed a slight nervousness in the young assistant.

"Have a seat, Naruto.", Tsunade ordered pointing at the armchair next to the one in which the Raikage was sitting.

The Jinchuuriki knitted his brows, glancing at his sensei, leaning on the wall behind the Hokage. Jiraiya's expression was blank, "No, thank you. I'm fine."

The Raikage stood up as well and faced the young jonin. Their heights were almost the same but still A's solid figure towered a bit over Naruto's. The blonde boy raised his eyes and stared at the Kumo leader with confident expression. The old man smirked mockingly, "Did you honestly think I wouldn't find out? Tell me… Did you seriously consider keeping it a secret from me?" A small drops of sweat appeared on Naruto's forehead, erasing the confidence from his face. He said nothing, only sent a quick glance at his sensei who was now standing straight up with nervous expression. The Raikage smirked again, "But I have to admit – you act pretty well. Funeral and everything…"

"I…don't know what you're talking about.", Naruto stuttered and licked his lip, making a step back, feeling intimidated by the rising anger in the man before him. He shot a glance at the Hokage. She was half standing up in her chair with widened caramel eyes, staring at the Raikage.

"Too bad that the play is over.", A smirked, "One week ago, I captured your little _dead_ Sakura. And now she's in my hands…"

Naruto's eyes popped out and he growled, rushing recklessly at the Raikage. Just before the impact of his fist with A's face, the boy felt somebody pulling him back for his jonin vest, "Calm down.", Jiraiya's voice whispered in his ears. The Jinchuuriki growled and gritted his teeth not saying a word.

"What's the meaning of this?...", Tsunade murmured faking surprise. She mustn't let him know that she was aware of it or this argue can grow into a full-scale conflict between Konoha and Kumo, "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about your precious student, Sakura, being alive and kicking…", the Raikage growled and looked at the blond woman behind the desk furiously, "Don't tell me you didn't know… You're the Hokage, damn it. So drop this foolish act."

"I seriously didn't…"

"Stop it, Tsunade.", Jiraiya interrupted her with low voice. Naruto recognized this adamant tone. It was the tone he used when he was either angry or worried. The Jinchuuriki wondered which one of these was the case now. The Toad Hermit took a deep breath, "If he had found out already, there's no point in lying about it."

"Jiraiya…", the Hokage stared at him with a hidden warning in her eyes, "We agreed that…"

"I know what we agreed upon very well, but the Raikage has the right to know the truth."

Naruto popped out his eyes in disbelief, his sensei didn't know Sakura's story, unless Tsunade didn't tell him but that was not the case here. The Hokage wouldn't babble about it even if the person was Jiraiya. Then what the hell was his sensei talking about?

"So, are you going to enlighten me?", the Raikage growled averting his eyes to the Ero-sennin and the Hokage.

"Raikage…", Naruto cleared his voice. He had to make sure that what the old man told was true. Sakura was with Sasuke. And his friend wouldn't let her be captured by some Kumo shinobi. "Where did you say was Sakura when you captured her?", his blue eyes were throwing sparks at the old man.

"At a distant village near the border of Kumo."

"Aha. And what was she doing there?", Naruto stepped closer without breaking the eye contact with A.

"Standing in front of a shoe shop."

"Ok. And was she alone when you captured her?", the Jinchuuriki smiled barely notable.

"Of course she was alone!", the Raikage answered annoyed, "Now, if you're done with those stupid questions I have some of my own."

"Fine but actually if we don't find it pleasant to answer we might as well skip them.", the Jinchuuriki raised his brow and glanced at the Hokage who was now sitting in her armchair again.

"You, cocky bastard…", the Raikage growled.

"Oi, oi. Enough, Naruto. Watch your mouth. We're going to tell the Raikage everything.", Jiraiya patted his student on the shoulder.

"But, sensei! He doesn't have Sakura-chan. We don't have to!", the blonde exclaimed angrily.

"How…"

"Tsunade, allow me to explain everything.", the Toad Hermit looked at the woman behind the desk who nodded slightly, "Ok. So… Raikage, you're aware of the poisoning cases.", after the nod from the Kumo leader, the white-haired Sannin continued, "Sakura was assigned by the Hokage to investigate it. But for the sake of her safety, she had to be reported dead. After the whole tournament and everything, as the winner she became very famous. Her name would have appeared in the bingo books and it would make it harder for her to finish her assignment."

Naruto was glaring unbelievingly at his teacher. Lies, lies everywhere. How could he come up with such ridiculous story? It was obvious that this was two-man mission at least. And to send Sakura out there investigating a poison which can kill you within ten minutes with only a scratch…Tsunade would never risk like that. Hell, the Hokage didn't even let him and Kakashi to tell her that she was sending them because she was afraid that her protégé might want to tag along.

"And what exactly was she doing there of all places?", the Raikage said, staring suspiciously at the Hokage and the other man who was now standing next to the blonde behind her chair.

"How could we know?", Tsunade said, joining in the conversation, "She was ordered to report once a month. After all, only few people knew about this mission."

"Who exactly?", A asked with narrowed eyes.

"Just the people in this room.", Jiraiya smiled.

Naruto bit his lip looking at the Raikage. Would he buy it?

"And what about her partner in the tournament. Hatake Kakashi. He was her previous sensei and current captain, am I correct?", A looked at Naruto behind him. The boy gulped, trying to remain calm and indifferent.

"He doesn't know.", Tsunade assured the Raikage, "Originally, Naruto wasn't supposed to know either but after staging Sakura's death, he became unstable and we decided to tell him out of fear that he might lose control over the Kyuubi."

Naruto looked down at the floor. Well, that at least was partially true. He did have his fears about the Kyuubi inside him but thanks to B he managed to overcome them.

"So, you're telling me that Sakura is now on an extremely dangerous top-secret mission without backup and nobody knows about it.", Raikage scratched his neck.

"It comes with no surprise that we sent her there.", Tsunade smiled sadly, "She's my most trusted person, she's a poison expert and her medical jutsu is only second to mine if not equal. I think that there's no need to remind you that she's the winner of the tournament as well."

"I guess you have a point here.", Raikage sighed.

"I have to ask you to keep quiet about this.", Tsunade continued, "Nobody must know about her being alive or her safety would be put in jeopardy."

A nodded and turned around at Naruto, "Boy, you remind me a lot of B when he was younger.", the Raikage patted him on the shoulder and passed him by, walking out of the office.

As the door cracked close, the three in the room let out deep sighs. Tsunade spoke first, "Jiraiya! What the hell was that story? Couldn't you come up with something else?"

"Well, I'm sorry but if you actually had _told_ me the truth, it might have been easier to come up with another lie…", the Ero-sennin complained and turned to Naruto, "Keep your emotions in check. You almost told her out. And attacking the Raikage? Bad decision. Haven't I taught you anything?" Naruto's head fell and he kept quiet, embarrassed by his teacher's scolding, "Never mind. Whatever happened happened. Now, go and notify Kakashi for this."

The Jinchuuriki nodded and ran out of the office.

"That was close.", Tsunade sighed and supported her head on her arms, massaging her temples.

Jiraiya went behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, gripping them gently, "Why don't you just tell me?"

"Because you'll judge me.", Tsunade murmured.

"I will but I will support you as well.", the white-haired man smiled.

"Come over for a dinner tonight and I might tell you.", Tsunade smiled and stood up from her chair, leaving the office. On the doorstep she turned around and knitted her brows, "And no cameras this time…"

Jiraiya grinned and looked through the window.

* * *

"Thank you very much, Yuko.", Sasuke shook his friend's hand, "I'll tell Sakura about the dinner invitation."

"You're welcome. When you run out of something just tell me.", the blond man smiled, "And tell Sakura that if she doesn't accept the invitation I'll take it personally. And I'll be deeply offended."

"Don't worry. I'll talk her into coming.", Sasuke laughed when suddenly a small girl barged in the house, crying.

"Somebody…help me…", she sobbed and fell down, stumbling on the genkan.

The Uchiha rushed and helped her stood up, "What happened?"

"My brother… help him…", the girl stuttered crying.

Yuko lifted her up in his arms, embracing her gently, "Calm down and tell us what happened to your brother."

The girl rubbed her eyes with fingers and sniffed, "We were playing in the north forest when… I stumbled…and he tried to catch me… But then when he fell in the snow his leg got into a bear trap… ", the girl burst out in tears again, "There was blood everywhere… Help him…"

Sasuke and Yuko shared a terrified glance. The Uchiha put on his shoes and yelled at Yuko, "Take the girl to Sakura. She may be hurt as well. I'm going to get her brother.", the boy rushed out of the door without wasting another second.

"Ok. I'll meet you there.", Yuko grabbed a jacket and wrapped it around the crying girl, running out of the house as well.

* * *

Sakura woke up and stretched. The sunlight was making its way through the window. The girl yawned pleased. It's been so long since she last slept that well. Her eyes lingered on the messy other half of the bed. Sasuke wasn't here. "_He did say he would leave early_." The kunoichi stood up and pulled the hem of her gray T-shirt which was rolled up on her waist. It was warm in the room. Probably it was early and the fire was still burning in the living room.

Sakura made her way out of the bedroom and headed to the bathroom. As she passed by the fireplace she noticed the barely burning fire. Hesitating for a second she bent down and grabbed some more firewood, throwing them in the flames. Her eyes looked around the house. Now in the daylight it looked so…lonely. A clock grabbed her attention. It showed ten am. Good. She still had enough time to make breakfast and then look around the house and the village.

As she washed up and woke up completely, the medic dragged her feet to the kitchen. She rummaged through the cupboards for some coffee but as she found out few moments later, they were all empty. Sighing disappointed, she noticed the two-tapped sink. Sakura turned the right one and immediately a small trickle poured down. The kunoichi placed her finger under it and hissed surprised as the water burnt her. "_Running hot water?_". It was getting better and better.

Suddenly the door snapped open and she heard, Sasuke's loud yell. The girl rushed out of the kitchen and her eyes widened. Her friend was holding a small boy in his arms with a clipped bear trap around his calf. The medic in her surfaced and she rushed to the table in the living room, removing everything on it, "Put him here. Carefully. One wrong move and his leg might tear up."

Sasuke placed the passed out boy on the coffee table and slumped on the couch exhaustedly, glaring horrified at the small lifeless body. Sakura noticed the broken chain of the trap and turned to the dark-haired boy, "You broke it?"

He nodded reluctantly, "I was afraid that I might do something wrong if I try to open it by myself."

"Good job. He would have died from blood loss.", Sakura kneeled on the floor and her hand glowed green over the wound, "Ok. I want you to open it slowly, so that I can control the bleeding. Try not to move it to the sides because you may worsen his condition."

Sasuke kneeled as well and gripped the metal trap. The door opened again and Yuko entered with the small girl in his arms. Sakura turned around confused.

"That's his sister. She called us.", Yuko explained, "Sasuke thought that she might be injured as well, so I brought her here."

"Good. Place her in the bedroom and lock the door. She doesn't need to see this when she wakes up.", Sakura ordered and averted her eyes at the boy again, "Yuko-san, pour some hot water in a basin and grab a clean cloth. I'll need them later." The kunoichi sighed and looked at Sasuke, "Ready?" He nodded, "On three. One… two… three!".

The Uchiha gripped the trap opening it bit by bit. Sakura's hands were glowing green and small drops of sweat had appeared on her forehead. It had been awhile since she last used her chakra. The kunoichi noticed that the trap's teeth had crashed the tibia and the fibula. Her eyes averted to Sasuke's face. The dark-haired boy was pale and his eyes were glistening from the tension in the room. Sakura noticed the slight shaking of his hands. That was not good. If he trembled, he might completely tear up the boy's leg.

"Sasuke. Stop.", Sakura ordered and the boy's hands froze, " I'll take it from here. Go outside.", the kunoichi made a handseal and a kage bunshin appeared next to her. The clone gripped the trap and the Uchiha stood up, hurrying out of the house.

Yuko observed quietly the kunoichi's work. Her face was sweating and her breathing was irregular but the girl didn't tremble, didn't even sigh. She kept working over the boy, without averting eyes from his leg.

Sakura bit her lip as the last tooth of the trap was out of the boy's calf. She ordered her kage bunshin to break the metal snare. The clone applied a little chakra and the trap cracked into two pieces. Then the kunoichi allowed herself to let out her breath. The bunshin disappeared in a poof of smoke and she continued to heal the boy's leg with a little less tension and nervousness.

Yuko drew closer and placed the basin and the cloth next to her, "Do you need anything else?", he whispered afraid that he might disturb her.

"No, thank you.", Sakura smiled and looked at him without interrupting her constant flow of chakra into the boy's calf.

"Ok, Then I'll go and check up on the girl." , the blonde walked away.

The kunoichi examined calmly the leg. The surface wounds were almost healed now the only thing left was to mend the broken bones. She cracked her neck and moved her hands slightly up so she could begin from the top of the injury. What a day! And it was only eleven o'clock. The girl sighed tiredly. She was definitely out of shape and she quickly had to get back in her previous state, if not stronger. A smile lingered on her face as she recalled Sasuke's sick expression. The medic felt the boy under her hands moving a little and she quickly averted her eyes to his pale face.

"Hello.", she said quietly as he slowly opened his eyes, "What's your name?"

"Aron.", the boy mumbled and frowned.

"I'm Sakura. Nice to meet you Aron.", the kunoichi smiled softly, "You stepped on a bear trap, remember?"

"I helped my sister, she was falling.", he muttered and looked curiously at the unfamiliar girl who was healing him, "Who are you?"

"I'm a doctor, Aron-kun.", Sakura smiled again, "Your sister is fine, she's asleep in the other room. You should rest too. I'm almost done."

"Okay.", the boy nodded and closed its eyes again.

Sakura sighed as she mended the last piece of bone in his leg and sent a little chakra to make sure that everything was fine. Once the healing was finished, she cleaned up the blood left from the wounds, stood up and stretched. The hour constantly depleting her chakra had made her head dizzy. The kunoichi lifted the boy in her arms and carried him in the bedroom. As she entered the place she saw Yuko sitting on a chair next to the bed, where the small girl was still sleeping. Sakura went to the other side and placed Aron next to his sister, tucking him in with the blanket. The blond man in the chair followed her with eyes as she bended over the small girl, checking her temperature and looking for any signs that she might be injured as well.

The medic sighed relieved and turned to Yuko, "Do you mind staying here with the kids? I need to find Sasuke.", she whispered smiling at him.

The boy nodded, "When they wake up, I'll get them to their parents."

"Thank you.", Sakura turned around to exit the room but his voice stopped her.

"You saved a life today, Sakura-chan.", Yuko sounded amazed and bewildered, "We're in huge debt to you."

"Don't be silly. That's my job. You were just lucky to have me nearby.", she winked at him and went out.

The kunoichi exited the front door and looked around. Everything was white. The snow was covering the earth, the roofs of the houses, the trees. The world around her was sparkling under the sun rays. She snuggled her nose in the white knitted stole, wrapped around her neck above the leather coat she was wearing. Footprints in the snow caught her attention and she followed them. Then she saw him, leaning on a pine-tree, Sasuke was staring at the cottages down in the valley. It appeared that their house was a little up the hill, separated by the other part of the village. Probably that was his wish when he first came here. The kunoichi smirked and drew closer to him. The cracking sound of the snow under her black boots tale told her presence but the Uchiha didn't react. Sakura stood right next to him, enjoying the view that was spreading before her eyes.

"Nobody's good at everything, Sasuke.", she murmured quietly. The surroundings were so calm; it felt almost illegal to shout in a place like this, "Don't let it bother you."

"The same happened when you were wounded and told me to take care of your wound…", he whispered, "I just couldn't stop the shaking of my hands, no matter how hard I tried and repeated myself that I need to save you. They just didn't stop…", his voice hitched and he took a deep breath before continuing, "When I saw him with that trap around his leg. I actually _tried_ to remove it but my hands jerked and I couldn't do it…"

"Then it's a good thing. Because that… that saved the boy's life, Sasuke.", Sakura placed her arm around his shoulders.

"I don't get it.", he shook his head, "I have no problem with killing people for god's sake. I'm a shinobi. That's my job… But when it comes to…", his voice faded without finishing his sentence.

"You don't understand it but I do.", Sakura smiled and bowed down to grab a little snow in her handful, "You're not afraid of blood nor you're getting sick at the sight of brutally injured. You are scared when it comes to somebody you care about or someone innocent and pure who didn't deserve any of this pain, like the boy inside.", the kunoichi molded the snow into a small ice ball and began shaping it, "You're not weak. You're just human.", she grabbed his hand, pulling it out of his pocket and placed the mini ice sculpture on his palm.

Sasuke's eyes travelled to the small cold piece in his hand. A small perfectly shaped heart was glistening under the rays of the sun. A small drop appeared on top of it and made its way down, reaching the skin of his palm. He looked up at the girl who was gazing at him. A smile formed on his lips, "Thank you."

"You're welcome.", Sakura grinned.

"You're actually pretty good at understanding people's minds. Have you studied psychology or something?", he giggled, teasing her.

The kunoichi frowned, "It was part of my medical education. I'm trained field medic. In times of war, people's minds are as frequently injured as their bodies. So, yes, I did study psychology."

"Oh…", Sasuke scratched behind his neck and grinned foolishly.

Sakura hmph-ed and turned around passing by the Uchiha. Suddenly she span and kicked the tree trunk, jumping out of the area around the pine. A massive pile of snow fell upon Sasuke's head, who screamed surprised and cursed loudly. The kunoichi turned around and tried to escape quickly but she wasn't used to run in the snow and after her second step she slipped and fell down with loud thump. A sharp pain ran through her stomach. She had to take care of her wound sooner or later. Sakura opened her eyes and glanced at the pile of snow under the tree but Sasuke wasn't there. Suddenly a shadow appeared on top of her and she looked up. The Uchiha's face was all flushed and there was still some snow in his black hair.

"Sorry?", she winked quickly with her eyelashes, using her puppy-stare but the blank expression on Sasuke's face didn't change, "I guess you're not going to help me stand up." The boy shook his head slowly, "Well, I guess it's OK.", Sakura cleared her throat and stood up on her feet, "Shall we g…"

A loud yell echoed in the valley as Sasuke lifted the pinkette, putting her on his shoulder. The girl bumped her fists in his back so that he could drop her, but the Uchiha only continued walking determined back to the house. When they reached the door he just kicked it open and entered without even taking off his shoes. Sasuke dropped Sakura on the couch and pointed his finger at her, gritting his teeth, "I'll let it slide. But _**just**_ this time. Now, start healing yourself."

"I'm fi…"

"_**Start...**_ healing yourself.", he repeated through his teeth and went back to take off his shoes in the genkan.

"Fine…", Sakura growled, "You could have just asked me nicely…"

Sasuke turned around annoyed, "_**I **_should ask _**you**_ nicely to heal _**yourself**_?!"

"Sheesh…Stop being such wet blanket…", the kunoichi rolled her eyes and took off her boots and jacket.

* * *

Sakura sipped from the cup in her hands, filled with hot cocoa. The kunoichi blankly stared at the cracking woods, wrapped in warm, yellow-reddish flames. It was such a desperate sound, as if they were calling for help. She slightly smiled. Naruto once told her that since he began his sage training with natural chakra, he could sense the emotions in everything around him. How much she wanted to be able to feel whatever the others around her were feeling. It would have been so much easier. There wouldn't have been fights with Kakashi, she could have been better friend to Naruto, she could have stopped Sasuke from leaving Konoha. And now…maybe…just maybe… she could have been at home.

The kunoichi knitted her brows and sipped one more time. The place wasn't bad. So far she enjoyed it here – the fresh cool air, the untouched by the technology's hand, nature, the silence. Maybe because the everyday-boredom hadn't reached her yet, or she was just grateful for the moments of peace. Being kept in that dark cave for three months and then non-stop being chased down for nearly another month had drained her energy almost entirely. Her eyes lingered on the dark window. The glass was frosted in the corners, leaving a small circle in the center through which she could stare outside. Sakura sighed quietly. Sasuke had gone to bed almost an hour ago. Probably he was already asleep. Maybe it was time for her to go to bed too. Today's unexpected accident had exhausted her. She shouldn't have overstrained herself with healing her own injuries as well but that idiot insisted. Well, he had a point; however, it could have waited a little more.

The kunoichi drank the rest of the hot cocoa and stood up, placing the empty mug on the coffee table. She'd wash it tomorrow. Dragging her feet to the bedroom, Sakura remembered the breakfast she prepared for Kakashi the night when she left Konoha. Did he like it? A smile lingered on her lips and she pressed a finger on them. They were dry and a little bit cracked. She recalled the soft, almost velvet, feeling his lips left on hers as they moved over them hat night. He was an amazing kisser. She never thought that only a kiss could start such violent and stormy feelings in her.

The pinkette pressed quietly the handle of the door and entered the room. Sasuke had left the gas lantern lightened, so she changed in her night clothes and put out the tiny flame, coiling back the wick. Her eyes lingered on the dark silhouette of the boy in the bed. She was glad that he was with her at such times. He wasn't a bad guy, he was not a saint either, but definitely he wasn't the heartless bastard she thought him to be.

Maybe she should give him a massage…

A smile flickered on her face.

* * *

TBC


	19. Reminiscences

Hello, folks! Sorry for the late update but I had few exams to take care of ^^ 1 more final exam to go 6 passed (**5 As and 1 B**)^^. Anyway hope you like the next chapter, I tried to make it a little longer so I can compensate for the time ^^

_**PS. I do not own "Naruto", it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

**_Made me promise I'd try_**  
**_ To find my way back in this life_**  
**_ I hope there is a way_**  
**_ To give me a sign you're okay_**  
**_ Reminds me again_**  
**_ It's worth it all_**  
**_So I can go home..._**

_**"Memories" by Within Temptation**_

* * *

Sakura winked few times rapidly, trying to prevent the whitish light from blinding her eyes. Her hand brushed off the three pink locks fallen on the wrong side of the head, tickling her cheek and ear. The kunoichi blankly stared at the empty place on the bed next to her. Sasuke had, once again, gotten up before her. The pinkette sighed indifferently, sitting up on the mattress, pushing aside the blankets. "_Damn, it's hot in here_."

Sakura stretched arms and cracked her spine, enjoying the relaxing calmness that took over her joints and muscles. The girl stood up and changed in her everyday outfit – dark stretchy jean pants, black long-sleeved tight top and knitted woollen white sweater with medium length, bat-like sleeves. The kunoichi dragged lazily feet to the bathroom in order to brush her teeth and wash her face.

Waiting for the coffee to boil, she stared through the frosted-glass window. Only the slight curving of the corners of her mouth gave away that Sakura had noticed the topless Sasuke, training in the backyard. His pale skin looked almost marmoreal, surrounded by all that snow. Sweaty dark hair locks were stack to his forehead, covering his eyes, but the shinobi ignored them, continuing to swing his katana, slicing the air around him.

Sakura turned off the gas hot-plate and poured the hot bitter beverage in a big creamy coloured cup. She walked to the genkan and put on her black leather boots.

The weather outside was strangely calm and quiet, so the kunoichi looked worriedly at the sky. Yesterday's blue azure was gone, giving in to the greyish mantle that had spread above them. There were no clouds that could give away heavens' intentions for today. Sakura tightened the grip around the hot cup in her hands and walked leisurely to the place where Sasuke was training. She noticed that the place she considered empty and inbuilt, it turned out to be a penthouse to keep the firewood dry. Kunoichi's eyes travelled over the axe stabbed in the massive stump and the chop-covered floor. He must have been cutting woods. She averted her gaze to the topless boy.

"You're going to catch a cold.", Sakura said smiling and sipped from her coffee.

Sasuke lowered his katana and brushed off the sweat from his forehead with the back of his hand, "Nah...", he responded panting, catching his breath, "I'm used to it."

"If you say so...", Sakura smiled again and turned around to walk away.

"Oi...", the boy shouted after her, "If everything OK?"

The kunoichi looked over her shoulder, "Yeah."

Sasuke knitted brows, "Sakura..."

"Mmm?"

"Spar with me."

The girl froze in her movement and turned around, facing her former teammate. The look in her eyes was empty, "Don't want to."

"Chickening out, are we?", Sasuke smirked and raised an eyebrow.

Sakura frowned and her knuckles paled from the strength she put in her grip around the cup.

"Come on. You're healed, right? Or are you afraid that your knees might betray you again.", he continued with smug expression.

The kunoichi gritted her teeth but said nothing. He was provoking her. She knew it. But hell...it worked.

"Sakura-chan. You're jonin right? So you might not be completely useless like you were back when I was part of team seven... Or am I wrong..."

The cup in Sakura's hands cracked and broke to pieces, covering her fingers with hot coffee. The kunoichi channelled chakra in her feet and stormed straight forward. Just before her fist could collide with Sasuke's face, the Uchiha disappeared and she stumbled from her own acceleration. The girl quickly recovered her balance but the male shinobi was way faster, already pointing the blade of his katana at her throat from behind. Sakura shifted her position, ignoring the blade, slicing slightly at her flesh and span, aiming a high kick at Sasuke's head.

The Uchiha widened his eyes, noticing the blood drops on the blade of his sword. Was she stupid? Why would she move like that? His moment of distraction cost him a powerful kick to his neck. The blow sent him flying few meters to the side and the Uchiha landed hard on his arms and legs. Sakura was already aiming another punch at his face when, the boy frowned and channelled chakra in his feet, disappearing from her sight. The momentary confusion, earned him an opening and he managed to push and pin her to the ground, immobilizing her movements. She was panting with fierce look in her green eyes. Sasuke stared at her taken aback.

"What's wrong with you?", he growled at her unbelievingly. The small trickle of blood on her throat had stolen his attention and he couldn't avert his gaze from it, "It was only a sparing fight, Sakura. Why would you risk like that?" The kunoichi's eyes trembled as if she was realizing something. Suddenly tears welled up in them and Sasuke loosened his grip. "Talk to me. Something's clearly not right. Yesterday, everything was fine...", the boy stood up and pulled her up with him, shaking the snow off her clothes.

"Nothing's fine, Sasuke...", she whispered, averting her eyes, "Yesterday it _**looked**_ fine because I _**wanted**_ it to be that way. But I really miss home and everybody I left behind... And on top of that...when the war breaks out I won't be in any condition to help them out... It's just so...frustrating..."

The Uchiha successor sighed and pouted, "Listen to me...", he gently lifted her chin up, "I can't promise you that Konoha would win the war, or that everyone would survive it, nor that you'll be forgiven and accepted back...but I can promise you one other thing..."

"What?", Sakura murmured.

"When the war begins, we'll go together on the battlefield and we'll do our best at protecting everyone you love, giving everything we have. Until then I'll make sure you'll become a lot stronger so that you won't have any regrets about it. Deal?", Sasuke softly smiled at her.

"Deal.", she sniffed but returned the smile.

Suddenly a cracking snow announced the presence of another two people and Sakura turned around to look at direction of the noise. A young man and woman, wearing heavy, warm coats were walking towards them. Sasuke quickly grabbed his knitted sweater, lying on the chopped firewood and put it on.

"Hello. How can we help you?", his voice was polite but suspicious.

The woman's eyes lingered on Sakura and she fastened her pace, almost running toward the kunoichi. The pinkette made a cautious step back as the woman threw herself on the snowy ground before her and bowed politely, "Thank you so much for saving our son! I'm forever indebted to you..."

Her words were interrupted as Sakura pulled her up on her feet, "I assume you're Aron's mother?", the girl smiled. The woman nodded quickly with tears in her eyes. "How is he?"

"Recovering. Thanks to you...", the woman's voice hitched as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Her husband drew closer and embraced her tightly, looking at Sakura's worried face.

"If you need anything... Or if you ever need help with something...Please. We'll be extremely happy to help you.", his low voice was trembling.

The medic let out deep breath and patted the sobbing woman on the upper arm, "I haven't done anything special. I was able to save a boy. Everybody would do it if they can."

"Is there anything that we can do for you?", the man asked with pleading gaze.

"Actually. There is.", Sakura smiled and looked at Sasuke. The Uchiha only narrowed his eyes, wondering what she would ask this time. "Could you tell the rest of the people that if they are in an emergency need of medical treatment, they can come to me?"

Sasuke opened his mouth to object but when he saw the flickering light in her eyes he changed his mind. That was the only way to make her feel a little bit more at home. She was a medic, and she loved her job. The Uchiha smiled, went beside her, placing hand over her shoulder.

The couple in front of them bowed politely and walked away, leaving the two shinobi staring at their backs.

"Will this make it easier for you?", Sasuke whispered.

"I think so. This is the only thing that I can do best no matter where I am.", Sakura smiled and headed to the house.

* * *

A cloaked shinobi, standing in the middle of a spacious room, cracked his neck and fingers. The twenty-four-hour-constant-daily jutsu had worn him out completely. He removed his spiral mask and rubbed his eyes. The fingers passed over his right eyelid, touching the wrinkled skin on his cheek. It had been more than eighteen years since that day. The day that changed his fate. No. The day when Uchiha Obito died. That was right. The weak, hyper and naïve Uchiha Obito was crushed by that rock, while protecting his precious friends. He died a hero. The person who was now living in his body was not Obito. He was nothing but a soul, feeding on the hopes for revenge and sick obsession of world peace.

The shinobi dragged his feet out of the laboratory-like hall. He no longer dwelled on what happened between Rin and Kakashi years ago. Her death no more mattered to him. Soon he'd create a place, a world, where she'd be alive. Where she'd smile again and not because of that ungrateful, traitorous bastard Kakashi but because of him. Like it should have been in the first place.

The man slumped heavily on the chair in the other room. The face of the Yellow flash passed through his mind. "_Minato-sensei__**...**_". He remembered the night when his ex-teacher explained to him the reason behind Kakashi's behaviour towards him. At that time, he couldn't understand what it was like to see your most loved and admired person's dead cold body in front of you. He couldn't understand the consequences of that… The permanent scar carved on your heart and brain. But now…he knew it perfectly well. There was no way he wouldn't understand it after he witnessed the murder of the girl he loved since before he became a ninja, by the hands of his best friend and teammate. The same boy who swore at Obito's death to protect her with his life...

A chill ran down his spine, announcing the presence of another person in the room. "What can I do for you, Madara?", his voice was low and irritated. The man hated that the other Uchiha considered it essential to pay him a regular visits and supervise his work on Zetsu clones.

"I wanted to see if everything was going according to plan… We can't afford any lose ends, like we did with that brat Sasuke…", the man smirked devilishly.

"We'll be ready in five or six months.", the younger shinobi answered without looking at the other Uchiha.

"Good.", Madara murmured with a smug expression.

* * *

The wind blew some of the front silver locks of Kakashi's hair, revealing the scar on his left eye. The Copy nin had purposely left his headband at home. He didn't want to feel as shinobi, at least once in his lifetime. Standing in front of the big memorial stone, with carved names of his comrades on it, the man wondered would it be easier for him to cope with their deaths if he was a civilian. Probably not. It would only cause him pain to know that he hadn't had power to save them. Being powerless and not being strong enough would weigh equally on his heart.

The Copy nin sighed and ran palm over his mask-covered face. Winter was slowly coming. The chill in the late autumn wind was creeping under his black clothes. His open eyes lingered over the names on the tombstone.

Hatake Sakumo... Nohara Rin... Uchiha Obito...

Guilt. Shame. Regret. Frustration. Anger. Everything poured down on him once again. His gaze averted to the specially build memorial stone with Sakura's name carved on it. "_Would I still be alive if I hadn't found out that she was alive? What should I do, sensei? Is there anything I can do to save her? To bring her back home... I don't want to witness this tombstone becoming truly real. I've buried enough friends._"

"Why the long face?"

Kakashi startled looked above his shoulder and his coal gaze darkened as he recognised Jiraya, "Same as always."

The Sannin chuckled and stood side by side with the younger jonin, "Tsunade told me everything...", he murmured. The Copy nin widened terrified his eye with shocked expression on his face. "Poor Sakura-chan..."

"Yeah...", Kakashi agreed barely whispering.

"How much do you know about Minato and Kushina's story?", the Toad Sannin smiled, putting hands in his pockets.

"Only that he saved her and since then they fell in love with each other...", the silver-haired shinobi mumbled, feeling a little bit uneasy to talk about his sensei's love life.

"Oh...", Jiraya smirked, "That explains everything..."

"It doesn't explain anything...". Kakashi frowned.

"Kushina... she was an amazing girl. A little bit tomboyish but strong, stubborn, loyal and had unbreakable pride. You might know that, since her village was destroyed, she settled in Konoha with the rest of the survivors. But to be honest it never became her home, at least not until she became friends with Minato.", Jiraya took a deep breath and sat on the grass in front of the memorial, "Back then, everyone hated and mocked her because of her long red hair, because she was an outsider, because she always had that intimidating and prideful look in her eyes, that said "_you cannot touch me_". But the young Kushina-chan wasn't next to none. Their hatred reflected in one of her own, aimed back at them, including Minato. That brat... he excelled in everything: strength, ability, intelligence... he was everything that she wasn't – popular, admired, with home and friends. Kushina considered him the worst of all. She was obsessed by the thought that there was somebody who could look down on her that easily..."

"But, that's ridiculous...", Kakashi mumbled, sitting on the grass next to the Sannin.

"Why? Isn't Naruto the same way with Sasuke?", Jiraya asked and when he didn't receive an answer the man continued, "But little did Kushina know that during their constant fights, Minato began to develop an interest in her. That brat was hiding it well but he couldn't fool me... He was amused by her constant struggle to be better than him. I don't remember how many times they had sparred. And every single one of them she lost. But Kushina-chan never gave up. On the contrary, it motivated her to work harder, to continue improving herself. That confused Minato and at the same time it intrigued him.", Jiraya smirked lost in his memories, "When she was kidnapped, that foolish brat rushed after her without giving it a second thought..."

"Why are you telling me this?", Kakashi closed eyes, feeling the chilly wind brush his face.

"Because I don't think you understand what Sakura is feeling right now. And because I want you to be at peace with yourself until the time comes and you two meet. If you are in this condition it's certain that you'll do something reckless and scary.", Jiraya frowned.

"But..."

"Kushina hated that she had to be saved by Minato of all people. Her pride had taken the damage.", the Sannin continued, "It took weeks before things settled between them again. I still remember that day... Minato and I were supposed to meet at the training areas because he wanted to show me some new jutsu he had created... but when I got there Kushina had appeared before me and they were fighting again. The look on her face...it was mix of pure rage and frustration. And once again that blond brat won. I thought that everything was just repeating but then he made something I never anticipated... He smiled at her and said, "_I noticed your beautiful hair right away. But you could have taken care of those weaklings without cutting it_... _I'm sure of it_"...", the Toad hermit grinned, quoting the lines, "Kushina's face was priceless. I think that was the moment when they truly fell in love with each other...", Jiraya sighed deeply, "The only thing Kushina ever wanted was her strength to be acknowledged by Minato. Sakura is the same. She wanted to save everybody with her own power. So instead of thinking of ways to bring her back to the village, think of a way to support her. She's not a little girl anymore. She's one fine, strong, capable kunoichi..."

Kakashi sat there silent with gaze lingering on Rin's name on the memorial stone.

"Sakura... She's not Rin, Kakashi...", Jiraya smiled, standing on his feet. The Sannin tapped the man on the shoulder and turned around to walk away, "Even if you don't do anything to bring her home, she won't betray you...", he shouted waving him goodbye.

The Copy nin frowned, closing his eye. "_Rin... Why did you do it, Rin?_..."

* * *

Sakura slipped under the blanket and lied on her side, staring at Sasuke. The Uchiha was lying with closed eyes, pretending to be asleep but the kunoichi could hear the uneven breathing and pulse. She smirked and pinched his upper arm under the covers.

"Ouch!", the boy growled and glared at her with bloody stare, "What was that for?"

"Nothing. Just felt like doing it.", Sakura shrugged and grinned.

"You little..."

"Thank you for today.", she murmured and settled more comfortably on her half of the bed.

"You're welcome...", Sasuke answered without looking at her. A silence spread between them and the Uchiha stirred under the covers, "I forgot to tell you... We're invited to a party tomorrow night."

"Ha?"

"Yuko invited us. We'll get the chance to meet with some other villagers."

"Oh... Ok.", Sakura murmured and lied on her back, staring at the ceiling. Another anxious silence filled the air. "Sasuke..."

"Mmm?", the boy closed his eyes again.

"Why did you tell me that you'd fight by my side when the war starts? It's not like you're connected to Konoha anymore...", her heart started to fasten and the kunoichi bit her lip.

"Because I think that's the least I could do for you after all the pain I've caused you..."

"If you had the chance would you come back to Konoha with me?", Sakura whispered afraid that if she said it louder it might sound ridiculous.

"I'm never coming back, Sakura."

"But why?! You miss Naruto and me and Kakashi! I see it in your eyes, Sasuke. You still care about us! You're _**still**_ a member of Team 7!", she exclaimed looking at him with popped eyes.

"Because I'm not gonna offer my life on a silver platter to the village that ordered the massacre of my family... I will not sacrifice my freedom for the sake of someone else's sick ambitions! I will not bow my head obediently and accomplish the missions they give me...like my brother did... ", Sasuke growled and turned his head at her, glaring.

"Ordered? Brother? What are you talking about..?"

"You know NOTHING!", he interrupted her rudely, raising from the bed, "Itachi didn't kill the Uchiha clan because he wanted to... He did it to protect _me_...", his fingers ran through the black locks.

"I don't understand...", Sakura sat in the bed as well, looking confused at the profile of her ex-teammate.

"Years ago Uchiha clan plotted a coup d'état. The Elders and the Hokage found out and decided that they had to be eliminated... There was no other way to obliterate the threat. If they remained unconcerned, a civil war would have broken out. On the other hand if they captured only the mutineers, they would have had to explain to the Daimyo why would there be even a reason for them to plot a coup. They couldn't allow the other countries to know that there was an inner conflict in Konoha and take advantage of it. The Elders couldn't accept the fact that the citizens would start to doubt the government and their leaders.", Sasuke frowned, knitting his brows, "The Hokage made a virtue of the necessity to keep the peace in the country and reconciled Elders' insistence."

The kunoichi calculated quickly in her mind the years and her eyes popped out as she realized who the Hokage was then, "The third? Hiruzen Sarutobi? No way. You're mistaken...", Sakura shook her head unbelievingly, "You knew the Third! He was kind and warm person! There's not a chance in a million that he would allow, even less order that."

"**Sakura**!", Sasuke raised his voice, stopping her babbling, "Konoha is not as innocent as you think it is! Hokage may have the highest authority but behind the curtains Elders do whatever they want and think it's right."

"Who told you these lies?", Sakura frowned angrily, "Whoever it was, he had an ulterior motive to tell you such ridiculous fables..."

"It's true."

"NO! It's not true!", the kunoichi screamed with widened green eyes, kneeling on the mattress, gripping tightly the blanket, "And Itachi? Why would he kill his own family then? He was an Uchiha as well. If the clan indeed planned a coup, they wouldn't even consider entrusting him with this...this task. And how come he saved you? By killing your parents, relatives and friends? Bullshit! Lies. Konoha is not like this! We care about each other! That's our power! Will of the fire, remember?"

"Open your eyes, Sakura, and listen to me! My brother was a double agent the whole time! He had to betray his own father for the sake and the good of your precious Konoha!", Sasuke stood up from the bed and glared at the half-sitting kunoichi, "He took the mission to kill our clan only because that way he could leave _me_ alive. HE burdened my hatred. HE _let_ me see him killing our parents! HE forced me to hate him because he knew that way I had a reason to live! WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT, SAKURA?", his breathing was irregular from all the yelling.

"Sasuke...", the girl murmured realizing that she had crossed the border.

"You know nothing about true sacrifice. Mopping and yelping because you left your home and your cosy bed, what's that compared to the years of self-torture my brother had to endure! He was loyal shinobi, who sacrificed his family, and his life for the sake of his village. And how the village repaid him? By declaring him an S-class criminal, telling made-up stories about his sick desires to test his power! In order to save the cracked peaceful mask Konoha wore...", Sasuke frowned with pained expression.

"I..."

"Don't say anything else.", the Uchiha turned around and rushed out of the room, banging the door behind him.

Sakura's eyes welled up with tears and she slumped on the bed heavily. She shouldn't have reacted so sharply. But was it true? Had the Third really known about this? Did Tsunade know about this too? The faces of Konoha's citizens flashed before her eyes. Everything seemed so calm and bright when she was there. For Konoha to keep such secret... What else was there that they weren't aware of?

So that's why Sasuke didn't want to come back... Itachi. He killed his own brother who gave up from everything he held dear in order to save him. How was Sasuke even living with himself now? With such regret and guilt, eating him up from the inside... How could Sasuke come back to the village which forced his brother to kill his own clan? Sakura suddenly felt Konoha strangely distant, unfamiliar and repulsive. Shinobi villages kept their secrets buried deep. The kunoichi sighed heavily and ran fingers through her pink locks.

"_Naruto... Will you still try to bring Sasuke back if you knew the truth? Will you still idolize the Hokage position? Won't you feel betrayed like I feel right now_?", Sakura stood up and peek behind the door but Sasuke wasn't in the living room. Probably he had gone out. She noticed the missing boots and coat. Crawling back on the bed the pinkette stared through the frosted window.

"_I hope he returns soon. I need to apologise and ask him to tell me the whole story_... _I need to know the truth_...", she thought and slipped under the blanket, turning the gas lamp off.

Lying in the bed, the warmth of the covers soon pulled her in a light slumber. The cracking noise from the living room woke her up and she immediately looked at the other half of the mattress. He was still out. Another crack was heard and Sakura realised it was coming from the burning woods in the fireplace. She sighed disappointedly and eased back on the pillow. The medic stirred and turned restlessly. The sleep finally took over her mind and she quieted down, breathing evenly under the covers.

* * *

"_Let him go.", her lips were moving on her own. She had no idea from where she was drawing this courage, "You want __**me**__, right? He's nothing to do with this.", the girl stopped few meters away from the hostage. She saw him popping his eyes in an unbelieving grimace. They were screaming "Run! Hide!". This boy had already made his resolve and wanted to give her a chance to live but the same went to her as well. She was the one supposed to die here, not him, or the teacher, but still her hands were already dyed in blood._

_The enemy released the boy and shoved him aside. The man licked his lips and chuckled. Ania drew closer to him and he grabbed her rudely, pulling her back to his dirty body. She frowned but didn't make a sound. The collision made the air in her lungs fly away and she opened her mouth to breathe. The enemy bent down and whispered in her ear with a sultry voice._

"_I've always wanted to try a kunoichi from __Yūrei clan__, you know –", he stopped for a second so he could lick her neck and grab her breast with his free hand, "But I wonder if I should do you while you're alive or should I just finish my mission and then have the fun while you're still warm inside."…_

Kakashi's eye scanned the words on the page of the book hungrily. It's been a while since he read such an interesting book aside from Jiraya's masterpiece. He was on the second chapter but the plot was already twisted and knotted, filling his chest and mind with enjoyable anticipation for the denouement. The concept of the main female character was so carefully created, that Kakashi felt almost drawn to it. His coal eye was already used to fixate her name among the other words on the page. He couldn't say the same for the male character, though. His background story was still kept in the dark. Not that it was a bad thing but the Copy nin was used to predict the outcome of the story. At least with Icha Icha series he did. Was it because he and Jiraya thought alike? Probably. But in that case he couldn't even connect the twists in the plot. There were still too many missing pieces.

His thought travelled to Sakura. What was she doing right now? He couldn't risk and send his dogs to track her down; furthermore, he hadn't received another letter from her. The unknown congealed him. All the thoughts of what could happen or already had happened there; the uneasiness he felt every time he remembered her; the threat of the upcoming war, which might ruin his chances to meet with her, were frightening him, rendering him furious. Because none of that was in the envelopment of his control power.

The silver-haired jonin shook head to chase away the depressing thoughts and flipped the next page in attempt to distract himself from the problems he had.

…_She felt the metal weapon caressing her soft skin on her neck. The man was slowly drawing circles, trying to make her feel vulnerable and weak. So far, he was succeeding and the girl shivered. She tried to free herself from his grip but the enemy was overpowering her. When he turned her around rudely and tried to force her to lay on the desk the girl groaned in pain. The hard wooden edge of the table jabbed her in the ribs. "Oops – ", she heard him say, "Was it too hard for you?". The man flung her on the desk._

_She suppressed the urge to scream and only a lonely tear escaped from under her eyelid as she felt her top, soaking in her own blood. The girl sensed his hand ripping the buttons of her shirt and cutting the underwear with the kunai. She turned her head away and her eyes snapped open as she felt his mouth on her breast, teeth biting tightly the pink nipple. The girl tried to separate her mind from her body and her sight laid on the dead teacher on the floor, his eyes were still open, they were staring at her as if he was blaming her for his death. She couldn't take it anymore. Gathering all of her left strength and transforming the feeling of frustration into power and determination, she pushed the tall man aside from her but she didn't consider the kunai, touching her throat and the blade sliced the soft skin. _

_The girl stood up and kicked him behind his neck, using his temporary distraction caused by her rebellion, the man fell on his knees shocked but the girl didn't give him time to attack her back, she kicked him in the stomach and he started coughing. Recalling her lessons she grabbed his hair and shoved her knee into his face, breaking his nose. When the man completely fell on the floor next to the dead teacher she rushed towards the door, making her escape. Suddenly the girl felt another hand catching her for her shoulder. She saw the shorter man's fist closing in to her face. The girl didn't have the time to defend herself. The punch forced her to step back and her back crashed into the wall behind her. The black-haired girl screamed in pain and she felt that the blood flow coming out from the flesh wound on her ribs increased. Her head was spinning from the blood loss and she missed the enemy's movement towards her. Another hit made her lose balance and she slid down the wall, falling on the floor. She couldn't feel her left cheek and her eye had begun closing. Distracted by her own pain she didn't see his knee closing to her face. The followed kick almost made her lose consciousness and it was already too late when she saw him drawing out his kunai, preparing to finish his partner's job. _

_Suddenly the man fell dead on the floor with a slight blood trickle coming out from the corner of his mouth, revealing the kunai stabbed in his neck. The girl felt the world spinning and she passed out._

Kakashi sighed relieved as he read the last paragraph of the chapter. The heroine was safe. He looked through the window in his bedroom. The moon was shining brightly, illuminating Konoha's streets. He should go to bed. Tomorrow he promised Naruto to help him train. Ever since his ex-student came back from his training with B, there was nobody who could spar normally with him apart from Kakashi and Sai. But the former Root member wasn't exactly the most suitable spar partner for Naruto so that left the Copy nin as the only possible choice. The silver-haired jonin closed the book and stared at the title. It was half burnt and he could only read the first word – "_chained_".

When Kakashi went to the ruins of Sakura's apartment after his talk with Jiraya, he stumbled upon this half burnt book. It had been in a drawer of the night table in the bedroom. Probably that was the reason why it wasn't completely burnt. The explosion was mainly in the living room. The Copy nin found it unusual for Sakura to have such literature. The only books he found in her apartment when he was living with her were medical studies and two volumes of classic poetry. The shinobi was curious about the contents of the book so he took it with him to read it.

The jonin slipped under the blanket, placing the book next to his pillow. He would have enough time tomorrow to finish it. Now it was best for him to sleep because Naruto never went easy on him when it came to sparring. No matter that his ex-student had already surpassed him in terms of power, the blond still thought that he had to go at him with everything he had. With a smirk on his face, the Copy nin closed his eyes.

"_It's better that way. I can't allow myself to rust. Not now when the war is knocking on our door._"

* * *

Sakura sipped hot cocoa from the cup in her hands and stared at the cover of the book in her hands – "_Chained love_". She never thought a romance novel could be so intriguing and entertaining. When at first Ino gave it to her as a graduating present for her jonin rank, she didn't really considered reading it. Romance stories weren't really her thing. Not ever since Sasuke left Konoha. The ridiculous plot of such books made her feel sick. The main characters falling in love in the first chapter just from a unexpected look in each other's eyes; then a villain appears, kidnapping the heroine...or another girl, trying to snatch the hero from his lover; followed by the sudden realisation of the main character that they weren't meant to be together and the desperate crying for the lost love, until another pathetic plot twist forms which forces the main character to do something reckless and illogical so he could save their precious one. And then they lived happily ever after...

There was no such thing in the real world. But while she waited for Sasuke in the village to buy the items needed for their travel to this place, she wandered off to a bookstore and the cover of the novel caught her attention. Maybe it was the nostalgia that pushed her into buying it or it was just the warning the Uchiha gave her that in that snow country there was nothing much to do or simply it was the fear that she might get stuck in her troubled mind. But now she didn't regret it. The resent that the main male character felt towards the heroine attracted her to the plot and somehow made her think that that wasn't a usual love story. Yes, later in the development in the plot, they would most certainly fall in love but at this point affection and love were nowhere to be found. The author managed to show the development in their relationship gradually, from hatred to deadliness, from deadliness to tolerance. But nothing more. It was good.

Sakura flipped back to the page she was reading and continued.

…_A blond boy crept out of the shadows in the corner and stared at her. He could distinguish the wet traces of the tears. Her cheek was swollen and it had taken on a dark purple-blue colours. As far as he could tell her facial bones were smashed. He could imagine the pain she must be feeling. Her left eye was almost closed by the swollen cheek. _

_The boy drew closer and stared at her even more intensely. She was a pretty girl and even though he hated to admit it, he felt a little tickling sensation in his stomach when he saw her beat up like that. A protective feeling arose in his chest but still he wasn't sure what caused it – the moment when his mother put him on the carpet for leaving the girl's side and ditching his duties or the moment he found out about the assault. One thing was for sure – he regretted not being there to save her…_

Sakura smiled to herself. Wasn't Sasuke like that in the beginning when Tobi brought her with him? The kunoichi snorted grinning and bit her lip, shaking her head. Still she couldn't believe the change of his moods. He hated Konoha enough to plot against its destruction but only a single meeting with his former friend managed to change him that much. Naruto and he really were friends, Sasuke could deny it but he couldn't fool her.

The pink haired girl settled on the couch more comfortably so she could face the windows behind her. It was already four in the afternoon and Sasuke still wasn't back. Where exactly did he go to? He wore only a coat and boots above his T-shirt and loose pants. That idiot would catch a cold if he hadn't caught it already… Anyway, with or without him, she was going to that party. A little distraction will affect her well.

Her eyes travelled through the steamed glass. It would have been nice if she could show this place to Kakashi. The Copy nin would definitely like it, a place where slacking and being lazy were the only things a person could do apart from sleeping. He liked both so it would be the perfect destination. A smile formed on her lips. He was probably on a roof reading his Icha Icha series, undisturbed by the turmoil around him. But she could bet he had that small seed of anxiety, which was growing inside his heart as the time passed and the possibility of the war outbreak increased. Would they meet on the battlefield? Would they both survive it? Only time could tell.

The girl sighed and closed the book, dropping it on the sofa next to her legs. What should she do now? There was still time before the party. Sakura rubbed her eyes and ruffled her hair, "_Should I try to curl it?_". The kunoichi pouted and slid a pink lock between her fingers, "_I'll give it a try. Yoosh! I'd better go and have a shower because waving needs time._", she jumped to her feet and frowned, "_But I don't have curling-iron… What should I use?_"

* * *

Sasuke's teeth chattered and the shinobi sighed, letting a puff of steam out of his mouth. "_Damn it's cold!_" He raised his gaze to the dark sky. The night had fallen about an hour ago and now everything was pitch black. Did Sakura already leave for the party or she decided not to go? Anyway, he couldn't stay out here forever just to avoid her. At some point he was_ bound_ to face her. The Uchiha turned around, burying his nose in the coat, and dragged his feet to their house.

As he stood at the front door, Sasuke carefully looked around to see if he was alone. When he didn't find a trace of Sakura the boy sighed relieved. At least he had to think of what to say to her when they meet after she comes back from the party. The dark-haired shinobi went inside and dropped his coat on the sofa, slumping down on it heavily. It was nice to feel warmth on his body. He could swear that his toes were frozen. The shinobi took off his socks, damped from the continuous stay in the snow, and stretched his feet toward the fireplace.

"Aaah...", the pleasure sound echoed in the room and a smile spread on Sasuke's face. He shouldn't do any more of that childish nonsense, running away like a pampered brat. His thoughts wandered off to Sakura. Maybe he shouldn't have told her the truth. Her mind was fragile and the only thing keeping her standing on her feet was the faith she had in Konoha. With his reckless twaddle he might have shaken that faith. The true face of the Leaf village wasn't as bright and kind as she thought it was. Konoha had secrets so deeply buried that even if he tried to dig them all up he might not succeed. Elders... Those senile old things that were ruling behind the curtains were responsible for the death of many shinobi who failed their missions. It was imperative for the authority to shut them up in case of falling into enemy hands. The atrocity they committed with the massacre of his family was unforgivable.

But he was strong. The revenge gave him endless power, an objective to pursue. He would avenge the death of his brother and wash the stains off his name. Uchiha Itachi was a hero, an example of what true shinobi had to look like. The vengeance was running through Sasuke's veins instead of blood, hatred kept his legs and arms moving instead of muscles, the memories of the brutal murder of his parents were his bones, the eyes which would seek revenge would be the eyes his brother gave him. Everything about him was created by the ferocity the Elders committed years ago. He was true avenger. Just like his brother wanted him to be...

Sasuke stood up and walked leisurely to the window, moving slowly away the curtain, revealing the steamed glass. A day would come when he'd spread those dreadful feelings above Konoha. And when that day came, he'd have to fight _**him**_. Yes. _**He**_ would stand in his way of seeking that vengeance. _**The shinobi **_who was once his teammate, his friend, his rival, his non-blood brother... _**He**_ would try to stop him from destroying Konoha. "_Naruto... You will try to protect the village even if I tell you the truth. Right? Your unshakable faith in others will still be untouched by the horror of the past. Last time I saw you, Naruto...you've truly become stronger. I wonder what the outcome of our match would be... It may be the last fight for me, Naruto, one last fight, in the name of my brother, and also to keep my promise I gave you years ago. The promise that I'll fight you as an equal._"

Sasuke smiled sadly, gazing through the window. "_I'm glad Sakura has a friend like you by her side. To be able to force yourself to let me escape when I was finally in your hands... Naruto, you must love her very much. Being able to put somebody else's needs before your own, I admire you. Only recently I realized the satisfaction such generous acts gave to the person's soul and heart. I wonder if I hadn't been consumed with revenge during the years I spent in Team 7, I might have actually become a better person. Now the only salvation, awaiting me on my road to hell, is to help Sakura protect what's precious to her. Only then I'll be truly free from the debt that I owe to her and I'll be able to proceed with my revenge._"

The Uchiha's eyes glistened from the inrush of the feelings, "_You might hate me after I destroy the Konoha as you know it. After all, you both posses the Will of Fire. At least I'm certain that you'll protect whoever survived after my revenge and help them rebuild one brand new Leaf village. Better, brighter and purer without roots hidden in the shadows._", the shinobi sighed tiredly and looked around the living room. It was oddly quiet and lonely without Sakura fussing around him.

* * *

"Sakura-chan, don't be so stubborn, please!", Yuko exclaimed after another failed attempt to make the mulish kunoichi realize that the snow blizzard was too strong for her to go back to her cottage. The guests had already gone to their houses but Sakura and the blond man lost track of time in their conversation and before they realize it, the snowstorm had already became too dangerous and strong.

"But I need to come back because Sasuke might be worried if I don't return!", the pinkette insisted, putting on her boots, readying herself to leave the house.

"Sasuke knows that you came to the party! And if he isn't asleep yet, he has seen that the blizzard is too strong for you to go outside.", Yuko grabbed her for her lower arm and turned her to face him, "If you go now, you'll surely freeze to death, Sakura. Your cottage is pretty far away from here. Listen to me. I grew up here and I still can't fight against such weather."

Sakura pouted, knowing that he was right. But she was worried. Where was Sasuke now? Did he come back to their house or the snowstorm caught him somewhere in the forest? Well, he was big boy, he could take care of himself. The kunoichi sighed defeated and took off her boots and coat, "Fine."

Yuko smiled, leading her back to the main hall, "Wait here. I'll order to prepare another room for you."

"Actually, I am not sleepy. I wondered if I could take a quick look in your library. I heard from Sasuke that you have quite the amount of botanical books.", Sakura smiled sweetly.

"Ah, I recall you said that you were a poison specialist.", Yuko scratched behind his neck as if he was battling with himself over something. But after a moment the blond man nodded approvingly, "Sure. Why not?", he waved his hand in direction to the library, "It's this way. The second door on the left. Take as much time as you need. But I'm afraid that I need to leave you alone. Tomorrow I'll have a lot of work with that blizzard raging outside and I need to rest."

"Ah, I wouldn't want you to stay up with me the whole night.", Sakura tilted her head with a warm smile lingering on her lips.

"Then I shall retire myself to rest. Good night, Sakura. Oh, by the way... the room I've prepared for you is on the second floor, the last on the right.", Yuko smiled and bowed slightly.

Sakura bowed as well, "Thank you and good night, Yuko-san."

* * *

Naruto gently moved Hinata's head away, freeing his arm and slipped out of the covers. Once his bare feet touched the floor the shinobi sighed relieved. The girl was such a light sleeper, even the slightest noise would wake her up and now Naruto didn't really want to explain why he couldn't sleep. The Jinchuuriki bowed down and pressed lips against her forehead, letting them linger a little longer than usual. The girl under the blanket stirred and mumbled something incomprehensible, falling deeper into slumber. Well, at least she didn't have troubles sleeping. The boy quietly walked to the window and gazed outside. Konoha was silent with no lights on the streets. Only here and there dim twinkles could be seen as some other insomniacs like Naruto were still up.

The blond shinobi searched for stars in the sky but he couldn't see any. The moon was absent too. Shivers ran down his spine and suddenly he felt cold. The more time passed, the more terrifying the war seemed. At first he was calm and composed but the last few days the tension that lingered in the atmosphere in Konoha finally caught up to him. He could notice changes in everyone's behaviour. Tsunade was more nervous and edgy than normal, even Shizune who usually kept her shishou's short-temper in check, couldn't handle the Hokage's rage fits. The blonde woman sent three chuunin in the hospital because they mixed up some reports on D-ranked mission for potato gathering. Even Kotetsu took a temporary leave, claiming to have caught the flue...in the end of the _September_...in order not to be around the peevish Hokage.

Yesterday when he took out Hinata for a dinner and accidentally met Gai, the weird sensei didn't even once mention the power of youth. On the contrary, he seemed kind of distracted and mopish. Kakashi also showed signs of nerviness although his ex-teacher managed to hide them pretty well. Only someone like Naruto or Sakura could notice the slight differences in the Copy nin's behaviour – the longer time it took him to flip the next page of the Icha Icha Paradise or occasionally not bailing out when it was time to foot the bill in the bar. Even Naruto made a mental check list of the times he scratched his neck during their breaks between sparring matches, realizing that it was quite more often compared to the times when they trained with Sakura and Sai. His mind was definitely occupied by something else.

The Jinchuuriki sighed, still gazing through the window. He wanted to talk to Sakura or at least write her a letter. The pink kunoichi somehow always managed to find a way and comfort him. Naruto could speak to Hinata about his troubles, yes, but he knew that if he confessed being nervous about the war, that would as well shake her, already fragile, peace of mind. She drew her inner strength from him, he was her support. Naruto couldn't allow himself to feel scared.

Suddenly something caught the blond boy's attention. A dark shadow on the street had appeared out of nowhere and it was now heading to the Hokage's mountain. The Jinchuuriki narrowed his blue eyes and tried to recognise the night roamer. The figure stopped for a second in front of Naruto's window and then continued to walk aimlessly on the street. The Kyuubi host took a short glimpse of silver when the mysterious man passed through a lighter part of the road. Could it be...?

Naruto knitted his eyebrows and saw the figure stopping to rummage in his holster then they pulled out something rectangular and continued to walk. The Jinchuuriki smirked, shaking his head. No doubt it was Kakashi. Only he would wander around Konoha at two am in the morning, trying to read in the dark. Well. Certainly something was bothering him. That was for sure.

Naruto raised his gaze up to the sky, leaving his sensei to continue his moonwalk in privacy, and the blond thought of Sakura. What exactly happened between her and Kakashi? He knew that something had changed but he hadn't mustered the courage to talk to the Copy nin about it. The Kyuubi host knew their team leader kept his personal life a secret and hated when someone tried to butt in it. The fact that they hadn't seen his face yet was proof enough. Naruto recalled Sakura saying that they got closer since he became her partner in the tournament but the kunoichi didn't specified how close exactly. Sometimes he would sense strange radiating feelings when he was around both of them but the Sage senses couldn't tell him more. He couldn't define those emotions. And on top of everything else, Ino also thought that there was something fishy going on between the two of them...

Naruto shook his head, chasing away those thoughts. It wasn't his business; therefore he won't dwell on these confusing things. The Jinchuuriki cracked his neck, trying to relax his stiff body and mind. Would Konoha have enough power to defeat Madara or they would all die? It was true that they would probably form an alliance with Kumo but Naruto deeply doubted that it would increase their chances of winning that war. Tobi wasn't stupid. He knew the military power of Konoha and Kumo and he had made the suitable preparations to counter it. Only if Sasuke was here. Both of them, they might have been able to protect the Leaf.

Naruto remembered Team 7's first B-rank mission as if it was yesterday. Meeting Zabuza, feeling the despair and the fear when Kakashi was captured, the realization that they would be dead if they didn't think of something... And then... with only a shared look, _they_ formed a plan that saved them. Only Genins, _they_ pushed back the Demon of the Hidden Mist. If Sasuke was with him, anything seemed possible: no enemy was too strong, no jutsu was too terrifying, no risk was too reckless to take. When they fought Haku...there was no light, no way seemed to lead them out alive of that fight, but Naruto wasn't scared, he had Sasuke, watching his back. And they survived, although that they fought an opponent much stronger than both of them.

The Jinchuuriki highly doubted that his friend-rival had a sudden change of heart after the last time they met. Most likely it was only a temporary consensus between them, for Sakura's sake. Weirdly, Sasuke seemed to care about the kunoichi. Naruto had never thought before that the Uchiha considered her something more than a nuisance. Perhaps after the three months both of them spent together, Sasuke finally recognized Sakura's true power and abilities. The blond smirked silently; the female member of their team had grown to be one admirable kunoichi. If Sasuke and Sakura came back to the village now, Naruto might actually explode from happiness. Yes, his dream was to be the Hokage, but how could he be the Leader of a ninja village if he was unable to bring back his best friend? Being on the top meant so much more than possessing power and control, it meant responsibilities to protect those who are weaker than you and to set an example for those who were younger. Wisdom, Power, Love. Only a person having these qualities was worth calling himself a Hokage.

Naruto ran fingers through his hair, untying some messy knots. He had so much to learn, so much more to achieve. That war wasn't only an apocalypse, it could be seen as an opportunity as well – to draw experience, to polish your skills, to put to a good use the knowledge you thought it was useless. If he survived the war, that would mean he possessed Power, maybe not much but enough to be a little closer to the meaning of the title Hokage.

He had the Love. He always had it in his heart. When others hated him, he loved them in return, when the others sent him into exile, he came back with a smile. The life he lived was filled with misery, privations and wishful thinking but it taught him to value the small human things that defined him – a presented smile or two from a random passer-by on the crowded street; a free apple from the old lady in the grocery store who didn't care about who or what you were; the sound of the gritting teeth of some unknown mean boy who tried to hit you with a rock but you managed to evade and the sight of the same boy as he ran away from you after you had beaten the crap out of him for wasting the last few pieces of bread you had before you start living on the starvation line again. All these parts of his life made him who he was today and he didn't regret living such miserable, rough life.

Naruto shivered as he felt two small hands crawling around his waist, wrapping him gently in an embrace. He sighed slightly and eased back, feeling the warmth of her skin on his back.

"Is something wrong, Naruto-kun?", Hinata whispered burying her nose between his shoulder-blades.

"Nah. I was about to get in bed.", Naruto smiled. She had been awake for quite some time but as always Hinata somehow understood him and hadn't said a thing.

"Are you sure?", she placed a soft lingering kiss on his back.

The Jinchuuriki shivered as goose-bumps appeared on his skin, "Mmm.", the shinobi turned around and picked her up in his arms, letting her wrap her legs around his waist, "Absolutely." Naruto smirked and kissed her gently. Hinata embraced his shoulders and returned the kiss. The blond walked to the bed and laid her down on the mattress, pushing each and every one of his troubling thoughts to the furthest corner of his mind. He would have enough time to worry about everything else tomorrow. Now he just needed to feel Hinata close to him.

Nothing else mattered.

* * *

Sakura widened her eye, "So this land was once called _Doku no kuni _(Country of poison).", the girl murmured to herself, flipping another page of the huge book entitled, "Our history", "Why did they change the name?". The kunoichi knitted her brows and put the book away in its respective place on the bookshelf. She slid her fingers over the titles of the old books, feeling the leather-bounds. Some of them she had seen in Konoha but some were unfamiliar to her.

Suddenly she stumbled. Quickly looking down, Sakura frowned as she didn't see anything on the floor. The kunoichi kneeled and placed a hand on the strip of carpet, caressing it. A barely noticeable bump caught her attention; it almost felt like a ring or loop. She looked cautiously around and held her breath to concentrate her hearing on any abnormal sound. When she was completely sure that everyone was asleep, the medic stood up and went to the end of the strip of carpet and started rolling it, uncovering the wooden floor. As the place where she stumbled was revealed she frowned, there was indeed a metal ring, attached to one of the laths. The curiosity took over her mind and she pulled the ring up. The lath cracked and moved, revealing a hole in the floor.

Sakura kneeled again and bent down to see what was inside. It was too dark to see clearly so the kunoichi decided just to rummage in it. As she thrust her hand inside, her fingers got hold of a big book. The medic pulled it out and sat on the floor with it in her lap. It was dusty so she wiped it out with hand. The leather-bound was worn out but she could distinguish the two years written on it instead of title. Sakura opened it carefully and her eyes lingered on the first page. It wasn't typed, it was handwritten, and she assumed that it was a woman who wrote it, the letters had those strange curly edges, typical for girls. There was a date and an hour on the top of the page. When the kunoichi flipped the next few pages she realized that the dates were consecutive. It was a journal.

Sakura frowned, reading. It was indeed a woman who wrote it, she had a husband and a two years old son. The author of the journal seemed to be conducting genetic experiments with different types of poisonous plants and animals, trying to increase their power and give them abilities, resembling ones of the Blood-Limit users. But something went wrong because the last written entry, three years after the first, was left unfinished. The medic knitted her brows. Why was it kept secret? Sakura leafed through the pages and a photo fell out. She picked it up, looking at the smiling man, embracing a woman, who was holding a baby child. They were standing in front of a cottage similar to theirs with Sasuke.

Suddenly Sakura's senses tickled and she jumped on her feet, closing the book. The kunoichi put the photo in it again and placed the journal in the hole again, quietly closing the lath lid. There were steps in the corridor outside of the library. The pinkette pushed the rolled strip of carped and spread it again, just in time when someone opened the door. Thanking her luck that she was in the third row of the library, Sakura grabbed the first book she found on the shelf and opened it on a random page.

"Sakura-chan, are you still up?", Yuko's sleepy voice sounded surprised.

"I lost track of time. There were some really interesting books.", Sakura waved the book in front of him, noticing the title. "_Oh, thank God. I've read it in Konoha_.", she thought relieved.

"If you want you can bring it with yourself and give it back when you're finished...", the young man suggested.

"No need, I've already finished it.", Sakura stretch her arms and smiled, "Will you escort me to my room?"

"Of course.", Yuko returned the smile and held the door open for her.

* * *

Sasuke woke up, opening his eyes slowly. The heat in the room was abnormally high, usually in the morning it was a little chilly because nobody fed the fire during the night. Immediately he jumped out of the bed and ran to the living room too check if the cottage wasn't on fire. Once he opened the door, leading to the other room, the Uchiha's eyes focused on the half naked kunoichi, standing on the couch with feet stretched to the fireplace and eyes staring at the shinobi who just walked in.

"Is everything OK?", Sakura raised her eyebrows, pulling her sweater to cover her chest.

"I... didn't expect you to be back so early.", Sasuke mumbled and scratched behind his neck, "I'll let you dress up...", the boy pointed to the bed room, walking backwards.

"It's fine. The clothes are almost dry. I just wanted to warm myself like that a little longer. That's all.", the pinkette put on her sweater and knee woollen socks, which were reaching up to her middle thigh due to her short height.

Sasuke's eyes travelled over her body and he felt a little uneasiness, crawling under his skin. Did she do it on purpose or she just didn't know who she looked in that position and clothes? The Uchiha walked slowly to the couch and sat, staring in the burning woods, trying to ignore the bare legs of the girl next to him.

"How did you get wet in the first place?", he cleared his throat, not knowing how to start the conversation.

"A pile of snow fell upon me from a tree while I was coming back from Yuko's house.", Sakura ran fingers through her damp hair, untying the knots.

"I see.", the dark-haired man licked his lips, not knowing what to say.

"When did you come back?", Sakura gazed at the fireplace as well.

"Last night, shortly before the blizzard started.", he answered.

"Are you OK?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry.", Sakura looked at him with a unsure expression on her face.

"I'm sorry too.", the Uchiha looked back and both of them smiled awkwardly. "So, how was the party?"

"Actually, I enjoyed it.", Sakura curved the corners of her mouth, "I had no idea that this village's core activity was fur trading. That explains why the forest is full with traps."

"Well, they need the meat anyway and due to the cold climate, the plant-growing is impossible so they import all the fruits, grains and vegetables, exchanging them for the fur.", Sasuke explained.

"Why don't they deal with herb-growing?", Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"Herbs?", the shinobi looked confused.

"Listen...", the kunoichi licked her lips and drew closer to Sasuke, bending one leg under the other "I found something in Yuko's library..."

"Something?"

"Did you know that years ago this land was called the Country of Poison?"

"Never heard of it.", Sasuke frowned.

"They were pretty wealthy country. But then they did something that lead to their destruction.", Sakura took a deep breath. Last night she thought a lot about it and everything fell into place. "There was this scientist. She researched crossed-species genetic mutations."

"I don't really understand what that means.", the Uchiha knitted his brows.

"She was trying to enhance animal's strength and abilities by implementing in their genes, plant's DNA. Similar to what Orochimaru tried to do with human beings, but the woman didn't use people but animals. I don't know if her research was still in early phase or she was afraid of using human guinea pigs. The result of these experiments would have been catastrophic if the researched proved to be successful."

"How catastrophic?"

"If she successfully managed to merge human and plant genes that would mean that this person would have the same level of abilities as a Bloodline user with the single difference that with this method shinobi villages could create as many bloodline users as they wanted.", Sakura waved her hands in front of her, trying to find the missing words from her mind, "Not only that, but that method could be used on merging any number of cells and genes. It could alter the human body on a molecular level.", the kunoichi took a deep breath, "I bet that the attack on the village which you witnessed wasn't the first one, nor it would be the last one. Those people weren't simple bandits, they were sent after the research."

"Does Yuko know about it?", Sasuke ran fingers through his hair.

"I don't know.", Sakura bit her lower lip, "We need to locate the cottage of the scientist. Her research could be still there. We need to find it and destroy it..."

"Sakura! That research is extremely valuable, we can't just destroy it?!", Sasuke exclaimed.

"If it ends up in the wrong hands, it could be catastrophic. It shouldn't exist in this world. You knew what kind of experiments Orochimaru conducted. I bet you've seen some of the failed ones. Hell, even the cursed mark he put on you is a part of a similar experiment..."

"I don't use that power anymore... I sealed it away...", Sasuke argued seeing the fire burning in the pink-haired kunoichi's eyes.

"You cannot seal parts of your body away, Sasuke.", the medic closed her eyes shaking her head, "When you use the power, your body structure changes. That is a sign of a cell modification. Hell, you grow wings, damn it! How can you deny that it's not a gene altering?"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, knowing that probably she was right, "It seems that you know quite a lot about my curse mark."

"Since you left and I began studying medicine, I researched in hope of finding a way to rewind the difference done to your body...", Sakura whispered and lifted her green eyes to meet Sasuke's black ones, "Look what it did to you, Sasuke. And that was only a partial modification. Can you imagine what it would have been if he finished his experiment with you? ...That research... it _must_ be destroyed."

Sasuke covered his face with palms, rubbing his eyes. When he looked at Sakura he noticed a pure fear in her eyes. Was it really that serious? She wasn't overreacting. He indeed had seen _things_ escaping the laboratory of Orochimaru but he never actually gave it a much of a thought of what exactly were these creatures. The shinobi nodded, "OK, we'll find it and we'll destroy it. But Yuko mustn't find out about it."

"Thank you.", Sakura released the breath she was holding and eased back on the couch, stretching her arm above her head. The movement caused he sweater to pull up and uncovered her naked legs, revealing a pair of black cheekies.

Sasuke's eyes immediately averted in their direction and the boy's pupils widened. The Uchiha jumped on his feet, yelling "For God's sake, Sakura. Put on some clothes!", he turned around and went in the bedroom.

The kunoichi raised a brow questioningly and reached to her stretchy jeans, checking if they were completely dried out, "_What's with him anyway_...?", the kunoichi shook her head and put on her trousers.

* * *

**TBC  
**


	20. Re-surfaced past

___Hello, folks! Here's the next chapter. it's unusually shorter so:_**__**** Gomen'nasai! **_Hope you li__ke it and I'd love to receive your feedback. Have a nice evening (or day depending on your current time xD__)_**__****  
**

_****__**PS. I do not own "Naruto", it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

* * *

_**Hard to remember, and hard to forget  
The shadow that hangs over me.**_

_**Take me home, to a house on a hill, in oblivion**_  
_**And take away the shadow over me...**_

"_**House on a Hill" by Kamelot**_

* * *

"Can't we just get the photo?", Sasuke rubbed his temples tiredly, "I can sneak in if you don't want to..."

"This is out of the question!", Sakura dropped the pencil over the piece of paper in front of her. Her inability to recreate the image in her mind on the blank page pissed her off. How hard a house drawing could be? "We can't risk them finding out about the missing photo because I was the last one alone in the library aside from the staff. Yuko's not stupid. He'll connect the dots."

"Ok. Ok. Fine.", Sasuke grabbed the pencil and a clean sheet, "You talk, I draw."

The kunoichi closed her eyes re-imagining the photo, "One storey cottage, wooden; with two windows on the front side, right from the front door.", a slight scratches filled the air as the Uchiha slid the pencil over the paper, "There was a huge pine-tree on the left. It seemed as if the cottage was on a hill or something.", Sakura sighed shaking her head nervously, "I can't recall anything important that caught my attention."

The Uchiha made few additional scratches, "Do you remember where the light came from?"

"Front, I think. Why?"

"It means the house has easterly or westerly exposure, depending on the time of taking the photo.", he explained and turned the sheet around so the girl could see it, "Anything similar to the cottage you saw on the picture?"

Sakura's eyes widened, there was a perfectly drawn wooden house. Even the pattern of the wood that the laths were made of was visible, with every other small detail – door handle, glass reflections and shadows, pines near the house and their furrowed bark, "It's the same! Almost the same... I didn't know you could draw?! What _can't_ you do?"

"Well, I can't sing...", the Uchiha smirked.

"How amusing...", Sakura reached to look closer at the picture. She knitted her brows, now that she was staring at it, it reminded her of something. She shook her head with puzzled look, "No it can't be..."

"What?"

"Look.", the kunoichi showed him the drawing, "Don't you find it familiar?"

Sasuke glared at the image, it was indeed kind of familiar, "When I arrived here the first time, Yuko's father told me that there was unused cottage I could move in to. They renovated it before I could see it.", the dark-haired boy eased back on the couch, "How convenient. They let me, a shinobi, to use the old house of their deceased researcher, unknowingly protecting her studies and examinations."

"So you _do_ think _this_ is the same cottage as the one in the photo?", Sakura pointed down to the floor.

"Most definitely. There are no other cottages like that in the area out of the main village.", the shinobi nodded, "Where do you think she was keeping her research?"

"For tests like hers, it would be needed an equipment, space to hide her specimens and conduct the actual experiments.", Sakura bit her lower lip thinking.

"So, we're looking for a laboratory?"

"Exactly."

Both of them shared a look and jumped on their feet, running to the front door. Once they were at the back yard, Sakura pointed at the penthouse, "Have you ever run out of wood?"

"No, I was daily restoring the burnt during the night."

The medic smirked and walked to the shelter, "You see the small corner that forms from our bedroom and the rest of the house?", the girl overturned the stored wood, "The bedroom isn't larger than the other part of the cottage. It means that there's something hidden behind those laths."

"But it's too tiny in there. What's the square surface? 2 by 1? Too tiny for a lab, don't you think?", Sasuke slid his hand over the wooden wall.

"It would be enough for a man to slip in, right?", Sakura knocked on few places and rolled her sleeve, "Move back.", she warned the boy standing next to her. Sasuke made a step away, observing how his female ex-teammate punched the wall, destroying the laths into small splinters.

The Uchiha covered his mouth and coughed. Once the dust from the shattered laths cleared, he noticed a small trap-door on the floor with a round handle. The shinobi drew closer, gently pushing away Sakura from his way, "Allow me." He kneeled and lifted it open, revealing a dark hole. His eyes met Sakura's, "Is it safe to go inside? We can't know what was kept there for so many years?"

"Her diary wasn't finished as if she was interrupted by something. I can assume that some of her experiments were still on going processes at that time.", Sakura grabbed a piece of wood and pointed it at Sasuke, "Light it up, please."

The Uchiha knitted his brows annoyed, "I'm not some kind of lighter, you know."

"Your fire jutsus are better than mine.", Sakura waved the wood in front of his face.

"You have Katon techniques?"

"Don't be petty.", the kunoichi averted her head with a h'm.

Sasuke snatched the wood from her hand and glared at her irritated. He made a handseal and soon the stick was burning with warm, cosy flames.

"Drop it inside.", Sakura ordered, peeking over his shoulder.

Sasuke let a deep sighed, trying to calm down, and dropped the burning wood in the hole. The stick lit up its way to the bottom and after a small thump they could see it flaring on a cement floor. The kunoichi kneeled next to the hole and examined the edge of the passage.

"Hey, check this out.", her fingers slid over the furrowed surface, "Something had been attached here."

"A ladder?", Sasuke looked at her.

"Most likely.", Sakura leaned over the hole, "How deep do you think it is?"

"Four, maybe five meters?"

"She would have definitely needed a ladder.", Sakura stood up and cracked her knuckles, "On the other hand, we don't." The kunoichi pushed him aside and jumped in the hole.

Sasuke widened his eyes and reached to stop her but it was too late, Sakura was already inside. The Uchiha jumped in as well, not waiting to hear from her if it was safe to go in. When he landed he noticed her observing something on the side wall. "That jump was unusually hasty of you..."

"Mmmm?", she turned around and looked at him, with the burning wood in her hand, lighting up her surroundings.

"Nothing.", Sasuke sighed and went to her, "What's this?"

"Some kind of mechanism. It's probably for the lights but I'm not sure which button is the correct one.", Sakura touched lightly the two red buttons and made a step back, averting her eyes questioningly to her companion.

"It's my turn.", the Uchiha pressed the both buttons with fingers as the kunoichi yelled disapprovingly. Suddenly a light illuminated the underground room.

"That was extremely thoughtless!", the kunoichi growled at the young man, "What if something bad happened?"

"Why? You jump in dark, unused for years, lab with probably unfinished monstrous plant-beast experiments, and I press buttons with unknown purpose. I think we're even.", the kunoichi shot him a deadly glare but Sasuke ignored her and looked around the laboratory, "Sakura, look at that..."

The pinkette turned around and her eyes popped out, "Oh, my God."

The lab was spacious probably as much as the main hall in their cave hideout, most likely it spread under the whole cottage. The ceiling was unusually low with few hanging bulbs which were now bathing the concrete room with dim yellowish light. The two metal, rustless, tables were carefully cleaned with two sets of surgical instruments arranged next to each one of them. Sakura made a step forward noticing the multiple jars on the shelves on the side walls. Hoses connected them with huge containers under the shelves. The liquid in the jars made it impossible to identify what was in them. The kunoichi bend down closer to examine them and found a few switches corresponding to each of the containers under the shelves.

Her eyes averted to Sasuke, "Should I switch them?"

"This isn't exactly in my line of expertise, you know...", the Uchiha rummaged in the drawers of the wooden desk. A sudden cry of terror echoed in the concrete room. Sasuke immediately turned around and saw Sakura on the floor staring at the jars with finger pointed at them.

"Oh, God.", the kunoichi swallowed loudly and stood up making a step backwards, "That's disgusting."

The Uchiha squinted at first but then his eyes widened as well, "Is this..."

"Yeah... It looks like her research was in higher phase than we expected.", Sakura took a deep breath trying to collect her thoughts.

"Yeah. But are those...?"

"She had successfully merged tree and animal's DNAs. I guess this is an eyeball on a pine twig.", Sakura cautiously drew closer, suppressing the urge to vomit. As much as the medic in her was curious about those experiments, her inner self found them disgusting and repulsive.

"Sakura, I think I found a log book.", Sasuke flipped through the yellow pages of the book he held in his hands, "There are some formulas in here."

The kunoichi turned around and grabbed the notebook from his hands. The handwriting was different than the one of the female researcher. Could it be that she had an assistant? The formulas on the pages were extremely complicated, requiring a high-level of math, chemistry and biology knowledge. "This is a poison.", Sakura flipped the other page and noticed the same formula written multiple times with only slightest differences in the coefficients. Whoever came up with that poison, he tried to stabilize it. The variety herbs and the large quantities of different toxins made the venom unstable. The pinkette averted her eyes to the Uchiha, "Sasuke, this is a disparate research. It's written by a different person. My guess is that he's young male, maybe in his early twenties."

"Could it be her assistant?", the dark-haired boy peeked over Sakura's shoulder at the notebook. The letters were shaky and slightly different from one another in different words, defining that he hadn't written much before. The lack of curlicues in the handwriting suggested indeed a male author.

"I thought the same but I think that there's an age difference between this notebook and the one I found at Yuko's.", Sakura continued scanning the pages. Whoever wrote those formulas had had quite a hard time creating the poison. Suddenly the list of mycotoxins caught her attention. It was the same as the one Tsunade had come up with after her analyzing the poison from the incident few months ago. Could it be a coincidence?

Sasuke grabbed the notebook from her hands and closed it shut, "You'll have time to read it. Let's get out of here."

"Hey! I still need to check few things...", Sakura frowned.

"We agreed to destroy those experiments.", the Uchiha knitted his brows.

"But that poison...it may be connected to the one that Zetsu uses.", the kunoichi looked around the lab, rummaging through the drawers and shelves, looking for another log and checking for bottles with ingredients.

"Are you sure?", the shinobi kneeled to check under the desk if there was something hidden. His eyes stopped on a small cut in the wood. He slid finger over it and tried to draw it out with fingers. The wood sagged and fell, revealing a tiny cleft with a yellowish piece of paper sticking out of it. The Uchiha gripped it and pulled it out. There was another formula written on it but different than the last one. "Sakura, check this out."

The kunoichi turned around and took the paper from his fingers. Her eyes narrowed, "It looks like a reversed inscription of the formula of the poison. But it's incomplete."

"Why is it reversed?"

"When Tsunade taught me about toxins and venoms, she warned me that not all poisons were with a simple and easily guessed structure. Some were more complicated, using plants and fungus toxins in order to cover up some of their other components. The only way to come up with an antidote was to use the prime formula of the poison and reverse its composition, adding some more herbs which would neutralize some of the stronger venoms.", Sakura explained staring at the inscription n the paper.

"So, you're telling me that this could help you find an antidote for Zetsu's poison?", Sasuke widened his eyes.

"Possible. But I'll need every ingredient you can find in here.", the kunoichi smiled, "Get them upstairs while I render this lab safe so you can bury it down with Doton jutsu."

Sasuke frowned, "How do you know if I have earth nature chakra as well?"

The pinkette grinned and winked at him, "I know everything about your chakra. I needed to examine it thoroughly before I could heal your eyes."

The Uchiha grunted and went to the shelves, sorting out the herbs and funguses, "Well, that doesn't mean I have mastered it...", he mumbled under his nose.

"Oh, please! I still remember how Kakashi buried you in the ground during our first survival training with Team 7.", Sakura chuckled, "God, you looked pathetic with that severed head on the surface. I admit it freaked me out. There's no way you couldn't have learnt Doton jutsu."

Sasuke frowned and continued sorting out the herbs, mumbling annoyed.

* * *

"It's been a while since our last meeting, Raikage.", Tsunade smiled and eased her back on the chair, "I began to think that you might have actually bailed out after the previous...incident...with Madara."

"Don't be impudent, Hokage.", A grinned, "I simply needed a little time to put order in my village. I'm sure you understand, but Kumo's my first priority."

"Order? Should I be concerned?", Tsunade raised an eyebrow.

"Why should you be?"

"Well, you see... I don't know if you're aware but we're participants in a very difficult and odd game.", Tsunade smiled again and flipped the pencil between her fingers, "And since we're a team, we're as weak as our poorest link. I'm sure Madara has found already the joints in our armours and he's sharpening the gads of his kunai."

"Hokage-sama...go straight to the point, if you please."

"We need to form an alliance. Officially. And find allies.", the blond woman knitted her brows inquisitively, "We're not strong enough to win this battle by ourselves."

The Raikage frowned. Obviously he was displeased by the idea to shake hands with Konoha but soon his features relaxed as if he was realizing something, "Information about the upcoming war leaked out. I don't know how or who. My shinobi had disagreements over this alliance with Konoha. They are not as forgiving as yours."

"My people are not forgiving, Raikage. They're shinobi, not saints.", Tsunade grunted, "They just know that they are needed for a cause far greater and important than bearing grudges from the past. The future is what we protect. Nobody can change the history."

A nodded slowly, "I agree. But history is what made us who we are today. And ours is not as glorious as yours, Slug – hime."

"We have our share of darkness as well, Raikage. But it's a Kage's job to take that darkness away from the village and bury it with themselves. It shouldn't be spread over the people.", the woman smiled sadly, "Our previous Hokages took inconceivable decisions in order to protect the village. They just simply never told us about them. They never wanted to shake our faith in Konoha. I highly respect them and I know that when a time comes I'll protect my village even if I have to do something that may seem unforgivable to others.", Tsunade placed the pen pointing at the man before her desk, "Your responsibility is to lead, guide, protect and encourage your people. If they can't overcome their disagreements then that means they don't understand the importance of this war and underestimate the real strength of our opponents. You and I both know what underestimation leads to."

"Are you sure that when you need to take such important decision you'll be able to? Won't your strong emotions get in your way, _Hokage_?", A raised an eyebrow with a mocking glitter in his eyes.

"If you're referring to Sakura or Uchiha Sasuke, I can assure you that I've considered it long before I sent her on that... mission. As far as it goes to the Uchiha, I'll take a suitable decision when the time calls for it.", the lie slipped easily from her tongue and she smiled at the Raikage before her.

"Fair enough. Either way if you decide to drift away from your original plan, I assure you that I'll personally remind you of it.", A smirked.

"I'm counting on that. But you see... Judging by your tone, I assume you forget something crucial. I am the one pulling the strings. I don't intend to base my actions on these specific authorizations the tournament gave me because I consider it hypocrisy because I was against the tournament but if the situation calls it necessary I won't think twice to do what I deem right.", Tsunade raised an eyebrow challenging, "I will protect _my_ people. And when I say my people I mean _everyone_."

The Raikage clenched teeth but didn't answer. The blonde kunoichi was right. Konoha was already showing sympathy and mercy on the lost parties by not establishing its rights. Cutting their military power and limiting the trading connections would lead the countries to a significant dependence on Konoha, therefore increased influence of the Fire Daimyo in the world government. A stared at the woman behind the desk. Only if Darui had won the tournament...

"Oi, oi. Every time I come in here, I find you checking out our gorgeous Hokage.", a voice came from the windows.

The Raikage turned around surprised and saw Jiraya leaning on the parapet. The Kumo's leader rolled his eyes and eased back on the chair ignoring him.

"What are you doing here?", Tsunade sighed, averting her gaze to the newcomer.

"No reason.", the Sannin shrugged and the Hokage glared at him questioningly, "But since I'm here I might as well see whatcha doing, hime."

The Raikage stood up accompanied by the scraping sound of a chair being dragged on the wooden floor, "I see that our conversation is over. We'll keep in touch about _that_."

Tsunade walked him out with eyes as the white-haired man left the room, leaving the two Sannin alone, "So? What are you really doing here?", she mumbled and crossed fingers in front of her mouth.

"I heard a rumour.", Jiraya whispered, "About Stone.", the Frog Hermit smirked slightly and looked absent-mindedly through the window, "They are not very pleased by our potential alliance with Kumo."

"They are always in opposition.", Tsunade sighed, "There's nothing we could do about them. We need to think about strengthening our lines first."

"True.", the man smiled, "But I was thinking that you might wanna send Naruto on a vacation."

"What for? He just came back.", the Hokage frowned.

"Send him somewhere hot. Suna would be perfect for him to relax before the war, you know.", Jiraya winked.

The blonde narrowed her gaze, "You want him to persuade Gaara to join the alliance, don't you?"

"I never said it.", the Sannin gazed upon her with a smug expression.

Tsunade shook her head tiredly with closed eyes, "Unbelievable."

"By the way...", Jiraya drew closer and whispered with a secretive voice. The kunoichi behind the desk raised an eyebrow, "Can I come over your place tonight?"

A vein popped on Tsunade's forehead as she punched him in the face, sending him flying few meters back, "So that's the reason you came!", the Hokage growled and stood up angrily from the chair, heading to the door. On her way she purposely stepped on the lying man as he was trying to stand up. Jiraya's face was forced against the floor one more time and the shinobi groaned painfully.

"_Being a writer is a dangerous occupation_."

* * *

A shiver ran down Zetsu's spine, the monstrous Akatsuki member quickly turned his head, gazing at the north. His yellowish eyes were half-closed as if he was staring at the distance. He stood up and closed the notebook, putting down the pen on the table. After+ a few hand-seals the book disappeared and the vine-shinobi turned around, heading to the exit. As he was leaving the room a voice stopped him.

"Where are you going?", the cloaked man sitting in the corner of the spacious room was now staring at his direction.

Zetsu looked over his shoulder, "I don't have to give you an account for my actions. I work for Madara, not for you.", the man pressed the handle on the door. Suddenly a kunai stabbed at the wooden laths, only an inch away from his head.

"You're supposed to stay here and supervise the clones' growth."

"Don't get ahead of yourself just because you're an Uchiha.", Zetsu chuckled and then suddenly a cold expression of pure detest replaced the mocking grin, "I finished my work with the clones. Now it's only a matter of time.", the dichromatic shinobi left the room, closing the door with a bang. From the crash the stabbed kunai fell on the floor with a clang.

Zetsu frowned with a puzzled face. Someone had broken into his lab. It's been years since anyone had dared to put his foot there. The villagers who were aware of the existence of the laboratory were only a few and they couldn't have done it; they knew that something very dangerous was being kept in there. Maybe he should have put a barrier instead of just casting an alarming jutsu...

Zetsu tsk-ed and sank into the ground disappearing from sight.

* * *

TBC


	21. Hide and Seek

___Hello, folks! Here's the next chapter. I decided to keep the chapters shorter and update more frequently because my schedule is full so:_**__**** Gomen'nasai!** _to those who expect longer chaps :S ____Hope you li__ke it and I'd love to receive your feedback. Have a nice evening (or day depending on your current time xD__)_**__****  
**

_****__**PS. I do not own "Naruto", it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.**_

_****__**PPS **__If you think of another song that fits the mood of the ch__apter, please let me know. I'm not exactly pleased with the current one but since I like it I decided to post it XD_

* * *

_**If I wasn't here tomorrow would anybody care?  
If my time was up I'd wanna know,  
you were happy I was there.**_

**_If I wasn't here tomorrow would anyone lose sleep?_**  
**_If I wasn't hard and hollow_**  
**_then maybe you would miss me..._**

**_"Would it matter" by Skillet_**

* * *

"Take a break, Sakura.", Sasuke slumped down in to the couch heavily, "It's been two days already."

"I'm OK.", the kunoichi replied absent-mindedly, without lifting her green gaze from the scattered pages. She was _that_ close to figuring out the components of the antidote. If she managed to succeed in its creation, that means a great advantage for Konoha in the upcoming war.

"It's been a while since we've come here…", Sasuke grinned, "You like it?"

Sakura knitted her brows and finally lifted her gaze to meet his, "Ha?"

"I asked if you enjoy being here."

The medic let out her breath and eased back on the couch, staring at the ceiling for a moment and then she averted her eyes at Sasuke, "Yeah, I think I do."

"Oh, great…", Sasuke stood up and stretched his arms, "Where do you wanna do it? On the couch or in the bed?"

Sakura's eyes widened and she blushed, "Um, do what?"

"Come on, don't tell me you forgot. The bet? Before we came here?"

"Aaaa. No. no. no. I said I _think_ I do.", Sakura chuckled nervously, waving her hands before her.

"Don't chicken out!", Sasuke smirked mockingly at her.

The kunoichi threw the pencil on the coffee table and sighed defeated, "Fine. Lie down.", she stood up to make him a room on the couch.

Sasuke bent down and lied on his stomach with eyes buried in the cushion below his head. He felt Sakura straddling his behind and sliding her hands on his back. Her touches were gentle but at the same time precise and strong. No doubt she was skilled at what she was doing. In no time the relaxation crawled in his body and he felt drifting off.

Suddenly her finger pressed slightly under his right shoulder-blade and a hiss sound escaped his mouth. Sakura immediately stopped her movements and titled her head to the side to look at his profile, "Did it hurt?" Sasuke mumbled something she understood as "_a little_" and she frowned. The kunoichi slid back a little to sit on his thighs and rolled up his dark blue T-shirt. Sasuke took the hint and lifted up his upper body so she could take the top off. As he lied down half-naked on the couch, Sakura's eyes noticed a slight bump on the place where she previously pressed. When did he injure his back? The medic channeled chakra in her hand and gently let it linger above the sore spot.

Sasuke shivered as he felt her chakra entering his body. The cool feeling spread inside him and he relaxed. It was awhile since she last healed him, he had forgotten what it was like.

Sakura tch-ed and bit her lip, "Why didn't you tell me you had a crunchy feeling in your back? Your shoulder-blade is pressing a tendon and it's began to swallow."

"It didn't hurt so much. I thought I just slept awry.", the shinobi tried to shrug but Sakura's hands on his back prevented him from doing so.

"Next time when something hurts, you should tell me.", Sakura growled, he was the same as Naruto and Kakashi.

"Aye, aye, sir!"

The kunoichi frowned annoyed but healed the bump and she let her hands slide over his back leisurely, continuing her massage. Her green eyes scanned the naked skin. He didn't have any battle scars on his back, only one small beauty mark right in the centre of his spine. She unknowingly slid her finger over it and whispered, "I don't like people who don't have scars on their backs."

Sasuke turned his face to the side so he could look at her with his peripheral sight, "Why?"

"Because you can't trust them.", Sakura caressed with palm his skin, "Back without scars means that you're prideful and constantly on guard."

"Prideful? Where did that come from?"

"You'd never run away from your opponent right?", Sakura smiled, "But I guess that's alright. We're shinobi."

Sasuke stirred under her and turned around, lying on his back. He stared at her emerald eyes calmly, "What about you, Sakura? Do you have scars on your back?"

"I would have had, if you had stabbed me instead of knocking me out that night when you left Konoha.", the kunoichi smiled sadly.

"Does that mean you don't trust me?", Sasuke grabbed her wrist and pulled her down.

Sakura supported herself on her hands, to the sides of his head. Her face was only a span away from his. Then she smiled, "No, it means that you shouldn't trust _me_.", she tried to pull back and stand up but the other shinobi stopped her, gripping her arms.

"And what if I do?", Sasuke pulled her even closer, with eyes deeply staring at hers, "Will you betray me, like I betrayed you?"

Suddenly Sakura pulled out a kunai from her pouch and aimed at his throat. The Uchiha gripped her wrist, immobilizing her attack and pinned her under him. His dark eyes were weirdly widened, glaring at her amused expression, "You don't trust me, Sasuke.", she whispered and tried to slip away from under his body but the Uchiha had straddled her legs an she gave up with a sigh.

"I do trust you."

"If you did, you'd be with a two-inches-long cut on your throat.", Sakura smiled, "At least I would have been, if it were Naruto and me in this position. Trusting someone means to be able to wear your heart in front of you when you're around them, not fearing that they'd crush it."

"I have never trusted anyone. My relationship with you is the closest thing to trust I've ever known.", Sasuke reached and put away a pink lock that had fallen across Sakura's face.

"A long time ago, you trusted your brother, Sasuke.", Sakura caressed his face, "He didn't betray you. You should remember what it was back then."

The Uchiha's lower lip trembled and he bowed down to kiss her. The moment before their lips met, Sakura turned away her face and the kiss landed on her cheek instead. Sasuke pulled back a little and looked at her with an accepting face, "He's even more messed up than I am, Sakura. You know that."

The kunoichi furrowed her forehead and tears welled up in her eyes, "But that doesn't change the way I see him, right?"

Sasuke gulped and licked his lips, unsure what to say, "Just don't get any scars on your back, ok?"

Sakura yelped in an attempt to smile and they both burst out laughing at the absurd situation.

Suddenly Sasuke's laughter hitched and a terrified expression replaced his cheerful one, "He's here.", he whispered and jumped on his feet pulling up Sakura as well.

"Who's here?", Sakura widened her eyes. If Sasuke was afraid so probably there was a reason, good enough for her to be scared too.

"Zetsu.", Sasuke ran fingers through his hair, "He just passed by one of the sensor tags I put in the forest around the village."

"How much time do we have?", Sakura knitted her brows.

"A day, at best.", Sasuke grabbed a paper and scratched a few words on it, he rolled it in a scroll and then made a handseal. A small bird appeared which took the scroll in its peak and flew away, "We need to get out of here. I sent Yuko a warning to evacuate the villagers. If Zetsu comes to the village, he'll slaughter everyone."

"Good.", Sakura rushed to the bedroom and in a minute returned with a full backpack on her back, "Let's go."

"We need to get some blankets. If we're to hide in the woods, we'll freeze to death."

Sakura frowned, "I've taken everything necessary. Let's go."

The Uchiha nodded and put on his boots and coat. When they were ready, they rushed out of the cottage, heading to the forest. Trying to be extremely fast and at the same time not to leave trails on the snow was almost an impossible job. A few times they had to stop and change directions, sometimes it was necessary to walk backwards, and half of the way Sasuke carried Sakura on his back, as if they had split at some point. Both of them knew that tricks like that won't deceive an S class rogue shinobi from Akatsuki but they had to try. The night was slowly closing in, and before they knew it, it was already twilight.

"We need to find shelter.", Sakura panted. The hill they were climbing currently was eating up all of her energy.

"I know a cave nearby." , Sasuke panted as well. They were taking turns of who would carry the backpack and unfortunately it was his turn now. Not that he would allow her to drag this outrageously heavy rucksack but still…

As they set foot in the cave, Sakura immediately slumped down on the ground, trying to catch her breath. At least in there, there was no blizzard, whipping their faces. Sasuke dropped the backpack on the stone floor and went deeper in the cave for woods. Seconds later he came back dragging a pretty thick branch behind him.

"How did you know there was going to be wood?", Sakura rubbed her palms at one another and blew hot air at them.

"Cuz' I put them there.", he tried to smile but the cold had frozen its features.

"Hmm, you were acting with a foresight.", she nodded approvingly.

"Don't sound so surprised…", he mumbled.

Despite the loud noise coming from the blizzard outside, Sasuke heard a cracking sound as if someone stepped over a fir-cone. The Uchiha pulled out a kunai and reach his hand at Sakura in a sign to stay put. A small shadow appeared at the entrance of the cave. Sasuke aimed the kunai but just before he threw it a quiet yelp was heard and Sakura rushed to the shadow.

"Don't!", the Uchiha yelled but the kunoichi didn't listen. She was already kneeling next to the unknown visitor.

"Pakkun. Oh, my God, Pakkun!", Sakura exclaimed and grabbed the pub in her embrace, "What are you doing here?", her eyes quickly scanned the outside area, searching for another shadow.

"I'm alone, Sakura-chan. Kakashi's not here.", the dog barked and pushed her cheek with his damp nozzle.

The kunoichi stood up and went back to Sasuke who was still standing with a raised kunai. The Uchiha frowned at the pub, "You could have been followed."

"Sasuke, don't talk to him like that! He's an excellent ninken.", the medic smiled widely, petting him between the ears.

"Followed? By who?", Pakkun sat up in Sakura's lap.

"Tch.", Sasuke turned around and kneeled to light up the fire. With just a simple set of handseals a warm and cozy flames were already playing before the shinobi.

"So what are you doing here, Pakkun?", Sakura raised her eyebrows.

"Ever since your last meeting, Kakashi, had told me to look for you. A week ago I finally came across a trail. By pure dose of luck, I may say.", the dog bared its fangs, in attempt to smile.

"You mustn't tell our location, Pakkun.", Sakura bit her lower lip, "If Kakashi knew where we were, he'd come and I don't want him involved in this any further."

The dog growled disapprovingly and turned around to look at Sasuke who was sitting next to the fire with his back against them, "You're not so happy to see me, boy."

"Why should I be?", the Uchiha murmured under his nose, "Every encounter I had with Naruto and Kakashi during the years I was hiding, was thanks to you and your damn nose.."

"_Were_ hiding? Aren't you hiding now as well?", the dog grunted in attempt to chuckle.

"I never liked you."

"Neither do I."

"Easy, boys.", Sakura smiled and went to sit next to Sasuke, "Can we take the opportunity and send a letter to Konoha. I need to inform them about my progress with the poison. "

"Do as you wish. I'm going to sleep. Wake me up in three hours to change shifts.", the Uchiha stoop up and lied down on the cold ground.

The kunoichi sighed, rummaging in the backpack. She pulled out a dark green scroll with a small inscription to the side. Sakura opened in on the floor, revealing a summoning seal. The girl made a few handseals and placed her hand in the middle of it. After a dull poof two sleeping bags were lying on the ground. The girl grabbed the first and threw it at Sasuke. The Uchiha exclaimed surprised as he rolled over to avoid the collision.

"What was that about?", he murmured annoyed and suddenly glared shocked at the sleeping back, "Is the rucksack full with summoning scrolls?"

"Yup.", Sakura sighed and sat with her back at him, "Now go to sleep.", a dull rusting filled the air, as the Uchiha slipped in the sleeping bag.

Pakkun observed her actions with a slightly wagging tail, "You've domesticated him."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "He's not a wild animal, you know…"

"He was…once. But it's good to see him tamed.", Pakkun lifted his paw to lick it.

"I told you… he's not an animal…"

"And yet, he behaves like one when you're not around. He was quite protective of you a while ago, when I showed up.", Pakkun continued, scratching behind his ear with a paw.

"Is it bad?", Sakura frowned.

"No. it is not. But you don't seem to read the signs."

"Don't go all shrinky on me, please. We're talking about human being here, not a wild dog.", Sakura frowned, shaking her head.

"Humans are animals too, Sakura-chan.", Pakkun barked quietly, "Even Kakashi-boy has animal part of him.", the dog walked slowly to the other sleeping back and lied on it, placing muzzle on his forelegs.

Sakura stared at the burning flames; the skin on her face had dried up from the closeness of the fire, so she buried her face in palms, closing her eyes, enjoying the sudden coolness. Animal part, ha? Why she had never seen Kakashi like that? What could possibly make him lose his humanity and start acting like a wild beast? The Copy nin was strongly composed shinobi. Whatever happened, it must have been quite terrible. Sakura sighed. "_I wish I had been there for him._"

* * *

Naruto stumbled upon a sake bottle and the glass clanked on the parquet floor. The shinobi tsk-ed and pinched nose with his fingers, knitting brows. The stink of alcohol made its way to his stomach and the Jinchuuriki took a deep breath, trying to hold it up. He could drink but he hated the aftereffects – hangover, dried up mouth as if you've been licking a sandy ground for days and deadly stench which made your eyes teary, something even the mixture of onion and garlic in the extra nippy ramen in Ichiraku's couldn't achieve. The kyuubi host looked around himself – empty bottles, dirty plastic one-time-use plates with leftovers of something unidentified in them, and even more mysterious puddle in the middle of the claret carpet. His usual curiosity to identify the origin of the puddle was suppressed when his sapphire eyes caught the sight of small yellowish bits. Boiled sweet corn. Damn.

The boy suppressed the urge to vomit and turned his head aside, hurrying to the window. Quickly Naruto unlocked it and opened the both wings. The fresh air enveloped him, leaving a cool sensation on his cheeks and the shinobi found it safe to take a deep relaxing breath. The Jinchuuriki bowed down and looked to his left – the window of Kakashi's bedroom was open too. Naruto took another breath and held it again. Who knew what kind of smell was lingering in the other room, since even his most likely drunk sensei decided to open a window.

As soon as Naruto set a foot inside the room, his eyes widened. Kakashi – supine on the bed – was snoring loudly with half-open mouth. His mask was nowhere to be seen as well as his tank top and eye patch. The blond shinobi noticed the similar looking puddle on the sill of the window, slowly dripping on the floor, creating another smaller plash. Naruto swallowed loudly. So his sensei was looking through the window when he passed out. Fortunately inside the room, not on the street because the sight the famous Copy nin was right now wasn't something people in the village should see.

The Jinchuuriki went to the bed and shook his shoulder, "Kakashi-sensei…"

No answer.

"Kakashi-senseeeei…."

Silence.

Naruto frowned; he grabbed the sleeping men for the upper arm and dragged him to the bathroom. Dropping him on the cold hard tiles made him grunt but didn't wake him. The Jinchuuriki shook his head. Sakura was right – alcohol destroys brain cells.

"Kakashi-sensei. Wake up. You're late.", Naruto shook him again, this time harder. The Copy nin slapped instinctively his hand, munched few times and slurped the slobber around his mouth, continuing to sleep. A vein popped on Naruto's forehead and he switched the faucet of the cold water. The spurt hit Kakashi directly in the center of his head.

The Copy nin yelled startled and tried to jump on feet but the spout of the shower jabbed him into his head. "Damn you, Naruto!", his voice was high-pitched from the hangover, "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Sensei!", the shinobi grinned scratching the back of his neck, "Sorry."

Kakashi tsk-ed and stood up slowly, knowing that probably he didn't recover his balance yet, "What are you doing here, Naruto?"

"Kakashi-sensei! Don't tell me you forgot about our appointment!", the blonde frowned, "We were supposed to meet in the training yard two hours ago."

"Sorry, Naruto, but could you go home for today.", Kakashi unbuttoned his pants and prepared a towel, hanging it next to the shower.

"Are you OK, sensei?", the boy looked at him worriedly. It wasn't like him to drink carelessly or avoid training.

"Yeah."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

"Then why did you get wasted like that?"

"Naruto… It's none of your business what I'm doing in my spare time."

"It is mine! We're team.", the boy argued grabbing his ex-teacher for the upper arm.

Kakashi escaped the grip and glared at him angrily, "We're not. Our team got disbanded when Sakura left."

"You're not talking seriously!", Naruto shook his head.

"I am. It's the truth and it's time for you to accept it.", Kakashi turned around, "Now leave. I need to freshen up."

The Jinchuuriki licked his lips nervously and bit the lower one. His sensei didn't mean what he said. It was still the alcohol talking. The blonde turned around and left his apartment.

Kakashi ran fingers through his wet hair, letting his body tilting to the side. He slid down the tiled wall and sat on the floor. He really didn't mean it. But he needed a little time to himself. It was that day again. The day when his first team officially was destroyed. When he broke the one promise he vowed not to break. He couldn't protect Rin like Obito wanted. That day… she died. That day was today…

* * *

Sakura yawned and lifted her eyelid cautiously. Nothing seemed out of ordinary. She unzipped the sleeping bag and sat up, stretching her arms. The light coming from the cave's entrance was unusually white. Probably last night snowed quite a lot. The kunoichi looked around herself and saw Pakkun dragging sticks to the fire.

"Morning, Pakkun.", Sakura said with a smile.

The dog dropped the sticks and turned around startled, "Ah, Sakura. Morning. I didn't hear you wake up."

The kunoichi laughed, "You're getting old, Pakkun."

The dog growled and his nuzzle trembled, "As if…"

The medic grinned, "Nothing personal. I told the same to Kakashi."

"Really? And how come we're here, talking?", the dog bared his fangs in attempt to smirk.

"I told him that with age comes experience."

"Hooo…, I never thought of that.", the dog barked and threw the sticks in the fire.

"Where's Sasuke?", Sakura stood up and tied the belt around her hips, attaching her leather pouches.

"He didn't say. He suddenly got that terrified mug and rushed out of here, mumbling something like _he's here_.", the dog raised a paw to scratch behind his ear.

"Why didn't you wake me?", Sakura widened her eyes and they glistened.

"He told me not to."

"That idiot.", the kunoichi rushed out of the cave but suddenly she felt someone pulling her back. She turned around and saw Pakkun biting her boot, "Let go."

"He told me he'd take care of things."

"His opponent is Zetsu!", Sakura yelled, "Let go of me! He's going to die."

The dog released her and sharpened his ears, "From Akatsuki?"

Sakura nodded and attempted to run ahead but Pakkun stood in her way and growled, taking a defensive posture.

"What's the meaning of this?", Sakura frowned.

"If Sasuke's up against Zetsu, that's enough reason not to let you out of this cave.", Pakkun growled.

"There's no time for us to be arguing! Sasuke might be dying!", Sakura clenched her fists and narrowed her gaze.

"And how could you possibly help him? You don't have the antidote! You'll just die as well."

"I saved Kakashi without an antidote!", Sakura yelled and stormed at the dog but he jumped at her and snapped his jaw only inch away from her face, forcing her to fall back.

"Do you have the equipment to save him, Sakura? The only reason that you saved Kakashi-boy was because he was smart enough to make himself bleed to death. Will Sasuke think of the same? Do you have any blood bags for transfusion even if he did come up with such idea? Do you have even one leech to help you remove the poison or what? You're going to suck it out yourself?", the dog barked and her with bared fangs. The kunoichi's eyes teared up but she clenched her jaw in silence. Pakkun relaxed his muscles, "Do you even think of Kakashi-boy when you rush to your death like that? He lost you once. And he barely survived. He won't have the same luck twice, Sakura."

Suddenly a poof of smoke filed the cave and Sasuke emerged from it. The Uchiha looked around him nervously and his eyes met with Sakura. "We need to go. Now.", the boy pulled her towards the entrance of the cave. Sakura stumbled upon a small rock and fell, lacerating her left knee on the stone ground. She hissed but the boy didn't stop for a second. His terrified expression sent chills down her spine and goose bumps arose on her skin. What happened out there?

Pakkun observed the scene before him and his ears sharpened. He needed to inform Kakashi. The dog raised a paw and disappeared in a _poof_ of smoke.

Sasuke kept running in the snow, oblivious of his surroundings. His brain was working at full speed. They needed to get out. She needed to get out. The boy froze in his steps, turning around and grabbed her shoulder, staring in her emerald eyes, "Get out of here! Don't look back."

"I…", the kunoichi tried to respond but a evil laughter echoed around them.

"Did you think that tiny flame would stop me, Sasuke?", Zetsu appeared slowly from the ground before them. His two-coloured body finally emerged completely and the Akatsuki glared at them mockingly.

"Sakura, run back to Konoha. I'll hold him.", Sasuke yelled at the kunoichi without breaking his eye contact with their enemy. The Uchiha pulled out a kunai and made a handseal, sending lighting chakra into its blade.

The medic widened her eyes not managing to avert them. That was a suicide, she needed to help him. He couldn't die here. He promised her that he'd train her. He promised that he'd help Konoha. He promised not to leave her again… The girl made a handseals and bit her thumb, placing her hand on the snowy ground. A pink-black slug appeared before her and Sakura pointed at the Akatsuki member, "Mahi, try to paralyze him, please." The slug crawled and then jumped in the air falling on top of Zetsu's shoulder, stabbing him with her poisonous needles. The monstrous shinobi just frowned and pushed away the little slug.

Sakura widened her eyes. Was he immune to Mahi's venom? She observed the clashes of Sasuke's kunai and Zetsu's vines. Only the one cut and he was dead. That certainly put a lot of pressure onto one's mind. Will he be OK?

Suddenly a vine appeared before her and the kunoichi yelled startled, jumping back and shutting her eyes as if that would help her to avoid the attack. She knew she made a mistake shouting. She must never shout on the battlefield. She mustn't distract her allies… she knew it but yet she couldn't help herself.

When she opened her eyes again Sasuke was already running to her side with worried expression. Suddenly Zetsu appeared behind the Uchiha and Sakura's eyes popped out in horror. He was going to die… the vine pierced through Sasuke's chest and the kunoichi cried out in despair with tears falling from her eyes. Sasuke's body jerked and _poofed_ transforming into a tree log. _Kawarimi no jutsu. _Her heart jerked. Her former teammate appeared behind Zetsu and pushed his kunai through his chest. The blade popped out right in the middle of his sternum where the two colours combined. Did he get him? The medic saw blood spilling from the wound. Suddenly a steam started to appear from it and soon the blood was gone, leaving only a small hole where the kunai pierced. Sakura's eyes widened in realization – that was most certainly a chemical reaction! The blood from his white and black half was different. The poison was coming from his black half and the antidote was in his other body. That's why they neutralized themselves…

Zetsu made a pained expression averting his gaze from Sakura and then grinned. The kunoichi popped her eyes as she saw her friend coughing a handful of blood. When did he attack him? Then his body slumped down on the ground with a thump. The Uchiha's eyes were staring wide open at her and he reached his hand towards her. She could read the words on his lips, "_Run_." Sakura noticed the quickly growing puddle of blood on the white snow and tears welled up in her eyes. But she forced herself to stand up and escape. The fear moved her legs she knew that was a cowardly thing to do but still she couldn't stop. She didn't want to die. Not here. Not now.

Funny, when she was at the arena during the tournament she didn't really care about dying or not. She wanted to protect Kakashi. She wanted to save him. But now... Why didn't she stay? She wanted to save Sasuke as well. Was it because she knew she wasn't strong enough to kill Zetsu or that there was no hope for Sasuke? Which was the better option for her to think? Maybe both. Maybe that's why she's running mindlessly away like a genin. She felt sick from her own cowardice. How could she stoop so low?

Her running stopped and she froze in her steps. Even if she ran she was never going to escape him. What was the point then? Her body slowly turned around and faced Zetsu who had already caught up to her.

"You done running?", the mocking tone in his voice stabbed her through her chest.

"Yeah. I think I most probably would die here but I might as well try to bring you with me.", Sakura smirked.

Zetsu frowned and a vine attacked her, the kunoichi jumped back and flipped in mid air, avoiding another one of his attacks but when her feet reached the ground an excruciating pain pierced her right calf, forcing her to fall on the ground. When she looked down she noticed a bear trap closed around her leg, little above her ankle. The snow around her had started to redden and she felt dizzy from the blood loss and the pain. Her eyes searched for Zetsu and she found him standing right in front of her with smug expression.

"Well, well. Too bad... I wanted a little more fun.", he chuckled and stepped on the trap, pressing it with his foot. The metal teeth sank deeper into her leg and Sakura felt her bones shattering. She cried out, stabbing nails in her palms. The Akatsuki member grinned and gripped the chain of the bear trap.

Sakura's eyes widened in horror, realizing his intentions, "No…Don't…"

Zetsu laughed and pulled the chain, throwing it to the side. The trap teeth tore her leg and fell few meters away with her severed limb…

* * *

**TBC**


	22. Nightmares

Hello, folks! Here's the new chapter. It's kind of a short one but I hope you enjoy it because I doubt that there would be another one sooner than a month or so. I'm completely sleep-deprived and I manage to spare some time only to eat. I'm sorry if there are more mistakes than usual but I decided I should post the chapter now when I had the time instead of waiting to check the spelling again and again.****

PS I do not own _"__**Naruto**"_ it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©

PPS I'm sorry for the gore content in the previous and the current chaps but it's a shinobi world, guys, there ain't no Ponies and Care Bears xD

See ya around!

XoXo

* * *

_**Dragged you down below  
Down to the devil's show  
To be his guest forever  
Peace of mind is less than never**_

"_**Nightmare" by Avenged Sevenfold**_

* * *

Kakashi felt the pressure that the teleportation exerted on his body. The world around him twisted and whirled as he passed through the spatial dimensions. Teleportation was a matter of milliseconds but up until now it always had seemed like minutes. Once the world around him started to recover its original forms Kakashi felt the presence of two different chakra signatures. No. Wait. Three. The last one was very weak almost lingering and dispersing in the air. Sakura. As soon as he regained his balance and sense Kakashi looked around himself. He was at the entrance of a cave. The smell of blood reached his nostrils and the shinobi studied the ground. A few red drops stood out on the light stone floor. The Copy nin sensed a sudden burst of chakra which he recognized as Sakura's. Thank God she was still alive. The man rushed in its direction but not further than few meters he noticed the lying man on the snow.

Kakashi kneeled down and turned the body around. His black gaze widened shocked as he recognized Sasuke. His skin was dry and colorless. The silver-haired shinobi tsk-ed as he noticed the huge hole in the Uchiha's upper abdomen. He didn't have much time to live. The bleeding was slowing down the poison's effect but even if they found the antidote in time, he'd die from blood loss. The Copy nin left the body on the ground. He had to find Sakura or Sasuke would be a lost cause. The man rushed in direction to the chakra signatures.

In a second he saw them.

Sakura was lying on the snowy ground with metal trap clenched around her calf. The Copy nin revealed his sharingan and rushed to the shinobi. He saw Zetsu stepping on the trap. Sakura's painful cry stabbed him in the chest and his hands gripped the kunai tighter. He was almost there. Then Kakashi saw the Akatsuki member pulling the chain of the trap. The followed up scream resonated in his head. Kakashi's eyes widened as he observed Sakura's torn limb flying towards him. Her severed leg landed only step away from his position. Frozen in his run, the Copy nin just stared at the girl who was fighting to stay conscious. Her body jerked few times convulsively and the arms fell lifelessly to her sides.

The silver-haired jonin gulped and his gaze slowly travelled to the torn limb. Pieces of skin were freely hanging from the edge and the cut arteries were still bleeding, dying the snow around them. The shattered bone in the middle was unusually jagged. Pictures of the day of the explosion passed before his eyes. The severed body, covered in ashes. The smell of roasted meat. But now… it was worse. Way worse. Because it was happening before his eyes, because she was still alive and suffering. Because it was reality.

"I'll kill you.", the words came of his mouth almost like a breath. The Copy nin rushed to the Akatsuki member and casted Chidori. The chirping sound filled the air and just before her could run his hand in the body of Zetsu, the monstrous shinobi escaped. Kakashi jumped back, avoiding one of his vines. Another one attacked him but the Copy nin cut it off with kunai. The plant jerked and fell dead on the snow. But not long after that another one grew out of it… It was regenerating.

Both of them were jumping around, clashing kunai and vines, none of them stepped back, none of them made an opening for the other to exploit. The fight itself didn't continue more than a minute or two but both of the shinobi were panting. Kakashi's normal eye was closed, completely activating his sharingan. And Zetsu had stopped regenerating his vines. Probably regenerating depleted his chakra faster than he could afford to. The Copy nin had enough strength to cast only one more S class jutsu and he knew that he had to wait for the right moment.

Zetsu glared at him viciously. It's been awhile since anyone had managed to force him to fight seriously. But he couldn't allow himself to be caught in the pleasure of fighting. He had to kill them all. They knew about his mother's lab. He couldn't allow them to live. When his parents were murdered for their research he vowed that he'd never allow anyone to set foot inside that laboratory. But not only that those brats desecrated this place, they had buried it down under the ground, stealing his mother and his own records and researches. How did they even dare to do it? Nobody must find out neither that he completed the cross-species genetic alterations nor the secret behind the antidote to his poison. The Akatsuki member cracked his neck and narrowed his yellowish gaze. The shinobi before him was exhausted. It was his victory. He stormed at him.

Kakashi saw the change of the mood around his enemy. He wouldn't be able to block this attack without getting scratched and therefore poisoned. He made unconsciously a step back. Suddenly out of nowhere a yellowish silhouette passed him by and crashed into the Akatsuki member, crushing him into the ground. From the strength of the collision a small crater formed under the flattened body of Zetsu. The Copy nin's eyes popped out as he noticed Naruto in his Kyuubi spirit cloak.

His student turned around quickly and looked at him, "Kakashi-sensei, you OK?"

The silver-haired jonin winked few times, let out his breath and his eyes lingered on the severed limb on the ground.

Naruto followed his sight and his sapphire eyes teared up as he saw the torn leg. The blonde's head quickly turned around and searched for Sakura with glistening gaze, "Sakura-chan…", he whispered.

The voice of his student as if awakened Kakashi from his shock and the Copy nin rushed to the pinkette who was staring mindlessly at the space in front of her. She didn't move an inch during the whole battle. The jonin kneeled down and shook her shoulders, "Sakura…Sakura. Can you hear me?", the older shinobi averted gaze to Naruto, "Bring Sasuke here." The Jinchuuriki nodded and disappeared from sight. Kakashi shook her once again, "Sakura…"

The girl slowly turned her head towards him.

"It's gonna be OK. I promise. Don't worry.", Kakashi caressed her hair, feeling his vision blurring from the tears that welled up in his eyes. The girl in his arms jerked and her lower lip trembled. "You're safe. Naruto killed him. You're safe, Sakura."

Suddenly her eyes widened and she gripped Kakashi's vest, "No. We need him. NO!", she started yelling, hitting his chest with fists, "WE NEED HIM!" The Copy nin knitted brows puzzled and tried to calm her down but she pushed him away, "Sasuke… white Zetsu… antidote… blood.", her yelps made it impossible for him to understand anything she was saying. The kunoichi tried to stand up but when she unconsciously supported herself on her lost leg, she fell hard on the ground and tears poured down from her eyes, "It hurts…", she sobbed, gripping locks of pink hair with hands, "It hurts…"

Kakashi watched her body trembling and jerking convulsively with blood pouring down from her severed leg. He couldn't bear to look at it and the shinobi averted his gaze, biting his tongue. Noises were heard behind them. When he turned around he saw Naruto carrying Sasuke in hands, accompanied by Pakkun and a mini Katsuyu and Mahi on his back.

The white slug crawled down and rushed to Sakura, dragging the torn leg after her, "I'll re-attach it right away."

"Kakashi-san, did she say anything about the antidote?", Mahi asked with tiny high-pitched voice while crawling to the corpse in the crater.

Kakashi frowned. Why the fuck Katsuyu was here? Did Pakkun bring Tsunade as well? "She got angry because Naruto killed white Zetsu… sorry that's all I could understand.", the Copy nin stood up and left the white slug to do her job. He dragged his legs to Naruto and Sasuke kneeling next to them. The Jinchuuriki was silently sobbing over the head of his best friend. The jonin licked his lips, "Is he alive?"

Naruto nodded quietly, "He's dying. I can barely feel his pulse…"

A groan was heard behind him and Kakashi turned around noticing Sakura coming to her senses. The jonin ran to her and embraced her as she yelped and buried face in his chest, "Sakura, the antidote? Sasuke is dying.", he whispered.

The kunoichi pulled back quickly with glistening eyes, "A-Alive?", she raised brows and looked around confused, searching for the body of her ex-teammate. When she found him in front of Naruto, the kunoichi gasped for air, "Yeah… Yeah… Um, the blood of the white Zetsu contains antibodies of the poison. There is a possibility a small transfusion could save him… but I don't have the necessary equipment to…", she bit her lip and tried to move but she felt Kakashi's hands pressing her down.

"Don't move. Katsuyu is still working on you.", the Copy nin turned around to the crater, "Mahi, you heard right?"

"Yeah.", the pink-black slug answered shrilly and jerked. A small test-tube-like spike appeared from her body and she stuck it into white Zetsu's half, sucking some of the blood. The little slug crawled quickly to Sasuke's side and pinned it into the vein in his throat. "Now all we need to do is stop the bleeding."

"Even if I re-attached her leg I still need to restore the tissues... I won't have enough chakra to heal Sasuke and patch her up.", Katsuyu answered with worried tone.

"I can finish my healing later. I'm stable for now. Go save him, please, Katsuyu.", Sakura smiled with paled expression and lied down on her back, staring at the sky.

The white slug sighed and went to Sasuke's body, crawling above the hole in his chest. The summon began glowing in soft blue-greenish light.

Kakashi ran fingers through his hair. What would have happened if he hadn't showed up? What would have happened if Pakkun didn't decide to call him there? The Copy nin shook his head. The important thing is that everything is OK. Mostly Ok. A palm gripped his shoulder. He turned around and his coal stare met a sapphire one. Kakashi rose to his feet and followed the young Jonin, "Why did you come, Naruto?"

"Pakkun asked me to inform Tsunade and ask her to send Katsuyu with me.", the blonde smiled tiredly, "I guess he really is one smart ninken."

"He's the best.", Kakashi smirked, "But I'm a little bit worried about Tsunade..."

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it.", the Jinchuuriki sighed, "Is he going to be OK?", Naruto mumbled under his breath.

"Go next to him and pray that Sakura's right and that blood would save him."

"He's not a bad guy, Kakashi-sensei.", Naruto tapped on his sensei's shoulder and went back to Sasuke's side.

The Copy nin sighed, sitting on the ground next to Sakura. He said nothing only watched her as she lied on the snow with closed eyes. He didn't know what to say. She was alive. Nothing else mattered right now. No other words were needed.

* * *

"He's late.", the Uchiha growled annoyed, "I warned him not to vanish every time he wanted. He has responsibilities around here."

The other black-haired man chuckled, "Most likely he got hungry and went to grab a snack."

"This part of our preparation is vital for the success. We can't afford to slack off.", the younger shinobi murmured under his breath.

"Are you that eager to start the war?", Madara grinned and flipped through the pages of what was supposed to be a report on the progress of Zetsu clones.

"I'm eager to see you comply with your promises."

"Hoo…And here I thought that you wanted to meet _him_.", Madara glared at the younger Uchiha with mocking expression.

"Mind your own business.", the man replied bitterly and stood up from his chair leaving the room.

* * *

The kunoichi stirred in her sleep, enjoying the warmth of the blanket, covering her. She slowly opened her eyes, adjusting to the light coming from the lamp next to the bed. The memories of the fight slowly invaded her mind. Everything seemed like a bad dream right now. A tension in her calf was the only reminder of what happened yesterday or two days ago. She couldn't really tell how long she had been sleeping. A groan attracted her attention and she turned around, meeting Sasuke's sleeping face. The kunoichi noticed the pale skin but smiled nevertheless. He had survived. She had been right about the antidote.

Sakura quietly uncovered herself and tried to get up without stirring him up. The pinkette licked her lips as muted rumble coming from her stomach was heard in the room. She was hungry. The kunoichi grabbed a sweater from the chair next to the bed and walked out the room, closing the door behind her. As she was putting the clothing on she entered the living room. A pair of eyes widened as they noticed her.

"You shouldn't be up!", Kakashi hissed and rushed to the girl, wrapping arm around her shoulders, guiding her to the sofa.

"I feel fine. Only a little bit tired."

"Then you should rest."

"Mentally, Kakashi. Mentally.", the medic smiled and checked the bandage on her calf where the leg had been re-attached, "How long have I been sleeping?"

"One day.", the Copy nin sighed, "Are you sure you're OK?"

"Yeah. Where's Naruto?", Sakura looked around.

"He had to go back. To report to Tsunade, you know."

"But…"

"If we hadn't involved her in this you and Sasuke would have been dead, Sakura. Be thankful."

"I am. Really.", Sakura smiled sadly, "Even though I didn't want you to interfere. But…forget it.", the kunoichi gripped his hand and pulled him to her, "I'm just glad you're here. Missed you."

Kakashi sighed and sat next to her, letting her snuggle in him, "I missed you too."

The kunoichi grabbed the hem of his tank top, twisting it with her fingers, "How long are you going to stay?"

"Well, it depends on which of my bones I wish Tsunade-sama to break…"

"Ha?", Sakura looked up to him confused, "What do you mean?"

"Ah, no, nothing.", the Copy nin chuckled nervously, "Most likely until you're able to take care of Sasuke alone. Then I'll need to go back. We have a war to prepare for."

"Ah, now that you mentioned it!", Sakura pulled back a little, "Did you guys think of sending sample of the antidote back to Tsunade-shishou?"

"Actually, Mahi suggested it.", Kakashi scratched his cheek, "She said that you had instructed her beforehand."

"That's right. When we found the research.", the kunoichi sighed relieved, "I'm sure Konoha would be fine, Kakashi."

"I'm not sure about Naruto, though…"

"Only Naruto?", the kunoichi chuckled teasingly.

"Well, yeah.", the Copy nin grinned under the mask, "I'm already OK. And I will be in future as well if the price for seeing you is few broken bones."

Sakura frowned, "Ok. Enough. What's with the bone-thing?"

"Nothing, nothing. It is kind of a joke between me and the Hokage. Nothing serious.", Kakashi laughed and ruffled her hair.

The kunoichi raised an eyebrow but didn't press the matter any further, "Lend me your lap until the laziness goes away and I can grab something to eat." Kakashi looked at her puzzled and before he could do anything, the medic shifted her position and lied on the sofa, placing head on his thigh. The jonin huffed grinning and stroke her hair. The kunoichi snuggled and curled her body on the couch, "Thank you, Kakashi."

"For what? We are friends, right?", he whispered and the smile faded from his lips.

Sakura closed eyes and clenched her teeth, not saying anything more.

* * *

Tsunade glared at Naruto as the young jonin handed her the tube with Zetsu's blood. The Jinchuuriki smiled nervously and scratched his neck. He felt strangely strangled as if the air in the room had disappeared. The Hokage took a deep breath and averted her gaze, focusing on the antidote, "Sakura gave you this?"

"Technically, no.", the blonde boy laughed and continued to scratch his neck, stomping his food on the carpet, "Her summon gave it to me…"

"Summons don't usually act without specific orders, Naruto.", Tsunade frowned, placing the tube on her desk, "Now, explain please, why did you insist on bringing Katsuyu with you?"

"Well…", the Kyuubi host gulped loudly, "Pakkun told me to."

"Pakkun? You mean Kakashi.", Tsunade narrowed her caramel eyes.

"No. I mean Pakkun."

"Pakkun did this without Kakashi's knowledge?", the Hokage's left eye twitched annoyed.

"Yeah…"

"And where's Kakashi now?"

"Well…"

"Naruto.", the Sannin stood up from her chair and walked around the desk, stopping right beside the boy, "Something happened with Sakura, right? That's why you needed Katsuyu. That's why Kakashi disappeared without permission from me.", she placed her hand gently on his shoulder and Naruto tensed, knowing that the Hokage was furious, "And since you brought back Zetsu's blood, that means Sakura confronted him, right?"

The Jinchuuriki gulped once again and let out his breath, "Yeah… She and Sasuke…"

"Sasuke? He's still with her?", Tsunade stepped back frowning, "That's unexpected. I thought he went back to Akatsuki. After what happened with Darui."

"Well…"

"Naruto…", the Hokage growled, "I think it's time for you to spill out everything you know."

The Jinchuuriki paled and made a step back waving defensively hands in front of him, "I really don't know anything."

Tsunade stepped forward to him with annoyed look on her face and popped vein on the forehead, "Naruto…"

"Kakashi knows everything! He didn't tell _**you**_, baa-chan, do you honestly think that he'd tell me?", the blonde jonin laughed nervously, continuing to step back until his back reached the wall and he and nowhere to run.

"Actually, yes, I think that he _**did**_ tell you.", Tsunade reached her hand to grab the boy for his jonin vest but suddenly he murmured something like "_sorry_" and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Tsunade cursed loudly and clenched her fist, punching the wall where Naruto's head was just a second ago, "I'll just have to wait until you get back, Kakashi. Then you'll tell me everything."

* * *

Kakashi sneezed and rubbed his nose. Damn, somebody was talking about him. The Copy nin removed the cloth from Sasuke's forehead and soaked it in the solution from the herbs that Sakura boiled. Before putting it again on the Uchiha, Kakashi checked his temperature with hand. It was still a little bit high. The silver-haired jonin adjusted the compress and sighed. He hadn't recovered his skin tone yet. The dark circles around his eyes were the only colour he had on his face, even the lips were pale. The Copy nin scratched his neck and looked at the sleeping shinobi not knowing what else to do. Before exiting the room, Kakashi turned around and glanced at him once again. Even if the antidote worked, there was still a danger for his life. Without blood for the transfusion, he couldn't get better and Sakura's injury prevented her from completely healing the young shinobi. The only thing left for them was to wait and hope that his body was strong enough to endure the strain.

Kakashi quietly closed the door behind him and walked to the living room. He saw Sakura standing on the couch and legs stretched on the coffee table. She was holding a small wooden mortar in her lap filled with herbs, with her other hand she was grinding the leaves zippily with a wooden pestle. The Copy nin smiled to himself and went to sit next to her on the couch.

"You should rest a little.", he murmured lazily, stretching his legs as well.

"I'm not tired.", the girl answered quietly focused on her work.

Kakashi smiled again and stared through the window in front of him. He liked it here. There was nothing to do all day expect for laying, reading and cutting woods from time to time. It was the perfect place for him. It hadn't stopped snowing for three days already and outside there was about a meter, meter and a half at places, blanket of snow. If he hadn't gone outside to clean a path for them to the backyard probably they couldn't have opened the door by now.

A knocking on the door was heard and Sakura looked startled at its direction. She placed the mortar next to her and attempted to stand up but Kakashi was already walking to the door. When he opened it a young blonde man stormed inside with a worried expression on his face. Kakashi immediately jumped after him and grabbed him for the shoulder as the intruder tried to catch Sakura for the arm.

"What do you think you're doing, brat?", the Copy nin growled and turned the man to face him, lifting his fist.

"Wait. Kakashi.", Sakura laughed and slowly stood up, standing on her uninjured leg, "He's the leader of the village and a friend of mine."

"Sakura-san!", Yuko yelled worriedly and brushed off Kakashi's grip, "What happened? After I received Sasuke's letter to evacuate the villagers I didn't hear from you again! I was worried. You OK?"

The kunoichi bit her lower lip, "I'm sorry, Yuko. I completely forgot that we had to send you a letter that everything's fine now. But with Sasuke being injured I couldn't think of anything else. I'm sorry.", the girl bowed apologetically.

Kakashi frowned at her words but said nothing.

"Sasuke's injured? Is he gonna be OK?", Yuko widened his eyes.

"I hope so.", Sakura whispered, bowing her head down.

"Can't you heal him? You're a medic right...", the blonde man continued.

The copy nin cleared his throat loudly interrupting the babbling, "I think Sakura needs to take care of her injuries first."

Yuko turned around glaring to face the other shinobi, "Who the hell are you?"

Kakashi raised the eyebrow above his open eye and stepped forward in front of Yuko staring at him. Sakura bit her lip and limped along to stand between the men, placing hands on the silver-haired shinobi's chest, "He's very close friend of mine and my ex-sensei, Hatake Kakashi." The medic raised her look to meet Kakashi's, begging to let the other man go. The Copy nin sighed acceptingly and relaxed his shoulders.

The blonde man made a step back as well and smiled nervously, "Nice to meet you."

"Humph.", Kakashi grumbled and went to sit on the couch ignoring the younger man.

Sakura laughed uneasily, glanced at Kakashi and then looked at Yuko, "So... Do you want some tea?"

"That would be...", the boy hitched his words as he felt the stinging look Kakashi sent him, "Actually...", Yuko grinned devilishly, "Only if Kakashi-san doesn't mind..."

Sakura turned around to meet Kakashi's face expecting his answer.

The Copy nin cursed mentally at the man for putting him in position where he couldn't refuse and forcibly gave an eye crease, "Why would I mind?"

"Great!", Sakura exclaimed, "Mind if you go and make it? My leg got tired...", she stared pleadingly at her team-leader.

Kakashi's coal eye twitched annoyed, glaring at Yuko, "Sure.", he stood up and passed him by, heading to the kitchen, "You picked the wrong person, brat...".

Yuko felt chills running down his spine as he heard Kakashi's whisper. The guest smiled nervously and licked his lips.

* * *

_Sakura looked around herself. Everything was pitching black. She walked further gropingly the stone wall until the sensation changed and she felt wooden surface under her fingertips. Maybe it was a door. The girl searched for the handle and as she found it, Sakura pressed it lightly. The door creaked open and the girl stared at the candle-lit room. Her pupils widened. That was her room in the Akatsuki's hideout. Everything was just as she left it that day: the tank top spread on the back of the chair, the pencil and the blank papers on the desk. She made a step into the room and a slight plop reached her ears. Her eyes followed a tiny black-reddish trickle, slowly creeping under her feet. She raised her gaze as she realised it was coming from the bed. The kunoichi stepped further into the room. An unidentified object was lying on the bed, wrapped in soaked reddish sheets._

_Sakura reached hands to unwrap it and as soon as she removed the covers her face stoned in terrified expression, dropping the heap on the mattress. A severed limb rolled from the sheets. The kunoichi quickly looked down and suddenly she lost balance, dropping to the floor to one side. Her leg was cut off. A creepy chuckle echoed in the room. The medic turned around and saw Zetsu slowly walking to her. She widened her eyes and shook her head defying. It can't be happening. Not again. Tears welled up in her emerald eyes._

_The girl crawled back on the floor with hands splashing in the puddles of blood, trying to escape from the Akatsuki member. The shinobi reached to her and grabbed her arm, pulling her up on the bed. Zetsu growled smirking and his vines wrapped around her wrists and ankle. The grinning face of the Akatsuki member drew close to her. He licked his lips with his snake-like tongue and his face closed in to hers. Sakura yelped and sobbed quietly, with tears rolling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes but in only a second they snapped open again as she felt Zetsu's tongue on her neck. Something in her mind snapped and the girl cried out desperately for help..._

The kunoichi raised in her bed with widened eyes and wet cheeks from her flowing tears. She felt someone whispering her name and a familiar weight on her hand. Her eyes cautiously looked down and she saw Sasuke's hand covering hers.

"Sakura...", the man whispered with horse voice. His eyes could barely stay open but the shinobi forced himself to look at the kunoichi sitting next to him in the bed.

Suddenly the door snapped open and Kakashi stormed inside panting, "What happened?", his coal eye immediately noticed them holding hands and the sweaty, frightened face of Sakura, "You screamed.", he gritted teeth and composed himself, taking a breath.

The kunoichi pulled away her hand from under Sasuke's and uncovered herself from the blanket, brushing away the sweat from her face and her fingers lingered on her neck, rubbing the skin. The feeling of Zetsu's tongue was still lingering there. The medic took a deep breath and smiled forcedly, looking at Sasuke and then Kakashi, "I'm fine now. It was just a nightmare.", she looked at the Uchiha again, "I'm sorry I woke you up. Go ahead and sleep, Sasuke." The Uchiha winked slowly and nodded tiredly, closing his eyes. He didn't have the strength to stay awake even if he wanted to.

Sakura stood up and passed by Kakashi heading to the bathroom. The Copy nin followed and grabbed her for the arm, turning the girl around to face him, "What was the nightmare about?"

The medic jerked but smiled, shaking her head, "I don't remember already.", she raised her hand and patted Kakashi on his upper arm, "I'm fine." The silver-haired jonin frowned as he stared at her, entering the bathroom. Something wasn't right.

Once Sakura closed the door behind her, the girl slid down on the tiled floor and doubled her knees, burying her face in them. Sobs shook her body and she covered her mouth with hand to muffle the yelps and whines that escaped her lips.

* * *

**TBC**


	23. Lies and hopes

_Sorry for the late update! I took some time to rethink the plot I plan the future chapters and finally I decided on a scenario. This chapter is lacking the needed action and development so I'm sorry if you're a little bit disappointed. I promise things are about to get better ^^ (after my finals which are till the end of June T_T)_

_PS I do not own __"__Naruto"_ it belongs to Masashi Kishimoto ©

* * *

_**Safe enough to not let go,  
scared enough to not release.  
Open up to drink the wind,  
you tear me up when you come in…**_

"_**Scarecrow" by Skillet**_

* * *

"Lean on me.", Sakura mumbled, reaching to grab Sasuke's hand as the Uchiha groaned in pain and fell back on the bed where he originally laid.

"I won't lean on you. Your leg's not healed. You'll fall and you'll get hurt… or worse… _**I**_ will get hurt… I'm sick of this bed already! I haven't moved my ass for two weeks and I certainly don't wanna be pinned to it again!", the dark-haired boy grunted as he made another attempt to stand up. The tension in his chest where the hole had been, made his eyes teary but Sasuke clenched teeth enduring the pain and finally pushed himself up.

"Kakashi should have stayed longer… I don't have the strength to deal with your constant nagging and stubbornness….", Sakura growled and turned her back to the shinobi and exited the room with limping walk.

The Uchiha frowned annoyed and followed the kunoichi to the living room. Sasuke slowly sat on the couch and released the breath he was holding up till now. The weather outside was the same as always. The snow covered everything but the trunks of the pine trees and the sun was hidden behind the impenetrable cloak of grayish clouds. His eyes averted to Sakura. The girl just walked out of the kitchen with two steaming cups of herbal tea and sat next to him. The Uchiha wrapped fingers around the hot porcelain and let the transparent steam fill his nostrils.

The kunoichi settled on the sofa and adjusted her leg so that it was resting on the coffee table in front of her. She had started healing it as soon as Sasuke came to his senses. Sakura didn't want him to find out about what happened after he passed out so she even had a small wrangle with Kakashi who insisted that "_this bastard should know what you went through because of him_".

Ignoring the teaching of Tsunade, the pinkette healed first the surface wounds, paying special attention to the scar left from where Katsuyu reattached her limb. Now the skin on her calf was as smooth as ever but under it she still had some unattended wounds – few of her nerves were severed and the bones weren't completely healed. Since Sasuke was now awake, the kunoichi found it harder to continue her healing without him noticing that the injury was far from light.

"What are you thinking?"

His words startled her and she looked at him with widened eyes, "Oh, nothing.", she cleared her throat, "I wish I could spend more time with Naruto."

Sasuke smirked, "Well, if you could I bet you would keep him and Kakashi here permanently."

Sakura smiled sadly, "Not really." Sasuke sent her an odd glance. "They belong in Konoha. There's nothing here for them. Kakashi has more than 25 years of service, he won't just leave the village when Leaf needs him the most and Naruto… he has Hinata waiting for him. Things have changed quite a lot."

"Yeah. I realized it recently as well.", Sasuke smirked and closed his eyes, sipping from the hot tea.

"_What happened after I passed out? Sakura is alive, right?"_

"_Yeah, she somehow survived with minor injuries.", Kakashi murmured as the lie slipped through his lips, sitting on the chair next to the bed where the Uchiha was lying, "If it wasn't for her you wouldn't be here now. But I guess you already knew that much."_

"_You're angry."_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_Come on. Admit it. You're angry that she's hurt because of my incompetence for the second time."_

"_Geez… You've gotten quite perceptive, Sasuke.", Kakashi replied sarcastically._

"_You don't have to be a genius to see your thoughts, _**sensei**_."_

_The Copy nin sighed heavily, "But still, rationally speaking you should have kept her close to you. Two against one is always better. Shinobi do not risk their lives to protect a comrade. They only risk it to carry out the mission…", Kakashi raised the eyebrow above his normal eye, "So technically speaking, you did make incompetent decisions then. But I can't play the hypocrite and say that I'm not grateful for that."_

"_Is that your way of saying thank you?"_

"_Hm."_

Sasuke grinned to himself as he remembered his conversations with Kakashi. He never thought a day would come when his former sensei would thank him for something. Well, not "thank you" in a straight way but even the hint he gave him was enough to surprise him. World was a mysterious place indeed.

"Have you thought about what we should do when the war breaks out?", Sakura sighed, staring at the empty space before her.

"Not really.", Sasuke sipped from the tea, "We might have done quite a lot already as we took Zetsu down."

Sakura sent him annoyed glance, "Naruto took him down while _**you**_ were simply dying."

"Yeah, so that I could give _**you**_ a chance to run away.", Sasuke growled and glared at the kunoichi.

Sakura's expression stoned and she averted her gaze to the window, "You shouldn't have."

Sasuke furrowed his brows and placed the cup on the table in front of him with grunting sound, "That isn't something you want to hear from the mouth of the person you just saved."

"I know. I'm sorry.", Sakura sighed heavily avoiding his eyes.

"That's not what I want to hear either."

The kunoichi looked up at his face and then a slight smile lightened up her expression, "Thank you."

"That's better.", Sasuke returned the smile and reached to ruffle her hair with hand.

A chuckle escaped Sakura's lips, "So…What's the plan?"

"Plan? I don't know.", he shrugged, "We'll get stronger. That's the best we can do to help ourselves."

"I guess you're right.", Sakura relaxed her muscles and stared through the window. Everything was so calm. It had been almost two weeks since the fight with Zetsu. Kakashi left four days ago in a hurry when Naruto showed up to drag him back to Konoha, reminding him about Tsunade's meeting with the Raikage. Sakura wished she could spend a little bit more quality time with him.

His image emerged in her mind. Waving, with his patented eye crease. He behaved as if everything that happened in Konoha was just another wishful daydream of hers. It was driving her out of her mind. At one moment he was gentle and kind, bathing her in his warmth and a second later he was cold and distant once again. The harder she tried to understand him, the more confused she became. It was as if his mind was an endless labyrinth and when she finally managed to find the right path the walls would always shift, pushing her back to square one. How hard could it be for him to simply tell her his feelings? "_Well, probably at least as hard as it is for me to ask him about them…_". She sighed defeated. If he really wanted her to help him maybe he should consider letting her inside those wall or at least giving her a tip about the way out of that maze.

Sasuke turned his head to the girl beside him. She was lost in thoughts again. For the last few days since Kakashi's leaving she had been daydreaming, probably, about him. The Uchiha clenched teeth. They weren't together but the way he looked at her, the way he talked was making it quite clear that he had feelings for his former student, far deeper than he admitted to himself. The young shinobi bit his lower lip and pouted. He knew that Sakura was probably fascinated by her former sensei. "_He's like an older version of me – strong, smart, scarred, with demons haunting him_" Sasuke grinded teeth annoyed. "_That's right. She just redirected her love for me towards him. He was probably next to her, when I left, trying to soften the hard fall she had just experienced. That could actually stir the emotions of a twelve year old girl, right?_" Sasuke looked at her more intensely.

Sakura felt a slight chill running through her skin and turned her head to the side to meet the staring Sasuke, "What?"

"Tell me.", Sasuke began, "How did Kakashi manage to fix you up?"

The kunoichi raised an eyebrow, "Fix me up?"

"After I left."

"He didn't.", Sakura smiled and continued to look through the window, ignoring Sasuke's pout.

"Then was Naruto the one who helped you get over my disappearance?", the Uchiha kept on asking.

"No, Sasuke. It wasn't Kakashi, nor was it Naruto or Ino in that line of thought. After you left, our _**sensei**_ vanished without a trace to only God knows where and Naruto left with Jiraya to train. Ino, she's an airhead you know, plus, she wasn't exactly in condition to comfort me as she herself was depressed over the same thing … It was just me who stayed back in Konoha, so I decided to become Tsunade's pupil and fill my days with something different than sobbing and self-pity."

The Uchiha widened his eyes, "Sakura, you..."

"I don't need your sympathy, Sasuke.", the kunoichi interrupted him, "I'm not a little girl anymore. You're not a little child either. As a matter of fact, I don't think you've ever been a child, or at least since I've known you.", Sakura carefully lifted her leg from the coffee table and placed it on the floor. She looked at him with a lingering smile on her face, "Don't look at me like that, it wasn't me who hurt the most. It was you and Naruto. I was merely a girl, in love with one of her teammates, it was necessary for me to be on this team; otherwise the love triangle wouldn't have been formed.", Sakura winked at the boy, sitting on the sofa. "I'll go and prepare the lunch. I'll call you when it's ready." The kunoichi stood up and limping walked to the kitchen, leaving Sasuke staring at the empty spot when she had just been.

The Uchiha shook his head. He couldn't tell the difference between the sarcasm and the truth in her words. Maybe it was better this way, otherwise, the burden of guilt and shame would just get heavier. Once again she considered his feelings before hers. Her heart couldn't have forgotten him; he had left far too deep mark on it to just fade away with the time.

The Uchiha's face frowned in a regretful expression.

* * *

Kakashi stared at the mirror studying his reflection. Few drops slid down his cheek and the man brushed them away with the back of his hand. It's been a few days since he last shaved. Feeling the smooth skin under his fingertips made him slide his hand once more and slap it lightly enjoying the sound it gave out._"The night Sakura came to my apartment I wasn't shaved."_

He remembered seeing few reddened spots on her face before falling asleep, which were different than the teeth marks left on her neck. Now he knew what caused them. But she hadn't said anything. Was it because she enjoyed it? A smirk appeared on Kakashi's face. "_Maybe I should ask her the next time we meet._"

The Copy nin sighed and dried his face in the towel, hanging on a small hook behind the door. He was probably already late for the meeting with the Raikage. Well, it didn't matter anyway. Tsunade was going to kill him either way, the least he could do was to die shaved, not like some furry monkey albino.

The Copy nin finished dressing up and headed to the Hokage tower. Streets of Konoha were as lively as always and the silver-haired shinobi crinkled his visible eye and nodded to a few people who greeted him. A glimpse of a familiar chakra reached his senses and Kakashi shivered, turning quickly behind the nearest corner in attempt to avoid meeting Guy who was only a block away from him, probably talking passionately about the "_Power of Youth_".

The Copy nin noticed Yamato and Ino drinking coffee in the bar on the street and he waved in a hello sign when his eye met with the ones of his kohai. Since Tenzo and Ino started dating, he was practically _glowing, _well, as much as a former ANBU wood user could possibly glow but still better than nothing. Kakashi was genuinely happy about him. At least one of them had a bit of luck in love. Kakashi smirked under his mask and continued his walk. As he passed by the shops on the street a clock grabbed his attention – four thirty – he was awfully late. If he had any luck the Raikage might have left already and there wouldn't be any reason for him to stay there.

The ten days he spent with Sakura at the village had definitely spoilt him. He had told himself countless times that the next time he saw her, they'd have _**the talk**_ but alas! With her injury and Sasuke's critical condition he didn't really find the time to even talk to her calmly and even the few times they shared a cup of coffee on the couch she seemed rather distant and lost in thought. Was it that his mind was playing games with him or just she couldn't handle the anxiety in her heart and it was taking the toll on her? Yet the hanging question between them remained unanswered and now he felt the uneasiness inside him growing.

Kakashi mindlessly climbed the stairs when suddenly somebody slapped him behind his neck making him stumble. The Copy nin turned around and saw Naruto grinning.

"Hello, Kakashi-sensei. Daydreaming much?", the Jinchuuriki laughed and went down two steps, putting a safe distance between them.

"Yo, Naruto."

"Tsunade-baachan is waiting for you."

"How mad is she?", Kakashi frowned.

"Actually she sent me an hour ago to find you but I got distracted at the hospital wing.", the Jinchuuriki blushed.

"I see, it's Hinata-chan's turn to take shifts in the hospital. How's she doing?", the Copy nin grinned under the mask and a devilish spark appeared in his coal eye.

"Now, she's better.", Naruto smirked, still a bit flushed.

"Oh my. In the end, you couldn't help but get corrupted by that old prick."

"Look, who's talking! Old pervert.", Naruto stack out his tongue and grinned.

Kakashi snorted out but smiled, "Guess you're right. What did you have to tell me?"

"Oh, yeah!", the blonde fixated few locks messed by the wind and drew closer to his former sensei "Tsunade-baachan is sending me to Suna.", Naruto grinned widely and winked at the other man, "To a vacation. You were supposed to see me off, that's why you're late."

"I see. Then get your ass off here before someone saw you.", Kakashi patted him on the shoulder.

The boy nodded and waved across his shoulder as he ran away.

The Copy nin sighed. Suna, ha? He bet his right arm…no his unique signed copy of the Icha Icha Paradise that Jiraya was the one who came up with that idea. The silver-haired shinobi walked quietly down the hall and knocked leisurely on the big wooden door. When the invitation reached his ears, he pressed the handle and entered the office.

The shinobi bowed down politely, "Good afternoon. Tsunade-sama, Raikage-sama.", Kakashi fixated with eye the white-haired young shinobi eased on the wall and frowned, "Darui."

The blond kunoichi raised an eyebrow and smiled, "How did it go?"

"I sent him off safely, Hokage-sama.", Kakashi drew closer and stood behind his boss with blank expression.

"Good.", Tsunade glanced at A and smiled again, "What were you saying, Raikage?"

"One of my men learnt the approximate number of the white Zetsu clones.", the man made a short pause, "You're not gonna like it."

"Surprise me.", the kunoichi stared at him with calm expression.

"10 000 clones. That's what his source told him."

Kakashi and Darui's eyes widened and the shinobi shared a look but remained silent. The Hokage bit her thumb nail and murmured, "That's too much for us to handle."

"Talk about yourselves, Hokage. My men aren't co…"

"It's not the suitable time for prideful talks, Raikage!", Tsunade interrupted him, "Face the problem rationally. That would definitely minimize the victims and the damage." A clenched his teeth but said nothing, letting the woman in front of him to continue what she had to say, "You called this meeting to share the new information right? Is there anything you would like to add?"

"Not that I think of."

"Good because I asked Hatake Kakashi to inform us about the recent event which took place since he was the one whom I sent to follow in Sakura's steps in order to observe the events."

"Hey, I thought he didn't know!", Darui exclaimed from behind pointing his finger at the other shinobi.

"Naruto told me some time ago.", Kakashi's blunt answer made Tsunade frown.

"I thought that since he's one of my most trusted subordinates I could overlook Naruto's mistake. And actually I'm glad that I did.", the Slug Princess cleared her throat.

The Copy nin noticed the sign the Hokage gave him. Was she for real? Did she really want him to tell the Raikage about Zetsu's death and more importantly, did she want him to tell the _**truth**_? No way! But first things first. He couldn't remain silent or they'd suspect something. He needed to think of a cover story and he needed to make it up _**fast**_.

Kakashi made a step forward, "As you may know, Haruno Sakura was sent on an undercover mission…" He cleared his throat and continued."Two weeks ago, the investigation led her to Zetsu's location. Unfortunately, without the antidote she didn't stand a chance against him so the reasonable choice was not to take any action. But then something curious happened. She wasn't the only one chasing Zetsu. Uchiha Sasuke confronted him and killed him in a quite vicious battle…"

"Weren't they comrades?", the Raikage interrupted the Copy nin.

"We thought so too just until recently.", Tsunade answered with growing anxiety in her heart.. The story that Kakashi had been making up until now had the potential either to turn into one of the hugest lies Tsunade ever heard or to partially blend with the truth and eventually disappear. O-o-or the ancient saying that "_half the truth is often a whole lie_" was perfect for the moment and there was no way they could keep it up long enough to eventually drop it. "Continue."

"Yes. So, after Sasuke killed Zetsu, unfortunately was injured and thereafter poisoned. Sakura was lucky to manage save his life."

"I thought she didn't have the antidote."

"Correct. She transfused some of the White Zetsu's blood into Sasuke. That's what saved him. Obviously the blood contained the antibodies for the venom.", Kakashi adjusted the mask and continued, noticing the angry glares that the Kumo ninjas sent him. "In case you're wandering why she healed Sasuke, a rogue ninja, you should know that he is the only living successor of the Uchiha lineage. The Sharingan is Konoha's property and the Hokage especially instructed everyone who were in charge of hunting him down that he was to be captured alive. Killing him off is out of the question."

"So, he's been brought back to Konoha?", A asked with raised eyebrow.

"No. He's under Sakura's surveillance. She's convinced that he intends to leave Akatsuki, that's why he helped her out with Zetsu."

"But that's ridiculous! He can't just simply change his mind. And what is she to him that he'd risk his life for her? He's probably only using her to get close enough for him to kill her or he found out about her mission and tries to gather information about our movements. ", the Raikage grunted out.

"I highly doubt that because Sakura had been instructed that if she had ever been found alive she's to tell that she had faked her own death to flee Konoha. Even if you were correct she can't give him any information concerning our war preparations and battle plans. As you may know our communication with her is limited and she's the one contacting us because we can't know when the time is suitable.", Kakashi argued with raising uneasiness. He knew that this story would raise questions and even create discontent among the present people. But he needed to create a little bit of a base for Sakura to step on when everything was over and she came back.

"Moreover, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto and Haruno Sakura. That's the original Team 7 with leader Hatake Kakashi which was formed after the kids graduated the Academy. The three of them had quite close connection." Tsunade smiled feeling the nostalgic tightening of her chest as if it was her who assigned the team, not the Third.

"Pft.", Darui snorted.

The Raikage raised an eyebrow, "When you think of it each and every one of them studied under one of the Sannin. They're ought to be special. The last successor of the Uchiha clan who killed his own brother – the prodigy Uchiha Itachi; the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki who completed the Sage training and the second best medic in Fire country who won the Tournament."

"The point is…", the Hokage interrupted, "…we may create antidote for the poison but the formula is too complicated and without it I doubt that we'll succeed. And if Sakura's intuition is right, we might have won another ally.", Tsunade declared with a slight smile. She only hoped that everything went according to plan because if the Raikage found out about their scheming she doubted that the alliance would continue to exist.

"No matter whom he killed or who his sensei was, Uchiha Sasuke is just another rogue ninja. Don't you think you're overestimating him too much? We fought and he wasn't something special.", Darui raised an eyebrow with a smug expression.

"That kind of thinking will get you killed, Darui-_san_.", Kakashi chuckled under the mask and shrugged his shoulders as Tsunade sent him a bloody glare.

"He's right. As far as I remember you reported your whole platoon dead, right? Chakra depleted, tired and probably injured and he still managed to slip through your fingers.", the Hokage nodded seriously. Darui clenched his teeth suppressing the urge to spill out everything, "_If only they knew that their Jinchuuriki helped them escape_… ". Tsunade continued, "There's been only four Leaf shinobi who we considered prodigies and as I recall you have personally met with one of them – Namikaze Minato, the Fourth Hokage?"

A grunted, "So you're trying to say Uchiha Sasuke is as good as the yellow flash? Are you out of your mind?", the Raikage smirked.

"All I'm saying is that Hatake Kakashi here was Minato's student and I believe the Fourth himself declared that his student had surpassed him. I personally doubt that anyone can surpass the Yellow flash but it won't come as a surprise that the White Fang's son was at the same level with Minato. And after years of chasing Sasuke and few confrontations we came to realise he's close to fight on par with the Copy nin." Kakashi's eye fell down feeling the nostalgic crawling up his body. Indeed. His sensei was one of a kind and if anyone could ever surpass that man who fought on par with the Kyuubi was his son. Nobody else. Only Naruto.

"Fine we get it. He's strong.", Darui snorted with a frown but quickly regained his blank expression as A glanced at him.

"So, even if you encounter Uchiha Sasuke do not engage him in a fight until further notice from us.", Tsunade said with a smile.

"Fine. And I'll be waiting information about the antidote. If you manage to create it the only disadvantage would be in the number which isn't something we can't handle." A nodded and stood up from his chair reaching his hand for a handshake at the Hokage, "Good job."

Tsunade smiled and stood up as well. The kunoichi reached her arm to shake the Raikage's when suddenly a poof and a white smoke filled the air.

"Did I miss the party?", Jiraya grinned raising his hand in a hello sign. His eyes stopped on the reached arm of the Raikage and the Sannin shook it energetically with his, "It's good to see you too, prick. Hitting on ma' girl again?"

Tsunade closed her eyes tightly and bit her lip trying to put her anger under control.

Kakashi crinkled his eye and scratched his cheek through the mask, "_He's never going to finish gathering the information about his book..._"

* * *

Sakura sighed as she realised a movement nearby had pulled her out of sleep. Leisurely she opened her eyes and turned her head around to face the rest of the room. Sasuke was sitting on the bed putting on his socks with his bare back turned to her. The scar from his injury was nowhere to be seen as she had healed him completely two days ago demanding that if they were both injured she felt unsafe because if it came to protecting or fighting in general the Uchiha's skills were better than hers. He had agreed after she promised him that from now on she'd focus on her own health.

The pinkette stretched her arms and let a quiet grunt escape her lips. Sasuke turned around startled and looked at her sleepily, "Morning."

"Morning.", she replied and rose from the bed pushing the blanket away. As her feet touched the floor she glanced at the Uchiha who continued to dress up, "We kind of got used to sleep in the same bed. Remember how self-cautious we were at the beginning?"

"Yeah. Now that I think of it. It's true.", Sasuke laughed mutedly, "I might even miss you when you're no longer around.", he teased glancing over his shoulder.

"I highly doubt it.", Sakura snorted and stood up. Suddenly a sharp pain pierced her lower abdomen and the kunoichi gasped for air, quickly bending in two, kneeling on the floor. The moment she wrapped her arms around her stomach, Sasuke was already next to her.

"Sakura, what happened?"

Her pupils expanded as the light in them slowly dimmed. Colourful bubbles on black background danced in front of her eyes and the kunoichi felt that her ears deafened. She slowly lifted her head to look at where Sasuke was supposed to be. In two seconds of complete darkness and silence her vision cleared and she saw him talking something she couldn't hear. Sakura forced herself to listen. Words one after another started to slip in her ears and she sighed, gripping tightly her abdomen with hands. The pain hadn't stopped.

"Hey, Sakura, say something. You're pale.", Sasuke tried to lift her up but as soon as she moved and tried to stand up the pain in her stomach increased and she cried out kneeling on the floor again.

Sakura frowned. What was causing it? She had to think. A strange feeling in the lowest part of her abdomen gave her the answer. The kunoichi gritted her teeth and rushed to the restroom ignoring the sharp pain in the abdomen and her leg. Sitting on the toilet with arms around her waist she cursed.

"Oi, Sakura! Are you OK?", the muted voice of Sasuke could be heard on the other side of the door but the girl ignored him.

Of course. Usually she controlled her ovulation with chakra, making the menstruation painless and the duration short, no more than two days, in order not to get in a way with her duties as a kunoichi. Since she found out the tournament and her participation in it she stopped it completely as she calculated that the dates were overlapping.

And since then she had been suppressing it until her fight with Zetsu two weeks ago. The hard chakra depletion and the shock had made her loose the control over it. She should have thought of it earlier. The kunoichi grunted out as another wave of pain pierced her stomach and she ran fingers through her hair.

"Sakura, answer me or I'll just force the door open.", Sasuke's voice finally reached her ears and the kunoichi frowned embarrassed.

"I'm OK.", she shouted, "Don't come in no mater what.", biting her lower lip she raised from the toilet so that she could pull down her loose sleeping pants and underwear and sat again.

"But…"

"No matter what!", she shouted almost desperately. The only thing left was to see her like this. This wasn't something a guy should witness. Sakura closed tightly her eyelids.

"OK.", the Uchiha sighed a little bit relieved. If she had the strength to yell at him then everything was really fine, "Tell me if there's anything I can do to help."

Sakura frowned desperately as she looked down to the toilet, "Actually there it is.", the kunoichi clenched he hand in a fist and punched her head. Why didn't she think of that earlier?

"I'm listening." Sasuke replied with raised eyebrow as she was keeping quiet again.

"There should be pads in the back packet of my backpack. Bring me one…", she murmured ashamed to say it out loud.

"To bring you what? Talk louder so I can hear you, Sakura", Sasuke stack ear to the door and frowned tying to make out any sound that came from the other side of the door.

"Pad…", the girl repeated already heavily blushing.

"What pad?", he was confused.

"Just bring the damn thing from my backpack!", Sakura yelled annoyed. As if embarrassing her wasn't enough, he had to play dumb.

The Uchiha rushed to the bedroom and rummaged in her luggage. As he opened the back pocket, his eyes widened in shock. _That kind of pads_. Sasuke grinned foolishly and went back to the door.

"Got it."

Sakura cursed in mind and bit her lower lip, "Close you eyes and give it to me."

The young man chuckled trying to muffle the sound and closed tightly his eyes pressing the handle.

"Don't look!", he heard her yell.

"I won't.". Sasuke reached his hand from the door step and felt the pad slipping through his fingers as Sakura took it from him. Then he closed the door and eased his back on the wall next to the door waiting patiently the girl to come out.

The pinkette shook her wet hands over the sink and stared at the mirror. She shouldn't be ashamed. This was something completely normal for a girl. She took a deep breath and placed her hand over the handle. She pressed it lightly and went out. Her eyes stopped on the grinning Sasuke.

"What?", she snapped at him.

"Nothing. I just thought that if you didn't want me to find out about it why you didn't just ask me to bring you the whole backpack.", his expression was a mixture of smugness and mockery.

"_Why didn't I think of that?"_ Sakura pouted and passed him by heading to the kitchen.

Sasuke fell into step with her, "Are you feeling better?"

Sakura shot him angry glare expecting to see his teasing grin but the look he gave her was genuinely worried and she softened her anger, "Yeah. A little bit better. Thank you." Indeed the pain in her abdomen dulled and now it felt only as a tightening similar to the one you get when you have been stitched.

As they were waiting for the water to boil he stared at her studying. Finally Sakura sighed and turned around to face him, "Say it. Whatever it is that is bothering you."

Sasuke hesitated for a moment but then his curiosity won over and he asked, "Is it always like that?"

Sakura laughed at the fidgety look he gave her, "Not really. It's just that everything I went through…it's affecting my body and its normal processes."

"I see.", he nodded.

"Geez. That's why men don't have menstruation. Getting stabbed, tortured, burnt is OK, but a little bit of natural pain every month scares the shit out of you.", Sakura giggled and patted his forearm.

"Pft. And here I am genuinely worrying about you and how do you repay me? Teasing and mocking.", Sasuke frowned, pouting.

"Come on. I was joking.", the pinkette said still grinning, "I'll give you a massage as compensation."

"Full body?"

"Head."

"Full body and I'll do the cooking today.", Sasuke bargained with pleading eyes.

"The only things you can do are scrambled eggs and some kind of soluble broth. It's not tempting at all.", Sakura waved her hand in front of her face.

"Then… give me a full body massage an I'll return the favour immediately.", he raised his brows expectantly with _you-are-so-lucky-to-offer-you-that-kind-of-a-deal _look_._

Sakura scratched her cheek then her neck but finally nodded. She could use it. He body was kind of sore since the fight and no matter how she tried her muscles didn't relaxed, "Deal, but after breakfast. I'm starving."

The Uchiha bit his lower lip and went to place the herbs inside the tea-pot.

* * *

TBC


End file.
